Un éléphant ça se trompe énormément
by Bouh18
Summary: Jackson n'y croit pas, Lydia l'a trompé et pire la quitté pour son amant. Et en plus il a fallut que se soit Stiles Stilinsky. Mais qu'est-ce que la rouquine pouvait bien lui trouver. Ce que ne savait pas Jackson s'est qu'en répondant à cette question c'est lui même qu'il allait remettre en question. (rating M pour être sur, l'histoire est plutôt tordu)
1. Chapter 1

Après une semaine de patiente, je vous propose le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire "un éléphant s'a se trompe énormément" qui est un slash sur le couple Stiles/Jackson (désolé pas de Sterek, il y a même pas de Derek. Mais j'avais envie de changer pour éviter l'overdose de Sterek). Pour ceux qui l'aurait remarqué le titre et bien un clin d'œil à l'expression "un éléphant s'a trompe énormément" qui est aussi le titre d'un film, mais je suis pas sur qu'à la fin le titre correspond vraiment à l'histoire, mais j'ai pas d'autre idée. L'histoire sera séparer en deux partie une sur Jackson l'autre sur Stiles (mais je n'est pas fini la première).

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction après que je me sois rappelé une réplique d'Anne Roumanoff dans l'un de ses sketchs sur l'infidélité (J'ai une amie qui a quitté son mari pour son amant et bien son amant l'a quitté pour son mari). Dernière précision, au début je voulait que se soit comme une comédie romantique banal mais ça m'a échapper et c'est devenue complètement tordu, au moins la partie sur Jackson.

Voila je crois que j'ai tout dit (désolé pour tout le blablas), je vous laisse lire le prologue j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la fiction en entier. Bonne Lecture.

J'allais oublier, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas mais ça je pense que vous l'avez comprit et les caractères des personnages seront peut être différent de ceux qu'ils ont dans la série. et dernier chose, comme quoi j'avais encore des chose à dire, c'est un UA sans loup garou ou quoique se soit de surnaturelle.

* * *

Jackson s'était réveillé, bien deux heures avant une heure décente. Il ne s'était même pas habillé, il était descendue à la cuisine en boxer prendre un verre de jus de fruit, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre avant de commencer sa séance de musculation du matin. Des pompes, des tractions, des abdos, il souleva un peu ses altères et aussi, frappa son Punching Ball, tout en pensant à une certaine personne, ce qui rendait cet exercice encore plus facile. Après une bonne heure et demi d'intense effort il prit une douche, s'habilla et englouti un bien maigre petit déjeuner. Il retourna dans sa chambre sans croiser personne. Il ne rangea pas son équipement de musculations, il l'utiliserait dès qu'il rentra du lycée puis il ferait une pause pour travailler les cours avant de sortir dans le jardin et de s'entrainer au Lacrosse jusqu'aux diner, puis dernière séance avant de se recoucher et de tout reprendre le lendemain matin. Là maintenant c'était l'heure de retravailler les cours pour vérifier qu'il avait tout bon et s'il avait le temps, ce qui était toujours le cas, il se leva comme même très tôt, il prendrait de l'avance sur différentes matières qui n'avait pourtant aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Il entendit ses parents se lever, c'était l'heure du show, il vérifia qu'il était bien habillé, à la fois classe et chic pour montrer qu'il avait les moyen et sans oublier très près du corps, pour laisser fantasmer le commun des mortels sur son corps de dieux qu'il se taillait chaque jours. Il descendit, salua ses parents les complimentant sur des choses choisit au hasard, aida à préparer le petit déjeuner mais ne manga rien et commença à desservir la table sous les remerciements de son père et de sa mère qui pourtant ne lui jetèrent pas un regard.

Il quitta la cuisine, prit ses affaires pour le lycée et alla auprès de sa voitures au garage, il passa un quart d'heure à en faire le tour, il fallait qu'elle brille, qu'elle ait l'aire d'être tout juste sortie de l'usine. Puis il se mit au volant et pour le premier et avant dernier moment de la journée, il se laissa aller. Il regarda devant lui, senti qu'il voulait craquer et alla jusqu'aux bords, il n'avait qu'un pas à faire et il craquerait, mais il ne fit pas. Il fit comme tous les jours, il se dit que demain le bord sera plus loin, mais il sera plus proche il est toujours plus proche, surtout depuis les deux autres.

Il démarra et alla au lycée il arriva avec une avance acceptable pour ne surtout pas par être catalogué intello, surtout pas. Il se regard dans le rétroviseur de sa voitures de sport, il était vraiment le mec idéal, il était il l'aperçue, les doigts triturant une de ses mèches de cheveux, Allison à ses côtés à la fois blaisé et amusé du comportement de la rouquine. Toujours dans l'apparence tout comme lui sauf qu'elle, elle ne le faisait pas pour lui, mais pour l'autre. L'autre c'était ce type pitoyable qui arrivait dans son tas de boue qui lui servait de voiture. Il sortit sans aucune classe en sautant à pied joint manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la ceinture de sécurité et de s'affaler sur le bitume du parking, comme ce fut le cas il y a quelques jours.

Lydia s'approcha mais pas trop alors que l'autre voulait l'enlacer, Jackson l'imaginait dire quelque chose du genre « tu t'éloignes de cette chose que tu appelé une voiture et on n'en reparle ». Ce que Stiles fit et il prit la main de la rouquine, c'était un geste discret mais sensiblement amoureux. Pas comme les deux autres qui étaient à deux doigt de fusionner tellement il se collait. Mais Jackson ne se concentrait pas sur Allison et Scott. C'était surréaliste, complètement surréaliste, Lydia la parfaite et splendide Lydia l'avait quitté pour lui, pire l'avait trompé avec lui. Lui qui n'était rien, juste le fils du sheriff.

Mais grand dieu aurait pu crier Jackson, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à Stiles Stilinsky pour qu'elle le quitte comme ça sans état d'âme. Et bien parole de Whittemore, il découvrirait ce qui pouvait bien plaire à Lydia Martin chez cet abruti et ensuite il s'en servirait pour tout détruire et ne laissait que des miettes. Elle reviendra avec lui et se sera de nouveaux le bonheur.

Tu parles d'un bonheur lui dit une petite voie dans sa tête qu'il ignora sur le champ.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le seconde chapitre, je vous rappelle que c'est un UA et qu'il n'y a pas de loup-garou ni quoique se soit de surnaturelle. Et comme j'en est pas parlé dans le premier chapitre, je m'excuse pour toute les fautes orthographes qui ont la possibilité de vous sautez au yeux.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde était à table, les populaires comme leur contraires mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'ils étaient tous à la même table. Mais depuis le temps ce n'était plus inhabituelle pour l'ensemble des lycéens de Bacon Hills. Tout le monde se concentrait sur son repas ou sur une quelconque conversation avec leurs voisins. Tout le monde sauf un, Jackson Whittemore fixait presque férocement l'endroit où était attablés son ex-petite amie et toute la bande de loser devenue populaire avec la présence de la rouquine à leur côté. Le capitaine de l'équipe tentait d'écouter la conversion

 **Si on se faisait un Bowling tous les quatre se soir,** proposa Allison à l'assemblée.

A la remarque d'Argent, Stiles avait tourné le regard vers sa seconde meilleurs amie, après Scott forcément, comme d'habitude depuis quelque temps ni Allison, ni Lydia incluait l'asiatique dans leur activité. Kira faisait en sorte qu'on ne voie pas qu'elle était vexée, elle n'appréciait pas spécialement d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse.

 **J'ai du travail à rattraper en chimie si je ne veux pas que Harris me tombe dessus,** s'excusa Stiles.

 **C'est surtout parce que tu ne veux pas te prendre une autre raclée de la part de ta petite amie,** lança Scott pour se moquer.

Stiles lui fit une grimace en guise de réponse pendant que Lydia s'enorgueillissait du commentaire de Scott, bien que ça fasse bouder son petit ami.

 **Oh, ne fait pas cette tête** , lui dit-elle, **si je t'invitais à passer le week-end dans la maison de ma grand-mère pour me faire pardonner. Elle a un séminaire sur la divination ou quelque chose dans le genre** , baragouina-t-elle avant de boire une gorgé d'eau.

Stiles avaient bien envie d'accepter, passer deux jours seul avec la rouquine, le rêve.

 **On pourrait organiser une fête samedi soir** , lança Scott, **pour fêter notre victoire de vendredi.**

Ils avaient un match dans une ville un peu éloigné, il était même prévu que toute l'équipe dorme dans un motel pour ne rentrer que le lendemain matin. Scott était très enthousiasme avec cette idée de fêtes mais par contre sa bonne humeur n'était pas contagieuse. Ni Lydia, Ni Stiles voulait qu'il vienne gâcher leur week-end qu'ils prévoyaient romantique. Kira quant à elle essaya de rappeler à l'hyperactif qu'ils avaient déjà prévue quelques choses.

 **On était censé se faire l'intégrale de Star Wars au complexe cinéma de Paradise End** , dit Kira le nez dans son assiette.

C'était quand Stiles s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille comprenait ses références à la saga de George Lucas, contrairement à son meilleur ami, qu'ils étaient devenue amis. Ils s'étaient donc depuis organisé quelques sorties.

 **Il les connait déjà par cœur et si il veut vraiment regarder de la science-fiction on se matera les derniers épisodes de Doctor Who,** déclara Lydia.

Kira rumina dans sa tête toute les insultes qu'elle pouvait dire à l'encontre de la rouquine. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle contrôle tout, elle n'avait même pas laissé Stiles parler.

 **Depuis quand tu regardes Doctor Who ?** demanda Allison faisant sortir tout le monde de leurs pensées respectives.

 **Bah quoi,** s'offusqua légèrement la rouquine, **Faut bien que je m'intéresse au hobbies de mon petit ami et puis je dois reconnaitre qu'ils savent mettre les rousses en valeurs.**

 **Alors comment ça tu aimes Doctor Who** , lui dit Stiles avec envie, **tu devrais peut-être m'accompagner au festival Whoniverse du mois prochain.**

 **J'ai déjà nos entrées** , répondit-elle souriante **, j'ai même trouvé la réplique exacte de l'uniforme de police d'Amy Pond.**

Cette phrase fit déglutir Stiles surtout que la rouquine vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille que s'il était sage elle l'utiliserait avant et après le festival. Ça dégoutait Kira qui hallucinait en voyant ses amis restés sans voie. Pourtant Stiles aurait pu au moins dire à sa petite amie qu'il avait déjà leurs entrées, Scott, lui et elle. Mais non il se laissait dicter par la jeune femme. Elle en avait marre de les voir si amoureux penchés l'un vers l'autre, sans compter qu'à côté c'était encore pire. Elle se leva et quitta la table sans que les quatre autres ne le remarque.

Elle passa rapidement devant la table où étaient Jackson et Danny, le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse avait observé toute la scène et avait bien vue que Kira était mis à l'écart. Ça allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider, c'était une occasion en or pour lui soutirer des informations sur le fils du sheriff.

 **Tu penses que je suis son type ?** demanda Jackson à son meilleur ami.

Danny se tourna pour regarder dans la direction que son ami indiquait, il aperçut l'asiatique sortir du réfectoire l'aire passablement renfrogné.

 **Kira ?** demanda-t-il, **tu l'étais peut-être avant que tu manques de lui déboiter l'épaule la semaine dernière pendant l'entrainement.**

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas allé de main morte mais il était hors de question qu'il se fasse voler sa place de capitaine et encore moins par une gonzesse.

 **Et bien je vais aller m'excuser** , dit-il en se levant.

Il rejoignit rapidement l'asiatique qui était à son casier pour prendre ses affaires pour l'après-midi. Il se plaça derrière la porte ouverte du casier de sorte que la jeune femme fut surprise en apercevant le capitaine.

 **Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois,** lui dit-il en jouant de ses charmes pour la faire flancher, **ton épaule ça va ?**

 **Oui, ce n'était rien** , répondit-elle en voulant partir mais il lui bloquait la route vers son prochain cour.

Elle se décala pour partir mais Jackson fit de même, pas décidé à la laisser s'échapper.

 **Il faudrait qu'on se voit un de ces soirs pour parler stratégie on est comme même les deux meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe.**

L'asiatique ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui demander de la laisser passer. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, dépité elle tourna sur elle-même pour partir dans la direction opposé. Cependant Jackson l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la retenir. Ce fut le moment où Scott débarqua dans le couloir, avisant dans quelle situation se trouvait son amie, il décida d'intervenir.

 **Laisse là tranquille** , lui hurla-t-il commençant à attirer les regards vers eux.

 **McCall,** **retourne dans les jupes d'Allison,** se moqua Jackson.

Jackson avait lâché Kira pour faire complètement face à McCall, l'asiatique resta immobile et observait la scène, se demandant comment elle allait tourner.

 **Il faudrait te décider, Kira ou Allison, on ne peut pas tout avoir.**

 **Pourtant c'est pas ce que tu essayes de faire** , lâcha Scott.

 **Mais moi je peux me le permette, ma mère n'est pas infirmière.**

S'en était trop pour Scott et il bouscula son adversaire avec les mains le faisant reculer.

 **Retire ça, immédiatement.**

 **C'est qui sort les griffes le louveteau** , lança Jackson en rendant son coup à Scott.

Ce dernier allait attaquer de nouveaux mais Stiles se plaça entre les deux garçons les mains tendue et les paumes ouverte, tentant de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Mais sa présence n'apaisait en rien l'humeur de Jackson, pire ça l'aggravais. Et sans que l'hyperactif ne le voit venir, le capitaine lui mit son poing dans la figure. Stiles manqua de tomber mais il se rattrapa, une main appuyé contre les casiers. En tout cas, pour une fois il ne se ramassait pas devant tout le monde.

 **Mais ça ne va pas,** hurla Stiles à l'attention de Jackson.

Le fils du sheriff avait le nez en sang, il devait aller à l'infirmerie mais rien ne se passa comme prévue. L'hyperactif venait de voire Lydia dans le couloir et il tenait à lui montrer qu'il était un homme, Vraiment très mauvaise idée. Il tenta de frapper l'autre garçon mais celui-ci l'évita et se jeta sur lui. Ils basculèrent tout deux sur le sol. Jackson était au-dessus de Stiles, lui permettant de le frapper allégrement. Stiles tentait de bloquer les coups, mais il n'y arrivait qu'à moitié. Le capitaine de lacrosse ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher, il trouvait ça jouissif.

 **Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me piquer Lydia.**

Ce n'était pas son plan à la base, mais il trouvait ça aussi bien, même mieux. Aucun des nombreux élèves qui assistaient à tout ça tentèrent d'intervenir. Seul Scott essaya, mais il se retrouva projeté sur le sol. Après plusieurs minutes un adulte intervient enfin et les sépara malheureusement pour eux, cet adulte n'était nul autre que Gérard Argent, le nouveau proviseur de l'établissement depuis quelques temps.

 **Whittemore dans mon bureau, Stilinsky vous aller rapidement à l'infirmerie et vous nous rejoignez après.**

Kira aida Stiles à se lever, il avait le visage en sang. Jackson ne souvenait pas d'avoir frappé aussi fort, mais il avait été tellement aveuglé par la rage. Malheureusement elle était toujours là, parce que Lydia vient serrer Stiles dans ses bras et à cette vision le capitaine n'avait qu'une chose en tête, recommencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui, même les jours férié je travaille. Bonne lecture et bon Week-end. N'oublier pas de laisser des review j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de ce pairing et bien merci à ceux qui l'on déjà fait.

* * *

Gérard Argent n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir une patience sans limite, sa limite était même relativement courte. Alors Stiles avait fait vite, une fois que l'infirmière du lycée l'eut lâché, il s'était pressé de rejoindre Jackson dans le bureau du directeur. Elle avait désinfecté les blessures et mit des pansements c'était tout ce qu'elle avait été en mesure de faire. Il aurait dût aller à l'hôpital pour se faire recoudre mais Argent n'était pas du genre à le laisser faire tranquillement. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il était en fonction mais il avait déjà une réputation de tyran.

Une fois dans le bureau du proviseur le verdict était sans appelle, collé pour plusieurs semaines et il était même question qu'ils rendent un devoir commun. Le grand père d'Allison avait terminé en disant qu'ils devaient s'estimer heureux de n'avoir été exclue ni du lycée, ni de l'équipe de Lacrosse. La retenue commença dès le soir même, elle devait se dérouler à la bibliothèque et heureusement pour le fils du sheriff et même Jackson, ce n'était pas Harris qui était en charge de les surveiller mais monsieur Yukimura. Alors que Jackson s'installa et que Stiles se dirigea vers la table la plus éloigné de lui, le professeur l'interpella.

 **Tu devrais te rendre à l'hôpital,** lui dit-il, **je m'occupe d'Argent pour cette fois-ci.**

Stiles le remercia et s'en alla, Yukimura lui cria qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de demander à Kira de l'emmener on sait jamais. Quant à Jackson, lui il levait les yeux, qu'est qu'ils avaient tous avec Stiles, pourquoi tout le monde était sympa avec lui, le garçon était sûr que ce n'était que de la pitié il n'avait pas d'autre explication possible. Une fois le fils du sheriff parti, le professeur donna au sportif le travaillé qu'il devait réaliser.

 **Etant donné que Stiles n'est pas là, nous ne pouvons pas commencer à travailler sur votre devoir commun,** commença à dire le père de Kira.

 **Vous avez qu'à me laisser partir et décalé la retenue d'un jour,** osa dire Jackson.

 **vous allez en profiter pour écrire une lettre d'excuse à l'attention de monsieur Stilinsky.**

Jackson n'eut pour réaction, qu'un mélange de grognement et de soupire sortant de sa gorge, montrant ainsi que l'hyperactif pouvais bien se mettre sa lettre d'excuse là où il pense.

 **Vous avez commencé, assumer les conséquences,** ajouta Yukimura pour clore la discutions. **Ah et vous en profiterez pour en écrie une à ma fille.**

Obligé, Jackson commença à écrire une lettre d'excuse types assez courte, mais si il reconnaissait qu'il était allé trop loin il ne regrettait pas son geste pour autant, Stiles l'avait mérité. Alors, il n'allait quand même pas se fouler pour le fils du sheriff et lui pondre un texte de cinq pages, le professeur n'avait pas à prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Bien entendue l'adulte se doutait que l'adolescent n'allait pas se donner à cents pourcents dans cette tâche, mais il avait une idée de derrière les fagots.

A la fin de la retenue le capitaine prit la direction de l'hôpital, parce que Yukimura lui avait demandé de donner cette lettre en main propre. Et il ne pouvait pas se défiler, prétextant devoir aller chercher sa fille, le professeur l'avait accompagné et suivit en voiture. Alors qu'il se hâta de donner cette saloperie de lettre, histoire d'avoir tout ça derrière lui il capta une conversation entre le sheriff et Stiles.

 **Une retenue, non mais il a quoi dans la tête,** Dit le John Stilinsky en parlant du proviseur.

Il faisait les cent pas alors que le médecin terminait les derniers points de suture avant de les laisser entre père et fils.

 **Certes, tu n'aurais jamais du tenter de lui rendre son coup.** **Mais lui aurait mérité l'exclusion temporaire. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a pris à ton proviseur de ne pas te laisser aller à l'hôpital, vraiment il ne devrait pas diriger un établissement scolaire. Dès que tu as finit ici, on va au poste et on porte plainte.**

 **Contre Monsieur Argent ?** demanda son fils.

 **Contre Whittemore, malheureusement je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire pour Argent pour le moment.**

 **Ce n'est pas nécessaire.**

A la remarque de son fils, le sheriff stoppa ses gesticulations.

 **Tu te fous de moi, tu as vue dans quel état il t'a mis.**

 **Il avait ses raisons** , répondit l'adolescent en affichant un visage pensif, avant d'ajouter. **Argent a minimisé les faits et monsieur Whittemore est le meilleur avocat de la ville. Ça n'aboutira pas et pire ça pourra te faire perdre ton poste.**

 **Je sais, mais il doit comme même payer. On ne blesse pas les gens impunément.**

 **Papa, ce n'est rien. Je pourrais même participer au match de vendredi.**

Le sheriff fit une tête qui d'après Stiles signifiait que quelqu'un n'était pas très chaud pour le laisser participer à un match de lacrosse, sport qui pouvait se relever violent.

 **Façon de parler ce n'est pas comme si j'vais une chance d'aller sur le terrain,** ce décida à ajouter le fils du sheriff.

 **Tu pourrais me dire ce qui t'arrive, depuis quelques temps t'es plus mature. Où en tout cas tu l'est quand il le faut,** dit-il avant qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit **. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec… ce dont tu m'as parlé il y a quelque mois.**

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien sûr que ça avait un rapport. John en observant le visage de son fils derrière ses blessures senti un flux d'inquiétude remonter en lui.

 **Tu n'as comme même pas des…**. Commença le sheriff.

 **Papa,** s'offusqua rapidement son fils en hurlant, **n'insinue même pas ce que tu es train d'insinuer.**

Le sheriff sourit à son tour, soulagé, ça c'était son fils. Celui qu'il aimait et dont il était fière mais si il lui dirait jamais, ç'était risqué de l'encourager à faire des conneries. Le père finit par prendre son fils dans ses bras avant d'entamer une discussion dont ils avaient le secret, un sourire apparaissant de temps en temps sur leur visage.

Mais s'il en avait un à qui tout ça ne donnait pas le sourire, c'était Jackson. Maintenant qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre les Stilinsky, il déchirait la lettre en deux puis en quatre sans tenir compte que Yukimura pouvait le surveiller de plus loin. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment osait-il avoir pitié de lui. Jackson Whittemore inspire l'envie ou la jalousie, jamais au grand jamais il fera pitié à quelqu'un. Stiles n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme ça avec lui et ça il allait le payer. Il trouvera bien quelque chose pour le blesser de façon plus perverse et pour l'humilier en public, autrement que simplement en arriver aux mains. Et ce qui allait grandement l'aider c'est de trouver ce que le sheriff avait bien puis insinuer pour susciter une telle réaction de la part de son fils.


	4. Chapter 4

Pour bien commencer cette semaine, voici la quatrième chapitre, où on découvre comment Stiles et Lydia ont fini ensemble (bon, c'est simple, je me suis pas foulé mais c'est pas ce couple qui vous intéresse, si?).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain les deux adolescents avaient fait en sorte de s'éviter tout la journée, Stiles parce qu'il valait mieux pour sa sécurité et Jackson parce qu'il attendait d'avoir un angle d'attaque pour agir. ç'avait été plutôt simple de s'éviter, ce n'était pas comme si il passait tout leur temps ensemble avant. Depuis qu'il avait rompue avec la rouquine, Jackson ne s'était approché du groupe qu'à de très rares occasion qui avait mal finit comme la vielle.

Par contre tout le monde au lycée, parlait de la bagarre et des camps semblaient se détacher dans le lycée, les pro-Jackson et les pro-Stiles, beaucoup moins nombreux ça vas sans dire. Jackson se serait crue dans une banale séries pour adolescentes prépubères, Après le déjeuner il avait des rumeurs comme quoi il y aurait des élèves qui se la jouait apprentis bookmakers et prenaient les paris. Il avait aussi d'autre rumeur complètement stupide comme quoi par exemple Lydia serait enceinte de jumeaux dont l'un serait de Stiles l'autre de Jackson. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à faire de leur journée.

La journée continua et les deux garçons firent toujours en sorte de jamais se croiser jusqu'à la fin des cours, qui allait leur poser un sérieux problème. Le problème c'était que la retenue était toujours valable et que Yukimura avait fait l'impasse seulement pour Lundi. Même s'il ne comprenait pas la décision d'Argent, comme beaucoup d'autres professeurs, elle était tellement légère par rapport à ce que Jackson avait fait, il n'allait pas aller contre lui, c'était comme même son patron. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois, seuls à la bibliothèque, les autres élèves s'étaient visiblement donné le mot pour ne pas se faire coller et se retrouver entre les deux garçons.

 **Bien** , commença le professeur en s'installant dans un coin où il pouvait observer tout ce qui allait se passer, **j'ai eu pour consigne de vous donner un travail à réaliser ensemble. Vous allez me faire un dossier de 10 pages narrant différentes situations, historique ou fictionnel où deux hommes se sont déchirer pour les yeux d'une demoiselle et plus précisément sur comment ça a fini. Et pour finir, vous écrirez chacun une conclusion expliquant en quoi les évènements d'hier ne doivent jamais se reproduire.**

Pour Stiles ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible il adorait réaliser des dossiers ça lui permettait de se calmer et avec tous les connaissances qu'il absorbait comme une éponge, se seras plutôt facile. Pour Jackson c'était différent il n'était pas trop ravie, mais ce n'est pas un dossier qui allait lui faire peur.

 **Se serait bien que vous commencez déjà par vous mettre à la même table.**

Les deux adolescents grognèrent, c'est donc avec pas le moindre enthousiasme qu'ils installèrent à la même table. Et côte à côte, comme le fit remarquer le professeur c'était plus pratique.

 **T'as une petit idée de quoi on devrait parler** , demanda Stiles, **j'en ai quelque une.**

 **T'as qu'est l'écrire en entier si ça te chante,** répondit le capitaine de l'équipe.

 **J'ai entendue,** dit Yukimura sans lever les yeux de ses copies qu'il corrigeait, **la moitié chacun et si vous faites encore une remarque de ce genre monsieur Whittemore c'est un tiers/deux tiers.**

Le garçon baissa la tête, Stiles lui laissa quelque temps pour réfléchir avant de revenir à la charge.

 **Tu voudrais parler quoi ?** retenta le fils du sheriff.

 **T'occupe, on fait chacun sa partie et on ne se parle pas.**

 **Un tiers/deux tiers monsieur Whittemore** , lança le père de Kira.

Jackson soupira alors que Stiles ricanait, c'était comme même bien fait pour lui. Lui au moins faisait preuve de bonne volonté.

 **Plus vites on commence, plus vite on termine et plus vite on ferait le reste de la punition en se regardant de loin.**

 **C'est quoi tes idées ?** finit par demander Jackson.

 **Il y a Hélène de trois, la princesse Guenièvre, probablement Marie Antoinette, Bella Swain, Helena Gilbert, Sookie Stackhouse sauf qu'ils sont plus que deux.**

 **Qu'est que Lydia peut bien te trouver,** sorti Jackson, **t'as vraiment pas de vie.**

 **Je fais souvent des insomnies et mater du porno m'occupe à peine une heure,** dit comme ça, instantanément, l'hyperactif pour s'expliquer.

La réplique du fils du sheriff fit taire Jackson, ça l'aurait même fait sourire s'il ne s'était pas rappelé qu'il faisait face à celui qui lui avait piqué sa petite amie. Ils se répartirent les taches, abondant l'idée de parler de toutes histoires qui étaient liés de près ou de loin à un vampire.

Ce ne fut que le jeudi que Jackson se décida à poser la question qui le torturait les méninges depuis plusieurs jours.

 **Lydia et toi ç'a commencé quand ?** demanda-t-il au fils du sheriff.

Stiles tourna la tête vers son « camarade » pourquoi celui-là avait subitement envie de le savoir. Il ne voulait pas y répondre, ça allait très certainement évoluer en affrontement verbale ou même physique. Mais Jackson n'arrêtait pas de le fixer intensément, alors il détourna la tête et répondit.

 **Le bowling tu lui avais posé un lapin, Kira n'avait pas pu venir, elle aussi. On a dut faire équipe face à Scallison.**

 **Scallison !** lâcha Jackson.

 **Scott et Allison, t'as pas remarqué qu'il était en train de fusionner,** répondit Stiles vexé d'avoir été interrompu. **Au début elle n'était pas ravie mais quand elle a remarqué qu'on gagnait même si j'envoyais ma boulle sur le piste d'à côté, ça l'a toute suite déridé. Quand Scallison a passé beaucoup trop de temps aux toilettes on a sympathisé. Tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas de prix Nobel de mathématique moi je le savais ça m'a pas empêché de dire qu'elle allait le gagner. Je suis quelque fois un idiot.**

 **Je te le fait pas dire,** lance le capitaine avant de retourner à ses affaires.

Cependant légèrement échauder que Jackson l'ai traité d'idiot même si c'est lui qui avait commencé, Stiles décida de continuer à l'enquiquiner.

 **Puis tu lui as posé un Second lapin, un troisième, un quatrième et encore d'autre. Et une fois on s'est retrouver à regarder the Notebook sans Scallison et on s'est embrassé, tu connais la suite.** Termina-t-il et il se reconcentra sur son travail à son tour.

Jackson réfléchissait c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment le petit amis parfait en fin de compte, mais il avait d'autre chose à faire que de passer ses soirée à jouer au bowling avec les deux idiots. Comme être là pour son meilleur ami, travaillé, s'entrainer. Elle aurait pu le comprendre, elle aurait dû le comprendre.

 **Et vous avez couché ensemble ?**

 **Même pas, on l'a fait que quand elle t'a plaqué, ou juste avant ça dépend à quel moment t'a eu le texto.**

Le silence réapparue entre eux deux.

 **Je suis désolé,** ajouta soudainement Stiles, **qu'elle est agi comme ça. Mais fait pas l'hypocrite t'as été un piètre petit ami. Si tu avais été là pour elle ça aurait été différent. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi t'essaye d'être aimé de tout le monde alors que tu devrais juste essayer sur ceux que toi tu aimes.**

Jackson écarquilla des yeux discrètement, comment Stiles était celui qui était le plus proche à comprendre ce qu'il le motivait à agir ainsi. Même Danny ne l'avait pas semble-t-il comprit. Ça lui rappela que l'adolescent le prenait en pitié et ça, ça lui était insupportable. Il s'était calmé après la première colle passé avec l'adolescent mais il ne devait pas oublier son objectif, fallait qu'il reste concentré.

 **Tu n'as pas de conseil à me demander** , dit-il. **J'ai fini.**

Et il allait s'assoir à une autre table, se foutant complètement des remarques de Yukimura qui n'en fit cependant pas. Alors que l'adolescent se reconcentra pour terminer sa partie dans les temps, Jackson le regardait fixement prenant conscience que c'était un adversaire plus redoutable qu'il aurait cru.


	5. Chapter 5

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre et bien je vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le vendredi, la retenue avait été annulée. La raison c'était que l'équipe de la crosse devait partir pour le match. Il semblerait qu'Argent soit prêt à faire des consentions si c'est au bénéfice de son école. Le match se passa mal, les cyclones de Beacon Hills perdirent, heureusement pas de façon écrasante, Danny avait fait son boulot. Les autres joueurs avait fait tout leur possible mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Inutile de précisé alors, que l'humeur n'était pas à la joie dans le bus surtout chez le coach, qui était plus tôt en colère. Il leur avait hurlé dessus pendant près d'une heure, dont bien deux tiers se passèrent sur le parking du motel où ils allaient passer la nuit.

Et pour combler le tout il termina en disant que pour éviter les incidents de la dernière fois, ce qui fit tourner les têtes de tout l'équipe vers Stiles la cause de ces incidents, il avait lui-même attribué les chambres. Il eut un vent de contestation dans les rangs, mais Finstock les calma puis sorti le paquet de clé du motel ainsi que la liste des chambres.

 **Yukimura, toute seule, forcément,** dit-il.

L'asiatique assise devant Scott et Stiles rattrapa la clé lancée par le coach. Elle avait de bon réflexe, en même temps le coach l'avait pris dans l'équipe pour ça et il adorait lui lancer des trucs.

 **Boyd, Carver.**

Le black regarda son coach qui n'avait pas précisé lequel des jumeaux.

 **Celui que tu veux,** ajouta l'adulte comprenant la question que tous se posait.

 **Mahealani, l'autre Carver.**

Le gardien de but souri de pouvoir passer la nuit avec son petit ami, par contre son meilleur ami n'était pas vraiment ravi, lui. Il se doutait que le gardien avait dû convaincre le coach de le laisser avec Ethan.

 **Bunbar, Greenberge. McCall, Lahey.**

 **Coach !** hurlèrent Stiles et Scott.

Comment le coach avait osé ne pas les mettre ensemble, mais ce dernier ne fit attention à aucun des deux. Il préférait largement les oublier, c'était mieux pour ça santé.

 **Whittemore, Bilinsky.**

Forcement c'est bien sa chance, se dit le capitaine qu'est-ce qu'avait les profs à vouloir faire en sorte qu'il passe son temps avec son pire ennemi. Jackson décida de l'ignorer toute la soirée, n'ayant pas encore trouvé d'angles d'attaque pour sa vengeance. Malheureusement pour lui, Stiles s'était tout simplement crue chez lui et avait étalé tous ses affaires dans la chambre. Il était maintenant allongé sur son lit, un casque vissé sur ses oreilles et il lisait la bonne douzaine de comics qu'il avait amenés dont la moitié avait déjà atterrie sur le sol. Tout ce manège volontaire ou non agaçait Jackson. Et bien lui aussi il allait trouver le moyen d'agacer le fils du sheriff et si il en profitait pour lui montrer que face à lui l'hyperactif ne faisait mais alors pas du tout le poids.

Il allait prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain ou plutôt du placard qui faisait office de salle de bain, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de critiquer. Une fois s'être laver mais pas sécher, histoire de laisser les goutes dessiner ses muscles pour bien montrer que Lydia perdait largement en quittant Jackson « je suis un dieu » Whittemore pour Stiles « minable humain » Stilinsky et il s'en foutait carrément que ce soit complétement puéril. Il sorti alors seulement vêtu d'une serviette noué autour de la tailles, serviette qui échoua sur le sol quand le capitaine se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac posé par terre, attrapa un boxer et prit tout son temps pour l'enfiler. Mais en réalité ce n'eut pas l'effet attendue sur le fils du sheriff.

Stiles déglutie alors que son regard dévia des aventures de Batman et Robin au fessier de Jackson. Mais c'était entièrement la faute de Jackson, comme si le jeune homme ne passait pas tout son temps en salle de musculation pour susciter ce genre de réaction.

Et le capitaine n'avait pas encore fini, il s'installa sur son lit seulement habillé d'un boxer et vissa lui aussi son casque sur ses oreilles. Stiles tenta de reprendre sa lecture alors que les mains du capitaine battaient sur son torse la mesure en harmonie avec la musique qu'il écoutait. Sauf que pour Stiles s'avait plus l'aire de caresse langoureuse. Quand le capitaine arrêta, le fils du sheriff réalisa qu'il le fixait depuis bien trop longtemps et malheureusement Jackson s'en était rendit compte.

 **Alors Stilinsky, on est jaloux,** dit-il sarcastiquement.

 **Non, je me demandais juste si t'était prêt à assumer les conséquences.**

 **C'est pourtant moi qui t'es foutu une raclée Lundi,** répondit ironiquement le fils Whittemore.

 **Je disais juste que si jamais t'entends des bruits obscènes ne viennent pas te plaindre.**

Jackson écarquilla les yeux, Stiles avait bien sous entendue qu'il allait se toucher en sa présence et en pensant à lui. Stiles sourit, un partout la balle au centre, il put se replongé dans sa lecture en tout tranquillité.

Plus tard dans la nuit après l'extinction des feux, Jackson n'était pas encore complètement endormi quand il entendit un gémissement dans son dos. Non, Stiles n'était pas en train de le faire, pensa-t-il. Mais un second gémissement confirma malheureusement ses soupçons. Il le savait idiots mais pas au point de se branler à côté de lui.

Lentement Jackson se tourna pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision, il n'allait pas passer cette occasion. Il se demandait s'il pouvait aller récupérer son portable pour prendre une photo ou même une vidéo histoire de la faire chanter. Mais quand il le vit cette idée disparue immédiatement de son esprit. Stiles était nue sur son lit pourtant Jackson ne regarda pas sa main qui allait et venait sur son membre. Non il restait le regard fixé sur son visage, fasciné par toutes les expressions qui y passait qui était bizarrement sublimer par les blessures qu'il avait encore sur le visage. Au bout d'un certain temps, Stiles remarqua le regard du capitaine sur lui mais ne s'arrêta pas.

 **Fallait assumer** , réussit-il à dire entre deux gémissements.

Sans savoir pourquoi Jackson prit ça pour une invitation, il sortit de sous sa couette et se leva lentement pour s'approcher de l'autre adolescent.

 **J'assume** , dit-il d'un ton conquérants, **et toi ?**

 **Ça dépend, c'est quoi les conséquences ?** demanda difficilement l'hyperactif.

Jackson tendit sa main qui prit la place de celle de Stiles et commença à monter et descendre à son tour sur l'anatomie du fils du sheriff. De son autre main il attrapa l'arrière de la tête de son vis à vis et l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Stiles répondit au baisé immédiatement mais ça se révéla difficile, l'adolescent ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher des gémissements que Jackson essayait d'avaler. Sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent la main de Stiles effleura les abdos du capitaine avant de glisser sous l'élastique du boxer. La tête de Jackson finit par reculé, mais pas trop quand même.

 **Putain, qui aurait cru que tu embrassais comme un dieu,** dit-il.

 **Parce que ta déjà embrasser un dieu** , demanda Stiles.

Jackson roula des yeux, du moins tenta, même dans cette situation le fils du sheriff restait le même, il était toujours un hyperactif sarcastique. C'était à la fois énervant et réconfortant.

 **Tu croyais vraiment que je ne savais que déblatérer avec ma bouche.**

 **Et tu sais faire quoi d'autre ?** demanda Jackson extrêmement curieux.

 **Je vais te faire une démonstration.**

Sur ce, il déposa plusieurs baisés sur le torse musclé de Jackson et descendit, il arriva au niveau du boxer du capitaine et ce dernier se réveilla simplement.

Jackson était trempé de sueur, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, il avait fait un rêve érotique avec Stilinsky. Comment un adolescent aussi insignifiant que le fils du sheriff, lui avait fait penser à ce genre de chose. Il tourna la tête vers ce fameux adolescent, celui-ci dormait à point fermer dans une sacrée position. Il était sur le ventre un bras en travers du lit, un autre qui effleurait le sol, il avait une jambe pardessus la couette et une autre en dessous et Jackson était presque sûr qu'il bavait.


	6. Chapter 6

Voila la suite avec une grosse révélation au passage (bien que je pense que vous aviez déjà comprit)

* * *

Jackson ne s'endormit qu'une heure voir deux heures après ça et tout son temps éveillé il l'avait passé à se demander pourquoi il avait fait un rêve érotique avec un Stiles manifestement doué dans le second rôle principal, sans compter qu'il y avait eu aucune fille à l'horizon. Heureusement il s'était réveillé avant que ça devienne trop chaud.

Il ne dormit à peine quatre heures, Finstock toujours en colère suite à la défaite de la vielle, les avaient réveillé avec perte et fracas. Il avait mis tellement de convictions que Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et tomba sur le sol. Jackson leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, qu'est-ce que Lydia pouvait bien lui trouver, se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. Le capitaine se prépara et s'habilla avec autant de soin que d'habitude, mais toute fois en essayant de ne pas être dans le champ de vision du fils du sheriff, au vue de sa remarque de la vielle et du rêve qui en a résulté, c'était à éviter.

A côté de lui, ce dernier ne se focalisait pas sur son camarade de chambres d'une nuit, préférant se préparer comma à son habitude de façon totalement désordonner, mais lui totalement dans le champ de vison de l'autre garçon, comme il s'en foutait royalement. Garçon qui l'observa longuement avant de se rendre compte que c'était l'abruti d'hyperactif qu'il matait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le petit déjeuner se passa vite, le coach ayant déclaré que le bus partirait dans vingt minutes même si il est vide. Tout le monde se pressait, ce fut Kira qui fut la première prête, au grand étonnement de Finstock, lui qui s'attendait à que la jeune femme soit la dernière. Alors que Stiles et Jackson allaient entrer dans le car, leur professeur les prit à part.

 **A ce qu'il parait vous avez encore des semaines de retenue,** leurs dit-il, **mais vous avez terminé le travail demandé.**

Les deux se mirent à soupirer sauf que Stiles se crispa en plus, ça ne présageait rien de bon, qu'est-ce que le dingue qui lui servait de coach et de prof d'économie leur voulait et surtout à lui. Ils attendirent que le coach poursuive, ce que l'adulte ne fit pas. Il se contentait de fixer les deux adolescents comme si il attendait quelque chose. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'ils comprennent et qu'ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

 **Parfait,** dit le coach puis se tournant vers le capitaine, **tu entraineras Bilinsky pendant le temps qui vous reste de retenue, le professeur Yukimura est d'accord.**

Les deux sportifs s'offusquèrent y compris Stiles, même si il était content que le coach s'intéresse suffisamment à lui pour qu'on lui donne des cours particuliers. Il n'était pas super ravie que ces dit cours particuliers se passe avec Jackson, en même temps ça n'étonnerais vraiment personne.

Jackson, quant à lui, voulait dire à son coach que ça servait à rien, ils avaient déjà suffisamment de bon joueur. Mais Bobby balayait la remarque d'un geste de la main.

 **Il y a beaucoup trop de personne qui me demande à quoi sert le numéro 24, il serait temps de leur montrer que t'es mon arme secret.**

 **Mais je ne suis pas votre arme secret,** s'exclama le numéro concerné.

 **Oui, mais ça ils ne le savent pas,** répondit le coach.

Ils voyaient bien que ça ne servait à rien de discuter alors ils rentrèrent dans le véhicules et s'installèrent comme la veille s'est à dire à une assez grande distance de sécurité. Jackson alla vers son meilleur ami et ordonna à Ethan de déguerpir, ce dernier enlaça le gardien avec ses bras pas décidé à abandonner cette place de choix. Il était résolu à rester près de son petit ami, se foutant complétement du regard que le capitaine de l'équipe, son équipe, lui jetait. Mais par contre celui de Danny le convainquit d'aller s'assoir auprès de son frère, pour qu'il puisse parler avec son meilleur ami.

 **Toi, tu n'as pas passé une bonne nuit** , dit Danny pour entamer la conversation.

 **Comment veux-tu que je passe une bonne nuit avec lui dans la chambre,** répondit-il en faisant un geste vers Stiles qui avait retrouvé ses deux amis.

 **Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille deux secondes, oui Lydia ta plaqué pour lui mais n'en fait pas toute une histoire.**

 **C'est sa faute il me cherche, tu veux savoir la dernière ?** Demanda Jackson à son ami.

Danny soupira il n'avait pas envie de savoir, depuis plusieurs jour Jackson n'avait que le nom du fils du sheriff à la bouche et le gardien commençait à penser que ce n'était pas complètement lié à Lydia.

 **Il a dit qu'il allait se masturber en pensant à moi.**

Danny n'eut qu'une très petite réaction, ce qui étonna Jackson. Il s'était attendu à une mine abasourdie pas à ce qu'il allait suivre.

 **En quoi ça t'étonne, tu dis toi-même que t'es le type de tout le monde.**

Là se fut Jackson qui fit une mine abasourdie et voyant cette mine perplexe, Danny se permit d'ajouter.

 **Il est bi, je pensais que tu le savais.**

C'est vrai presque que tout le monde le savait, du moins les personnes qui importait aux yeux du fils du sheriff. Scott et Kira était bien entendue au courant ainsi qu'Allison, McCall n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue. Stiles en avait parlé à Lydia bien avant que sa devienne sérieux entre eux. Danny le savait aussi, car c'était à lui que l'hyperactif lui en avait parlé en premier, demandant des conseils pour le révéler à son père.

Ce qui n'avait pas été facile pour l'hyperactif, qui pour une raison inconnue au gardien avait voulu entamer la discussion en demandant si il le trouvait attirant. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours avant que Stiles lui parle vraiment sans se perdre dans ses pensées désordonnées.

Alors avec tout ça, c'était naturel que Danny pense que Jackson était au courant, la rouquine ne l'avait pas encore plaqué et il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de garder un secret croustillant.

Jackson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cet abruti était bi et probablement attiré par lui. En même temps comment le blâmer il est tout bonnement irrésistible. Il comprenait enfin la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre le sheriff et son fils à l'hôpital. Le capitaine sourie tout ça lui inspirait beaucoup d'idées pour faire rompe le couple. Il allait le séduire pour faire en sorte que Stiles rompe avec Lydia et peut-être même aller jusqu'à le mettre dans son lit et filmer la scène, comme ça il l'aurait sous contrôle pendant très longtemps. Et en plus le coach lui avait donné l'occasion idéale pour agir. C'était un plan parfait dans la tête de Jackson mais il était tellement obnubilé par sa petite vengeance personnel qu'il ne voyait pas ce que tout ça allait impliquer.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila pour commencer une nouvelle semaine. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute, je m'en excuse d'avance. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le premier entrainement ne fut pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un dur moment à passer, bien entendue Jackson n'avait absolument rien prévue comme exercice. C'était un peu trop demander au Capitaine de Lacrosse. Mais Stiles ne s'était pas attendue à autre chose, comme lui était arrivé en avance ou en fait à l'heure contrairement à l'autre adolescent, il avait commencé quelques lancés. Et pour être honnête Jackson pouvait avouer que ce n'était pas aussi pire que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Il pouvait même aller jusqu'à penser qu'avec deux trois entrainements efficaces, il pourrait en tout quiétude jouer en premier ligne.

Alors Jackson qui avait comme même à cœur le bien être de son équipe, tant qu'il en restait la star, fut plus sérieux dans la suite. Permettant ainsi à Yukimura assis dans les gradins pour les surveiller de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Le capitaine entama un exercice qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lors de ses entrainements personnel puis demanda au fils du sheriff de faire de même. Ce que ce dernier réussit plus tôt bien, sous le regard quand même un peu ébahie de Jackson.

 **T'es plutôt riche en surprise Stilinsky** , lâcha Jackson, il était temps qu'il lance son entreprise de séduction.

Stiles fut étonné de la remarque de son « camarades », c'était lui où il avait l'impression que le jeune homme commençait à accepter ce qui c'était passé avec Lydia. Et bien ça semblait sur la bonne voie pensa-t-il, il lui semblait que Jackson essayé d'être sympa avec lui, pas pour être ami c'était quand même Jackson « je me la pête » Whittemore. En tout cas peut être qu'il essaye de se rapprocher légèrement pour éviter des catastrophes comme celle de la semaine dernière. Stiles devrait peut-être faire un pas dans cette direction lui aussi.

 **Ce n'est pas parce que je m'en mêle souvent les pieds dans absolument tout, y compris l'air,** commença l'adolescent hyperactif avec son débit de parole habituel, **que pour autant je ne suis pas habille de mes mains. Il parait même que je suis plutôt doué avec ces deux machin là,** termina-t-il en levant les mains.

Jackson ne pourrait dire si c'est parce qu'il savait que Stiles était bi, qu'il avait l'impression que chaque parole de l'hyperactif était riche en sous entendue. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas en réalité, il s'agit de Stiles « je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler » Stilinsky tout de même, mais pour mettre à bien son plan il allait faire comme-ci.

 **Tu pourrais me faire une démonstration un de ces quatre ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Euh, ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ?** demanda Stiles.

 **Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de démonstration,** répondit le fils d'avocat avec un sourire que Stiles pourrait qualifier à voix haute de pervers, s'il n'avait pas peur de se prendre un poing dans la figure, de nouveaux.

Autant pour lui, se dit le fils du sheriff, Jackson ne faisait que lui rendre l'appareil suite à ses allusions de Vendredi dernier. Bon bah, c'était mieux que rien.

L'entrainement continua de façon calme et tranquille et se termina sans qu'il y ait d'incident. Donc oui ce n'était pas un horrible moment à passer, c'était même plutôt bien. Mais il ne s'agissait que de l'entrainement pur et dur, parce que ce qu'il se passait ensuite c'était une tout autre paire de manche.

Stiles était parti ranger le matériel qu'ils avaient fini par sortir, Jackson ne l'avait pas aidé, le scoop. Le fils du sheriff s'était ensuite rendu au vestiaire, entendant que Jackson était déjà sous la douche. Il se déshabilla et ce décida à y aller lui aussi, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était bi qu'il allait patiemment attendre que Jackson est terminé. Depuis le temps il savait prendre une douche avec le reste de l'équipe sans avoir une réaction qui le mettrait dans l'embarra. Et puis il fallait montrer à Jackson qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

Il entra une serviette autour de la tailles et s'apprêta à s'installer sous la douche la plus éloigné de celle de Jackson, fallait pas pousser. Sauf qu'a son entré ce dernier se retourna bien droit et plutôt fier.

 **Viens là, aujourd'hui l'eau chaude prend des plombes à arriver.**

D'accord se dit Stiles, Jackson ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter de le rendre mal à l'aise. Il décida de ne pas réagir et fit comme si il n'avait rien entendue. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Jackson abandonna pour autant.

 **Pourquoi te soulager avec de l'eau froide, je suis là moi.**

Jackson se demandait si il n'aurait pas pu se la jouer plus subtiles, si il allait trop directement, ça ne ferais que braquer l'adolescent. Mais le capitaine continua dans cette direction, il adorait l'expression que prenait le visage de Stiles. Il s'approcha de sa victime lentement près à l'amener sous sa douche de grès comme de force.

 **Jack…son,** balbutia un Stiles particulièrement nerveux.

Le capitaine allait trop loin pour l'adolescent, s'il ne s'arrêta pas rapidement Stiles allait réagir sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Et il était sûr qu'une fois ça fait, Jackson allait s'en servir pour l'humilier et se venger. L'hyperactif c'était totalement gouré, Jackson ne se contentait pas de lui rendre l'appareille suite à vendredi, non il cherchait belle et bien à se venger et d'une manière bien plus perverse qu'en venir aux mains.

 **Je suis désolé pour Lydia** , dit-il.

Il tenta de sortir des douches mais le capitaine était suffisamment proche pour lui attraper le bras l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner. De son autre main il plaça un doigt devant les lèvres de Stiles pour lui signifier de se taire.

 **Pourquoi tu t'excuse, tu n'es pour rien** , dit-il d'une voix suave.

Sans libérer la main de Stiles, Jackson fit descendre son autre main jusqu'à la serviette en effleurant la peau du fils du sheriff du bout des doigts. Ce dernier dégluti et aussi bizarre que ça puissent paraitre tenta de ne pas quitter les yeux de son capitaine du regard, parce qu'il ne tenait surtout pas à regarder ce qui se passait plus bas. Malheureuse c'était difficile parce que le fichu adolescent sous hormones qu'il était voulait voir si Jackson n'était pas en train de se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

 **Je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais,** continua le jeune homme nu, **Je suis sûr que t'as jamais voulu nous séparer. Tu nous voulais tous les deux n'est-ce pas.**

La main de Jackson passait par-dessus la serviette, encore heureux pensa Stiles, caressant à travers les hanches du fils du sheriff, s'approchant petit à petit d'une zone plus sensible.

 **Je suis sûr que tu as déjà imaginé tes mains caressant les courbes parfaites de Lydia pendant que les miennes sont sur tes fesses s'apprêtant à y entrer de quelques doigts. Que tu la fait gémir mais les gémissements effacé par tes cries de plaisir que je te fais libéré en te prenant tout entier.**

Dans une seconde, la main de Jackson effleurerait le sexe du fils du sheriff à travers la serviette, mais à la dernière minute Stiles utilisa tout le courage qu'il avait en réserve et bloqua la main de son « camarade » avant qu'il fasse le geste de trop.

 **Tu sais quoi ? oh que oui j'y ai déjà pensé,** commença à déblatérer l'hyperactif, **sauf que dans ma tête tu n'étais pas un connard sûr de lui qui paradoxalement à un cruel manque de confiance en soi qu'il dissimule sous des litres et des litres d'arrogance.**

Stiles approcha encore un peu plus, limite il collait l'autre adolescent, leurs visages et plus précisément leur lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres, l'une de l'autre.

 **Va te faire soigner** , dit le fils du sheriff pour terminer.

Il se libéra des mains de Jackson et retourna dans le vestiaire se rhabiller il irait prendre sa douche chez lui, Jackson était toujours dans les douches. De rage il cogna la paroi carrelé avec son poing avant de poser son front contre les carreaux froids pour se calmer. Comment Stilinsky faisait pour tourner une telle situation à son avantage. Mais foi de Whittemore il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.


	8. Chapter 8

Le reste de la semaine continua comme la semaine d'avant, les deux garçons s'évitèrent l'un l'autre, ou du moins Stiles. Jackson tenait toujours d'attendre son objectif, il allait le faire craquer mais si il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec l'hyperactif jamais il allait y arriver. Le seul moment où il était avec Stiles c'était lors de la retenue. Mais comme Yukimura les observait tout comme Finstock qui s'était décidé à voir si le numéro vingt-quatre faisait des progrès, Jackson ne pouvait rien tenter. Et bien entendue le fils du sheriff faisait en sorte de ne se pas retrouver sous la douche en même temps que son capitaine. Restant sur le terrain à s'entrainer et comme Stiles ne le quittait pas, Jackson en faisait tout autant, jusqu'à qu'un prof, souvent le coach, leur fasse remarquer que la retenue était terminé depuis une heure.

Sauf le vendredi où se fut Lydia qui devança les adultes, débarquant en furie sur le terrain en hurlant à son petit ami qu'elle l'attendait depuis de plombes pour qu'ils se préparent pour la fête de ce soir. N'essayant même pas d'être plus discrète avec les deux enseignants non loin. La rouquine finit pas entrainer le fils du sheriff jusqu'au parking pour rentrer. Laissant le capitaine de Lacrosse seul pour réfléchir, il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait une rave le soir même, pourtant Danny lui en parlait depuis plusieurs jours et il avait déjà acheté leur entrée.

Mais en réalité Jackson n'avait pas envie d'y aller, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt puisque que Lydia ne sera pas à son bras mais aux siens pour rendre jaloux les autre fêtards. Mais maintenant qu'il pensait, ça pouvait être une occasion en or pour atteindre ces objectifs et avoir sa vengeance, parce qu'un Stiles complètement bourré avait aucune chances de lui résister.

Après avoir prévenue son meilleur ami qu'il allait venir en fin de compte. Il se prépara mettant la tenue qu'il allait le mettre le plus en valeur, avant d'aller chercher Danny, autant venir avec sa porche ça ferait plus d'effets. Ils arrivèrent près d'une heure après les autres, soigner son entrée c'était essentiel. Le gardien de but était ravi que son ami décide de sortir, depuis que Lydia l'avait plaqué Jackson ne sortait plus, préférant s'entrainer et travailler. Danny voyait bien que Jackson s'était renfermé ces dernier temps, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il était heureux que son capitaine se décide à sortir. Mais il déchanta bien vite, quand il remarqua que dès leur arrivé Jackson cherchait Stilinsky du regard. Jackson le trouva rapidement, il faut dire que Stiles avait une façon de danser qui se faisait remarquer.

 **Tu ne veux pas laissa ça dernière toi, c'est du passé** , lui dit son ami, limite en hurlant pour passer au-dessus de la musique.

 **Ah oui, on verra bien si tu diras la même chose quand il te piquera ton mec.**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **T'as bien dit qu'il était bi.**

Danny observait son amis qui fixait Stiles danser avec Kira, ils sembleraient que Lydia voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux, et vue leur façons de danser à tous les deux on pouvait la comprendre. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre son capitaines et Stiles, mais il avait clairement l'impression que ça n'avait aucun lien avec Lydia. S'il ne connaissant pas son ami, il pourrait dire que celui-ci était jaloux de Stiles mais pas parce que celui-ci étais avec la rouquine, ce qui n'avait quand on connaissait Jackson aucun sens, pourquoi il serait jaloux du fils du sheriff.

 **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui en veux à lui,** dit-il, **Lydia a autant sa part de responsabilité.**

 **Laisse tombé, tu n'as jamais compris de toute façons,** répondit en s'éloignant en prenant la direction du fils du sheriff.

Alors qu'il regardait son meilleurs amis s'éloigné, Danny tentait de réfléchir malgré l'atmosphère peut adéquate. Vue ce que venait de lui dire Jackson, son ressentie pour Stiles était antérieurs à cette histoires avec Lydia. Et depuis ceux-ci le gardien avait bien l'impression que son ami allait encore plus mal, car n'en déplaise à ce dernier, Danny savait qu'il n'allait pas bien et depuis pas mal de temps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire.

Jackson observait le jeune homme qui le hantait en s'approchant lentement et d'un pas conquérant de sa proie sans savoir que lui-même était la proie d'un duo de prédateurs. Erica apparue devant lui et se mit à danser contre lui collant son fessier vers son bas ventre. Alors que le capitaine commençait à être entrainer par le mouvement lascive de la blonde ainsi que par la musique. Isaac vint les rejoindre et collant son bassin contre la chute des reins de son capitaine. Puis leur positions changea Erica se mit entre les deux jeunes hommes, Jackson avait le visage perdu dans son coup. La blonde finit par s'éloigner légèrement pour coller un peu plus Isaac qui avait à son tour le visage contre le coup de la jeune fille. Les deux adolescents regardèrent Jackson intensément et ce dernier fit de même, sauf que ni Isaac, ni Erica ne remarquèrent quand réalité il regardait derrière eux.

Il fixait Stiles danser avec Kira, au loin il pouvait percevoir Lydia qui fixait elle aussi le fils du sheriff mais elle était clairement en colère, pourtant cette contestation ne fit rien à Jackson. Non il se concentrait sur l'hyperactif qui bien qu'il était ridicule semblait tout à fait heureux. Sauf que Stiles avait lui aussi le regard qui dévia de sa partenaire pour aller vers Jackson. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent comme ça a essayé de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ne se souciant pas des autres.

Au bout d'un moment Jackson crue voir Stiles sourire, c'était le genre de sourire qui faisait dire qu'il était ravi de ce qui arrivait à son capitaine. Ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à celui-ci, il aurait dut être jaloux. Il devait le séduire le rendre amoureux de lui, c'était son objectif, enfin après il pourrait le briser. Mais non, quoique qu'il fasse Stiles ne réagissait pas comme convenue. Le fils du sheriff détourna le regard pour se reconcentrer sur son amie qui partageais sa façon de danser totalement honteuse. Ce qui poussa le jeune homme à agir, tentant le tout pour le tout. Jackson se reconcentra sur ses deux comparses de danse et décida d'approfondir tout ça.

 **Et si on continuait ça dans un endroit plus tranquille ?** leur demanda-t-il.

 **On n'osait pas te le demander** , répondit Isaac.


	9. Chapter 9

tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est bon week-end et bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jackson se leva seul et nu dans son lit, Erica et Isaac étaient semble-t-il déjà parti. Il se sentait sale et c'est limite s'il n'était pas collé à ses draps, quand il pense que c'est de la soie. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se leva à une heure aussi tardive. Il s'étonnait de ne pas voir les deux autres lycéens avec lui, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Sur le coup il avait apprécié tout ce qui s'était passé, profitant à cents pourcent des sensations et des émotions qu'il avait ressenti. Il s'était senti aimé pour ce qu'il était réellement et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ça lui avait fait un bien fou, sur le moment. Mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée il se demandait bien ce qu'il lui avait pris. Et avec Reyes et Lahey qui plus est, ils n'étaient personne, alors pourquoi c'était-il laissé aller à ce point avec eux.

Il s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre dans la salle à manger rejoindre ses parents qui avaient déjà commencé leur petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude ils ne firent pas attention à leur fils, se contentant de le saluer sommairement comme il le faisait toujours. Le capitaine de lacrosses s'installa dans un coin, ne mangeant que quelques bouts de toast, il n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Son père lui posa quelques questions d'une banalité affligeante sur sa soirée avant de continuer sur les nouvelles du jour. Après plusieurs minutes entrecoupées de banalité, sa mère dit quelque chose qui fit sortir Jackson de la maison.

 **Ce n'est pas le jeune Lahey qui est devant chez lui,** s'exclama-t-elle.

Alors comme ça Isaac n'était pas rentré au foyer. Le fils Whittemore réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider d'aller le voir, il fallait mettre les choses au point par rapport à hier soir.

 **Reyes n'est pas avec toi ?** demanda-t-il en guise d'introduction

Isaac fixait la bâtisse qu'il considérait comme chez-lui malgré les choses horribles que son père lui avait fait subir à l'intérieur.

 **Elle est rentré chez elle, se remettre de ses émotions** , répondit Isaac d'une voie chargé de sous-entendue.

Ça rappelait pleine de souvenir pour Jackson mais il préférait les mettre de côté, si jamais tout ça venait à se savoir, ça réputation en prendrait un sacré coup.

 **Bien, tu ferais mieux de faire pareil et ne plus m'approcher,** lui dit Jackson avant de s'apprêter à faire demi-tour pour rentrer.

 **Oh aller, je sais que tu as pris ton pied et il a encore plein de chose qu'on pourrait essayer tous les trois.**

Bien entendue à la remarque de son camarade de classe Jackson démarra au quart de tour et s'approcha de son ancien voisin.

 **Tu m'as pas entendue, oublie ce qui s'est passé et reste loin de moi,** dit-il en haussant le ton.

Jackson s'apprêta a essayé de nouveaux de rentrer chez lui, mais le garçon aux cheveux bouclés n'avait pas dit son dernier mots.

 **Ok, j'ai plus qu'à espérer que la vidéo ne soit pas trop floue.**

 **Quoi** , dit le capitaine de l'équipe en s'arrêtant.

 **Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais couché avec Jackson « je suis un dieu vivant » Whittemore sans garder un petit souvenir.**

Le jeune homme s'approchant de nouveaux de l'autre adolescent mais cette fois-ci il s'approcha au plus près tout en étant parfaitement en colère. Comment Isaac avait-il osé les filmer à son insu et il comptait faire quoi.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lahey ?**

 **Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pourrais toujours la diffuser si jamais je m'ennuie.**

Jackson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout ça était un piège. Et il était sure que c'était probablement Stiles qui avait tout manigancé, non en faites c'était Stiles qui avait tout planifié il le savait, il en était persuadé.

 **T'osera jamais, c'était toi qui était dans une position plutôt compromettante.**

Le capitaine crut voire Isaac frissonné à l'allusion de ce qui était passé entre eux, mais ce n'était pas un frisson de peur mais plutôt d'excitation.

 **Ce n'est pas faux,** dit le bouclé avec un sourire au coin qui présageait qu'il avait d'autres cartes dans sa manche. **Dans ce cas je me contenterai de la vidéo où on te voit aussi nue que le jour de ta naissance faire du gringe au petit-copain de ton ex et surtout, ma scène préférée, le moment où tu fais rembarrer par lui.**

 **Pourquoi tu fais ça** ? lui hurla Jackson. **Je ne t'ai rien fait.**

Il avait hurlé si fort que ces parents serait sortie de la maison pour demander ce qui se passait, mais pour ça il fallait qu'ils se préoccupent de ce qui arrivait à leur fils unique et c'était loin d'être le cas.

 **Justement, tu n'as rien fait alors que tu savais ce que mon père me faisait subir et même quand il s'est fait arrêter t'aurais pu venir témoigner mais tu ne l'a pas fait.**

Jackson avait les poings qui lui démangeaient il crevait d'envie d'exprimer sa colère sur le corps du blond.

 **Mais je t'en veux pas vraiment, on est dans le même bateau. Ne pas faire attention à ses enfants comme si ils n'existaient pas, c'est une forme de maltraitance non ?**

Isaac c'était approcher de Jackson en disant ces mots, se collant à lui. De sa main il commençait à caresser les bras de son vis-à-vis.

 **Je suis sûr qu'hier soir tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi bien, c'est fou ce que le sexe peut être libérateur tu ne trouves pas. On ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, non ?**

Sans savoir pourquoi, Jackson se jeta sur les lèvres d'Isaac qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter mais il ne fit rien pour s'échapper au bouclé qui avait posé ses mains sur son cou et ses hanches. Il s'en foutait que c'est parents puissent le voir par les fenêtres, comme si ils allaient regarder ce que faisait leur fils. Jackson se déplaça vers l'arrière du jardin en entrainant Isaac pour aller dans un coin plus tranquille.

Jackson plaqua Lahey contre la porte de la cabane à jardin sans quitter ses lèvres cherchant à tâtons la poigné pour entrer. Après un certain temps ils finirent par entrer et ils firent l'amour sur les sacs de terreau que madame Whittemore avant prévue d'utiliser.

Isaac se rhabilla disant qu'il devrait entrer, sinon le foyer allait finir par prévenir la police. Jackson ne s'était pas rhabillé il avait juste enfilé son pantalon de jogging histoire de ne pas attraper froids. Comme hier sur le moment il avait été heureux mais après coup il se sentait mal, pourquoi il faisait ça qu'est-ce qu'il allait mal chez lui.

 **Si jamais tu veux poursuivre, appelle moi,** lui dit Isaac avant de partir.

 **Si je ne le fait pas, tu diffuse les vidéos,** lança Jackson.

Isaac ricana.

 **Tu crois vraiment que j'avais l'occasion de filmer tout ça** , répondit le bouclé le sourire aux lèvres en voyant la réaction de son capitaine. **On appelle ça le retour de karma, connard**. Termina-t-il en laissant Jackson seul dans la cabane.

Il se demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça, encore. Mais il ne chercha pas longtemps il savait pourquoi, tout ça c'était la faute de Stiles. Ça ne faisait qu'accroitre sa rage contre lui, car oui il en était persuadé c'était la faute du fils du sheriff, tout ce qui lui arrivait étais sa faute, et il était temps qu'il paye, il se vengerait coute que coute de tout le mal que l'hyperactif lui fait.


	10. Chapter 10

Alors d'abord, désolé pour le retard (on met ça sur le compte du jour férié) et ensuite et bien bonne lecture, qu'est-ce que je peut dire d'autre. Peut être un petit rappelle, Teen Wolf et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, seul l'histoire et les fautes (si il y en a) sont ma propriété et je m'excuse pour ses dernières par ailleurs.

* * *

Jackson avait longuement réfléchie à comment continuer son plan de séduction sur le fils du sheriff. Il ne savait pas encore quel sera l'apothéose, allait-il oser coucher avec lui dans le seul but de l'humilier. C'est vrai qu'après Isaac il n'était plus à une coucherie avec un mec près.

Jackson était sûr que le bouclé avait agi à la demande du fils du sheriff, c'était obligé et après on disait que c'était lui qui commençait. Il était temps que le capitaine contre-attaque. Comme Stiles l'avait rembarré la dernière fois, voyons voir comme il allait se débrouiller dans un contexte où il ne pourra pas quitter la pièce, ni même s'exprimer et le cours de sciences d'Harris englobait toute les conditions.

Il avait remarqué hier, qu'il avait le numéro de Stiles dans son portable, le coach lui avait donné la liste des membres de l'équipe de la crosse avec leur adresse et le numéro de téléphone. Et s'il ne se savait plus pourquoi il avait entré ses derniers dans son portable, aujourd'hui ça allait être utile aujourd'hui, quelques petits sextos pendant les cours devraient faire l'affaire.

Harris s'était lancé dans une intense explication qui n'intéressait que lui, c'était le bon moment. Jackson sorti son téléphone tout en le gardant sous la table et envoya la première attaques.

 **Ça y est tu regrettes ?** demanda-t-il pour commencer.

Il n'entendit pas le portable de Stiles vibrer, mais vu la réaction qu'eu l'adolescent ce n'était pas nécessaires. Stiles avait sursauté en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon. Et se dépêcha de leur sortir de là pour soi-disant l'éteindre pensait-il mais il savait parfaitement qu'il allait d'abords voir qui lui avait envoyé un message. Stiles étant Stiles son téléphone lui échappa des mains mais il réussit à le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il se brise sur le sol et comble de chance Harris n'avait rien remarqué. Jackson en voyant la scène faillit éclater de rire, habile des mains, mais oui, pensa-t-il.

Il aurait aimé voir la tête de l'adolescent quand il vit que c'était lui qui le contactait, malheureusement Stiles était sur une rangé devant lui. Il attendit nerveusement pour voir s'il y allait avoir une réponse avant de lancer la deuxième vague. Après un temps interminable pour Jackson son portable vibra à son tour.

 **De t'avoir donné mon numéro, maintenant oui,** dit Stiles dans son message. **Et je te l'ai donné quand ?**

Le capitaine avait bien vue que Stiles avait rangé son téléphone, il ne voulait clairement pas que ça devienne une conversation, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait arrêter le jeune homme.

 **Je pensais plutôt à toi, moi, une douche et pas de vêtements,** envoya-t-il.

Il eut presque la même scène de Stiles et son téléphone, sauf que cette fois-ci Harris le remarqua mais heureusement il se contenta d'un avertissement doublé d'une remarque bien cinglante qui fit rire tout le monde sauf le concerné, bien entendue.

 **T'as trouvé une thérapie pour ne plus être un connard en une dizaine jour. Super envoie la documentation à Harris.**

 **Soit honnêtes, les Bad-boys c'est ça qui t'excite.**

Cette fois le fils du sheriff ne répondit pas, se contenta de poser l'appareil sur un coin de sa table qui n'était pas dans le champ visuel directe du professeur. Ça ne découragea pas Jackson il avait bien pensé qu'il agirait comme ça.

 **Je suis sûr que t'a envie que je te plaque contre un mur.**

Le portable vibra mais Stiles n'esquissa pas un geste.

 **Ma langue forçant l'entrée de tes lèvres et ma main tenant fermement tes cheveux pour te soumettre.**

Même chose sauf que l'hyperactif le fusilla du regard furtivement.

 **J'ouvrirais avec force ta braguette, la cassant au passage.**

 **Je te branlerais si fort, que t'aura mal jusqu'à que tu te libère dans mes doigts.**

 **Je te retournerais plaquant ton érection encore dur contre le mur.**

 **Je déchirais ton jean me donnant directement accès à ton cul.**

 **Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtement j'en suis persuadé.**

 **Je te prendrais sans te préparer te faisant jouir à nouveaux.**

 **T'imagine toute ma semence qui se déverse en toi.**

 **Mais j'aurais pas fini, je te mettrais à genou et baiserais ta bouche.**

 **Te tenant la tête, obligeant à tout avaler quand tes lèvres expertes m'amèneront à l'orgasme.**

 **Fout moi la paix.**

Jackson fut surpris d'avoir une réponse, il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait, voyant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il racontait, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Stiles avait repris son portable et avait lu les messages. Tout ça lui était monté à la tête mais aussi plus bas, comme pourrait le constater Jackson si il matait son entre jambes. Mais il s'en foutait carrément, n'ayant que son objectif à l'esprit.

 **Tu veux plus soft, je peux t'envoyer une vidéo où je me branle en pensant à toi.**

Pas de réponse mais le capitaine avait bien vue qu'il avait lu le message.

 **Ou mieux, une où je défonce Isaac en gémissant ton nom.**

 **Ecoute, tu teste de nouvelles chose, content pour toi. Mais ta vie sexuelle m'intéresse autant que celle des escargots de Bourgogne (truc français, demande à Allison). Alors fout moi la paix.**

 **Si je ne t'intéresse pas pourquoi t'as fait en sorte que je couche avec Isaac.**

 **Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes.**

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, mais qu'est-ce que lui voulait Jackson. Il avait presque envie qu'Harris viennent lui confisquer son portable pour plus qu'il ne voit les messages du capitaine, c'est dire si il était à bout.

 **Ne ment pas.**

Ecrit le fils Whittemore en appuyant fortement de colère sur les touches, pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute que l'hyperactif était derrière tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Alors que ce dernier nie ça le mettait en rogne.

 **Tu lui as dit quoi pour le convaincre** , envoya Jackson **, tu le laisse te prendre après que je l'ai pris. Comme ça t'as l'impression que c'est moi qui te baise, c'est ça.**

 **Ça suffit, j'ai été patient avec toi parce que Lydia a été vache. Mais là j'en ai marre, on a tous nos problèmes. Alors ton syndrome du gamin adopté tu t'en occupe et TU ME FOUT LA PAIX.**

Stiles éteint son portable et le posa sur sa table mais aveugler par la rage il le posa à un peu trop fort, frappant la table. Attirant ainsi les foudres d'Adrian Harris. Mais ce ne dura pas longtemps car Jackson balança son portable sur le sol où il éclata en morceaux. Le professeur oublia instantanément Stiles se concentrant sur celui qui était pourtant l'un de ses élèves favoris.

 **Monsieur Whittemore, vous êtes peut être riche, mais ce n'est pas la peine de…**

 **Si vous êtes jaloux, fallait pas devenir prof,** l'interrompit Jackson.

Harris devint rouge plus rouge qu'il n'avait jamais été même avec Stiles.

 **Chez le proviseur,** hurla en tendant la main vers la porte.

 **Ne vous donnez pas cette peine,** ajouta l'adolescent

Il rangea ses affaires en deux temps trois mouvement et quitta la pièce furibond et sous les yeux écarquillé de Stiles qui ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction de sa part. En le voyant partir, le fils du sheriff comme ses camarades savaient qu'il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur du lycée et non vers le bureau de monsieur Argent.

Sur le parking, il fonça à sa voiture, s'assit et mit délicatement les mains sur son volant. Il ne démarra pas, être là dans sa voitures comme ça s'était ce qui le calmait le mieux. Pas parce que elle était classe, confortable et luxueuse mais parce que c'était sa porte de sortie. Il avait juste à tourner le volant, fonçant contre un arbre, une autre voiture ou dans un ravin et tout serait terminer, il serait enfin libre comme ses parents, c'est vrai parents.

Sa voiture était le seul endroit au monde où il s'autorisait à craquer, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, jusqu'à maintenant. Et à cause de Stiles comme toujours c'était faute. Il se demandait comment il avait osé le voir telle qu'il était réellement alors qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il allait tout gâcher, il avait pris tellement de temps tout cacher, à se façonner pour qu'il soit parfait. Et Stiles avait débarqué telle un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et il avait tout anéantie, il était en train de le détruire. Il fallait que Stiles Stilinsky disparaisse.

Jackson se ressaisit et essuya ses larmes, maintenant il savait enfin comment tout ça allait finir, il allait se débarrasser de Stiles Stilinsky une bonne fois pour toute.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voila la suite, je vous avez prévenue que ça devenait tordu mais j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Je remercie, je ne l'avais pas encore fait, tout ceux qui suivent, commente ou mette en favoris cette histoire. Merci, ce n'est que du bonheur, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Gérard Argent avait pour une fois, fait son boulot correctement au dire de certain. Il avait été exclue de l'établissement jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Tout ce qui c'était passé depuis quelques temps avaient joué en sa défaveur. Ses parents l'avaient bien entendue priver de sortie mais ça avait été tout, Jackson aurait voulu des cris, de la rage et tout plein de trucs dans le genre mais il n'avait eu le droit à que de l'indifférence et du mépris, tu parles de parents model.

Ils l'avaient congédié dans sa chambre ce qui ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. L'adolescent ne sortit pas de sa chambres jusqu'à vendredi. Il avait un meurtre à planifier, parce que c'est bien ce qu'il allait faire, il allait tuer Stiles Stilinsky, pour être enfin débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'en foutait complètement que Lydia revient auprès de lui ou non, il ne pensait plus à la rouquine tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était Stiles et encore Stiles.

Il eut plusieurs idées, il pouvait voler l'arme de son père et tirer se serait simple et efficace mais trop rapide. C'est vrai, une balle et se serait finit de lui, ce serais tout. Non, il voulait qu'il soufre, qu'il se sente mal. Et puis il y avait aussi Isaac, lui aussi allait lui poser problème, il avait vue clair dans son jeu tout comme le fils du sheriff. Ils s'étaient forcement uni contre lui, ils devaient donc disparaitre l'un comme l'autre. C'était décidé il allait tuer Stiles et Isaac comme ça tout irait bien, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Il allait d'abord s'occuper d'Isaac, puis faire languir Stiles, pour que sa peur grandisse en attendant que Jackson l'étrangle de ses propres mains. Ça y est, il avait un plan, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qui l'amena au vendredi matin où il envoya un message a Isaac.

 **J'ai besoin de me sentir libre, ça te dit ?** lui avait-il écrit.

La réponse du bouclé avait pris un peu de temps à arriver mettant les nerfs du capitaine à rude épreuve, mais elle finit quand même par être lu par le capitaine.

 **Carrément, où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ? tu veux que je vienne avec Erica ?**

 **Non seulement toi, aujourd'hui chez moi vers 20h.**

 **Ok,** répondit simplement Isaac.

Ça y est la machine était lancé, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Isaac sonna à la maison Whittemore à l'heure convenue en ayant au préalable vérifié que les parents de Jackson n'était plus là. Monsieur et Madame Whittemore était en ville pour un gala ou une soirée mondaine, ils n'allaient pas modifier leur planning pour leur fils.

Quand Jackson ouvrit il était assez nerveux ce que Isaac remarqua dès le début.

 **C'est quoi le programme ?** demanda le bouclé **on peut le faire dans la chambre de tes parents si tu veux ?**

L'idée pouvait être plaisante mais Jackson avait un objectif à atteindre et il ne devait pas rebrousser chemin.

 **J'avais autre chose en tête.**

 **Très bien, je te suis.**

Jackson prit son sac de cours, Isaac crue qu'il avait prévue des accessoires, dans un sens ce n'était pas faux. Puis il entraina Lahey à l'extérieur et plus précisément dans sa maison en face. Il força la serrure de la porte. Isaac se sentait mal à l'aise de revenir ici.

 **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée** , finit-il par dire, **on devrait aller autre part.**

Jackson ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié mais tacha d'apaiser ses craintes, il ne fallait pas que le jeune homme parte.

 **T'es sur, t'as pas envie que je te donne du plaisir à l'endroit même où ton père te faisait souffrir.**

Isaac frissonna à l'annonce du programme, il lui donnait carrément envie.

 **Il m'enfermait dans la cave.**

Whittemore hocha la tête et ils descendirent dans la cave, Jackson laissa tomber son sac et se colla contre le corps d'Isaac le caressant avant de l'embrasser partout sur son corps sauf sur la bouche, surtout pas la bouche. Il lui enleva sensuellement sa veste puis sa chemise et explora tout son torse avec ses lèvres. Isaac voulu lui faire pareil il enleva donc à son tour la chemise de son vis à sis. Collant son torse contre le sien, Jackson continuait de lui embrasser le cou et Isaac lui rendit l'appareil tout en faisant descendre ses mains vers la ceinture de son ancien voisin. Mais le capitaine se recula et lui dit d'attendre, il allait à son sac et en sortie deux paires de menotte.

 **Autant faire les choses complètement** , dit-il d'une manière qu'il voulait sexy.

Isaac se laissa faire, Jackson l'attacha à une poutre horizontal, obligeant le bouclé à rester debout. Puis enfin le capitaine alla chercher une dernière chose. Isaac se demandait ce que ça allait être, il fut surpris quand il eut la réponse. La surprise vira rapidement à la panique. Jackson venait de sorti un gros couteau de cuisine qu'il tenait fermement même si il avait la main qui tremblait.

 **Jackson** , cria le bouclé, à **quoi tu joues.**

Ce dernier ne l'entendait pas, maintenant qu'il avait l'arme dans sa main et que sa victime était à sa merci, toute son assurance l'avait quitté. Il tremblait totalement et commençait à avoir les yeux embuer de ses larmes, il voulait reculer mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire il le savait.

 **Jackson,** hurla a nouveaux Isaac tout en essayant de forcer sur ses entraves.

 **Je suis désolé** , répondit Jackson en levant son arme devant lui, **c'est la seul solution.**

Isaac tentait par tous les moyens de sortir de cette situation, il tirait sur ses menottes… Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, il essaya même de raisonner son capitaine. Mais celui ne faisait que répéter en boucle qu'il était désolé. Il était au bord des larmes, Isaac ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. C'était comme si ça carapace c'était brisé et que Jackson permettait à Isaac de le voir qui il était en réalité. Quelqu'un de briser, qui a perdu ses repères à force de vouloir être parfait, d'être le meilleur en tout, d'être le types que tout le monde voulait avoir comme ami, amant ou fils.

 **Je suis désolé,** répéta-t-il à nouveaux, **mais toi et Stiles vous devez disparaitre.**

Isaac crie de plus en plus fort comprenant ses intentions et qui ne se résumait pas qu'à lui. Jackson s'était approcher lentement comme si à chaque pas il s'apprêter à faire demi-tour et aller dans l'autre sens. Puis quand il fut assez près leva sa main avant de l'abaisser dans le but de poignarder Isaac au cœur.


	12. Chapter 12

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insurmontable, je sais que la fin du chapitre précédent en à choqué plus d'un. Allé je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture.

* * *

Jackson se réveilla quelques secondes avant de retomber dans les vapes. Ce ne fut qu'aux quatrièmes essais qu'il réussit à se garder les yeux ouverts plus d'une minute. Il ne savait pas où il était, il était assis dans une petite pièce le dos contre un mur en métal. En fait toute la pièce était en métal, le plancher, les murs et le plafond qui était relativement bas. Il voulut se relever mais c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était entravé, il avait les bras attachés par une paire de menottes qui était elle-même enchainé au sol. Mais où est-ce qu'il était, il se le demandait vraiment puis il remarqua la porte et là il comprit. Il était dans un fourgon, probablement dans un fourgon de police. On l'avait arrêté pour le meurtre d'Isaac c'était surement ça.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Avant qu'il fasse cet acte impardonnable, Boyd avait débarqué suivit des jumeaux Carver, ils l'avaient tous les trois désarmé et plaqué contre le sol pendant qu'une quatrième personne alla détacher Isaac. Le capitaine leur avait hurlé, leur demandant de le lâcher. Qu'il fallait le laisser faire, que c'était le seul moyen, que ça allait tout arranger. Une nouvelle personne était entrée, Jackson n'avait pas pu voir son visage avant que ce dernier ne lui injecte quelque chose avec une seringue.

Et après il l'avait enfermé ici. Alors comme ça ils étaient à la botte de Stilinsky, c'est ça. Il était dans un fourgon de police donc c'était un plan de Stiles. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille celui-ci, qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec lui. De rage Jackson tira sur les chaines. Générant ainsi un sacré boucan qui eut pour conséquence d'avertir ses ravisseurs sur le fait qu'il était réveillé. Décidant l'un d'eux à aller le voir, la porte du fourgon s'ouvrit et là Jackson avait encore plus envie de tuer Stiles, parce qu'il l'avait convainque de le trahir. La personne qui entrait n'était nul autre que Danny son prétendu meilleur ami.

 **enfin réveiller.**

Commença à dire le gardien de but assez mal à l'aise par la situation, son meilleur ami était devant lui torse nu et attacheé dans un fourgon de police parce qu'il avait tenté de tuer l'un de leur coéquipier.

 **On s'inquiétait, Lydia était à deux doigts de péter un câble.**

Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils croyaient vraiment qu'ils allaient le convaincre que Lydia se souciait de lui, personne ne soucie de lui. Même son meilleur ami l'avait trahit pour Stiles. Il avait beau faire tout son possible pour être le meilleur en tout, tout le monde le laissait tomber pour Stiles. Le pauvre petit Stiles qui faisait pitié à tout le monde. Il leur cachait ce qu'il était réellement. Stiles n'était pas le pauvre petit humain sans défense qu'il voulait leur faire croire. Jackson l'avait vue lui, comment il était réellement, manipulateur, destructeur, un monstre tout simplement.

 **Il t'a promis quoi ?** demanda Jackson à Danny qui ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. **Stiles t'a laissé le baiser ? ou c'est lui qui t'a baisé** ? ajouta le capitaine pour être plus claire.

 **Mais tu vas arrêter,** s'offusqua Danny **, tu te rends comptes que tu es obsédé par lui ?**

Jackson ricana.

 **Moi obséder par lui, c'est lui qui est obsédé par moi.**

 **Ah oui, c'est lui qui te drague sous la douche et qui t'envoie des sextos.**

 **Il t'a raconté, vous avez du bien rigoler,** lui dit Jackson avec tout le dégout qu'il pouvait. **T'es qu'un traitre.**

 **Je m'inquiète pour toi. On s'inquiète tous pour toi.**

Le capitaine de lacrosse pouffa de rire, eux s'inquiétant pour lui. Tu parles d'une plaisanterie. Danny tenta de lui expliquer.

Après que Jackson est fait son esclandre pendant le cours de monsieur Harris. Stiles était allé voir Isaac pour lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé, avec la curiosité combiné de sa mère et son père qu'il avait hérité, il n'avait pas pu résister à en savoir plus. Même si le bouclé était réticent au début, il avait fini par lui parler. Ils avaient discuté pendant plusieurs minutes, Lahey lui avait expliqué que depuis que son père avait été arrêté, il avait trouvé dans le sexe une forme de libération, un moyen d'oublier par le plaisir toute les souffrances que son père lui avait fait subir. Et il avait entrainé Jackson dans ce « jeu », il avait bien remarqué que l'indifférence de ses parent le blessait mais si il ne voulait pas le laisser paraitre.

Puis ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Danny parce qu'il avait bien comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur capitaine. Stiles lui avait tout raconté, pour Danny qui était déjà inquiet que son ami semble obnubiler par Stiles, tout ceci ne l'avait fait que stresser encore plus. Le gardien avait essayé de parler avec son ami par téléphone, en frappant chez lui, il avait même été jusqu'à prétexter amener ses devoir en retard. Mais rien n'y fait Jackson n'avait pas décroché et les devoir était resté sur le pas de la porte.

Mais il était vraiment inquiet, il en avait parlé à son petit ami qui en avait parlé à son frère jumeaux. En même temps Isaac avait parlé à ses amis, Erica et Boyd tout comme Stiles qui avait mis Kira et Scott dans la confidence impliquant indirectement Allison et Lydia. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouver tout un petit groupe plus ou moins investie, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le cas Jackson.

Isaac les avait contactés quand le fils Whittemore lui avait envoyé le message. Boyd avait décidé de suivre son amis au cas où avec Erica puis les jumeaux les avait rejoint et Scott aussi. Et pour une raison qu'ils n'avaient pas comprise sur le coup McCall avait apporté du sédatif pour chevaux qu'il avait « emprunté » à son patron. En entendant Isaac crier de peur ils étaient intervenus, le neutralisant et Stiles était arrivé avec le fourgon qu'il avait « emprunté » à son père.

Une fois que Danny avait fini de tout lui raconter, Jackson n'avait rien dit. Comment pouvait-il croire que tout ça soit vrai. Stiles et Isaac lui voulait du mal, il voulait le détruire il en avait la certitude. Alors comment pouvait-il croire à tout ce que lui avait raconté le gardien de but.

 **C'est lui qui t'as dit quoi dire,** finit par dire Jackson d'une voie que son ami ne trouvait pas particulièrement convaincante.

 **Ecoute t'allait tuer Isaac et tu voulais faire pareil avec Stiles. Si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que tu te fais des idées et qu'ils ne te veulent aucun mal.** Commença à expliquer Danny, **on devra… Je devrai appeler les flics.** Termina-t-il.

Jackson n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de détourner le regard de son ex-meilleur ami qu'il l'avait trahit. Ce dernier comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire et quitta le fourgon.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voila le treizième chapitre (enfin diront certain, mais désolé j'ai commencé un nouveau boulot aujourd'hui et il faut que je me réorganise en fonction de mes nouveaux horaires) Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Danny en sortant n'avait pas correctement fermé la porte. Même si Jackson ne pouvait pas en profiter pour fuir, étant toujours attaché, c'était suffisent pour lui permettre de capter des brides de la conversation ou plutôt du débat qui se passait dehors. Manifestement ses « ravisseurs » ne savaient pas s'ils devaient appeler la police ou non. « Il a quand même essayé de tuer Isaac » était l'argument principal de ceux qui était pour. Mais d'autres était plutôt d'avis qu'il fallait attendre et bien entendue Ils ne s'emblait pas se décidé de ce qu'ils devraient faire. Bien que ceux qui voulait appeler les flics soit en majorité, Stiles dégaina un dernier argument pour les faire patienter quelques secondes.

 **Laissez-moi au moins lui parler et si ça n'arrange rien j'appelle mon père** , entendit-il Stiles dire.

Il eut des exclamations, certain ne semblait pas chaud pour laisser le fils du sheriff seul dans le fourgon avec le fils Whittemore. Surement McCall et Yukimura pensa le capitaine mais l'hyperactif était tout à fait décidé et finit par rejoindre leur « prisonnier ». Jackson ne dit pas un mot quand l'adolescent rentra dans le fourgon, avant de s'installer en face de son « prisonnier », qui l'observait sévèrement sans cligner des yeux.

 **T'est content de toi ?** lui demanda-t-il. **Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?**

Stiles n'était pas du genre à être impatient sauf quand le dernier jeu, film ou toute autre chose à la mode et que tout le monde attendait été a deux doigt de sortir. Dans ce moment-là, la patience n'était plus qu'un mot comme un autre dans le dictionnaire. Tout ça pour dire que là, maintenant il était impatient que toute cette histoire ce terminer, faisait deux semaines que Jackson agissait bizarrement avec lui. Avant il n'existait pas aux yeux de fils Whittemore et puis il était devenue le boulet qu'il était obligé de ce trimballer parce que la nouvelle meilleures amies de sa petite copine sortait avec Scott, pour se terminer en cette situation, le capitaine voulant le mettre dans la tombe ou dans son lit au choix.

 **Si tu disais enfin quel est ton problème avec moi. T'arrive pas à résister à mon charme irrésistible** , dit-il avec un ton ironique en instant sur le mot irrésistible, **et tu me déteste pour ça. Je sais que je suis canon, Lydia t'a plaqué pour moi et si tu savais le bien fou que ça fait à mon égo.**

 **Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités** , Stilinsky.

Bon là ou moins c'était une réaction du Jackson Whittemore qu'il connaissait.

 **Pourtant mon dernier rêves est devenue une réalité** , répondit l'hyperactif en pensant Lydia.

 **Et après tu te demandes quel est mon problème avec toi** , dit le Jackson en détournant la tête, cette conversation n'allait rien lui rapporter.

 **Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tout ça c'est parce que Lydia ta plaqué. Ce n'est pas là qu'est le problème, tu le sais.**

 **Si c'est là,** commença à hurler Jackson, **tu m'as piqué ma petite amie et au lieu de me laisser me venger tranquillement. Tu veux que je devienne comme toi.**

Stiles ne comprit pas tout suite ce que l'autre garçon voulait dire. Il vrai que quand un gars se faisait piquer sa petite amies par un autre gars, que le premier gars se venger du second gars était une réaction plutôt logique quand en y pense. Mais Stiles n'avait jamais voulu que Jackson devienne comme lui, comme si c'était possible.

 **Comme moi** ? demanda-t-il.

 **Un pauvre et pathétique humain qui s'en foute de plaire aux autres.**

 **Tu vois c'est ça ton problème, t'essaye de t'adapter aux autres et pourtant tu comportes comme un connard. Et tu sais pourquoi, pour que personne n'est envie de t'approcher parce qu'en réalité tu n'aimais pas ce que tu veux faire croire que tu es.**

 **Tu me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ma vie.**

Stiles soupira il n'avait jamais dit le contraire, mais dans quel merdier il s'était foutu, lui et sa foutu envie d'aider les autres, tout ça c'était la faute de son père et de son héritage d'homme de loi. Il devait essayer une autre approche.

 **C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait quelque chose sans te demander si ça plairait à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?**

Contre sa volonté, la question fit mouche dans l'esprit de Jackson. Il s'était toujours demander ce que penserait les autres, sa familles, ses amis…

 **Alors vas-y fait quelque chose que tu crève d'envie de faire. Si c'est me tuer et bien tue moi qu'on en parle plus** , dit-il en s'approchant pour être assez proche des mains de Jackson toujours entravé.

Jackson voulait le faire, faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire avec Stiles depuis des jours. Le tuer et voir son regard quand il comprendrait que c'est lui qui avait gagné. Mais alors que Stiles déblatérait encore et encore, la seule chose que fit le capitaine c'est de soudainement poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Il recula instantanément quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, ne laissant pas à Stiles le temps de répondre ou non. Ce dernier ne fit que dire « je ne pensais pas avoir raison sur ce point » la tête immobile et le regard perdu dans le vide.

Jackson recula encore comme si il voulait traverser la paroi de métal qui était dans son dos. Il voulait s'éloigner de cet adolescent qui lui voulait du mal, parce que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas une réaction normal. Pourtant il regrettait de n'être pas resté plus longs temps contre ses lèvres. Le rêve qu'il avait fait au motel lui revenait en tête et une partie de lui, une tout petite la partie, avait envie de vérifier si le fils du sheriff embrassait bien comme un dieu. Mais ce n'était pas une réaction normal, tout ça c'était de sa faute.

Ce qui fit plaisir au capitaine, c'est que cela semblait troubler Stiles tout autant et ce dernier c'était enfin décidé à sortir du fourgon mais alors pourquoi voulait-il qu'il reste.

 **Attends,** finit-il par dire sans s'en rendre compte.

S'arrêta et tourna la tête mais ne retourna pas à sa place.

 **Comment t'a fait pour que ton père t'accepte comme tu es ?** demanda-t-il difficilement.

 **C'est mon père, il m'accepte comme je suis.**

 **Pourtant il a voulu t'interner après la mort de ta mère.**

Jackson aurait presque attendue a que ça le blesse et il en aurait peut-être ressenti une légère fierté. Mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à qu'il est ce genre de réaction qui lui faisait dire sans aucun doute que Stiles était fou, car il avait carrément éclaté de rire.

 **Oh la vache, comment t'es au courant de cette histoire,** articula-t-il entre deux rire avant d'essayé de se calmer. **Le truc c'était que j'étais infernal à cette époque et tu veux savoir qu'elle en était la raison ? C'est que personne n'avait eu l'idée que c'était ma mère qui s'occupait de me donner le traitement contre l'hyperactivité. C'est Mélissa qui a bout de quelque semaine à comprit que je prenais plus mes médicament, je n'avais que neuf ans à l'époque. Mon père c'est senti coupable d'avoir voulu me faire partir et il s'est souvenue que ce n'était pas l'amour de sa vie qu'il venait de perdre. Mais un de ses amours et qu'il avait été à deux doigt de perdre le second. Je sais c'est niais mais c'est comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'était rien d'important, juste une anecdote.**

Alors comment ça pour Stiles cette histoire était négligeable, pensa Jackson. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça remettait beaucoup de chose en question. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin, des sirènes de police se fit entendre à l'extérieur.


	14. Chapter 14

J'ai pas grand chose à dire donc je vais me contenté des généralités. Merci à ceux qui me review bien que je ne réponde pas souvent sans oublier ceux qui mette en favoris et suivent attentivement cette histoire d'éléphant. Je m'excuse pour les fautes et seul l'histoire est ma propriété. Voila qui est dit, bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout était allé très vite, de nouveaux, pour Jackson. La police était arrivée, un sheriff en colère à sa tête. John Stilinsky avait ouvert brusquement la porte du fourgon et attrapé son fils, comme si il n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire sac à patates. Le père avait laissé à son fils une minuscule chance de s'expliquer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de l'autre père. Maitre Whittemore débarqua tambour battant crime et demanda d'une voie forte qui ne donnait aucune place à la contestation, que tous les adolescents qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son fils soit arrêté.

C'est comment ça que Jackson se retrouva sans trop faire attention, dans le bureau du père de son pire ennemie, la veste du sheriff sur le dos. Mais pouvait-il encore considérer Stiles de la sorte, la discussion du fourgon lui donnait à réfléchir mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y penser à cause des adultes et de Scott. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, cet idiot, avait envoyé un message à ses parents en son nom pour ne pas les inquiéter. Sauf que Scott avait conclue avec un « je vous aime », comme il lui arrivait de faire avec sa mère, ce qui avait mis immédiatement la puce à l'oreille au couple Whittemore. Comme quoi ils s'y connaissaient quand même un peu sur le vaste sujet qu'était leur fils, pensa ce dernier.

Pendant que Stiles et les autres donnaient leur version des faits, une pseudo-farce à l'encontre de leur capitaine « adoré », tout en reconnaissant qu'il avait un exagéré, voler un véhicule de police c'était un peu beaucoup. Jackson sentait la colère remonter en lui, pas un seul ne parlait de sa tentative de meurtre. Pour toute personne, ça auraient tendance à rassurer, mais pour le capitaine ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ils avaient pitié de lui. Sauf que personne, oh non personne ne devait avoir pitié de Jackson Whittemore. Pourquoi devrait-il reconsidérer son opinons du fils du sheriff, si ce dernier continuait toujours de le prendre en pitié, alors qu'il n'a aucune raison de le faire.

 **Je compte sur vous pour occuper correctement de cette affaire.**

Whittemore parlait au sheriff avec un ton plus fort que celui d'il y a quelques secondes, ce qui fit sortir son fils de sa rêverie.

 **Ce n'est pas une affaire, ce sont juste des gamins.**

Le sheriff tentait d'apaiser la situation, il ne tenait pas à coffrer son propre fils, même si ce dernier allait passer un temps encore indéterminé puni dans sa chambres, sans jeux-vidéo, sans ordinateur et sans Scott, ni Kira, ni Lydia. Mais avant ça il voulait avoir une discussion avec lui. Mais l'avocat ne le laissait pas faire, le forçant à agir comme un représentant des forces de l'ordre et non comme un père.

Jackson observait son père attentivement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait se battre bec et ongles pour quelques chose. Mais c'était la premières fois depuis très longtemps que ce quelque chose c'était lui. Et avec tout le discours que Jackson entendait sortir de la bouche de son avocat de père, il se disait qu'une chose, enfin.

La discussion entre les deux pères de famille continua encore quelques temps, les deux hommes haussait le ton sans pour autant franchir la limite que leurs fils avait franchi il y a quelques semaines. Le sheriff tentait de faire comprendre que l'histoire était plus complexe que ce que l'avocat avait l'aire de croire. Ils étaient quand même onze à avoir agi contre Jackson, ce n'était pas anodin. Mais non pour l'avocat c'était simple, on s'en était pris à son fils et personne s'en prend à un Whittemore s'en en être inquiété.

Ce fut finalement l'avocat qui fit entendre raison au Sheriff, ce dernier convoqua son fils dans son bureau. Stiles entra dans la pièce fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire pas le moins du monde gène par ce qu'il avait fait, pas une once de culpabilité était visible sur son visage. Jackson l'observait le sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il avait foutu à la poubelle toute la réflexion sur son obsessions pour Stiles, chose qu'il avait été à deux doigt d'admettre. Mais maintenant tout ce qui lui importait c'était que son père s'occupait de lui et que Stiles allait enfin payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

 **Stiles ?** demanda son père, **as-tu une dernière chose à dire pour ta défense ?**

Avec discrétion, façon de parler c'est de Stiles qu'il s'agit, l'hyperactif se tourna vers l'autre adolescent présent. Il avait juste a à dire quelque mots et la donne changerais. Juste dire « Jackson a voulu tuer Isaac, et puis moi ensuite, parce qu'il pense que j'ai envoyé Isaac coucher avec lui dans le but de le faire devenir comme moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris » Ok, ça n'aurait pas été quelques mots mais quand il est lancé, il est lancé.

Mais il ne dit rien, il pivota la tête pour être de nouveaux face à son père et fit non de la tête sous la mine surprise et un chouia inquiet de son père, lui s'était attendue à un monologue qui rendrait Shakespeare vert de jalousie. Aucun ne fit attention eu grognement qui remontait menaçant de sortir de la bouche de Jackson. Stiles avait une dernière chance de dire la vérité mais non il ne disait rien, à cause de cette foutue pitié. Ça l'enrageait mais il fallait ne pas prendre en compte le faite qu'une certaine partie de lui trouvait touchant que le fils du Sheriff prenne sa défense, plus ou moins.

 **Très bien,** dit le sheriff, **Whittemore est d'accord pour ne pas amener cette affaire devant le tribunal.**

John tourna le regard quelque instant vers l'avocat qui confirmait d'un signe de tête. L'avocat bien que fier et en colère que son fils est été séquestré n'avais pas oublié que ce dernier avait agressé le fils du sheriff.

 **Par contre tu auras un ordre de restriction envers Jackson, tout comme Scott, Kira, Lydia, Boyd, Lahey, Argent, Reyes, Mahealani et les jumeaux Carver.**

Stiles tourna furieusement vers Jackson, parce qu'en plus il était allé dénoncer Aiden, Isaac, Erica et Boyd qui n'étaient pas là quand les flics avaient débarqué.

 **Stiles,** s'exclama le sheriff pour récupérer son attention, **tu as aussi volé…**

 **Emprunté,** interrompit Stiles sur de lui mais qui baissa les yeux quand il vit le regard de son père.

… **Un véhicule de police, il a de grande chance que tu sois condamné à des travaux d'intérêts générale.**

Stiles soupira alors que le sourire de Jackson s'élargissait encore un peu plus. Enfin, il avait enfin la monnaie de sa pièce, pensa-t-il. Tout était terminer, ses parents allait de nouveaux s'intéresser à lui, Stiles n'allait plus le gêner, peut-être même que Lydia allait revenir auprès de lui. Tout était parfait.

Mais c'est alors que Stiles murmura un mot, un mot que Jackson entendit. Et ce mots, surtout le fait que ce soit Stiles qui lui dise effaça son sourire de vainqueur et lui donnait la sensation quand réalité il avait perdu. Ça n'avait pas de sens ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que l'hyperactif le traitait de connard.


	15. Chapter 15

Il est surement inutile de préciser que dans l'heure qui suivit la sortie du père et du fils Whittemore du poste la moitié de la ville était au courant de toute l'histoire. L'autre moitié étant épargnée de ce raz-de-marée jusqu'au lendemain. Le principal Argent avait envie d'exclure toute ce petit monde, mais comme sa petite fille adorée en faisait partie, il laissa tomber. Le truc, c'était que malheureusement il y allait de son devoir de faire en sorte que les ordres de restrictions soient respectés et que ça concernait tout de même douze élèves. Au début Jackson prenait un malin plaisir à savourer sa victoire surtout sur Stiles. Le capitaine faisait en sorte de le croiser à tout bout de champ le forçant ainsi à se déplacer et à changer de direction. Il prenait clairement son pied.

Mais il déchanta assez vite, il devait manger seul vue que son meilleur ami ne devait pas l'approcher. Et puis il y avait les profs, qui se retrouvait devant un véritable casse de têtes, et surtout le coach qui après avoir longuement réfléchie avait dû prendre une lourde décision, de se passer de son capitaine. Bah oui, il avait pesé les pour et les contre et pour lui mieux valait se débarrasser de son meilleur joueur que de la moitié de son équipe.

En claire, Jackson s'était fait punir d'avoir été agressé. Il avait enfin pris l'ascendant sur Stiles mais c'était lui le perdant. L'euphorie était très vite retombée. Mais le pire c'est quand fin de compte, chez lui rien n'avait changé, ses parents ne s'occupaient toujours pas de lui. Ne lui demandant même pas si ça allait au lycée, sauf pour meubler le silence. Comme ce fut le cas de ce soir-là.

On était mercredi soir, un soir banal en somme, sauf que ce soir-là tout changea. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait crue, le début de semaine ne fut pas agréable pour le fils Whittemore, ce qui le mettait de fort mauvais humeur. C'est lors du repas que ses parents se décidèrent enfin à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

 **Ce ne s'est pas bien passé au lycée, aujourd'hui ?** demanda sa mère.

Elle avait parlé comme ça pour briser le silence, dès qu'elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots elle s'était directement reconcentré sur son assiette sans attendre de savoir si oui ou non elle aurait une réponse.

 **J'ai été viré de l'équipe de Lacrosse,** finit par dire Jackson après quelques instants d'un nouveau silence.

Son père réagit immédiatement, bien entendu, Lacrosse était la seul chose qu'il l'intéressait chez son fils, pensa ce dernier.

 **Quand ça ? et pourquoi ?**

 **Hier et parce que huit des personnes qui ne doivent pas m'approcher font partie de l'équipe** , expliqua l'ex-capitaine avec clairement l'attention de sous-entendre que c'était la faute de son père.

 **J'irais discuter avec Finstock, c'est inadmissible.**

 **Laisse tombé, comme si ça vous intéressait**.

Madame Whittemore qui avait recommencé à manger en écoutant d'une seul oreille peut attentive la discussion entre les deux hommes de sa vie, lâcha sa fourchette à l'écoute de cette phrase.

 **Je te demande pardon ?** s'exprima l'avocat.

 **Vous m'avez bien entendue, vous vous en foutez de moi sauf si vous devez jouer à la famille modèle alors là je suis le centre de votre univers.**

Jackson avait hurlé, depuis le temps que ça était coincé dans sa gorge, il était grand temps que sa sorte. Et maintenant que c'était fait c'était comme si une digue s'était brisé son père ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

 **Mais où es-tu aller chercher ça,** lui demanda son père en employant le même ton que son fils.

Jackson était prêt à se lancer dans un discours façon Stiles, mais à la place il ne dit qu'un mot un mot qui voulait tout dire. Depuis quand il le pensait ? Pourquoi ? Comment il en était arrivé là ? Toute cette question trouvait leur réponse avec ce mot.

 **William,** dit-il sèchement en se levant de table.

Il quitta la pièce sous les visages ébahie de ses parents. Cela faisait dix ans que personne n'avait prononcé le nom de leur fils biologique. Whittemore se ressaisit rapidement et s'élança à la suite de son fils suivit par sa femme qui laissait libre cours à ses larmes.

 **Attend,** hurla le père, **qu'est-ce que ton frère à avoir avec tout ça.**

Jackson se tourna pour faire face à son père, la digue était rompue il allait tout dire.

 **Ce n'est pas mon frère, je ne suis pas votre fils et vous n'êtes pas mes parents et pourtant je suis content qu'il ne soit jamais née.**

La réaction de son père ne se fit pas attendre, et se fit même violente. La gifle qui venait de recevoir allait laisser une belle marque rouge. Jackson regarda son père sans rien montrer juste pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il pouvait voir que l'avocat regrettait son geste et ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu agir ainsi. Mais Jackson s'en fichait royalement.

 **Qu'est-ce que je disais,** dit-il pour les narguer.

Son père voulait articuler quelque chose, un semblant d'excuse, mais sa femme l'interrompit.

 **Ça suffit** , cria-t-elle au deux hommes avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune, **toi, comment ose tu ?**

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment sa mère allait prendre la défense de son parfait petit William.

 **Comment oses-tu penser que je ne suis pas ta mère. Je t'ai élève, je t'ai aimé. Non je t'aime parce que tu es mon fils, notre fils** , ajoute-t-elle en prenant la main de son mari.

 **Vous croyez que je vais vous croire, je suis encore là parce qu'il est mort. Vous étiez même déçue de ne pas avoir votre propre fils que vous avez cessé de vous intéresser à moi.**

La mère ne voyait plus à travers ses yeux embuer de larme, comment Jackson pouvait penser ça. Son mari essaya de prendre la relève.

 **On a mal gérer la situation, si tu savais combien on regrette.**

Après qu'ils aient appris la mort de William juste quelques jours avant la naissance, ils s'étaient tous les deux noyé dans le travail négligeant leur fils. Et malheureusement ils n'avaient pas su s'arrêter, leurs carrières respectives avaient soudainement décollé. Jackson avait dû croire qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas et il s'était éloigné pour avoir moins mal. Sauf que les parents s'étaient éloignés en retour. C'était un cercle vicieux.

 **Mal gérer la situation** , hurla l'adolescent, **vous alliez m'envoyer en pension.**

Les parents s'immobilisèrent, il n'avait jamais été question d'une pension. Attendez pensa la mère serait-ce possible qu'il s'agisse en faites.

 **Tu parles de la colonie de vacances, c'était juste pour que tu t'amuses loin du stresse de la naissance.**

Ç'était un pensionnat qui organise chaque années une colonie pour les jeunes enfants pendant les vacances avec plein d'activité variées. Ils avaient juste pensé que ce serait préférable pour lui le bébé ne ferais pas ses nuits et puis c'était une grossesse particulièrement à risque, c'est pour ça qu'il avait adopté dans un premier temps.

Jackson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pouvait-il s'être trompé, il était jeune à l'époque. Mais ce qu'il trouvait bizarre c'était la façon dont sa mère avait parlé, comme si elle ne se souvenait plus de ce détail. Alors que lui, ne l'avait jamais oublié depuis. C'était comme cette histoire avec Stiles et l'internement. Oh c'est pas vrai, pensa-t-il subitement, Stiles et Isaac.

 **Oh mon dieu,** dit-il différemment alors qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, **J'ai failli … j'allais le…**

Les Whittemore s'inquiétèrent voyant leur fils qui n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement et il devait se tenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Ils voulaient agir mais ils ne savaient pas si Jackson allait les laissé intervenir.

 **Stiles … Je voulais le tuer… Je l'aurais fait.**

A l'attente du verbe tuer, la femme mit ses mains devant sa bouche alors que son mari s'élança vers son fils, Jackson faisait une crise de panique et tomba dans l'inconscience.


	16. Chapter 16

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle semaine, j'espère qu'elle s'annonce sous de bon auspice pour vous. Que dire de plus, à part le blabla habituel : la séries ne m'appartient pas, je suis désolé pour les fautes et bien entendue je vous remercie pour lire cette fiction que vous review ou non, avec une petite dédicace tout particulière aux trois quatre qui commente à chaque nouveaux chapitre (ils se reconnaîtront je pense), ce qui est grandement appréciable. Alors merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Jackson, si tu veux sortir d'ici, il sera peut-être temps que tu parles lors de nos entretien,** déclara mademoiselle Morel dans le but de briser le silence, c'était son deuxième essai.

A son arrivé pour le rendez-vous l'ancien capitaine c'était contenté des politesses d'usage avant de se terrer dans le mutisme laissant Morell entamer la conversation en prêchant dans les désert. Ça allait faire cinq jours que Jackson était interné à Eichen House. Après sa crise de panique qui avait fait suite à son grand déballage, d'il y a sept jours, il avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital en observation, ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il avait tout dit à ses parents. Par la suite maitre Whittemore fit annuler les actions et les ordres de restrictions à l'encontre de toute la « bande » et en profita pour téléphoner au principal Argent et lui annoncer que Jackson sera absent quelques jours pour raison familiale. Les parents Whittemore avait dit la même chose à leur patron et collègue respectif. C'était ce qu'il avait prévue au départ, prendre du temps en famille pour mettre les choses à plats. Mais les parents s'était rendu compte que leur comportement avait déclenché des troubles plutôt sérieux chez leur fils. Après une intense discussion où avaient été émises plusieurs larmes, Jackson fut envoyé d'un commun accord à Eichen House.

 **Je croyais que je faisais des progrès,** se décida enfin à lui dire son patient.

Marin soupira, c'était la phrase qui sortait à chaque fois de sa bouche quand elle tentait de discuter en tête à tête.

 **Dans ta « thérapie familiale » cela ne fait aucun doute, mais pour ce qui est de ton introspection tu es loin de là.**

Ses parents venaient le voir tous les jours depuis qu'il était là, dés fois c'était juste son père et ils parlaient de sport et de film d'action. D'autre fois c'était sa mère et elle lui donnait des nouvelles de tout le monde. Pour l'instant aucun des deux n'avaient raté un rendez-vous. Quand il venait à deux c'était généralement pour la térapie avec Morell où ils parlaient tous les trois de comment ils sentaient dans la famille. Ça marchait plutôt bien.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'avec sa famille qu'il devait progresser mais aussi avec les autres, toutes les autres personnes qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

 **Il serait peut-être temps qu'on parle de ton obsession pour ton apparence, tu ne crois pas ?** demanda Morell.

 **Je voulais juste être parfait, le fils parfait pour pas que mes parents m'abandonnent. Je crois que c'est en passe d'être réglé, non ?**

 **Si tu le dit,** répondit la femme en écrivant quelque notes **, et en ce qui concerne Stiles ?**

 **Je Ne Suis Pas Obsédé Par Stiles.**

Et voilà, depuis cinq jours ça bloquait toujours au même point. Le jeune homme était prêt à faire tout son possible pour sortir de tout ça, sauf qu'il refusait obstinément d'approfondir le sujet Stiles. Il avait beau lui avoir parlé du jeu de séduction qu'il avait entamé envers l'hyperactif. Il n'avait rien dit de plus.

Maintenant que Jackson avait prononcé ses mots, Morell savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui de toute la séance. Alors elle le libéra mais avant que Jackson ait passé le seuil de la porte, elle l'interpella.

 **Tu sais qu'on fait des thérapies de groupe avec des personnes externes à l'hôpital.**

Jackson s'était arrêté voulant voir où elle allait en venir.

 **Il y en a une cette après-midi j'aimerais bien que tu y assiste, même si tu ne parles pas tu pourrais écouter.**

Il se contenta de dire que de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire puis il s'en alla pour regagner sa chambre. Voulant profiter qu'il y soit tout seul, avant qu'un dégénéré vienne prendre le lit d'à côté. Malheureusement, ce fut trop tard on venait de lui assigner un camarde de chambre. Et bien entendue c'était lui.

 **Ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi,** lui lança le bouclé alors que Jackson n'avait pas fermé la bouche après l'avoir ouverte découvrant qu'il allait devoir dorénavant partager sa chambre avec Isaac.

L'infirmier en chef, Brunski, qui surveillait qu'Isaac n'avait rien d'apporté d'interdit dans ses affaires laissa passer le fils Whittemore. Il en profita pour rappeler les règles de l'établissement, Isaac venait d'arrivé et Jackson lui avait tout l'aire d'être quelqu'un pas habitué à suivre les règlements.

 **Et nous sommes au courant de ce qu'il y a eu entre vous deux.**

Intérieurement, Jackson paniqua, ils n'étaient pas sensé savoir pour la tentative de meurtre.

 **Alors la porte dois toujours être ouverte même la nuit, je ne veux pas de contact et vous alternez pour les douches je ne veux pas vous voir en même temps dans la salle de bains. Suis-je claire.**

Ils confirmèrent tous les deux, l'ex-capitaine soulagé qu'en réalité l'infirmier parlait du faite qu'ils aient couché ensemble. L'homme finit par quitter les lieux en marmonnant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Morell les avait mis dans la même chambre.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** demanda Jackson à son nouveau camarade de chambre.

 **Tu devrais le savoir vue que c'est la faute de tes parents.**

Après avoir déposé leur fils ici, les Whittemore étaient allé mettre les choses en point avec Lahey. Ils ne tenaient pas à que tout le monde sache que leur fils avait tenté de tuer Lahey. Comme Jackson est parti se faire soigner ils pensaient pouvoir convaincre le bouclé. Ce dernier avait été surpris de les voir et les avais accueilli des plus froidement, les punissant d'avoir ignoré leur fils si longtemps et dont la situation actuel en découlait entièrement. Mais il leur avait quand même dit que c'était bon, il n'allait pas parler mais pas pour eux mais pour Jackson, et que c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait attendre de lui.

La discussion avait continué, déviant sur la relation qu'entretenait les deux jeune hommes et surtout le comportement qu'Isaac avait depuis l'arrestation de son père. Malheureusement, la discussion arriva aux oreilles du directeur du foyer où l'adolescent avait été placé. Et l'homme n'était pas ravie d'apprendre qu'Isaac avait eu plusieurs partenaires, il se trouve que Jackson n'était pas le seul, et donc avait manifestement un comportement à risque. Ce qui avait abouti à l'envoyer à Eichen House pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Alors Isaac n'était pas ravi de partager la chambre avec Jackson pour des raisons autre que la tentative de meurtre. Isaac décida de l'ignorer et commença à se changer pour mettre l'infâme pyjama gris qu'on les obligeait à porter ici. S'en foutant carrément que les règles de l'infirmier devait inclure ne pas se dénudé devant l'autre, de toute façon pour Isaac il était seul dans sa chambre.

 **Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir,** commença à dire Jackson tentant de s'expliquer mais rien n'expliquerait son geste alors il conclut simplement, **J'ai un problème**.

Et Jackson sortie de la chambre et mis en place dans sa tête différent moyen pour qu'ils soient dans la même pièce le moins possible.

Il avait décidé d'aller à cette thérapie de groupe qui accueillait des personne qui n'était pas interné dans l'établissement mais qui avait besoin quand même d'aide. Il avait pensé qu'Isaac ne voudrait pas y participer dès son premier « jours ». Et bien il s'était complètement gouré, le bouclé était là. Il semblerait que les deux aient décidé de faire tout leur possible pour rester le moins possible dans l'hôpital et ainsi ne plus se croiser.

Mais ce problème n'était rien pour Jackson comparé à celui qui s'annonçait quand une pensionnaire de longue date prononça d'une manière joyeuse un simple surnom.

 **Stiles, ça faisait longtemps.**


	17. Chapter 17

Et voila un nouveaux chapitre, j'en profite pour vous apprendre que j'ai terminé la parti sur Jackson (sans compté celui-ci il en reste encore cinq). Et dernier chose je me lance dans la recherche d'un Béta, si ça intéresse je suis toute ouïe. Allez bonne lecture et bon mercredi.

* * *

Bonne nouvelle pour Morell, pensa Jackson. Elle pouvait être rassuré il avait moins envie de tuer Stiles parce que simplement la personne qu'il avait envie de tuer pour le moment c'était elle. D'abord elle avait fait en sorte que Jackson partage sa chambre avec Isaac, mais quel psy saint d'esprit mets dans la même pièce deux types dont l'un a voulu tuer l'autre. Et maintenant à cause d'elle la seule personne qui risquait de le faire replonger, se trouvait en face de lui en train de bouger les mains pour animer la discussion qu'il avait avec, une certaine Meredith.

Apparemment Stiles venait de temps en temps à ce genre de réunion et Jackson se souvenait maintenant que l'hyperactif voyait assez souvent Morell quand elle faisait ses permanences au lycée. L'ex-capitaine était prêt à parier qu'elle lui avait demandé expressément de venir aujourd'hui.

Mais bien que son esprit fût pour l'instant occupé à traiter Morell de tous les noms, son regard ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux. Si bien que Morell ne tarda pas disparaitre de ses pensées, au profit d'un mantra qu'il se répétait en boucle comme quoi s'il fixait Stiles c'est parce que c'était le seul à de ne pas porter de gris. Comme si il y croyait vraiment, mais il devait y croire sinon il allait replonger.

 **Bien qui veut parler en premier ?** demanda Morell, **Stiles veut tu attendre je voudrais au moins avoir la chance d'entendre les autres aujourd'hui,** dit-elle en apercevant que seule l'hyperactif avait réagi positivement à la demande, la plus part des autres baissaient les yeux en souhaitant vouloir être invisible.

Stiles baissa la main qu'il avait levé avec la rapidité d'un guépard, en faisant une tête vexe grandement exagéré, Jackson détourna la tête pour que personne ne remarque que ça le faisait sourire, surtout une certain psy de sa connaissance ce qui ne marchait pas, vue qu'elle s'appliquait à prendre des notes dans son carnet.

Plusieurs personnes parlèrent brièvement mais ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, si bien que ce fut assez rapidement au tour de Stiles, Jackson ayant sans grande surprise passé son tour, hors de question de parler de lui devant le fils du sheriff.

 **J'ai un ami, s'il on veut** , commença à expliquer l'adolescent, **on ne peut pas dire qu'il a beaucoup de sympathie à mon égard. On est comme Diego et Sid dans l'âge de glace, vous voyez. Mais juste le premier parce dans les suites ils sont un peu amis, et on n'est pas encore là. En faites on n'est pas comme Diego et Sid, se serait plutôt…**

 **Stiles** , l'interrompit Morell pour le refaire reprendre le cours de ses pensée.

Le petit discourt qui ne voulait rien dire de l'adolescent créa différentes réactions chez l'assemblée. De l'exaspération par exemple de la part d'Isaac qui pensait que ceci ne ferait avancer la guérison de personne. De lassitude de la part de Morell qui bien que ne le suivant que depuis quelques temps, ne ressentait plus rien quand le fils du sheriff discourait, ni exaspération, ni amusement. La seconde réaction principale était belle et bien de l'amusement, c'était en tout cas ce que ressentait Meredith et Jackson. Oui, Jackson c'était amusé de ce voir comparer à Diego même si il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer.

 **Je connais quelqu'un qui a des problèmes** , reprit le jeune homme en laissant un regard discret a son ancien capitaine ce qui était inutile, ce dernier avait bien comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui. **J'ai découvert récemment ou plutôt au vu d'indice je pense qu'il a fait le parallèle entre ses problèmes et ceux que j'ai eus quand j'étais plus petit.**

Sans se rendre compte, Jackson avait lentement et timidement hoché la tête aux paroles de Stiles, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être noté par Morell qui avait pris grand soin d'observer le fils Whittemore.

 **Alors que moi je m'en suis bien sortie, lui ça n'a fait qu'empirer au fil des ans. Et je crois qu'au bout d'un moment il a cru que j'en étais la cause. Je pense qu'il est devenu jaloux de moi et quand dernièrement il a eu de très bonne raison de ressentir ça et de penser que je lui ai fait du mal, ça a dégénéré.**

 **Très bien Stiles mais toi, comment a tu vécu ça ? qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand il s'est mis à te haïr ?** demanda la psychologue.

Jackson avait eu envie de poser cette question depuis que le fils du sheriff avait commencé à parler, en faites pendant un instant dans sa tête il n'y avait plus que lui et Stiles. Tous les autres était invisible comme si ils n'étaient pas là, Morell n'était pas en train d'observer la moindre expression qui passait sur son visage et Isaac, n'en parlons pas.

 **J'ai été blessé, tout ce que je voulais c'était l'aider, on a vécue à peu près la même chose. Et je pensais que je pouvais l'aider à s'en sortir de tout ça, mais ça ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Il y a de fois je devrais apprendre à me taire. C'est vrai pourquoi il a fallu que je n'ai pas de filtre entre mon cerveaux et ma bouche, à chaque je ne fais que compliquer la situation.**

 **Ce n'est pas ta faute,** dit subitement Jackson surprenant tout le monde y comprit lui-même.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais entendre Stiles dire que c'est peut être ça faute à lui, si lui Jackson a voulu tuer Isaac et était complètement devenue parano. Oui, maintenant il pouvait l'admettre Stiles n'avait rien contre lui, c'est juste qu'il est amoureux de Lydia et que comme lui avait été un piètre petit ami, la rouquine l'avait enfin remarqué.

Maintenant c'était à lui qu'il en voulait. Mais pourquoi fallut-il qu'il parle à voix haute. Maintenant tout le groupe le regardait et attendait qu'il argumente sa remarque, comment il allait s'en sortir de là.

 **Je voulais dire c'est sa faute à lui,** commença-t-il avec hésitation, **tu l'as comparé à Diego tout à l'heure et** **tu crois vraiment qu'un tigre à dent de sabre allait suivre les conseils d'un paresseux.**

 **T'a vraiment un problème toi** , intervient Isaac sans qu'on lui est demandé son avis. **Comment tu peux comparer Stiles à un paresseux.**

La remarque eu le mérite de faire rire toute le monde, il semblerait que manifestement la réputation du fils Stilinsky ne soit plus à faire.

 **Bien, c'était intéressant** , déclara mademoiselle Morell, **quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ?**

La conversation dévia vers un autre sujet, alors que Stiles observait celui qui était en train de parler Jackson lui ne semblait pas décidé à regarder autre chose que l'hyperactif.


	18. Chapter 18

Et voila pour terminer la semaine en beauté. Je vous épargne les blablas habituel appart des remerciements pour vos review et tout et tout, vous méritez bien ça. Sur ceux je laisse ce chapitre dix-huit à votre entière appréciation, en espérant que les explication du "cas Jackson" sont convaincante et cohérente. Bonne Lecture.

PS : je m'excuse pour ceux qui attende avec impatience que Stiles et Jackson se tombent dans les bras, mais le chemin est encore long avant qu'il arrive à destination.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jackson et Isaac se levèrent tout en évitant de se parler, de se croiser du regard et encore moins de se toucher. Ce qui était une bonne chose vue que comment ça ils suivaient les consigne de Brunsky. Mais quelque chose disait au fils Whittemore que ce n'était pas pour qu'ils s'ignorent que Morell les avait mis dans la même chambre.

La matinée suivit son cour jusqu'au désormais habituel rendez-vous avec Morell pour discuter de lui et de son « non-obsession » pour Stiles.

 **Bien qu'as-tu pensé de la séance de groupe ?** demanda à elle, après quelques minutes à attendre que ce soit lui qui parle le premier.

 **Ce n'est pas mon truc. Dire ce que je ressens devant des parfaits inconnus, ce n'est pas mon truc,** répondit-il sans la regarder.

 **J'aimerais que tu me regarde Jackson** , s'exclama-t-elle, **je voulais parler de ce qu'a dit Stiles, est-ce que tu penses qu'il a raison. Tu fais un parallèle entre lui et toi.**

Jackson se força à se remettre bien droit pour être bien en face de Marin, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait discuter. Mais il était clair qu'elle attendait une réponse.

 **Peut-être.**

Morell soupira, elle n'allait rien n'obtenir de plus si elle continuait sur cette voie. Elle devait changer d'angle d'attaque.

 **Depuis quand connait tu Stiles ?**

 **La maternelle comme la moitié des autres adolescents de la ville, ce n'est pas parce qu'on à notre propre HP qu'on est dans une grande ville comme New-York ou Los-Angeles.**

La psy réfléchie s'il commençait à être sarcastique peut être qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

 **Ce n'est qu'un camarade de classe ?** demanda-t-elle comme en sous entendant que la réponse était négative.

Pour être honnêtes, Jackson Whittemore avait fait la connaissance du petit Stiles Stilinsky qui n'avait pas encore ce surnom quelques jours avant de le croiser sur le banc de l'école. A cette époque maitre Whittemore travaillait pour le bureau du procureur du comté. Il s'était donc retrouver quelque fois à travailler avec le sheriff de la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Dont une fois accompagnée de son fils que lui et sa femme venait d'adopter. Il venait par ailleurs d'emménager dans le coin, c'était la ville natale de leurs fils et vue qu'il n'avait plus ses vrais parents ils n'allaient pas lui enlever ça.

Par une heureuse ou mauvaise coïncidence ce fut ce jour-là, que l'adjoint Stilinsky emmena le garnement qui lui servait de fils au boulot, pour permettre à sa femme de profiter d'un repos amplement mérité. Et que font deux petits garçons quand leurs pères respectifs les lâche du regard quelques minutes dans un poste de police et que l'un d'eux est le futur Stiles Stilinsky. Deux mots, des bêtises, en l'occurrence être entré de le bureau du sheriff et avoir… Tiens pensa Jackson, il ne souvenait plus ce qu'ils avaient fait, il se souvenait juste des remontrances de son père et de celui du futur sheriff. Mais ce qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire fut la prise de contact d'un Stiles visiblement déjà fidèle à lui-même à l'époque.

 **Toi, C'est Jackson ? mon papa dit que ta maman et ton papa ce n'est pas ta vraie maman et ton vrai papa. Mais ma maman dit que c'est bien parce que sinon t'as pas de maman et pas de papa. Et puis ma maman a dit aussi que comme ça ta maman n'a pas eu mal parce qu'elle n'avait pas un asticot dans le ventre qui bouge sans tout le temps. Sauf que l'asticot c'est moi et que c'est normal que je ne sois pas dans le ventre de ta maman vue que ce n'est pas ma maman mais ta maman, parce qu'elle t'appelle Jackson. Moi ma maman elle m'appelle Gén… Gèun… Guen…,** avait-il terminé an bafouillant incapable de prononcer son nom.

Et c'était tout ce qui avait choqué le petit Jackson. Pas qu'un petit garçon de cinq ans lui parle du fait qu'il était adopté. Non ce qu'il l'avait marqué c'est que ce même petit garçons ne pouvait pas dire comment il s'appelait. Il s'en était longuement moquer avec ses amis à l'école par la suite. Mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de cette rencontre, il souriait parce que c'était déjà du Stiles dans toute sa splendeur.

 **Jackson ?** le fit sortir de ses pensées Morell.

 **Nos pères travaillaient ensemble quelques fois et il nous est arrivé de jouer ensemble mais c'est tout.**

 **Tu le considérais comme un de tes amis ?**

 **Non, peut-être, je ne sais pas,** répondit Jackson la tête entre les mains, il n'aimait pas ces questions.

Morell le laissa réfléchir quelques instants avant de revenir à la charge.

 **Quand ta mère a perdu ton frère, t'aurais voulu qu'il te soutienne ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **Il ne pouvait pas sa mère est morte à la même époque.**

 **Tien donc,** s'exclama Marin dont la curiosité avait été piqué. **Donc au même moment vos parents respectifs se sont éloigné de vous a cause de la mort d'un être cher. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense.**

 **Vous étés payer pour ça de toute façon.**

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire avant de dire ce qu'elle avait déduit.

 **Dans les grandes lignes, Je pense que quelque part ça te rassurait que quelqu'un vivait la même chose que toi, ça te disait que ce qui t'arrivait ce n'était pas ta faute c'était normal après la mort de quelqu'un. Mais quand le sheriff s'est ressaisit et à renouer avec son fils contrairement à tes parents. A l'intérieur de toi tu t'es senti seul et tu t'es persuader que c'était ta faute si tes parent s'éloigner tu as construit cette carapace de « perfection » pour qu'ils reviennent à toi, mais ça n'a pas marché. Au fils des années tu en a voulu a Stiles d'avoir surmonté cette épreuve et quand Lydia ta quitté pour lui. Tu t'es dit qu'il te voulait du mal et qu'il fallait le détruire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, j'ai raison ?**

Jackson avait écouté chaque mot, chaque parole de la psychologue. Il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort, qu'elle avait carrément raison même. Lydia était une des rares personnes à qui il avait montré son vrai lui, même si elle n'avait visuellement pas comprit tout ce que ça représentait pour lui. Alors quand elle avait plaqué, il lui en avait voulu jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte que c'était pour Stiles et à ce moment il en avait voulu qu'à lui. Alors il a voulu se venger et ça avait dérapé de façon impressionnante. Ce qui n'avait pas aidé nom plus c'est que Danny semblait prendre la défense de l'hyperactif. Alors que le gardien s'inquiétait juste que son ami était en train de développer une obsession pour le jeune homme.

 **Vous avez raison**. finit-il par lâcher.

 **Parfait,** dit Morell en souriant, **maintenant je veux que tu admets que tu es obsédé par Stiles mais que maintenant vous n'avez aucune raison de lettre.**

 **Je l'admets,** dit-il en marmonnant.

Bizarrement c'était séance l'avais fatigué et il voulait en terminer avec le plus rapidement possible.

 **Pardon ?** dit-elle.

 **J'étais obsédé par Stiles, mais je n'ai plus de raison de l'être.**

 **C'est un bon début, on se revoie demain.**

Jackson la laissa seul. La jeune femme se demandait comment aborder le sujet demain. Parce que même si ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant, il restait encore du chemin à parcourir. Et puis il y avait tout cette histoire de jeu de séduction, ça n'avait aucun sens avec tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il devait avoir autre chose, on ne se persuade pas, de coucher avec le petit ami de son ex pour se venger et reconquérir cette dernière.


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilas une nouvelle semaine qui commence avec son lot de boulot et bien entendue de chapitre d'un éléphant ça se trompe énormément. Comme vous le constaterez ça avance lentement mais surement. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Après le rendez-vous avec Morell, Jackson décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite dans sa chambre, surtout si c'était pour tomber sur Isaac. Alors il parcourut les espaces communs en long et en large comme en travers tentant de ne pas trop penser à la discussion avec la psychologue. C'est vrai, il devait arrêter d'être obsédé par Stiles et ce n'est pas en pensant sans arrêt au faites qu'il l'est ou l'était, il ne savait pas encore, qu'il y allait avoir une amélioration.

Au bout d'un moment il avait croisé Meredith assit près d'une fenêtre, une schizophrène d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, et il avait pensé l'interroger sur Stiles, elle semblait le connaitre. Jusqu'à qu'il se rappelle que ce serait penser au fils du sheriff et il ne devait pas y penser. Il répéta ceci plusieurs fois dans sa tête comme un mantra. Il avait pensé avoir fait un progrès avec la séance d'aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi voulait-il toujours en savoir plus sur l'hyperactif. Il était loin d'être sorti d'affaire, se dit-il. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait encore rester ici un moment, raison de plus pour sympathiser avec Meredith. Jackson jura mentalement ça devenait un sacré cercle vicieux.

Si on l'avait filmé là, maintenant et qu'on lui avait montré le résultat, jamais il se serait reconnu. Il était complètement perdu en train d'aller en direction de Meredith puis de faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner puis refaire demi-tour pour revenir sur ses pas. En claire il faisait les cents pas en tentant de prendre une décision. Allait-il oui ou non parler à la jeune femme et depuis quand il devait réfléchir avant d'aller parler à fille. Et puis pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler, c'était juste pour sympathiser, ça faisait partie de la thérapie non ? C'est ça oui, pensa-t-il, tout ce que tu veux s'est parler de Stiles. Mais justement pourquoi il avait envie ou plutôt besoin de parler de Stiles.

Ce n'était pas bon, il était censé faire des progrès, il devait arrêter de penser à Stiles. Aller, mieux fallait retourner dans sa chambre, même si Isaac y était peut-être. Et en fin de compte, bizarrement être avec le bouclé l'empêcherait de penser à Stiles à tout bout de champ. Voilà il passerait une journée sans penser à l'autre après il ferait les séances nécessaire avec Morell. Puis il quitterait cet endroit et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il n'aurait plus Lydia mais maintenant il aurait ses parents et quant à Stiles. Et bien il le méprisait comme avant, ce n'est qu'un pauvre et pathétique humain après tout et en plus il lui avait piqué sa petite amie. Voilà ses objectifs et il devait tout faire pour y arriver.

Cependant Lahey n'était pas dans la chambre, mais bon paresser sur le lit s'était du pareil au même. En approchant du lit il remarqua un bout de papier. On lui avait laissé un message.

 **« Besoin de me sentir libre. Retrouve-moi au sous-sol. Isaac »**

Il se foutait de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il ne lui demandait comme même pas de faire ce pourquoi le bouclé avait été envoyé ici. Et puis s'il avait vraiment besoin de se sentir « libre », il y avait d'autre personne à qui demandé non ? Autre que celui qui à essayer de le tuer.

C'était complètement idiot, pourtant il prit la direction du sous-sol. Il ne comptait pas remettre le couvert, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui, ni pour Isaac d'ailleurs. Mais le message montrait bien que le bouclé ne sentait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Jackson allait lui apporter l'aide dont il avait besoin, même si ce n'était pas l'aide qu'attendait Isaac, il lui devait bien ça. Mais c'était juste pour cette fois, après Jackson « je suis le meilleur » Whittemore fera son grand retour sur scène.

Il se rendit donc jusqu'au au sous-sol, ne se demandant pas comment Isaac avait pu y accéder bien que c'était fermée à clé. Il s'en foutait carrément. Mais il se demandait comme même ce qui avait bien put mettre Isaac dans cet état pour qu'il se mette à vouloir recommencer avec lui.

Isaac semblait l'attendre nerveusement, il était assis sur une chaise qui devait trainer dans le coin depuis un moment, les pieds sur l'assise, se retrouvant avec les genoux devant lui où il avait posé ses bras, et dans cette position il se rongeait les ongles.

 **Isaac, ça va ?** s'exprima Jackson.

Cela fit sursauter le bouclé qui en apercevant son camarade de chambres sauta littéralement de sa chaise en lâchant un « tu en as mis du temps » avant de fondre presque aussi rapidement qu'un avion de chasse sur ses lèvres. Jackson fit tout son possible pour garder ses lèvres imperméables à la langue d'Isaac qui en quémandait l'entrée. Mais voyant que ça ne suffisait pas au bouclé, il le poussa de la paume de ses mains pour l'éloigner de lui.

 **Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** demanda le bouclé.

 **Qu'est qui me prend !** réagit vivement le fils Whittemore. **Et toi, tu te rends compte que c'est pour ça que tu es ici.**

Isaac fut blessé par la remarque de l'autre garçon, il était censé le comprendre.

 **Mais ils ne comprennent rien,** s'expliqua-t-il, **ils disent que j'ai un comportement autodestructeur pour faire payer mon père. Il ne voie pas que ça aucun sens.**

Le bouclé semblait vraiment croire ce qu'il disait. Jackson quant à lui, avait une toute autre opinons, il était d'accord avec cette idée. Il y avait quelque années il avait une période où il s'automutilait et à chaque fois qu'il apposait la lame de son couteau sur sa peau il s'imaginait dire à ces parents « regarder ce que vous me pousser à faire, c'est votre faute ». Heureusement pour lui il avait arrêté quand des « camarades » avait manqué de voire les cicatrices, il s'était rendu compte que ça pouvait entacher l'image qu'il voulait donner du garçon parfait. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que c'était le moteur d'Isaac, mais son arrogance n'était pas là pour rien.

Mais Isaac n'y croyait pas, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on l'oblige à penser que ce qu'il était en train de faire c'était mal. C'était tout l'inverse ça lui faisait un bien fou a lui comme à Jackson il l'avait bien vue lors de leur deux dernières fois. Alors comment en était-il arrivé à penser comme eux. Isaac s'approcha lentement en tentant de paraitre sexy, sensuel.

 **Tu sais comme moi, qu'il n'en est rien.** **C'est juste parfait, ça nous fait oublier tous nos soucis.**

 **Je te rappelle que plusieurs de tes soucis son à cause de moi,** s'exclama Jackson.

L'ex-capitaine le regardait fixement sans faire dévier son regard ni un reculant d'un seul pas, il était trop fier pour ça. A cette remarque le bouclé ricana.

 **Tu crois vraiment que t'es le premier de ma liste, t'es juste celui qui est dans le coin.**

 **Alors, change de coin.**

 **Je vais juste penser à quelque d'autre qui n'est pas un connard,** ajouta Isaac tout en s'approchant un peu plus, se collant complètement à lui. Il avait déjà ses mains sur lui. **Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer que je suis Lydia ou quelqu'un d'autre.**

Sur ceux Isaac approcha ses lèvres de nouveaux vers celle de Jackson, mais cette fois plus séductrice. Jackson ne fit aucun geste pour l'éloigner, se contentant de paraitre insensible à tout ça, peut être que ça le repousserait. Mais Isaac se montrait suffisamment entreprenant pour que Jackson laisse tomber tous ses réserves. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à la personne avec qui il souhaitait être, sans avoir une idée au préalable, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans tous les sens.

Prit dans le truc, il mit main dans le cou de son vis-à-vis pour l'agripper fermement pendant que l'autre passait sous les vêtements d'Isaac pour caresser son bas ventre. Et avec tout ça il répondit au baiser faisant gémir le bouclé. Ça incita Lahey à faire de même. Jackson lâcha à son tour un gémissement appréciateur, sauf que ça fit stopper net Isaac puis lui quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire ou de dire plus exactement.

 **Stiles** , avait-il murmuré.


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilas le vingtième chapitre, que dire d'autre. Merci pour les review, surtout au trois quatre habitués du commentaire ( Drew, Sanga36, michael affortit 7, pour ne ne citer qu'eux). La lecture des review est un moment que j'attend avec impatience les soir de publication maintenant. J'en profite pour m'excuser, je ne répond pas souvent parce que la plus part de temps je ne sait pas quoi répondre. En tout cas merci et Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Bien qu'Isaac ressentait vraiment le besoin de se laisser aller, entendre le nom de l'hyperactif sortir de la bouche de Jackson de cette manière l'avait stoppé net. Après avoir fixé le jeune homme pendant plusieurs secondes interminables, le bouclé avait quitté le sous-sol sans demander son reste. Jackson était quant à lui resté un peu plus longtemps. Il venait de gémir le nom de l'autre abruti alors qu'il embrassait Isaac et ça le contrariait vraiment. Il était en train de perdre son obsession pour Stiles par rapport à leur relation avec leur parents respectifs et il n'allait quand même pas la remplacer par une obsession sentimental voir sexuelle pour le même garçon. Qui, soit dit en passant, est monté comme une brindille, qui ne la ferme jamais et qui ne sait pas marcher plus d'un kilomètre sans chuter.

Alors non, il n'allait pas remplacer son obsession par une autre. Sauf que cette seconde obsession était là depuis bien plus longtemps, pensa-t-il, il y avait eu le rêve dans le motel il y a plusieurs semaines. C'était peut-être un signe qu'il y avait un « truc », mais il ne devait pas avoir de « truc », on parlait de Stilinsky tout de même.

Il devait oublier, oublier Stiles. C'est juste toute cette histoire qui lui montait au cerveau. Oui, c'est ça il devait l'oublier c'est tout, oublier ce rêve, oublier qu'il l'avait embrassé. Merde, se dit-il, c'est vrai, il l'avait embrassé. Bon on se calme, déjà ce n'était pas un vrai baisé, leurs lèvres c'étaient simplement effleurés. Il avait juste posé ses lèvres contre celles du fils du sheriff, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, non ? Sauf que si il a posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'hyperactif c'est parce que à la base il a voulu l'embrasser, non ?

Réfléchir à tout ça allait lui donner mal à la tête, il devait arrêter d'y penser. Mais d'abord il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il ne tenait pas à ce que Brunski lui tombe dessus alors qu'il est encore dans un endroit qu'il lui était techniquement interdit. Il quitta le sous-sol et retourna dans les pièces communes fit quelques partie d'échec avec un type qui se révéla flippant au plus haut point. Tout ça pour ne pas penser à un certain adolescent ou plutôt à deux adolescents. Malheureusement la journée allait arriver à son terme et avec elle, le moment fatidique où il devrait passer la nuit dans la même pièce qu'Isaac.

C'est d'un pas lent qu'il se dirigea vers leurs chambres, à son arrivée il remarqua qu'Isaac était déjà dans son lit. Le bouclé c'était tourné sur le côté, le visage contre le mur. Ce qui dans le fond arrangeait l'ex-capitaine, il allait s'allonger sur son lit, le regard fixant le plafond.

Les minutes passèrent et Jackson restait dans la même position observant les fissures et les taches du plafond qui démontraient l'ancienneté du lieu. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir à vrai dire il n'essaye même pas. Il se contentait de fixer le plafond dans le vain espoir qu'il arrive à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

L'infirmier en chef était passé depuis un moment pour annoncer le couvre-feu, quand Jackson senti de l'agitation provenant du lit d'à côté. Isaac se mit brusquement sur le dos, les yeux ouvert fixant lui aussi le plafond. Jackson pouvait presque l'entendre déglutir, il lui semblait que le bouclé voulait dire ou lui demander quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait se demanda-t-il.

 **Alors comme ça,** commença Isaac, **t'as le bégin pour Stiles.**

 **Non** , s'offusqua Jackson, **Comment pourrais-je avoir le bégin pour Stiles, il est…**

Le fils Whittemore s'arrêta, il s'était déjà dit toutes c'est chose là, que Stiles était un pathétique humain, qu'il était impossible que l'on tombe amoureux de lui. Mais il n'avait guère réussit à se convaincre alors comment il pouvait convaincre Isaac.

 **Peut-être** , se reprit-il, **j'en sais rien.**

 **Jackson Whittemore amoureux du type qui lui a piqué sa petite amie** , jubila le bouclé. **Jackson et Stiles, le bogosse et l'hyperactif, ça ferait un super titre.**

 **Laisse tomber** , grogna Jackson.

 **Non mais je te comprends je dois dire qu'il a un truc.**

Jackson reconnaissait volontiers, en tout cas aujourd'hui, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'attirant chez Stiles. C'est vrai il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière d'agir et même celle de se ramasser sur le sol qu'il le rendait craquant pour ne pas dire quelque chose de beaucoup moins neutre.

 **N'empêche vous ferez un beau couple.**

 **Je ne suis pas amoureux de Stiles,** grogna l'ancien capitaine.

Les deux garçons discutaient comme ça, l'aire de rien. Comme si il n'était pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique, que l'un n'avait pas tenté de tuer l'autre. Seul trace de leur animosité, le fait qu'il ne se regardait pas, gardant leurs regards vers le plafond.

 **Je te crois, même moi aussi il m'arrive de gémir son nom alors que j'embrasse un type gaulé comme un dieu.**

 **Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité.**

 **Je parlais de toi** , dit Isaac en tourna la tête vers son camarade de chambres.

Jackson soupira il n'allait pas discuter de ça avec lui, miss Morell passe encore mais Isaac, grand dieu non.

 **Ecoute,** dit-il pour clore de débat, **j'ai suffisamment de soucis entre cette histoire d'obsession et de parallèle entre lui et moi alors je ne vais pas en plus rajouter une dimension sentimentale à tout ça.**

Il s'était tourner vers le bouclé pour dire tout ça et ceci dit, sa tête reprit sa place normal pour clore la discussion définitivement. Cependant après quelque instant il se remit à parler.

 **Je veux juste redevenir comme avant ?**

 **Un parfait connard ?** demanda le bouclé.

 **Ouais, parce que j'ai tout, le physique, l'intelligente, le fric et des parents qui s'intéresse à moi. enfin.**

Isaac ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fin de la remarque de Jackson. Même avec tout ce qui c'était passé il était quand même content pour son ancien capitaine que ses parent renoue avec lui.

 **Alors oublie-le. Je peux t'aider pour ça** , dit-il.

 **Ne commence pas.**

 **Je veux dire, je t'aide à le sortir de la tête et toi du m'aide à résoudre mes problèmes autrement qu'en couchant avec des parfaits connards.**

Jackson ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se tourner pour voir que le bouclé tendait la main pour sceller leur unions. Jackson tendit la main à son tour pour accepter la proposition. Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main, il était bien trop loin l'un de l'autre mais c'était entendue il allait s'aider mutuellement. Isaac se remit sur le côté le visage contre le mur pour aller chercher le sommeil.

Le fils Whittemore n'avait pas bougé fixant encore et toujours le plafond de la chambre. Au moins avec Isaac ça avait l'air d'être résolue. Il ne restait plus que Stiles mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être chose aisé. N'empêche il ne pouvait le laisser tranquille l'autre abrutie pensa-t-il en faisant son plus beau sourire. Stiles était un emmerdeur mais ça faisait partie de son charme. Mais peut-être qu'il devrait éviter de penser ça.


	21. Chapter 21

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles, la bonne c'est que vous avez le droit à un chapitre qui fait le double de la longueur habituel, à la base c'était deux chapitres distinct que j'ai rassemblé pour n'en faire qu'un. la mauvaise c'est que si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que la semaine prochaine je ne prévoit pas de publier de nouveaux chapitres, Je trouve que je n'est pas assez de chapitre en avance et je préfère faire une pose entre les deux parties qu'entre deux chapitre, Et oui, ceci est le dernier chapitre de la parti centré sur Jackson.

Deuxième remarque, pendant votre lecture vous constaterez qu'il y a beaucoup de référence à Doctor Who. Si vous ne connaissez pas, faite moi savoir si des explications sont nécessaire.

Dernier chose comme je sais que ça va vous embêter de ne pas avoir la suite (au moins un qui s'est lui même décrit comme étant addict, je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra), j'ai quelques OS Stackson (ou Jiles pour l'addict) qui n'attende plus que d'être relu avant d'être poster, pour vous faire patienter (et après je me plaint de ne pas avoir assez le temps d'écrire de nouveaux chapitre pour "Un éléphant ça se trompe énormément").

Bonne Lecture et bon week-end.

* * *

 **Tu rentres, tu t'excuse et c'est tout** , s'ordonna Jackson en prenant de grandes inspirations.

Ça allait faire un peu plus d'un mois après sa tentative de meurtre puis son internement à Eichen House, mais il n'avait quitté l'établissement que depuis trois jours. Par chance ça tombait pendant les vacances, il avait donc encore quelques jours pour retrouver une vie normal avant de reprendre les cours. Après le « pacte » qu'il avait passé avec Isaac, les progrès avaient été constants. Il allait devoir continuer à voir Morell pendant les séances qu'elle faisait au lycée mais il commençait à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il comptait profiter de ces quelques jours de vacances pour s'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui avaient voulu l'aider mais qu'il avait envoyé chier.

Isaac qui était sortie quelques jours avant lui, l'avait aidé à s'excuser auprès d'Erica et de Boyd. Ça n'avait pas été difficile voyant que leur ami avait pardonné à Jackson et même pire avait sympathisé avec lui, les deux lycéens avait mis de côté leur rancœur et avait laissé l'ancien capitaine de s'expliquer.

Mais eux c'était le plus facile, il avait l'appui d'Isaac, mais ça c'était compliqué avec la suite. La suite c'était tout bêtement Danny, mais pour parler à son meilleur ami, en espérant qu'il l'était toujours, il devait d'abord convaincre ses deux « gardes » du corps. Et faut dire que quand la situation le demandait, les jumeaux savaient se montrer terrifiants.

Il s'était dit qu'il devait surtout se concentré sur Ethan, le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à les différentier. Ça avait été dure mais au bout du compte Danny, qui écoutait la discussion de loin, avait fini par agir et était aller lui-même parler à son ami. Après une heure de discussion, ils s'étaient réconciliés et ils avaient commencé à planifier la dernière étape de ce tour des excuses, Celle qui était la plus compliqué. Se faire pardonner de Lydia, Allison, Scott et Kyria mais surtout de Stiles et par la même occasion se retrouver en présence du fils du sheriff.

Depuis la discussion dans la chambres de l'hôpital, Jackson n'avait pas vu l'hyperactif. Le fils Whittemore voulait l'oublier et non compliquer leur relation en y ajoutant son possible bégin pour le garçon. C'était à cause de ça, qu'il appréhendait cette rencontre. Il avait peur que l'adolescent viennent mettre le bordel dans sa tête quand il pense à tout le temps que ça lui a pris de mettre ça à plat, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Et voilà comme il se retrouvait à l'entrée de la convention Whoniverse complétement paniqué à l'idée de revoir le fils du sheriff. Depuis quand l'hyperactif pouvait le mettre dans cette état. Et en plus si il n'y avait que ça, il était obligé d'aller à cette convention, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de voir Lydia et les autres en étant dans un endroit public pour éviter tout désagrément possible surtout avec Stiles.

Et comme on parlait d'une convention sur l'univer foisonnant de Doctor Who, il fallait qu'il soit déguisé, cosplayé comme disait Danny. Et bien entendue le gardien de but avait choisi pour son ami un personnage qui nécessite de s'éclaircir les cheveux avec un produits qui commençait à lui donner mal à la tête, mais bon Danny avait bien le droit à sa petite vengeance quant à la façon dont Jackson s'était comporter dans le fourgon.

Et puis il était « le maitre » c'était quand même la classe, même si il aurait préféré être le maitre dans sa phase costume de premier ministre britannique et même dans sa récente phase robe de reine du mal, du moment que ça l'aurait empêché d'avoir les cheveux aussi blonds que Marylin Monroe. Mais c'était soi-disant le costume le plus facile à concevoir dans le délai imparti, un sweat à capuche bleu foncé et d'autre vêtement qui avait l'aire d'appartenir à un sans-abri étaient amplement suffisant.

 **Tu es près ?** lui demanda son meilleur ami.

Pour sa part Danny après d'instance réflexion s'était conçue un costume de Jack Harkness tout à fait réussit. Il avait été question au début qu'Ethan soit costumé en Ianto Jones ou en capitaine John Hart à la limite. Mais quand son frère avait décidé de s'incruster dans leur sortie, ils ont décidé de partir sur un costume d'ange pleureur et de Cibermen mais attention en version sexy, ils avaient principalement fait du bodypaiting, le résultat était des plus « intéressant », soit disant parce que le capitaine Jack Harkness devait forcement être en compagnie des êtres les plus chauds de l'univers.

 **T'es sûr qu'ils seront là ?** demanda Jackson.

 **Bien sûr, il est prévu qu'on se retrouve dans le hall d'accueil,** répondit Danny, **d'ailleurs on est en retard.**

Les quatre garçons avancèrent vers l'entrée où s'amassait la foule qui se retournait à leur passage surtout à cause des jumeaux. Après avoir passé l'entrée, ils aperçurent devant les premiers stands, Lydia.

La rouquine comme convenue s'était habillé en Amy Pond version policière. Et ça la mettait particulièrement en valeur, mais ça ne fit pas plus d'effet que ça à Jackson. Avec toute cette histoire il ne s'était jamais demandé si il avait encore des sentiments pour elle faut croire que non. Et bien au moins il n'y aurait plus de problème de ce côté-là. En approchant d'elle, il aperçue Scallison comme disait Stiles, habillé tous les deux en militaire d'UNIT. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Stiles, ni de kira d'ailleurs. Il s'en occupera après. Le quatuor rejoint le trio qui était surprit de voir Jackson ici, ils le croyaient toujours à Eichen House.

Jackson se lança dans le discours qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, expliquant ce qui lui était passé par la tête, s'excusant de son comportement et pour finir les remercia d'avoir essayé de l'aider. Aiden avait légèrement ricané en remarquant qu'il disait mots pour mots ce qu'il avait dit à eux. Allison et Scott semblait être encore sur la défensif surtout le jeune homme. Ce type avait quand même menacé son frère, si il croyait que ces belles paroles suffiraient, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Par contre sur la rouquine ça avait marché, elle s'approcha de son ex, voulant s'excuser à son tour, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait peut-être pas dut le plaquer par texto.

 **Jackson, je suis désolé, si j'avais su…** commença la rouquine sauf que Jackson, absolument pas intéressé, changea de sujet.

 **Il n'est pas là Stiles ?** demanda le « maitre » ignorant Lydia.

 **On a pas pu le retenir, il ne tenait plus en place, Kyra est parti avec lui par-là,** indiqua Allison en tendant le bras.

Jackson commença à avance dans la direction indiqué, sauf que Scott vint lui barrer la route.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux,** lui demanda-t-il en grognant.

 **McCall,** soupira Jackson, **je sais que tu n'as pas inventé l'eau chaude. Mais tu dois te douter qu'il faut que je m'excuse auprès de lui.**

En parlant Jackson s'était mis à regarder son vis-à-vis de haut ce qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie à Scott de le laisser passer.

 **Si t'a peur que je le tue, accompagne moi,** ajouta l'ancien capitaine, **Ah non j'oubliais tu es trop occuper à bécoter ta petite amies avant qu'elle découvre que t'es qu'un gros loser.**

Sur ceux Jackson le contourna le sourire aux lèvres et parti à la recherche. Tous les autres le regardaient parti en ayant une même pensée, Jackson « je suis meilleur que vous » Whittemore était de retour. Le concerné savait lui aussi qu'il redevenait comme avant et il en était ravi. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'expliqué auprès de Stiles et Kyra et tout sera parfait.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver les deux adolescents, sans oublier qu'il avait dû s'arrêté plus d'une fois pour être pris en photo. La bonne chose c'est que vue son costume c'était surtout parce qu'il était canon que des jeune filles l'arrêtaient pour le prendre en photo en argumentant soit disant que son costume était trop cool. Alors ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, mais il avait comme envie de trouver rapidement le fils du sheriff, de s'excuser et qu'enfin toute cette histoire soit derrière lui.

En tout cas, il n'était pas le seul à être déranger par des amatrices et des amateurs de la photographie. Il y avait ce couple qui attirait encore plus la foule que lui. Elle était, elle aussi, déguisé en Maitre ou plutôt en Missy alors que son ami était habillé en docteur. Plusieurs personnes s'exprimaient en disant que c'était dommage que ce ne soit pas le bon docteur.

Le garçon avait choisi le costume du dixième docteur alors qu'il aurait dû prendre celui du douzième pour être en cohérence avec celui de sa « compagne ». Mais la question que se posait Jackson c'est pourquoi il n'était pas habillé en dernier centurion ou encore comme le onzième docteur s'il tenait tant à s'habiller en docteur. Ce garçon se trouvait n'être nul autre qu'un certain hyperactif de sa connaissance.

Le fils Whittemore ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'adolescent de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut avant de recommencer et s'en se rendre compte de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Son costume marron lui allait comme un gant et en plus ça lui faisait l'un de ses fessiers. Et merde, pensa le jeune homme quand il constat qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du fils du sheriff et plus précisément de son postérieur. Il était vraiment dans la merde pensa-t-il parce que là il ne pouvait le nier mais il avait vraiment le bégin pour l'adolescent. Il se refusait de se demander depuis quand il avait des sentiments pour le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il en avait.

Une nouvelle personne s'approcha du duo Maitre Docteur pour avoir sa photo, Jackson en profitait pour continuer à regarder Stiles discrètement. Celui semblait commencer à perdre patiente, il guettait du regard un stand proposant toute une farandole de roman Doctor Who tout docteur confondue. De plus il trépignait littéralement d'impatience, le problème c'est que ça ne faisait qu'accroitre le nombre de personne voulant le prendre en photo, parce que ça faisait trop « Ten ». Pour Jackson ça ne faisait pas « Ten », ça faisait tout simplement Stiles et ça, ça le faisait craquer.

Maintenant que tous ses problèmes avait été réglé, c'était comme si il voyait Stiles pour la première fois et c'était tout bêtement le coup de foudre. Au bout d'un certain moment, le fils du sheriff finit pas remarqué la présence de Jackson ce qui le stoppa nette. Jackson se dit qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il devait allait lui parler, a cette idée il déglutie. Comment s'excuser d'avoir été un salaud au près d'un gars pour qui vous venez à peine de vous rendre compte avoir des sentiments plus qu'affectueux.

Jackson se frayait un chemin parmi la foule qui commençait à s'agglutiner autour des deux adolescents, quand il fut plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètre du jeune homme, Kira ce plaça entre les deux garçons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'empêcher de s'excuser.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?** lui demanda l'asiatique.

 **M'excuser, vous ne communiquer par entre vous avec l'autre garde du corps,** répondit le fils Whittemore avec son arrogance habituelle.

Derrière la jeune femme, Jackson pouvait voir Stiles levé les yeux au ciel ce qui ne fait qu'accroitre son rythme cardiaque, il était clairement foutu de chez foutu. Encore heureux qu'il ne laissait rien paraitre.

 **Parce qu'on t'a enseigné comment t'excuser ?** lui lança Kira.

 **Et ouais. Maintenant tu me laisse faire mes devoirs,** dit-il en la bousculant pour pouvoir s'approcher suffisamment de Stiles, **il faut qu'on parle.**

Stiles le regarda et décida de lui laisser une chance, il attendait que son ancien capitaine se lance dans ses explications avant que lui-même déclame un de ses monologues dont il avait le secret. Jackson voulait se lancer mais il n'arrêtait pas d'être interrompue par des inconnus qui leur demandait de se mettre cote à cote parce que eux était coordonné. Lassé de cette attention du « public », Jackson agrippa fortement le bras de Stiles pour l'entrainer vers un coin plus tranquille.

 **Hey, doucement. Je croyais que tu voulais t'excuser,** s'exclama Stiles.

A ces mots Kira voulait les rejoindre, mais l'hyperactif fit signe que ça allait qu'il pouvait s'en occuper. Les deux garçons allèrent jusqu'à un coin à moitié caché derrière un panneau. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir discuter sans être complètement déranger. Kyra les observait de loin mais elles ne voyaient que les pieds des garçons dépasser. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien continuer à les surveiller d'ici et qu'elle n'intervenait qu'en cas de besoin.

 **Je t'écoute, mais fais vite j'ai vraiment envie de voir les livres qu'ils ont** , lança Stiles pour entamer la conversation.

 **Je m'excuse, t'avait raison j'ai fait un parallèle avec toi, puis j'ai été jaloux et tout ça combiné ça m'a fait dérapé. Je te demande pas de me pardonner, je sais que c'est compliqué. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que j'ai un problème mais que je fais tout pour y remédier,** termina-t-il.

 **C'est tout** , s'offusqua Silles, **tu t'excuse et puis quoi. Tu redeviens le connard d'avant comme tu l'as prouvé avec Kira il n'y a même pas…**

Stiles ne puis terminer sa phrase, Jackson avait d'un seul coup poser ses mains sur les jonctions entre le cou et le visage des deux côté de la tête du jeune homme, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Comme il était en train de parler et qu'il avait été surpris, Stiles avait la bouche suffisamment ouvert pour permettre à Jackson d'y faire entrer sa langue. Cette dernière finit par entrainer celle de Stiles dans un étrange ballet. Au bout d'interminables secondes Jackson se décolla des lèvres qui l'avaient obsédé à bouger autant. Sans enlever ses mains de là où elle était, Jackson mit les choses au claire.

 **Quelqu'un m'as dit que je devais juste faire en sorte d'être aimé par ceux que j'aime et c'est ce que je vais faire,** expliqua-t-il. **Et puis pour en revenir au faites que je suis un connard, je m'en fous complètement je suis canon, intelligent, riche et bientôt j'aurais le meilleur petit ami qui soit.**

 **Quoi**? ne put que dire le jeune homme tellement surpris par la tournure de la discussion.

 **Et oui, petite puce, t'as fait une grossière erreur en faisant en sorte que Lydia me quitte pour toi, c'est moi qui aurait dut la plaquer pour toi.**

Jackson le lâcha enfin et s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Aller je te laisse profiter de la convention on se reverra bien assez tôt.**

L'ancien capitaine parti fidèle à lui-même, laissant l'autre adolescent sans voie avec une trop grosse quantité de question en tête. Jackson se dirigea vers une destination quelconque en tentant de ne pas regarder en arrière. Bien qu'il ait semblé confiant lors de toute la « discussion », intérieurement il était clairement en panique. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, à la base il était juste venue s'excuser et au final il l'avait embrassé, ce qu'il avait adoré par ailleurs, avant de lui dire qu'il devrait être avec lui. Et il avait sous-entendue qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient un couple, mais comment allait-il faire. Ce n'est pas en restant un connard qu'il allait pouvoir le séduire.

Mais si il devait apprendre à ne plus l'être pour être avec Stiles, alors il apprendrait parce qu'il était temps qu'il soit heureux et qu'il se doutait que ce serait ce qu'il sera avec cet hyperactif de fils de sheriff.


	22. Chapter 22

Regardez qui est de retour, je vous ais manqué en tout cas vous, vous m'avez manqué. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui n'aurait pas eu l'information (dans le chapitre 3 de "les opposés s'attirent" et le chapitre 11 de "colocation") que la pause durait en vérité deux semaines au lieu d'une. Mais qu'on se rassure "Un éléphant ça se trompe" énormément revient belle et bien avec le premier chapitre de la partie centré sur Stiles. C'est un prologue à lire en parallèle de celui sur Jackson, pour bien voir que les deux garçons son différent. Il faudra donc attendre (encore) mercredi pour revenir dans l'action. Bon je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le réveil de Stiles sonna comme convenue vers six heures du matin mais l'adolescent ne sortit de son lit qu'à sept heures, comme d'habitude mais ce n'était pas un problème. Sept heure était une heure convenable pour se lever, c'est juste que quand il mettait son réveil à cette heure-là, il ne sortait du lit qu'à huit heure et là c'était un problème. Il s'étira assit sur lit, se leva et remit sa couette qui avait échoué à moitié sur le sol pendant la nuit, en tout cas la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ne s'était pas échoué avec elle. Puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en enlevant son caleçon puis son t-shirt sur la route, les laissant derrière lui tel un petit poucet exhibitionniste.

Sa douche se passa trop rapidement à son gout. Il chercha dans c'est « tas » de vêtement ce qui allait mettre aujourd'hui. Il descendit enfin rejoindre son père qu'il l'attendait pour manger. C'était la règle toujours petit-déjeuner ensemble déjà que son père ne dînait qu'un soir sur deux à cause du boulot. Alors même si il allait se coucher juste après pour se remettre d'avoir veillé sur la ville toute la nuit, il petit déjeunerait avec son fils.

Le petit déjeuner fut constitué d'une gorgé voir deux de jus d'orange but directement au bouchon de la bouteille, sachant qu'ils avaient chacun une bouteille attitrée ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient la flemme de sortir des verres, qu'ils aimaient s'échanger leurs microbes. Stiles prit une tasse pour la remplir de café la pausa sur la table, prit ses médicaments contre son hyperactivité. Son père en profita pour récupérer la tasse et prépara pour son garnement un chocolat chaud, hors de question que son fils se choute à la caféine, déjà que sans il est insoutenable. Pendant que le lait chauffait dans la casserole, Stiles engloutissait par poignée des céréales, assit sur la table les pieds dans le vide.

Ils discutèrent de banalité ponctuée de remarque sarcastique si commune pour leur petite famille. Puis voyant que l'heure défilait à tout allure, Stiles posa ou plutôt jeta son bol dans l'évier, reprit une rasade de jus de fruit. Puis monta terminer de se préparer. Après un brossage des dents en règles, il s'observa dans le miroir et il prit cinq minutes pour penser à sa mère comme il le faisait chaque jour. Il lui parla, lui disant ce qui lui préoccupait pour la journée. Et comme d'habitude il devina ce qu'elle aurait dit et prit note de ses conseils en profita pour changer de chemise, enfilant la bleue, la couleur préféré de sa mère.

Il prit ses affaires redescendit pour aller à sa voiture, pesta contre Scott qui l'avait convaincue de rouler dans les bois pendant le week-end, donc qu'il devrait passer au lave-auto en rentrant du lycée. Il se demanda si il n'allait pas faire exprès d'oublier de prendre son meilleur ami sur la route. Ce qu'il finit par ne pas faire, il était trop gentil.

Il arriva au lycée un peu en avance, s'il tenait l'abrutit qui avait avancé toutes les horloges de la maison. Bon d'accord c'était lui, mais des fois il avait de ces idées que personne devrait écouter, y comprit lui. La bonne nouvelle c'est que leurs petites copines les attendaient déjà avec un soupçon d'impatience, en avait-il l'impression.

Scott se jeta sur Allison, elle devait avoir des abdos en béton pour ne pas s'écrouler sous l'impact pensa le fils du sheriff. Lydia s'approcha de lui dégageant tout le charme et le sex-appeal qu'elle pouvait. Stiles s'approcha pour l'enlacer, mais elle s'arrêta, « ce n'est pas parce j'accepte que l'on me voit avec toi, que je veux faire pareille avec cette chose » avait-elle expliqué en pointant la jeep. Stiles soupira lui prit simplement la main et quitta cette « chose » qu'il chérissait comme même beaucoup.

En parcourant les couloirs du lycée en si bonne compagnie, il fit la même constations que les autres jours. Il était heureux, son père ne noyait plus sa détresse dans l'alcool, juste une bière devant les matchs intéressant avec les potes. Sa mère ne lui manquait plus parce qu'elle était toujours là avec lui. Lydia avait quitté « l'incroyable, le fantastique, l'irrésistible » Jackson pour lui. Et le fait que Scott soit toujours écœurant d'amour pour Allison était bizarrement réconfortant.

Il était heureux, sauf… sauf que Jackson avait perdu la tête, l'avait dragué nu sous la douche, avait voulu le tuer. Et pour finir l'avait embrassé tout en disant qu'il sera son futur petit ami et en plus il avait osé l'appeler petite puce. Alors oui, il était heureux mais sa vie était quand même un sacré bordel.


	23. Chapter 23

petite annonce: j'ai dorénavant un Béta (un grand merci à thibziboy) par contre à cause des délais que je m'impose, il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer la correction pour aujourd'hui. Mais dés qu'il à terminé je changerais le chapitre par celui corrigé, bien entendue il sera notifié que c'est la version corrigé.

Mise à part tout ça, Bonne Lecture.

Mise à jour 09/07/2015: Béta-lecture: Thibziboy.

* * *

Stiles gara sa jeep sur le parking du poste de police et en profita pour souffler. La journée c'était plus bien passé, pendant les derniers jours des vacances il avait appréhendé de recroiser son ancien capitaine, surtout après que celui-ci l'ai embrassé lors de la convention sur Doctor Who. Mais heureusement Jackson ne l'avait pas approché préférant passer du temps avec Danny et Isaac. Et oui, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre Isaac trainait avec Jackson de temps en temps, le fils du sheriff se demandait si ces deux-là continuait à coucher ensemble, et non ce n'était pas une question posée par jalousie. Minute, pourquoi il pensait ça d'abord, il devait arrêter de penser au fils Whittemore ça ne lui causait que des soucis. Il se décida à sortir de sa jeep et à rejoindre son père.

\- **Tu t'occuperas de ça après ?** demanda le sheriff en posant un carton remplit de dossier sur la table de la salle des archives.

Bien que les Whittemore aient retiré leur plainte, annulant ainsi tous les ordres de restriction, sans oublier qu'il avait fait le tour de toutes les familles pour expliquer la situation de leur fils dans les grandes lignes, son sheriff de père n'avait pas oublié cette histoire pour autant. D'accord il comprenait pourquoi son fils et les autres avaient « séquestré » Jackson et une partie de lui était plutôt fier que son fils malgré leur animosité soit le premier à l'aidé. Mais il ne fallait oublier qu'il avait « emprunté » un fourgon de police.

Alors John l'avait puni, privé de jeux-vidéo et de portable et il aurait probablement été privé de sortie si l'adolescent n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de ne pas le punir de la sorte mais échange il devait ranger et classer les archives du commissariat. Stiles avait voulu s'offusquer parce une fois il y était allé et c'était un désordre pas possible, pire que sa chambre. Mais le sheriff avait rétorqué qu'il devait s'estimer qu'il ait un père qui avait fait tout son possible pour que ça n'apparaisse pas dans son casier.

\- **Parce j'ai le choix ?** demanda Stiles debout sur l'escabeau tentant d'attrapé un carton qu'on avait rangé au fond, contre le mur. **Vous pourriez quand même arrêter de m'en amener parce sinon je ne vais jamais réussir à terminer avant d'entrer à la fac.**

\- **Plains-toi, ça n'en ferait pas disparaitre. Allez t'inquiètes, tu vas avoir de l'aide.**

Ah oui et c'était qui ce chanceux, un de ses adjoints qui n'avait pas respecté les règles, un petit délinquant de bas étage ? Faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de laisser sa curiosité le guider.

\- **Et bien quand on parle du loup, le voilà. T'es en retard Jackson,** s'exclama son père.

\- **Quoi ?** réagit vivement l'hyperactif.

À cause de cette réaction, Stiles parti en arrière tombant ainsi de l'escabeau pour atterrir… dans les bras de Jackson.

\- **Je dirais plutôt que je suis pile à l'heure** , dit-il au sheriff avec le fils de ce dernier toujours dans ses bras qui lui ne savait pas où poser ses mains.

Le sheriff les regarda, leva quelques sourcils avant de décider de les laisser et de retourner dans son bureau. De toute façon un de ses adjoints allait les tenir à l'œil. Les deux garçons furent laissés seuls dans la pièce et Jackson ne semblait pas décidé à enlever ses mains de l'autre adolescent.

\- **Super, mon père a vu que t'es un type formidable, tu peux me lâcher maintenant,** lança Stiles en évitant de croiser le regard de Jackson qui semblait l'observer avec avidité.

\- **Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien là, petite puce ?**

Stiles soupira, il l'avait encore appelé petite puce, mais pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi. On dirait un surnom affectif genre celui que donne Scott à Allison, mais dans la bouche de Jackson ça avait une petite pointe de suffisance. Vu la tête que faisait son « paquet », Jackson se décida à le lâcher et à le ramener sur terre.

\- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?,** demanda Stiles.

\- **Ça se voit, je viens pour t'aider.**

\- **Vraiment, et pourquoi ?** s'exclama l'hyperactif avec un ton sarcastique.

\- **Parce que je peux en profiter pour te draguer,** répondit le fils Whittemore en le déshabillant du regard.

L'hyperactif préféra s'éloigner, un Jackson qui le nargue et se moque de lui, il pouvait gérer. Même un Jackson qui veut le tuer il pouvait faire avec. Mais un Jackson qui le drague et de manière aussi grossière qui plus est, ça non il ne pouvait pas.

Ils commencèrent à travailler dans le silence chacun dans leur coin, Stiles se força à ne pas regarder dans la direction de son camarde, qui lui ne manquait pas de le détailler entre deux taches.

\- **Je te devais bien ça, quand même** , finit-il par dire pour briser le silence parce qu'un Stiles silencieux avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

\- **Comment ça ?** demanda Stiles.

\- **Tout ce que tu voulais c'était m'aider et je n'ai pas été capable de l'accepter correctement,** expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre son visage confiant coiffé d'un sourire séducteur. **Mais je confirme je vais en profiter pour te draguer.**

Mais pourquoi tenait-il tant que ça à vouloir le draguer, se demanda le fils du sheriff. Est-ce qu'il continuait son entreprise de séduction dans l'optique tordu de récupéré Lydia ? N'étais-t-il pas censé avoir réglé ça avec son séjour à Eichen House ?

\- **J'avais espéré que tu ne sois plus obsédé par moi.**

\- **Mais je ne suis pas obsédé, je suis attiré par toi, nuance** , lança Jackson en s'approchant.

\- **Et ça te dérange pas de vouloir un pauvre et pathétique loser telle que moi,** osa lancer Stiles, **que vont penser les autres ?**

\- **Je m'en fous des autres, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse.**

Le dos de Stiles rencontra le mur alors que Jackson s'était approché au maximum, ses lèvres n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Son regard noyé dans celui de l'hyperactif.

\- **Je suis avec Lydia,** balbutia Stiles.

\- **Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous,** répondit Jackson en approchant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser… sauf qu'il s'arrêta brusquement et rebroussa chemin dans le seul but de le frustrer, **et puis ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait pendant la convention. Pourquoi t'étais pas** **habillé en centurion ? Elle était quand même venue pour toi,** termina l'ancien capitaine en s'éloignant et en retournant à son travail.

Après avoir dégluti et être resté immobile un certain moment, Stiles retourna à son tour à son travail. Il n'arrivait pas savoir ce que voulait l'autre adolescent, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était juste parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Au bout d'un moment Jackson finit par aller aider Parrish à chercher des documents qu'ils avaient rangés dans une autre pièce. Et ce fut à ce moment que Lydia décida de faire son entrée, en l'apercevant Stiles alla l'embrasser fougueusement, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Jackson était au premier rang pour le voir, se persuada-t-il.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?**

\- **J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec mon petit ami, non ? Et puis ma mère n'est pas à la maison se soir.**

Stiles sourit, il était sûr que passer du temps avec sa superbe petite amie lui permettant d'oublier Jackson qui était en train de tirer une de ces tronches.

\- **Mon père ne sera pas d'accord.**

\- **T'inquiète je m'en occupe, on ne peut rien me refuser,** dit la rouquine en prenant la direction du bureau du père de son petit ami… sauf que ce dernier attrapa son bras et l'attira vers lui.

\- **Attends,** lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait.

Alors qu'il observait Lydia discuter avec son père et que ce dernier semblait incapable de la contredire, Jackson un carton dans les mains passa près de lui.

\- **Bravo, je n'ai absolument pas l'impression que tu te forçais,** lâcha l'ancien capitaine ironiquement.


	24. Chapter 24

Que voulez vous que je vous dise, bon week-end et bonne lecture.

* * *

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à Lydia pour que le sheriff conçois à laisser partir son fils un peu plus tôt que prévue. Pas sans avoir dit à ce dernier que ce n'était que partie remise. Alors que l'hyperactif ramassait ses affaires, son père après réflexion décida de libérer Jackson. Il n'avait pas envi que ce dernier lui crache à la figure qu'il privilégiait son fils et puis Jackson s'était proposé de lui-même pour ces « travaux d'intérêt général », il pouvait se permettre d'être généreux.

Les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent donc à sorti ensemble du poste de police, le fils du sheriff bras dessus, bras dessous avec sa petite amie. Lydia voulu discuter quelques minutes avec son ex. Depuis qu'il s'était expliqué lors de la convention, la rouquine avait envie de mettre les choses à plats avec le jeune homme et pourquoi pas devenir amis. C'était surtout qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir été l'élément déclencheur de tous les derniers événements.

Elle tenta d'entamer la conversation, alors que Stiles prie le ciel pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement de son ancien capitaine en regardant le paysage environnant. Jackson lui aussi voulait être autre part mes contrairement à l'hyperactif, il avait le regard fixé sur les deux autres où plus précisément sur l'endroit où leurs bras s'entremêlaient.

Alors que la rouquine se perdait dans son discours, expliquant que ce serait bien qu'un de ses quatre ils se fassent une sortie comme au bon vieux temps et qu'elle ne semblait pas entendre les marmonnements, Stiles lui entendait ces derniers et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Jackson. Le fils du sheriff resta sans voie devant le regard que lançait Whittemore à son bras, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il voyait rouge.

Pendant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jackson dans la salle des archives, jamais il était venu à l'esprit de Stiles de se demander si le jeune homme était sincère à propos de ses sentiments. Mais avec ce regard il se posait la question, mais peut être que en faites c'était le faite qu'il touche la rouquine qui le mettait dans cette état. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un stratagème. Ce ne pas parce que Jackson semblait être à nouveau saint d'esprit, plus ou moins qu'il ne désirait pas récupérer sa petite amies. Même si il faut l'avouer c'était un plan tordu, Stiles ne voulait pas admettre que Jackson ai dit la vérité car l'étape suivante serait d'admettre qu'il n'est pas si insensible que ça au charme et à la séduction de l'ex-capitaine.

Ne supportant plus de voir le couple, Jackson prit brusquement la direction de sa voiture, laissant Lydia au beau milieu d'une phrase. La rouquine s'arrêta net lâchant un « OK » sur un ton vexé, il semblerait que Jackson restera toujours un peu le connard arrogant qu'il était avant. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de passer la bonne soirée qu'elle avait prévue. Elle tourna vers son petit amis qui fixait la direction que Jackson venait d'emprunter, le fils du sheriff était toujours perdu dans son esprit à se demander si il devait croire à la véracité des propos tenue par Whittemore dans la salle d'archive mais aussi à la convention.

 **Je te laisse une heure,** lui dit la rouquine.

 **Pardon ?** répondit-il brusquement sorti de ses pensées par la jeune fille.

Lydia lui lâcha le bras, se mit devant lui et commença à lui mettre correctement le col de sa chemise.

 **Tu prends ta voiture, tu rentres chez toi, tu poses tes affaires, tu prends une douche et tu te changes, ensuite tu viens chez moi. Je t'ai préparé quelques petites surprises,** termina-t-elle en lui posant un doux baiser sur ces lèvres.

 **Ok** , souffla Stiles, sans se montrer particulièrement emballé.

Sur ceux ils se quittèrent pour se retrouver un peu plus tard. Une soixante de minutes après Stiles gara sa voiture près de la demeure Martin et alla sonner à la porte de la maison avant de remettre les mains dans les poches. Lydia ouvrit vêtue d'une petit robe argenté à la fois classe, sobre et sensuelle, elle prit appuie sur la porte de manière à mettre tous ses atouts en valeur et elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Sourire qui se fana un peu quand elle remarqua un détail.

 **Tu ne t'es pas changée,** s'exprima-t-elle déçue.

Elle avait crue qu'il avait compris que c'allait être une soirée avec un grand S et qu'il se serait habillé correctement pour l'occasion, ou du moins avec ce que lui considère comme une tenue correcte, ce qu'elle aurait quand même apprécié. Il dit un petit « désolé » qui ne semblait pas particulièrement convainquant, mais elle le laissa tout de même entrée.

 **Ça va ? t'as l'aire préoccupé ?** lui demanda la rouquine.

 **Ça va, c'est juste Jackson,** ne put s'empêcher de répondre le jeune homme.

 **Je comprends, ç'est bizarre de le voir comme ça après tout ce qui s'est passé,** ajoute-t-elle pensivement avant de reprendre un ton normal, **mais il n'est pas ici, alors ne parlons pas de lui.**

Stiles soupira, a trop réfléchir sur les propos de son ancien capitaine il allait perdre sa petite amie. Alors c'était peut-être un plan pour récupérer sa petite amie, mais même si ça ne l'était pas, ça commençait à creuser un fossé entre Lydia et lui. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, depuis le temps qu'il était amoureux de la rouquine il n'allait pas laisser un ex revanchard tout gâcher.

 **T'as raison,** finit-il par dire avec le sourire avant d'ajouter en regardant ses vêtement, **désolé j'aurais dû changer de vêtement mais je peux les enlever si tu préfére,** termina-t-il en comprenant un peu trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

 **Peut-être pour le dessert** , répondit Lydia en se mordillant la lèvre. **Je voudrais que tu profites au moins de la robe, je l'ai acheté exprès pour toi** , dit-il en tournant sur elle-même. **Comment tu la trouve ?**

Stiles s'approcha et attrapa sa main puis la fit virevolter un peu avant de parler.

 **Magnifique, pas autant que toi mais magnifique.**

 **Et encore tu n'as pas vue la lingerie assortie.**

 **Pour le dessert je présume** , ajouta Stiles avant de l'embrasser.

 **Au fait c'est pourquoi au juste, tout ça ?** demanda le fils du sheriff.

Ils étaient dans le salon plongé dans une atmosphère tamisé, Lydia avait poussé quelques meubles pour y installer une petite table pour deux et y avait posé tout le nécessaire à un diner romantique, chandelle, nappe soyeuse, couvert en argent et assiette en porcelaine, quoique Stiles n'avait pas vérifié la natures exacte des objets.

Après une entrée composé de coquille Saint-Jacques, ils avaient attaqué le plat principale, magret de canard au miel, gratin dauphinois et un petit fagot d'haricot vert. Lydia avait clairement commandé tout ça chez le traiteur. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas l'adolescent après tous c'est l'attention qui compte. Le problème c'était que Stiles ne voyait pas quelle était l'occasion qui méritait une telle attention.

 **J'ai juste pensé qu'on avait besoin de se retrouver en tête à tête, on s'est un peu éloigné ses dernier temps tu ne trouves pas,** répondit la rouquine.

Contrairement à d'habitudes Stiles ne répondit pas au quart de tour, préférant être le nez perdu dans son assiette et triturant les bouts de viande avec l'extrémité de sa fourchette. Est-ce qu'elle allait sortir que ça avait un rapport au faites qu'il était venue à la convention cosplayé en Docteur et non en Rory Williams, pensa Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça, il n'y avait pas quoi en faire tout une histoire, il est fan de Doctor Who et un fan du Docteur se déguise en quoi le plus souvent, en Docteur, c'était aussi simple que ça.

 **Mais c'est ma fautes,** lança Lydia voyant que son petit ami ne parlait pas, **Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu te tenais tant à aider Jackson alors qu'il s'était toujours comporté comme un connard avec toi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais j'ai fini par croire que…**

Lydia ne termina pas sa phrase, en y repensant elle avait été complètement stupide d'avoir pensé ça. C'est jusque que Stiles contrairement à elle avait clairement vue ce qu'il n'y allait pas chez le fils Whittemore et pourtant c'était elle qui avait été sa petite amie pendant des années. Heureusement que lors de la convention quand Jackson était venu s'excuser, elle avait compris. Stiles était juste quelqu'un de serviable qui aimait aider les gens, le digne fils de son père.

 **Que quoi ?** demanda un Stiles curieux, **tu as cru que quoi ?** se répétât-il.

 **Rien,** répondit Lydia avant de se concentré sur son assiettes en parti vide, **c'était idiot.**

 **Lydia,** s'exclama l'adolescent qui tenait maintenant à savoir ce qu'elle avait bien put penser.

Lydia avait honte, comment avait-elle put penser une chose pareil, c'était n'importe quoi.

 **C'est juste que…,** commença lentement la jeune femme toujours hésitante. **C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu étais bisexuel.**

C'est une blague pensa l'adolescent, elle n'avait pas comme imaginé qu'il était amoureux de Jackson.

 **Tu te fous de moi,** s'offusqua Stiles. **Et quoi, tu t'es dit un beau jour quant faites ce qui me plait le plus chez toi, c'est ton ex.**

Stiles posait ses couverts dans son assiette puis sa serviette sur la table.

 **Je ferais mieux de rentrer on est un soir de semaines** , en disant ces mots il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

 **Stiles,** sanglota légèrement la rouquine alors que l'adolescent se trouvait dorénavant dans son dos.

 **Ecoute Lydia, je sais que c'était une période difficile entre ton ex qui pête un câble et moi qui veut l'aider. Mais t'aurait dut me parler, j'aurais pu comprendre, en fait je comprends. Un peu.**

 **Reste** , essaya la jeune femme.

 **Désolé, ça fait un peu trop pour aujourd'hui on se voit demain. Passe une bonne nuit.**

Il fit brièvement demi-tour pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la demeure. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de quelques heures, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Est-ce qu'il envoyait des signaux qui disait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Jackson, parce que manifestement ce dernier et Lydia le pensait. Il devait se clamer et réfléchir à tout ça la tête reposé, comme on dit la nuit porte conseil.


	25. Chapter 25

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle semaine, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Lydia observait depuis plusieurs minutes son casier, ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'elle était venue chercher en premier lieu. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées qui ne se focalisaient sur une seule et même chose Stiles. Elle craignait de l'avoir blessé la vielle et elle avait peur que ça n'aille pas en arrangeant, depuis « l'incident Jackson » elle remarquait bien qu'ils avaient tendance à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. C'était de la faute du fils du sheriff comme de la sienne, sauf qu'elle, elle avait essayé d'arranger ça. Mais il semblerait que ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Elle fut sortie de ses sombres pensées quand deux mains lui cachèrent la vue et qu'une voie lui souffla à l'oreille « devine qui c'est ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les idées de gamin de son petit ami.

 **Stiles,** dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, bien que personne ne puisse les voir.

Le visage déçu et légèrement boudeur, il enleva ses mains du visage de la rouquine qui en profitait pour se tourner et embrasser le garçon.

 **Tu n'es pas drôles** , lui dit-il, **t'aurais pu au moins faire semblant de chercher, de dire des noms de garçon pour m'offusquer comme Aiden, Scott ou Jack… Tu n'es pas drôle** , se reprit-il à la fin.

Mieux valait ne pas parler de son ancien capitaine, pensa l'adolescent, ça ne faisait que compliquer voir même dégrader la situation. Après l'avoir embrassé à son tour, Stiles décida qu'il fallait quand même un peu parler de la soirée. Histoire d'aplanir les doutes de Lydia.

 **Je suis désolé pour hier, mais ça avait été une grosse journée.** **Déjà il a le fait que j'ai passé la fin de l'après-midi avec Jackson ce qui est entièrement bizarre et ensuite il a fallu que t'en rajoute en insinuant que…**

 **Je suis désolé** , l'interrompit la jeune femme, **mais comprend moi…**

 **Je comprends,** l'interrompit à son tour le jeune homme. **Je sais qu'à cause de ma bisexualité tu t'inquiet de la population masculine comme féminine, puisqu'il faut l'avouer je suis le meilleur parti de tout la ville,** termina-t-il en gonflant se pectoraux pour se donner de la prestance.

Lydia ne put s'empêcher de sourire et l'embrassa a nouveaux après avoir lancé un « t'es un idiot » avant d'ajouter « mais t'es mon idiot ». Stiles s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour hier, demandant comment il pourrait se rattraper. Lydia répondit que malheureusement elle avait engloutie le dessert devant « n'oublie jamais » mais que la lingerie était toujours en bonne était.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant de se diriger vers le premier cours de la journée, main dans la main. En marchant Stiles lança un bref regard du côté de Jackson qui avait assisté à toute la scène, le visage peu à peu rongé par la jalousie. Stiles lui fit discrètement un signe de la tête l'air de dire « et là t'as l'impression que je me force ».

La matinée suivit son cours de la manière la plus habituelle qui soit, Harris pouvait toujours être qualifié de blessant voir même de sadique et Finstock semblais toujours improviser son court tout en réussissant à rester cohérant, un exploit. C'est donc légèrement fatigué que Stiles et toute la clique, se dirigea vers la cafeteria pour le déjeuner, heureusement pour eux l'après-midi se présageait sous des meilleurs hospices, cours d'histoire avec Yukimura suivit de littérature avec Jennifer Blake, même si Stiles trouvait la seconde hypocrite dans sa façon d'être. Et puis bonus, ils allaient surtout parler du voyage de deux jours à Los Angeles prévu pour la fin de la semaine.

Stiles et Lydia s'installèrent bien entendue côte à côté tout comme Scott et Allison, bien que c'est dernier était tellement collé qu'ils ne prenaient qu'une place. Alors que Kira s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, soudainement elle fut devancée par Jackson s'asseyant à sa place. L'ancien capitaine posa avec force son plateau pour attirer l'attention de toute la bande et bien entendu d'un certain fils de sheriff.

Ce dernier regarda le fils Whittemore l'air surpris se demandant ce qu'il allait bien essayer de faire, car vue son regard ça ne présageait rien de bon. Jackson le fixait le sourire au coin de lèvre. Stiles se pressa de se reconcentrer sur sa copine, il ne semblerait que Jackson ne voulait pas abandonner, l'abandonner se dit-il intérieurement, même après la séance de bécotage avec la rouquine plus tôt dans la journée.

Pour éviter d'entrée dans le jeu de Jackson, Stiles s'était concentré sur sa discussion avec Lydia puis quand celle-ci avait dévié sur un sujet un poil trop féminin il avait préféré sans lancer dans une discussion avec Scott sur les derniers jeux-vidéo qui allait sortir. Ils étaient arrivé au dessert et tout se passait bien, malheureusement Allison finit par intervenir.

 **On se fait un billard se soir.**

Tout le monde la regarda.

 **On est un soir de semaine,** lança Kira bien qu'elle pensait, probablement à juste titre, qu'elle ne faisait pas parti du « on ».

 **J'en ai bien envie moi,** intervint Scott pour soutenir sa petite amie. **Vendredi on va être surveillé par les profs et samedi on rentre vers minuit. Autant sortir entre amis maintenant.**

 **Un billard, sérieux,** réagit Stiles **, et on va fumer le cigare et préparer notre prochain braquage.**

Bon Stiles, l'avouait volontiers s'était plutôt le poker qui avait une image gangster. Mais est-ce que c'est ça faute que si on lui dit billard, il pense lieu glauque et mafia, il mate juste un peu trop de film.

 **C'est juste que tu ne sais pas manier tes boules,** lui lança Jackson en sous-entendant clairement ce qu'il sous-entendait. **Mais je pourrais t'apprendre.**

Stiles déglutit déjà que la phrase le mette mal à l'aise, il fallait aussi que le fils Whittemore le regarde avec ses yeux qui le faisait douter du fait qu'il était habillé. Et en plus il avait croqué dans sa pomme avec avidité pour faire bonne mesure. Il est sûr que ce genre de numéraux serait du genre à faire évanouir les midinettes.

Stiles prit quelque temps pour se ressaisir, Lydia en profita pour se détourner, les remarques sarcastiques de son ex copain ne l'intéressaient pas. Alors comme ça, c'est à ça que Jackson voulait jouer ce midi ce dit Stiles et bien ils peuvent très bien être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là. Le fils du sheriff attrapa sa banane, et entreprit d l'éplucher.

 **C'est pas ma faute,** commença-t-il à dire, **c'est elles qui ne vont pas dans la bonne direction, parce que sinon j'ai grande dextérité avec les queues.**

Jackson écarquilla les yeux et ouais aurait voulu dire Stiles, lui aussi il peut dire des phrases avec un double sens vulgaire. Et puis il n'avait pas encore finit, il commença à faire entrer la banane dans sa bouche ses lèvre effleurant la longueur du fruit. Jackson commençait à avoir chaud et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. L'ancien capitaine était à point, alors sans prévenir Stiles coupa avec ses dents la banane, en riant intérieurement car il était sûr que Jackson venait de sursauter.

Le problème c'était qu'il restait Stiles Stilinsky, il manqua à lors de s'étouffer. Trop concentré a essayé de faire passer le fruit dans son estomac, l'hyperactif ne remarqua pas que Jackson affichais un petit sourire des plus sincère.

 **A quoi vous jouer tous les deux** , intervient Lydia entendant les bruits étrange de son petit ami.

Stiles avala d'un coup tout ce qui était dans sa bouche pour pouvoir répondre à sa « cher et tendre ».

 **T'inquiète, je viens de gagner** , lança Stiles.

Jackson reprit son souffle et détourna le regard pour ne plus être concentré sur Stiles. Ce dernier jubilait il avait réussi et c'est avec la tranquillité de l'esprit qu'il se mit à discuter avec la rouquine. Mais Stiles étant Stiles son esprit ne resta pas tranquille très longtemps, surtout qu'il sentait quelque chose effleurer sa jambe, ça montait puis ça descendait.

Avec discrétion, il regarda vit fait ce qui se passait sous la table. Et bien c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, bien que le voir avait quelque chose de déconcertant, Jackson était en train de lui caresser la jambe avec son pied.

Il leva les yeux près à tomber sur le regard arrogant de l'autre adolescent, sauf que ce dernier regardait dans le vide l'aire pensif comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Et il croyait quoi, qu'il allait tomber dans le panneau, pensa Stiles. Il était sûr que Whittemore savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait la revanche et bien c'est ce qu'on va voire, l'hyperactif n'était pas prêt à abandonner la partit.

A son tour, Stiles fit en sorte que son pied effleure la jambe de l'autre garçon, sauf que lui il regarda son adversaire avec le sourire arrogant attendant que celui-ci réagisse. Ce qui manqua pas d'arrivé, en comprenant la situation, Jackson ne put s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Sauf qu'il fana bien vite quand il remarqua celui-ci du fils du sheriff qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils se fixèrent quelque instants qui leur parurent une éternité, continuant à se caresser la jambe mutuellement, brusquement Stiles se rendit compte qu'il prenait beaucoup de temps avant de réagir, il faudrait qu'il rentre en action maintenant. C'est ainsi que l'hyperactif envoya son pied cogner avec tout la force qu'il pouvait le tibia de Jackson.

Ce denier sursauta encore plus qu'avec l'histoire de la banane, manquant de renverser son plateau. C'en était trop pour lui et il quitta la table sans prévenir sous le regard étonné mais pas si intéressé que ça du petit groupe. Stiles quant à lui était fier de lui, il ne savait pas à quoi jouait Jackson mais il était en train de perdre, pour le plus grand plaisir su fils du sheriff.


	26. Chapter 26

Voila le nouveaux chapitre, par contre je suis pas très convaincue par ce dernier, mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra quand même, faites le moi savoir. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Stiles s'était paru d'un large sourire qui représentait tout la fierté qu'il ressentait d'avoir cloué le bec à Jackson, ce dernier l'avait en plus évité tout l'après-midi. C'était parfait pensa le fils du sheriff. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Jackson cherchait à faire, mais il était clairement redevenue comme avant, bon au moins il s'était, semble-t-il, réconcilié avec ses parents alors il y a peu de chances qu'il pète les plombs à nouveaux.

Quoi qu'il en soit Jackson était redevenu lui-même, moqueur et arrogant, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le fils du sheriff allait se laisser faire. Alors oui Jackson était comme avant et s'était lancé dans une entreprise de séduction dans un but inconnue, donc c'était maintenant à lui de redevenir comme avant et de ne pas se laisser marcher sur le pied par le petit con. Il l'avait aidé avec ses problèmes mais c'était terminé, retour à la case départ dans leur relation.

La journée suivit donc son cour sous de bon auspice, les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent, Il alla au poste pour faire « son travail d'intérêt générale » heureux que Jackson tente de l'éviter tout ce temps, puis il rentra chez lui pour se préparer. En fin compte la soirée allait se poursuive avec un billard avec toute la bande. Bien qu'Allison avait surement en tête qu'un double rencard, Stiles avait tenue à ce que Kira vienne et tout compte fait pourquoi pas inviter Isaac, Erica et Boyd aussi. Plus on est de fou plus on rit. Mais sans que le fils du sheriff ne sache comme il avait été mise au courant, Aiden s'invita ce qui voulait dire que Ethan et Danny allait venir aussi et probablement avec Jackson.

Et bien en tout cas ils seraient suffisamment nombreux pour faire un tournoi avec quart de final et tout le toutime, pensa l'adolescent. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si la compétition entre l'hyperactif et l'ancien capitaine serait sur la table de billard ou en dehors.

Tout ce petit monde débarqua dans le bar de bonne heure histoire d'accaparer deux tables de billards, il était comme même douze. Lydia organisa rapidement les matchs et la soirée pouvait commencer dans la bonne humeur à un détail près. Isaac allé savoir comment, avait convaincue la rouquine de commencer par un match entre Stiles et Jackson. Ce dernier avait regardé son ami, oui il y en avait encore qui avait du mal à comprendre que ces deux-là soit amis, fixement avec un tant soit peu de rage dans le regard pour faire peur au bouclé. Cependant ça eu aucun effet sur le jeune homme, on pouvait dire qu'il savait que Jackson pouvait faire encore plus effrayant comme regard. Non, ça ne lui fit rien, appart le faire marrer en petit peu. Isaac lui fit simplement un clin d'œil avant de se concentrer sur le deuxième match qui allait voir Erica affronter Scott.

Jackson prit une grande respiration et se prépara à ce duel qui allait se révéler difficile. Les deux garçons jouèrent chacun à leur tour dans un silence quasi religieux, ce qui fit que la plus part des autres adolescents regardait l'autre match. Surtout qu'Erica vêtue d'une mini-jupe en cuire s'amusait à se mettre dans des positions qui mettais son postérieur en valeurs histoire de déconcentrer Scott. C'était un plan efficace, il suffisait de regarder le visage de Scott qui commençait à virer lentement au rouge écarlate.

Jackson se concentrait sur la boule qu'il voulait viser ce qui lui permettait de ne pas trop être focalisé sur son adversaire. Stiles quant à lui, trouvait bizarre que le fils Whittemore ne tente rien et ne fasse rien pour rendre l'appareil à l'hyperactif depuis le déjeuner, ce n'était pas le Jackson qu'il connaissait. Il allait pouvoir en profiter pour enfoncer le clou et puis la blonde à coté lui donnait quelques idées.

Le fils du sheriff attendit quelques instants, que toutes les conditions soit réuni. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, l'ancien capitaine était perdu dans ses pensées pour qu'elle ne dévie pas sur un certain sujet. Alors il ne remarqua pas le « sujet » se glisser entre lui et la table collant son postérieure au bas du bassin de Jackson. Stiles donna un petit coup en arrière pour faire reculer le jeune homme et ainsi le ramener sur terre.

Le fils Whittemore recula presque effrayé, l'hyperactif avait fait en sorte que ces fesses touche sa virilité qui malgré l'épaisseur de vêtement commençait à se réveiller et la vue que Jackson avait ne lui permettait pas de se calmer. Stiles avait mis un genou sur la table et s'était allongé de tout son long sur le tapis vert, mettant ainsi ses fesses juste devant le nez de l'autre garçon.

Stiles savait que ce qu'il faisait était puéril, mais ça marchait du feu de dieu. Il mourait d'envie de tourner la tête pour voir quelle expression le visage de Jackson affichait. Est-ce qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de planter ses dents dans sa chair. Ou est-ce qu'il se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel devant le numéro que le jeune homme lui offrait. Peut-être qu'enfin il saurait ce que Jackson cherchait à faire depuis la convention.

Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs secondes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Jackson ne disait même pas un mot à son adversaire comme quoi il était temps qu'il joue. Mais au bout d'un moment c'était trop pour lui, il se racla la gorge, surprenant Stiles qui sursauta faisant tomber son genou de son perchoir manquant de peu que son menton frappe la table.

 **J'abandonne, ta gagné,** lui lança Jackson.

L'ancien capitaine laissa tomber sa queue de billard sur le sol dans un bruit qui attira l'attention de tous les autres qui pouvait le voir partir et quitter les tables, pendant que Stiles se para d'un sourire. Maintenant il était sûr que Jackson allait le laisser tranquille.

Fier de lui le fils du sheriff, rejoignit les autres, pour regarder son meilleur ami se faire laminer par une épileptique qui savait comment se servit de ses « atouts » pour arriver à ses fins. Quand la victoire d'Erica fut incontestable, deux nouvelles parties fut organisées, Lydia contre Aiden et Allison contre Boyd. Etant donné qu'il n'allait pas devoir jouer avant encore quatre matchs en comptant ces deux-là, Stiles en profita pour faire une pause toilette.

Il entra dans la pièce réservé à la gente masculine et fut déçue de voire que l'unique urinoir fut hors d'usage. Aller direction une des cabines, il y en avait deux et la deuxième était déjà occupé. Alors que le fils du sheriff s'apprêtait à faire sa petite affaire, il entendit l'autre homme sortir de sa cabine et aller au lavabo pour se passer de l'eau sur son visage surement pour se calmer comme l'indiqua ses prochaines paroles, même si c'était une autre information qui interpela le fils du sheriff.

 **Calme-toi, Jackson,** s'ordonna l'homme se révélant ainsi être le fils Whittemore.

A l'entente de c'est mots, l'hyperactif n'était plus que guidé par sa curiosité. Il se colla contre la porte qu'il entrouvrit légèrement pour observer le jeune homme. Jackson s'appuyait sur le meuble les bras tendu et fixait son reflet dans le miroir.

 **Il joue avec toi,** se dit-il, **il se venge, c'est normal tu t'es toujours comporté comme un connard avec lui, quand t'as pas voulu le tuer.** **Tu croyais quoi qu'il aille te tomber dans les bras comme une minette en chaleur, juste parce que tu roules des mécaniques.**

Jackson finit par mettre sa tête entre ses mains et il observait le sol.

 **Calme-toi, calme-toi.**

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser, il semblerait que ses agissement depuis le midi est plus que blessé son camarade. Mais pouvait-il vraiment croire ce qu'il disait, peut être que le jeune homme savait que Stiles l'écoutait et qu'il comptait en profiter, mais il avait tellement l'air sincère et blessé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire une décision sur le sujet.

Jackson ne bougeait pas ce qui voulait dire que Stiles non plus, il ne voulait pas que l'autre adolescent apprenne qu'il l'avait entendue. Le fils du sheriff se demandait combien de temps il allait devoir rester là. Quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, dès que cette personne parla il l'identifia immédiatement comme étant Danny.

 **Jackson, je t'ai cherché partout qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** demanda le gardien à son meilleur ami.

 **C'est Stiles,** lâcha-t-il toujours les yeux rivé sur le carrelage qui parcourait le sol.

Danny qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si Jackson avait vraiment résolue ses problèmes parce qu'il avait toujours depuis, qu'ils se connaissaient, réussit à faire bonne figure même si intérieurement il voulait bruler la terre entière.

 **Je croyais que t'avais tout réglé avec lui ?** demanda Danny.

 **On peut dire ça, je l'ai embrassé.**

 **Quoi ?** lâcha son ami sous le choc, **qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?**

 **Il m'a pris qu'il me plait, voilà**. Lança Jackson en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Celui ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sorti, il dut se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour articuler enfin une parole.

 **Attend, il y a encore un mois t'était obsédé par lui parce que tu croyais qu'il te voulait du mal et maintenant…**

 **Je suis toujours obsédé par lui. Je sais,** termina Jackson, **Mais je ne dois pas l'être, putain, je dois plus l'être.**

L'ancien capitaine paniquait vraiment, Danny se décida de poser sa main sur son épaule dans le but de le réconforter.

 **Tu n'es pas obsédé, t'es amoureux ou du moins attiré sexuellement** lui dit-il calmement, **est-ce qu'en tu as parlé avec Stiles ? t'as essayé quelque chose ?**

Danny avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée, mais il voyait claire maintenant et puis il s'était toujours dit que Jackson regardait le fils du sheriff de haut avec une léger point d'envie, si léger que Jackson n'a dut le remarquer que récemment

 **Je crois, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me comporter comme un connard avec lui, et maintenant il me renvoi mon attirance à la figure et ça fait mal.**

Danny le regarda, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue le Jackson vulnérable. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Jackson se comportait bizarrement aujourd'hui et maintenant il pourrait l'aider, parce que avoir des sentiments pour un mec alors qu'on est un, il connait le sujet sur le bout des doigts.

 **T'as besoin d'un verre et puis faut que tu m'explique comment toi, t'es arrivé à être amoureux de Stiles Stilinsky. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une sacrée histoire derrière ça,** dit-il en entrainant son ami hors des toilettes.

Ils s'en allèrent laissant seul l'hyperactif, sa tête contre la porte de la cabine, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus douter de la sincérité de Jackson.

 **Crétin,** s'insulta-t-il lui-même comprenant comme il s'était comporté.


	27. Chapter 27

Bon et bien j'ai pas grand chose à dire, juste un remerciement pour Sanga36 pour avoir apaisé mes crainte sur le chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Stiles, tu es-sûr que ça va ?** demanda Morell à son patient assis en face d'elle, qui semblait avoir décidé que c'était le bon moment pour resserrer le filet de sa crosse de Lacrosse.

Stiles en avait presque pas dormir de la nuit, presque parce qu'il s'était tout de même réveillé ce matin la tête posé sur son bureau avec deux/trois feuilles collées à ses joues. Il culpabilisait de s'être comporter comme un connard avec Jackson. Mais pour sa défense comment aurait-il pu croire que monsieur Jackson Whittemore qui le surnommait testicules droite il y a encore quelque temps et qui passait son temps à la traiter de looser était tous ce qu'il y avait de sincère quand il sous-entendait avoir des sentiments amoureux pour le fils du sheriff.

Lui il avait tout simplement pensé que c'était un piège ou un pari comme on en voie dans les films pour ado. Et il est sûr que même si c'était quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, celui-là aurait crue exactement la même chose.

 **Oui, ça va très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

Foutu univers, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reconnaisse c'être comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles pile poil la veille de son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Morell, parce que bien entendue c'était la seule chose qu'il avait en tête, mais il ne voulait pas avouer à la jeune femme qu'il avait agi comme les gars dont il se moquait allègrement lors de leur séance.

 **Et bien ça fait cinq minutes que tu es là, et tu n'as toujours par parler de truc sans importance, comme la reproduction des oursins.**

 **Hippocampe,** réagit brusquement Stiles, **il s'agissait d'hippocampes. Les oursins s'est pas marrant ils se contentent de lâcher leur semence et de prier que ça rencontre celui-ci d'un oursin de sexe opposé. J'espère que ce sont la seule créature à faire comme ça parce que sinon ou pourrait se retrouver avec étoiles-oursin de mer. Ou pire des requins ourson avec plein de piquant sur leur dos. Mais pour en revenir aux hippocampes vous vous rendez compte que c'est la male qui porte les enfants. Vous imaginez si c'était pareille pour nous, d'ailleurs j'ai rêvé de ça une fois, j'attendais les jumeaux de Lydia et…**

 **Stiles,** se décida enfin Morell pour l'interrompre.

 **Ce n'est pas plutôt vous qui êtes en petit forme, vous avez pris plus de temps que t'habitude pour m'interrompe,** lança l'hyperactif avant de se taire devant le regard insistant et légèrement effrayant de la jeune femme.

Après avoir profité des quelques minutes de silences ainsi obtenue, Morell se décida à vraiment entamer la séance d'aujourd'hui.

 **Avec Jackson, ça va ?**

Stiles leva violement la tête pour fixer l'adulte. Jackson ? se demanda-t-il, comment elle était au courant. Est-ce que l'ancien capitaine lui en avait parlé, ils devaient se voire maintenant. Merde, il n'avait pas vérifié si Jackson voyait aussi la jeune femme aujourd'hui et si se serait avant ou après lui. Mais pourtant ce ne serait pas dans les habitudes de Jackson de parler de ses sentiment amoureux pour un garçon qu'il y a encore quelque jours pensait être un looser.

 **Il m'en a parlé** , lança Morell d'un seul coup stoppant net l'adolescent dans ses pensées et qui maintenant se demandait si c'est possible qu'elle puisse lire dans les pensées **. Tu as encore pensé à haute voix** , se décida-t-elle d'expliquer.

 **Il vous a dit quoi ?**

 **Je ne peux pas t'en parler.**

L'adolescent dont la curiosité avait été piquée, lui fit ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu qu'il avait en stock.

 **Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as fait tout un discours sur le secret professionnel lors d'une de nos premières séances.**

L'hyperactif bouda en croissant ses bras et en exagérant volontairement ses trait, c'était la dernière carte qu'il avait dans sa manche pour l'amadouer. Mais il abandonna très vite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler.

 **Et vous trouverez normal qu'il soit amoureux de moi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'aurait pas fait un transfert ou quelque chose dans le genre.**

 **C'est ce qu'il craignait,** dit Morell avant de se reprendre qu'elle en avait peut-être un peu trop dit. **Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on en a parlé longuement et que ça n'a rien avoir avec un transfert.**

 **Ça ne rend pas les choses plus normales, on parle de Jackson amoureux de moi, MOI.** Dit-il en instant sur le dernier mot.

 **Tu veux dire toi et ton manque d'estime de soi.**

Son manque d'estime de soi, qu'est-ce qu'elle était allée chercher encore. En tout cas elle était doué se disait Stiles, parce qu'elle trouvait toujours un moyen de ramener le sujet à son patient, à lui en l'occurrence.

 **J'ai confiance en moi** , s'offusqua Stiles

 **Je te parle d'estime pas de confiance,** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **Et moi je vous dis, qu'il s'agit de Jackson « si je n'étais pas riche je pourrais travailler pour Abercrombie parce que je suis gaulé comme un dieu pour arrondir mes fin de mois » Whittemore amoureux de moi, Stiles « …**

 **Laisse-moi deviner tu vas te décrire comme un pathétique hyperactif dont sa seul défense est le sarcasme,** l'interrompit Morell. **Tu te rendes compte que si je t'écoute la seul chose qui t'embête dans cette histoire c'est que tu ne comprends pas que Jackson est pu tomber amoureux de toi. C'est la seul chose qui te dérange ?** demanda-t-elle pour terminer

Minutes, pensa-t-il, elle était en train d'insinuer qu'il apprécia que l'ex de sa petite copines est le bégin pour lui. Ils avaient quoi tous, à penser qu'il y avait quelques chose entre eux deux sa commença à l'agacé.

 **Je pense que je devrais arrêter de venir** , lâcha s'en prévenir l'adolescent.

Morell prit quelque instant pour digérer l'information.

 **Pourquoi ?** se contenta-t-elle de demander simplement.

 **Parce que mon seul problème c'est que l'ex de ma petite copine est attiré par moi et ce n'est pas avec moi que vous allez le résoudre.**

Il eut silence où tous les deux avaient un visage impassible, Stiles se demandait si elle pensait que c'était une fuite pour éviter de parler de Jackson.

 **A la base si j'ai commencé à voir un psy c'est pour mon hyperactivité et par rapport à la mort de ma mère. Ce n'est plus nécessaire, j'ai fait mon deuil, le traitement fonctionne. Tout ce passe bien, mon père se renfrogne de moins en moins à l'idée de manger des légumes à tous les repas, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime. J'ai tout pour être heureux et je le suis. Je fais même partie d'une bande d'amis maintenant.**

 **Si tu le dis,** dit la psychologue une fois qu'il eut terminé son monologue.

Stiles comprit que c'était le mot de la fin de cette séance et même de toutes, il prit alors ses affaires et quitta le bureau, non sans que la jeune femme lui précise qu'il pourrait toujours venir aux thérapies de groupe à Eichen House ou prendre un rendez-vous aves elle si il avait besoin de parler.

Elle le regarda partir sans vraiment beaucoup de tristesse, à vrai dire connaissant le jeune ça ne l'étonnerait pas de le voir l'attendre devant son bureau pour leur rendez-vous dès la semaine prochaines. N'en déplaise à l'adolescent elle avait encore des choses à éclaircir à commencer par le fait qu'il est utilisé le terme vague de quelqu'un pour parler de Lydia, si il pensait à la rouquine bien entendu.


	28. Chapter 28

Bien le bonjour, Monsieur, Dames. Je profite de vous avoir pour quelque rappelle d'usage, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient contrairement au fautes à mon plus grand regret, vous m'en voiliez navré. Tant qu'on y est un grand merci (je pense pas que je vous le dit souvent) à vous qui que vous soyer (simple lecteur ou commentateur régulier). Bonne Lecture.

* * *

La journée passa puis une autre, heures par heures, pour arriver à ce jeudi après-midi. Tout se déroulait bien pour le fils du sheriff. Jackson avait pris ses distances avec lui, restant silencieux et faisant son travail dans son coin lors des travaux d'intérêt général. Heureusement, Il n'y avait pas eu non plus d'autre sortie en meute depuis le billard, parce qu'ils avaient beau faire des choses ensemble depuis tout cette histoire d'ordre de restriction, c'était souvent Allison, Lydia, Scott et Stiles avec une Kira qui ne se sentait pas à sa place, d'un côté, Danny, Jackson et les jumeaux de l'autre et Isaac, Erica et Boyd au milieu. Quoi qu'Isaac traînait de plus en plus avec l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse entraînant ainsi ses deux amis.

Stiles trouvait se rapprochement déconcertant, est-ce que les deux garçons étaient ensemble. Se serait bizarre vue que Jackson était censé être amoureux de lui. Mais peut être que c'était juste du sexe se ne serait pas étonnant venant de la part d'un type comme Jackson. Ou peut-être qu'il était parano parce qu'il était jaloux. Minutes pourquoi il serait jaloux, il n'est pas jaloux d'abord, ou peut-être que si. Minute se dit l'hyperactif, il était en train de débattre avec lui-même sur le faites qu'il est jaloux ou non d'Isaac. Vraiment Jackson s'amusait à foutre un sacré bordel dans sa vie et sans s'en rendre compte en plus.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il allait devoir revoir Morell la semaine prochaine parce qu'il fallait quand même qu'il mette ça au claire. Il devrait peut-être venir avec des fleurs pour se faire pardonner son comportement. Mais venir avec des fleurs au lycée ce n'est pas sans risque, des chocolats peut-être ou une pomme bien rouge, c'est toujours des pommes rouges qu'on offre au prof dans les films et les dessins animé. Cependant Morell n'est pas une enseignante. Une poire alors.

 **Alors Stiles, t'es partant ?** lui demanda Scott le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

 **De quoi on parlait** , demanda Stiles suivi des soupirs de ses deux amis qui n'étaient pourtant pas si étonné que ça que leur meilleur ami n'est rien écouté.

 **La fête lumière noir et peinture fluo de Danny,** **c'est ce soir,** répondit Kira.

Bien entendu Danny avait décidé d'organiser une fête pour toute la promo à l'occasion de leur voyage d'étude à Los Angeles de deux jours, c'est sûr que c'était une occasion rêvé de faire la fête un soir de semaine.

 **Vous voulez le dire le genre de fête ou des beaux mecs comme Danny mettent leurs torses parfaitement musclé devant le nez des pauvres gringalets comme moi. Sans moi.**

 **Aller Bro, on va s'éclater,** dit Scott.

 **Toi tu vas t'éclater, tu fais partie de la première catégorie je te signale.**

Scott bomba le torse à ce commentaire, il avait beau être asthmatique dernièrement il avait pris pas mal de muscle.

 **D'habitude ça ne te dérange pas** , lui lança Kira.

Donc elle aussi voulait y aller, probablement pour mater sans vergogne les pectoraux et autres torses nus. Et c'est vrai qu'il y a encore quelques mois il aurait probablement fait la même chose. Mais là c'était différent.

 **Demain on a cour.**

 **Stiles** , lui lança Scott avec un grand sourire, **demain on va au lycée juste pour prendre le bus.**

 **Tu pourras être un zombie juste le temps d'y monter et après tu feras la sieste** , ajouta Kira.

Et bien ses deux ami n'abandonnèrent pas facilement, mais ils se rendaient compte que c'est Danny qui organisait cette fête et que donc Jackson allait y être. Au vue des derniers évènements qu'ils soient dans la même pièce avec l'alcool qui coule à flot, c'était peut-être à éviter.

Il était décidé à ne pas y aller, cependant Scott lui fit ses yeux de chien battu et il était excellent à ce jeu-là et le pire c'est que visiblement il avait entrainé Kira. Et puis merde, pourquoi il se tracassera de Jackson tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de faire attention à ne pas lui envoyer de signaux et tout ce passerait bien.

Comme s'en était douté Stiles, la plus part des garçons avaient enlevé leur haut à la premières occasion pour susciter la convoitise de la gente féminine. Même Scott s'y était mis, bien qu'il se concentrait à n'attirer le regard que d'une seule demoiselle. Le fils du sheriff n'avait quant lui pas enlevé son t-shirt, de toute façon ce n'est pas son torse blanc parsemé de grain de beauté qui avait attiré Lydia en premier lieu.

Il avait passé le début de la soirée en compagnie de la rouquine à boire mais surtout à s'embrasser et se ploter adosser contre un des murs en brique du loft délabré que Danny avait dégoté on ne sait comment. La jeune fille refusait obstinément de danser, pas qu'elle en avait pas envie mais elle ne voulait pas danser avec Stiles. Elle avait accepté beaucoup des nombreuses caractéristiques étranges et assez embarrassante de son petit ami, mais sa façon de danser n'en faisait hélas pas partie.

Mais Stiles avait quand même besoin de se dépenser, au bout du compte il avait abandonné sa cher et tendre pour rejoindre Kira qui se donnait à cœur joie sur la piste. Alors que l'hyperactif se laissait bercer par le musique, il observait les alentour sans faire trop attention au rythme des balancements de sa tête. Il aperçue Scallison danser collé serré, comme si on pouvait attendre quelque chose d'autre de leurs parts, il y avait Erica qui s'amusait à chauffer les mecs autour d'elle sous le regard protecteur de Boyd, cependant. Plus loin Danny se laissait peindre le torse par une jeune femme sans quitter du regard Ethan qui s'amusait à le faire bouillir d'impatience de le rejoindre. Aiden qui avait été collé à trois ou quatre jeune filles depuis le début de la soirée avait semble-t-il décidé de faire une pause et avait entamé une conversation avec Lydia.

Et puis il y avait Jackson toujours habillé, Stiles aurait crue qu'il aurait été le premier à enlever le haut, il restait là dans son coin à boire gorgé après gorgé, Isaac était à se coté et semblait lui parler avec passion surement pour le convaincre de quelque chose mais l'ancien capitaine ne faisait que regarder fixement le fils du shérif.

Stiles tentait de résister à l'idée de voir si l'ancien capitaine avait bougé préférant se concentrer sur la musique et le mouvement chaotique de ses membres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir et voir ce que Jackson allait faire. Parce que la façon dont le fils Whittemore le fixait n'était pas innocente, il était surement en train de réfléchir à une façon d'agir. Et merde, ça faisait combien de temps qu'il observait Jackson, parce qu'il était surement en train de se faire des idées maintenant.

Stiles se dépêcha de détourner la tête et de se reconcentrer sur sa compagne de danse, mais malheureusement le mal était fait. Il eut le temps de voir Jackson boire une longue, très longue, gorgé surement pour lui donner du courage avant de tendre son gobelet un Isaac ravi que le jeune homme se décide enfin à se mettre en action.

Jackson approcha de l'adolescent lentement sans le quitter du regard. Une fois arrivé à son niveau il bouscula Kira sans lui jeter un regard. L'asiatique voulu s'offusquer mais avec le bruit Jackson l'ignora facilement.

Jackson s'approcha le plus possible de Stiles sans trop le coller tout de même, il ne savait pas encore si ça allait bien terminer ou non. Il commença à danser, leurs corps n'étaient séparés que par quelques malheureux centimètres, mais ils bougeaient comme si ils n'étaient qu'un. Le fils du sheriff fixait calmement son nouveaux partenaire de danse, enfin calmement c'est vite dit parce dans sa tête c'était un vrai bordel.

S'il s'en allait sans prévenir, Jackson allait se dire qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter ses sentiments pour le fils Whittemore. Mais s'il restait alors ce dernier penserait qu'il aimait ça et qu'il voulait que Jackson pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de là, sans envoyer des signes que Jackson interprèterait mal.

Comment l'hyperactif pouvait-il faire en sorte que le jeune homme arrête ses avances. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui comme dernièrement, il s'était senti super mal quand il avait compris que Jackson était sincère. Peut-être qu'il suffisait de lui faire honte, lui rappelé qu'il était l'hyperactif qui a deux pieds gauche et aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche et que le grand Jackson Whittemore ne voudrait pas être avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Alors le fils du sheriff fit un pas en arrière et se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, à sautiller sur place comme si il était monté sur des ressorts. Il faisait tout ce que Lydia n'aimait pas mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Jackson pouffa de rire quelques secondes en souriant avant d'accompagner l'hyperactif dans sa danse de le honte.

Pour Stiles, voir Jackson bouger comme ça c'était … unique. Il avait envie de sourire il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, savoir que ça façon de danser ne dérangeait pas Jackson contrairement à Lydia. Et bien il adorait ça, minutes pourquoi ça lui faisait ça, ça ne devrait pas lui faire ça. Il devait quitter la piste de danse peut-être même la fête.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.


	29. Chapter 29

Et bien voila le nouveau chapitre que voulez vous que je dise de plus. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Stiles se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour sortir du bâtiment, il devait s'éloigner de la fête et surtout de lui. Le voir danser comme ça, ça lui faisait quelque chose comme des papillons dans l'estomac, mais ça n'devrait pas lui faire ça. Des papillons dans l'estomac, ce n'était pas ce qu'on disait pour parler d'amour, non ? Si il devait ressentir des papillons cela devrait être pour Lydia pas pour l'ex de la rouquine.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'atteindre sa voiture avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête, lui demandant pourquoi il quittait la fête. Quelqu'un comme sa petite copine par exemple, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient venus ensemble. Bon, elle allait bien trouver quelqu'un pour la raccompagner, on parlait de Lydia tout de même, elle peut mettre tous les hommes à ses pieds, cette bonne femme.

Il avait aussi Scott, son meilleur ami, si celui-ci n'était pas déjà partit pour assouvir son besoin d'être encore plus intime avec Allison. Ça pouvait être Kira, mais là il n'aurait aucun mal à l'envoyé chier, elle a voulu qu'il vienne et l'avait laissé avec l'autre. Alors qu'elle ne vienne pas s'étonner qu'il s'enfui en courant.

 **Stiles** , lança une voie derrière lui.

Oui, ça pouvait être un des c'est trois-là, mais ce fut lui. Il voulait partir le plus rapidement de la fête pour lui échapper mais il fallait bien sûr que Jackson lui demande où il s'en allait si tôt, c'est d'un cliché. Stiles ne s'arrêta pas, il ne fit même pas mine de ralentir. Jackson quant à lui avançait dans sa direction sans courir, il n'était pas du genre à courir derrière quelqu'un comme un dératé.

 **Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues,** Hurla l'ex-capitaine au fils du sheriff.

Là, Stiles s'arrêta. A quoi il joue ! S'offusqua l'adolescent dans sa tête et lui il pouvait dire à quoi il jouait. Il était quand même en train de draguer le copain de son ex petite amie.

 **Tu te fous de moi,** lui lança-t-il en se retournant, **tu me le demande vraiment.** **Tu crois quoi, que j'allais te tomber dans les bras comme si j'étais une midinette en chaleur devant qui tu roules des mécaniques.**

Stiles s'était rapproché de Jackson, si bien que celui-ci avait reculé un tout petit peu. Il craignait ce qui pouvait lui prendre si l'adolescent était trop près de lui. Mais c'était surtout qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

 **Attends, tu m'as entendue. Tu m'écoutais,** dit le fils Whittemore avec hésitation.

Stiles garda la bouche ouvert de surprise, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Et là ça le faisait un peu passer pour un connard.

 **Ça t'amuse de me mener en bateau, de jouer avec les sentiments des autres,** lui lança Jackson à la gueule.

 **Parce que tu en as,** s'offusqua le fils du sheriff.

L'hyperactif n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Jackson n'était comme même pas en train de se faire passer pour la victime.

 **Et le fait que je t'ai embrassé à la convention, ça voulait dire quoi à ton avis ?**

Et bien si, Jackson voulait se faire passer pour la victime.

 **Et tu crois quoi, que j'allais te croire,** cria Stiles **, que j'allais me dire super Jackson est amoureux de moi, c'est cool. T'as voulu me séduire il y a quelque mois pour un quelconque plan tordu, ensuite t'as pensé à me tuer sans compter le fait que tu aurais tué Isaac si on n'était pas intervenue. Et tu ne t'es pas dit que j'aurais pu penser que tout ça c'était liée.**

Le fils Whittemore resta silencieux, oui il y avait pensé.

 **Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, tu penses vraiment que j'ai oublié ce que j'ai voulu te faire. Je me réveille tous les matins en me disant que j'ai failli tout gâcher. Tu crois que j'avais vraiment envie de me rendre compte que tu me plais alors qu'il y a quelques mois tu étais pour moi le mal incarné. Mais c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien.**

Jackson était en train de crier si fort que Stiles se demandait si certaines personnes de la fête n'étaient pas en train de les écouter et même pire de les observer depuis la terrasse quelques étages au-dessus.

 **Alors oublie moi, redevient le connard d'avant et trouve toi une copine qui gloussera à chacune de tes blagues pourries.**

 **J'ai essayé, mais j'ai en plus envie. Je veux être avec toi** , dit Jackson d'une voie calme.

 **Moi, mais tu m'as bien regardé,** lui hurla Stiles, **tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui, comme Isaac.**

Le fils Whittemore l'écouta attentivement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'hyperactif était jaloux. Et puis il était quand même en train de dire, entre les lignes, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jackson voulait être à avec lui, et ça avait l'aire de le déranger. Il ne se voyait surement pas comme le sportif le voyait.

Jackson savait que c'était idiot mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ça voulait dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Que peut être que Stiles ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas croire que Jackson soit sincère de peur d'être blessé. A cette idée le jeune homme esquissa un sourire qui eut pour conséquence de faire grogner Stiles.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel quand il remarqua que Jackson se mettait à sourire, il avait même grogné. D'accord Jackson était sincère, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, d'accords.

 **Je suis avec Lydia,** lança Stiles comme si ça mettait fin à toute histoire.

 **Et alors qu'est ce ça change, je veux être avec toi et je ferais tout pour l'être.**

 **T'as pas changé,** s'exclama Stiles, **t'es prêt à détruire le couple des autres pour avoir ce que tu veux.**

Jackson semblait réfléchir.

 **Très bien, dit moi que tu aimes Lydia, dit moi que je n'ai aucune raison d'espérer qu'un jour on soit ensemble.**

Stiles ce serait crue dans une quatrième dimension, il n'aurait jamais crue que Jackson pouvait dire des choses comme ça. C'était plutôt le genre à prendre ce qu'il voulait en se foutant des autres et des conséquences. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi Jackson était comme ça et surtout.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me trouver** , dit-il avant de partir, ça allait servir à rien de rester là.

Jackson le regarda partir avec un sourire en encore plus grand, déjà il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'espérer mais en plus ça ne le faisait qu'espérer un peu plus. Peut-être qu'il fallait juste mettre Stiles sur la bonne voie.

 **Petit puce** , le héla Jackson.

Stiles grogna, lui qui n'avait jamais été renfrogné plus d'une seconde avant. Il a fallu que Jackson se trouve des sentiments inexpliqués pour lui et maintenant il passait presque tout son temps à grogner comme si il était un genre de loup grincheux. Mais l'hyperactif se retourna quand même pour le fixa avec sévérité, foutu curiosité, il voulait savoir ce que Whittemore lui voulait.

 **Regarde toi dans un glace,** lui lança Jackson, non lui ordonna-t-il.

Alors que Stiles ne comprenait pas, Jackson retourna à la soirée l'air joyeux comme s'il avait quelque chose à fêter. Le fils du sheriff pesta dans sa tête qu'il fallait forcément que l'ancien capitaine est le dernier mot, bien entendue.


	30. Chapter 30

Bon tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est vous souhaiter un bon week-end et vous dire à lundi, sauf si vous suivez d'autre des mes histoires. Plusieurs publications sont au programme de ces deux prochains jours. Alors à très bientôt et Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain Stiles arriva en retard pour prendre Scott afin de rejoindre le lycée et prendre le bus pour Los Angeles. L'hyperactif n'avait pas très bien dormis, en même temps après la conversation avec Jackson, c'était compréhensible.

Le fils du sheriff commençait à ressentir le besoin d'en parler, mais à qui. Morell et risquer de se faire psychanalyser, non merci. Son père, il est vrai que le sheriff semblait avoir bien prit sa bisexualité, mais ils n'étaient pas encore à parler des mecs en se goinfrant de glace comme une mère et sa fille.

Scott, ça faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas confié à Scott, en même temps monsieur n'a qu'Allison à la bouche. Lydia, Ouais dire à la rouquine que son mec plait et plus si affinité à son ex, super idée. Kira, il commençait à avoir une bonne relation entre d'eux mais ils n'étaient pas encore à parler de ce genre de chose. De toute façon c'est le rôle de Scott.

 **Tu ferais quoi si un mec que tu connais se mettait à te draguer sans vergogne ?** demanda Stiles.

 **Mec, je suis avec Allison** , répondit Scott.

Le jeune homme regardait son meilleur ami comme à chaque fois que ce dernier posait une question dont l'utilité échappait Scott. Stiles avait l'habitude, il est vrai que des fois ses questions étaient inattendue. Mais là c'était une question de vie ou de mort, ok pas tout fait mais c'était l'idée.

 **Et bien justement tu ferais quoi ?**

 **Je dirais à ce mec qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser auprès de sa petite amie, il l'a quand même attendue tout ça vie, au lieu de détruire une amitié vielle de douze ans,** répondit Scott en le regardant fixement comme pour voir que le message était bien passé.

 **Attends… quoi ?** s'exclama Stiles en s'étranglant à moitié.

Alors oui, le message avait été reçu mais il avait du mal à passer. Scott croyait que l'hyperactif parlait de lui décidant de draguer son meilleur amis, non son frère. Au moins McCall n'avait pas rejoins le groupe « Stiles a des sentiments pour Jackson », il semblait avoir du sucées ces dernier temps, celui-là.

 **Mais t'es dégoutant, je ne veux pas croire que tu oses le penser, t'es mon frère. Et l'inceste ce n'est pas mon truc. Peut-être un oncle éloigné, célibataire endurci, méga virile et à la quarantaine super bien conserver à la limite. Minutes pourquoi je dis ça, moi.**

Stiles freina brusquement, heureusement que la rue était vide.

 **N'insinue. Plus. Ce. Genre. De. Chose,** lui lança Stiles en instant sur chaque mot pour que toute rentre bien dans la petit tête de Scott, avant de reprendre la route.

 **Pourquoi tu me pose cette question, alors ?** demanda Scott.

 **Mais parce que, c'est mon trucs de poser des questions sans queue ni tête. Tu ne le savais pas ?** dit Stiles pour clore le sujet.

Donc non en fin de compte il n'en parlerait pas à Scott. Il comprend toujours tout de travers. Ils finirent par arriver au lycée dans un silence glacial, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ils sortirent leurs sacs du coffre et rejoignit les autres déjà arrivés. Scott se dirigea rapidement vers Allison.

Lydia qui était au côté de la brune lança un regard à son petit ami accompagné d'un sourire, mais Stiles voulait d'abord mettre son sac dans la soute. Se connaissant il était sûr que si un sac devait être oublié sur le sol du parking, se serait forcément le sien. Il se contenta de répondre d'un signe avant de se rapprocher du véhicule.

Stiles se prit les pieds dans les sangles d'un sac qui trainait mais évita de justesse de se rétamer. Dans l'action il avait lâché son sac qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer mais une main étrangère l'attrapa avant lui.

 **Laisse, je vais t'aider,** lui lança Jackson.

Stiles soupira, alors comme ça l'ancien capitaine avait décidé d'être un gentleman aujourd'hui, en tout cas avec lui, pensa-t-il en voyant Jackson malmener les sacs déjà présent dans la soute. Ceci fait, Jackson lui lança à un regard accompagné d'un sourire Colgate. En tout cas ça se voyait que Lydia et Jackson avait été ensemble, ils avaient dû s'entrainer l'un devant l'autre.

Stiles ne chercha pas à répondre au jeune homme, pourquoi il répondrait, préférant se diriger vers l'entrée du bus pour s'éloigner, oubliant ainsi de rejoindre sa petite amie. Le fils de sheriff s'assit avant de se rendre compter que tous ses amis étaient encore dehors. Stiles réfléchit pour trouver une phrase adéquate pour faire oublier à Lydia sa petite erreur quand celle-ci s'installerait à côté de lui.

Sauf que vexé au non, Lydia c'était lancé dans une vivante discussion avec la brune qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être interrompu, les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent donc côte à côte sans jeter un regard à leurs petits amis respectifs. Stiles put apercevoir, plus loin, Scott et Kira se regarder, se demandant silencieusement qui allait s'assoir à côté du jeune hyperactif. Il trouverait amusant de les voir se bousculer pour accourir auprès de lui.

Mais alors que les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, un troisième s'installa à leur place. Stiles le senti s'assoir à ses côtés mais refusa de le regarder, c'était surement Jackson ça ne pouvait n'être que Jackson.

 **Excuse-moi,** lui lança Danny, **mais Aiden et Ethan ont décidé d'être super fusionnel aujourd'hui, c'est agaçant.**

Stiles tourna la tête vers le gardien de but qui n'était pas un certain ancien capitaine de Lacrosse, et non il n'était pas déçue, se persuada-t-il. Et puis de tout façon vue le regard que leur jetaient Jackson et Isaac assit plus loin, quelque chose lui disait que si Danny était là ça n'avait rien avoir avec les jumeaux.

Au grand soulagement de Stiles, Danny resta silencieux préférant répondre au message de Jackson qui lui ordonnait de parler au garçon assit à côté de lui. Après un message limites insultant de la part de son meilleur ami, Danny se décida d'agir. Mais comment pouvait-il entamer la conversation. Jackson en avait des bonnes idées, l'envoyer parler avec l'hyperactif pour voir plus claire sur ses sentiments parce qu'il parait qu'avec l'ancien capitaine il se braque, tu parles.

Ça devrait l'étonner, se demanda-t-il, parce que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Si Jackson se conduisait en macho arrogant comme à son habitude, la réaction de Stiles était tout à fait normale. Mais bon l'ancien capitaine semblait vraiment accro à l'hyperactif. Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour le jeune homme que son ami soit sincère. Alors le gardien avait pris sa décision, il allait aider son ami à avoir cet étrange garçon. En commençant par guider Stiles à faire la part des choses, comme accepter ses possibles sentiments pour un abruti arrogant.

 **Alors Stiles, ton père l'a bien prit ?** demanda Danny, faisant référence à leur dernier et unique grande conversation où Stiles avait demandé quelques conseils pour avouer sa bisexualité à son père.

 **Tu me trouve attirant ?**

Ce fut tout ce que Stiles répondit, changeant irrémédiablement le sujet de la conversion. Et peut-être se disait Danny, aboutir ainsi plus vite à celui tant voulu par Jackson.

 **Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à commencer toute nos conversations par cette question,** lui lança le gardien.

 **Peut-être que si t'avait répondit la première fois, tu ne serais pas là.**

 **Donc c'est vrai ?** demanda Danny. **Le seul obstacle à cette histoire c'est ton manque d'estime de soi.**

Stiles soupira, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'ils avaient devant le nez. L'hyperactif avait envie de leur hurler « Hey oh, Jackson est amoureux de moi, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il n'y pas quelque chose qui cloche, merde », mais ils étaient tous bornés, ou quoi ?

Le fils du sheriff préféra se taire et tourna la tête vers la vitre pour regarder le paysage défiler. Il n'avait pas envie de parler parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois c'était pour parler de Jackson. Le problème c'est que le silence n'était pas son fort et qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne la conversation avec le gardien.

 **Il l'a bien prit,** Lança soudainement Stiles après bien cinq minutes de silence, un record pour le jeune homme.

Danny leva les yeux de son portable pour fixer son voisin.

 **Mon père il l'a bien prit. Je pense,** ajouta l'adolescent. **Mais je crois que le faite que moins d'un mois après je sois en couple avec Lydia ai aidé.**

 **Donc il l'a pas si bien prit que ça,** s'exprima le gardien.

 **Quoi je n'ai pas dit ça** , s'offusqua l'hyperactif.

 **Si on écoute entre les lignes, on a l'impression que tu penses que ton père est soulagé qu'en fin de compte tu sois avec une fille.**

Stiles soupira, Il devrait apprendre à arrêter de vouloirs toujours parler parce qu'en ce moment ça finit à chaque fois par lui desservir.

 **Et ta mère, elle l'a pris comment ?** demanda le gardien.

A l'écoute de cette remarque, le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et même plusieurs, sa tête se tourna si violement vers Danny que ce dernier crue entendre un os craquer.

 **Elle est morte** , s'offusqua Stiles d'une voie grave.

 **Je sais,** tenta de s'excuser Danny, **je veux dire pour moi ça m'aide d'imaginer comment réagirait mon père.**

Le père de Danny était mort à la guerre il y a plusieurs années, il n'avait jamais eu les détails de l'incident, sa mère le refusant. Mais un soir il avait rêvé que son père lui racontait comment il était mort. Depuis de temps en temps il s'imagine discuter avec lui comme si il était toujours là. C'était à lui qu'il avait fait son coming-out en premier. Il s'était imaginer que l'adulte le prendra mal avant de l'accepter chaque minutes un peu plus. Pour finir par parler des garçons d'une voie hésitante alors qu'il « assistait » son fils lors de ces séances d'entrainement dans le garage. C'était en pensant qu'il avait l'appui de son père qu'il avait osé parler à sa mère et son beau-père.

Ok, il avait peut-être été vite en besogne en se disant que Stiles faisait à peu près la même chose. Il l'avait quand même vue plus d'une fois parler tout seul alors qu'il était devant son casier.

 **Je ne lui ai pas dit** , finit par lâcher l'adolescent, **mais elle le sait de tout façon,** termina-t-il en regardant comme si il pouvait la voire au-delà des nuages et à travers le toit du bus.

 **Tu penses qu'elle en est heureuse.**

 **Au moins je lui suis moi, c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle,** répondit l'adolescent d'une manière guère convaincante.

 **Si tu le dit,** dit Danny de manière pensive.

Le silence retrouva sa place entre eux, seulement brisé par le portable de Danny qui vibrait toute les trente seconde. Jackson venait aux nouvelles, se montrant insistant et son ami ne semblait pas arrivé à le calmer.

 **Bien qu'est-ce que Jackson voulait que tu me dises,** finit par lancer Stiles devant le visage perplexe de son voisin. **Ça m'évitera de penser à ma mère.**

 **Il voulait que je te convainque de céder à ses avances.**

 **Pourquoi croit-il que je cèderais ?** demanda Stiles.

 **Parce que c'est Jackson. Il sait qu'il est bogosse et que tu es bi, il a donc conclue que tu as le bégin pour lui, c'est simple.**

 **C'est stupide oui** , réagit Stiles mais il vrai que ça ne l'étonnerais pas de la part de Jackson.

 **A qui le dit tu, mais monsieur est le type de tout le monde, que veut tu,** ajouta Danny en rigolant entamant ainsi une conversation avec l'hyperactif qui pourrait faire siffler les oreilles de l'ancien capitaine de Lacrosse.


	31. Chapter 31

Et voila un nouveaux chapitre pour une nouvelles semaine. Je pense que je m'avance pas trop en disant qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se passa bien pour le fils du sheriff, Danny lui avait même raconté quelques anecdotes intéressantes sur Jackson. Puis il était arrivé destination et le fils du sheriff avait passé le reste de la journée avec Kira et un Scott particulièrement déprimé qu'Allison est décidé de passer la journée avec la rouquine.

Stiles aurait dû s'inquiéter que les deux jeunes filles ne se quittait pas d'une semelle depuis ce matin, parce que de quoi pouvaient-elles bien parler mis à part de leurs petits amis respectifs. Pourtant ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Si Scott ne connaissait pas Stiles ou était plus attentif à son environnement, il aurait cru que le jeune homme s'était lassé de la rouquine après des années à se languir d'elle.

La fin de la journée finit par arriver et après avoir visité deux musées, la plus part des élèves étaient fatigués. Même si une fois que les profs leurs auraient tourné le dos, ils vont probablement retrouver de l'énergie. Stiles, lui, n'avait pas prévue de faire la fêtes dans les chambres, demain ils allaient visiter des studios dont certain avait servie pour plusieurs de ses films préférés, alors il tenait à être en plein forme.

Le problème c'est que mademoiselle Blake avait décidé que Stiles devait passer une longue, très longue soirée. « Whittemore et Stilinski » avait-elle dit quand elle avait réparti les chambres. Elle se foutait de lui ou quoi, pensa le jeune homme, elle avait piqué la liste au coach, c'est ça. Il aurait juste manqué qu'elle dise Bilinski et ça aurait été le pompon.

Et en plus il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, parce qu'en arrivant à sa chambre, Jackson a ses talons. Ne pas penser qu'il en profitait pour mater ses fesses, c'était-il dit tout le long du couloir. Il découvrit que la chambre à leur disposition ne contenait qu'un malheureux lit double, limite triple. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils pourraient dormir à une distance assez respectable, qu'il accepterait de passer la nuit dans le même lit que quelqu'un qui aurait aucun scrupule à lui sauter dessus.

 **C'est une blague,** hurla-t-il, **où une caméra caché. Et si c'est aucun des deux il y a intérêts qu'on ne se soit pas seul dans ce cas, où je fais un malheur.**

 **Détend toi** , lui dit calmement Jackson qui c'était installé sur le lit le dos contre le mur, les jambes tendus et le sourire aux lèvres, **Ce n'est qu'une nuit, il n'y pas de quoi se plaindre, est-ce que je me plains, moi.**

 **Bien sûr que tu ne te plains pas, c'est ton rêve de passer la nuit avec moi,** envoya Stiles moqueur, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

 **Ça dépend tu dors comment ?** ajouta Jackson en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Stiles soupira en laissant tomber son sac au beau milieu de la pièce. Il s'installa à son tour sur le lit.

 **Chacun son coté,** dit Stiles avec tout le sérieux possible, **tu t'approches et je te refais le coup du fourgon.**

L'hyperactif s'injuria mentalement quand il se rendit compte, qu'il avait de grand chance que le fils Whittemore se sent excité dans cette situation. Il était sûr que les menottes faisaient partie de ses phantasmes. Mais bizarrement le jeune homme ne fit aucune remarque allant dans ce sens, Stiles ce serait-il trompé.

 **Ok, comme tu veux,** dit l'ancien capitaine en se levant avant de commencer à se déshabiller devant le fils du sheriff. **De toute façon on sait tous les deux que c'est toi qui fera le premier pas,** termina-t-il en dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Mais bien sur avait envie de dire Stiles.

Elle criait, mais Stiles n'entendais rien pourtant il savait ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle lui hurlait. Il tenta de la raisonner, de lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, ne le croyait pas. Elle continuait à hurler alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche mais le fils du sheriff savait ce qu'elle disait. Mais il ne voulait pas le savoir, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle dise ces mots, il avait espéré que ça n'arrive jamais

 **Je suis quelqu'un,** lança Stiles dans l'espoir de la calmer, **Je suis quelqu'un.**

Mais en fin de compte qui essayait-il de convaincre elle ou lui. Bien sûr que c'est elle, il voulait qu'elle pense qu'il était quelqu'un. Lui, savait qu'il n'était rien, rien qu'un pauvre hyperactif maigrichon dont le sarcasme est la seul défense et heureux de l'être en plus.

 **Stiles,** dit une voie lointaine avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Il ne fit pas attention à cette voie, pourtant elle continuait à l'appeler. Il senti quelqu'un le secouer, est-ce que c'était la même personne ?

 **Stiles,** s'exclama Jackson alors que le fils du sheriff ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et il était content d'être réveillé. En faites pour être honnête il n'est pas si ravie que ça d'être réveillé étant donné la position dans laquelle il … ils étaient. Le fils du sheriff avait le dos contre les abdos de Jackson qui ne portait qu'un boxer pour dormir, faut-il préciser. Ce dernier agrippait le jeune homme, une main à quelque millimètre un peine de l'érection de Stiles.

Parce qu'en plus il fallait qu'il bande, pensa Stiles, mais ça n'avait rien à voir au faite que le corps de Jackson était contre le sien, rien à voir. C'était normal, s'il a bien une personne au monde qui doit être excité par un cauchemar c'est lui. De toute façon tous les trucs bizarres et super honteux n'arrivent qu'à lui.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade comme il n'avait jamais battu. Etait-ce encore dut au cauchemar ou peut être à cette main si proche de son entre-jambes. Surement les deux ? Mais la suite fut pire. Sans raison apparente Jackson approcha sa main de la zone qui aurait dut lui être interdite, elle passa sous l'élastique du caleçon et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement quand il senti la main de l'ancien capitaine agripper son sexe.

 **Jack…son** , exprima difficilement le fils du sheriff alors que Jackson venait de commencer ses vas et viens.

 **Ça va te calmer** , se contenta de dire le fils Whittemore.

Parce que tu branle toutes les personnes qui ont besoin de se clamer après un cauchemar que tu croise, avait envie de lui demander Stiles. Mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, ou plutôt aucun mot vu les bruits presque obscènes qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

 **Dit moi d'arrêter et j'arrête,** lui lança Jackson sa bouche tout près du cou de l'hyperactif.

Inconsciemment les jambes de l'ancien capitaine de Lacrosse commencèrent à caresser lentement celles du fils sheriff. Alors que Stiles commençait à sentir la virilité de Jackson se faire plus imposant dans le bas de son dos.

 **Jack…,** ne put que dire le jeune homme

 **Dit le,** répéta le fils Whittemore.

Mais Stiles s'en trouvait incapable, tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était cette main qui montait et descendait le long de son membre durci.

 **Juste dit le et j'arrête,** ajouta à nouveaux Jackson.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à aligner une pensée cohérente, à limite la seule chose qui lui traversait l'esprit c'était que Jackson parlait trop. Oui, c'était Stiles Stilinski qui pensait ça. Il passa sa main dans son dos à la recherche du corps de Jackson. Il senti la main de ce dernier se crisper quand le ex-capitaine comprit que Stiles chercha quelque chose à tâtons sur son corps. Quand la main de l'hyperactif trouva l'arrière de la tête de Jackson, Stiles poussa de tous ses forces, contraignant le visage de Jackson à se nicher dans le creux de son cou dans le but implicite de lui dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire avec sa bouche.

Jackson ne se fit pas prier, léchant, mordillant et embrassant cette terre mise à sa disposition. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant que le fils du sheriff atteigne l'orgasme en se libérant entre ses doigts. Alors que Stiles reprenait son souffle tout en se demandant si Jackson attendait qu'il lui fasse la même chose, le sportif se releva légèrement pour tenter de croiser le regard de son camarde mais celui-ci évitait catégoriquement de regarder le fils Whittemore. Jackson se contenta de l'embrasser sur le coin de lèvre avant de se lever et se dirigé vers la salle de bain. Bon au moins il avait la décence de ne pas s'attendre à un retour pensa Stiles.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il réagisse à ce qu'il venait de faire, ou de laisser faire. Mais ce fut trop tard, Jackson venait de ressortir de la salle de bain et s'allongea sur son côté du lit, avant de se dire que vue ce qu'il c'était passé, dormir dans la position de la cuillère ne devrait pas déranger le fils du sheriff.


	32. Chapter 32

Et voila le chapitre du jour, plutôt cours, je suis navré. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Stiles se réveilla péniblement, façon de parler étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir plus d'une heure d'affilée la nuit dernière. En même temps comment voulez-vous qu'il le fasse sachant qu'il était agrippé comme un ours peluche par l'ex de sa petit copine qui soit dit en passant l'avait branlé la veille au soir. Le fils du sheriff étant donc réveillé depuis un moment et vivait un vrai calvaire en attendant que Jackson daigne se réveiller.

Le problème c'est que le fils Whittemore semblait apprécier la position vu qu'il n'avait pas l'aire d'être prêt à sortir des bras de Morphée et en passant de lâcher l'hyperactif. Ce dernier ne savait pas combien de temps il pouvait attendre surtout que sa vessie c'était mis à faire des siennes, ça devenait urgent de se libérer.

Stiles allait devoir prendre les choses en main, il se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plutôt. Il en conclue qu'il ne voulait pas affronter Jackson, surtout si c'était pour parler de ce qui c'était passé. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas que sa vessie qui rendait cette « libération » urgente et qu'il devrait se presser de se laver, de s'habiller et de ranger ses affaires pour quitter la chambre au plus vite et ainsi faire en sorte de ne pas croiser Jackson de la journée. Pour ça il fallait qu'il se lève du lit sans réveiller son camarade.

Il agrippa doucement les mains de l'ancien capitaine qui lui barrait le torse et tenta de la soulever dans l'optique de passer en dessous. Cependant, malheureusement dès qu'il commença à déplacer la main, cette dernière se mit à tenir plus fermement sa prise, c'est-à-dire le fils du sheriff.

 **N'y pense même pas, petite puce,** lança Jackson d'un ton fatigué mais qui montrait quand même qu'il était réveillé.

Oh le salaud, pensa Stiles, il était réveillé depuis un moment. L'hyperactif était sûr que le fils Whittemore était en train de jubiler. Ce serait bien son genre de s'amuser de voir le jeune homme tergiverser par rapport à hier soir, des heures durant. Bon Jackson ne voulait pas le lâcher, il croyait quoi. Que vue ce qui c'était passé hier ça y est ils étaient un couple, il avait quoi dans la tête, on pouvait se poser la question.

 **Ce n'est pas que la postions n'est pas agréable, en faites si ce n'est pas agréable. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ça aurait été agréable si j'étais blonde avec une forte poitrine. Quoi ça ne doit pas être si pratique avec des engins pareils…**

L'hyperactif s'insultait intérieurement, il fallait qu'il soit claire et précis pour ne pas blesser Jackson et risquer qu'il régresse et pète les plombs à nouveaux. Et bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il était, désordonné et lancé dans un monologue qui n'avait aucun sens, il fallait qu'il trouve une autre approche. Et en plus il avait la certitude que le jeune homme souriait dans son dos, d'ailleurs c'est lui ou il avait encore serré un peu plus la prise sur lui.

 **Euh …,** se reprit Stiles, **on va être en retard, je n'ai pas envie que Yukimura ou pire Blake rentre dans la chambre brusquement pour nous réveiller à coup pied dans le derrière et me vois dans cette pos… tenu.**

Le fils du sheriff pensait que ce serait judicieux de ne pas parler plus longtemps de leurs positions. Positions qui le dérangeaient beaucoup. Inutile de préciser qu'imaginer les professeurs les surprenant ainsi lui donnait de sueurs froides. Au grand soulagement de l'adolescent, Jackson le libéra enfin de son emprise. Stiles sorti du lit comme si il était monté sur ressort.

 **Faut faire vite, le bus par dans…,** Stiles prit sa monte sur la table de chevet pour regarder l'heure. **Dans 45 minutes, on doit encore se laver, s'habiller, ranger nos affaire et petit-déjeuner. Hors de questions que je le saute, j'adore prendre les petits déjeuners dans les hôtels.**

Stiles avait envie de se féliciter, parce que c'était plutôt cohérent ce qu'il venait de dire. Un peu long mais c'était lui qui parlait, ça n'allait pas étonner le fils Whittemore. Dans tout le cas il avait de quoi être fier parce que tous qu'il avait dans la tête c'était un ordre qu'il se répétait comme un mantra « ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé, ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé ». Il se connaissait presque comme s'il s'était fait lui-même et il aurait crue qu'il aurait mis le sujet sur le tapis sans s'en rendre compte vue que même dans des situations de ce genre il était incapable de se taire.

 **On peut prendre la douche ensemble. Pour gagner du temps** , crue bon de préciser Jackson. **On n'est plus à ça près.**

Le fils du sheriff croyait rêver, il lui demandait quoi de remettre le couvert, il croyait vraiment que ce truc allait changer quelque chose entre eux. L'ancien capitaine avait tout l'aire d'être fier de lui, il était toujours allongé sur le lit seulement vêtue d'un boxer les mains derrière sa tête. Genre je sors de baise et je viens de faire grimper mon partenaire au rideau, comme d'habitude.

Merde faillit lâcher Stiles, bien sûr il fallait que lui mette le sujet sur le tapis et l'hyperactif fidèle à lui-même réagit au quart de tour avant qu'il eut le temps de prendre un instant de réflexion.

 **Il ne s'est rien passé** , lâcha-t-il d'un ton plutôt élevé.

 **Oh aller, je sais que tu as aimé,** ajouta Jackson.

Mais il ne voulait pas le laissé tranquille pensa Stiles. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui, il ne voyait pas que ça ne mènerait à rien.

 **Il ne s'est rien passé,** répéta le jeune homme pour convaincre son vis-à-vis mais aussi lui-même.

 **Très bien, ignore moi et ce qui s'est passé, je veux bien t'attendre.**

Ça s'en était trop pour Stiles, quoiqu'il fasse il semblerait que Jackson ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Il commençait à en avoir marre.

 **Mais tu vas laisser tomber,** hurla Stiles si fort qu'il devinait déjà les voisins allé se plaindre. **Je suis avec Lydia, il ne se passera rien entre nous, c'est claire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, si t'à l'impression que je t'envoie de signaux. Ce n'est pas le cas, il ne s'est rien passé, tu rêves. C'est simple, tout ce que tu crois qui s'est passé entre nous, t'a rêvé.**

Il s'était laissé aller, ses nerfs avaient tout simplement lâché comme ça s'en prévenir. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été convaincant, comme si il pouvait convaincre monsieur Jackson Whittemore de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant le sourire de ce dernier avait disparue comme la joie et la fierté dans ses yeux, On pouvait presque dire qu'il avait peur, mais pourquoi ? Stiles n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que soit, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, que l'ancien capitaine s'enferma brusquement dans la salle de bains.


	33. Chapter 33

Bah... juste bon week-end et bonne lecture.

* * *

On était Lundi, on était une nouvelle semaine et pour Stiles tout était redevenu normal. Il pouvait enfin mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. Mais pourquoi alors depuis Los Angeles, il n'arrêta pas d'y penser. Ce qui l'empêchait d'être à cents pour cents dans sa relation avec Lydia et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la rouquine commence à s'en plaindre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressassait ça sans arrêt, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Jackson avait enfin comprit. Depuis Los Angeles ce dernier se débrouillait pour éviter Stiles comme si c'était un pestiféré. Et pendant les rares moments où ils étaient forcés de se côtoyer, le fils de Whittemore l'ignorait de toutes ses forces. Revenant à des mois en arrière quand Jackson était encore tout puissant et que Stiles ne lui avait pas piqué sa petite amie.

Mais ça ne l'aidait pas pour autant à passer à autre choses. Il trouvait bizarre que Jackson fasse profil bas comme ça, d'accord ce n'est pas la premières fois. Mais là, il l'évitait clairement, l'hyperactif l'avait déjà vue une fois faire brusquement demi-tour alors qu'il l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir. Le fils du sheriff en venait vraiment à se demander s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort.

Il devait se ressaisir parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de regretter le Jackson qui lui courait après, ça n'avait aucun sens. En plus il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le devoir pour Harris. Il avait crue qu'il pourrait travailler correctement à la bibliothèque du lycée mais son esprit n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

 **Alors Sid quoi de neuf ?** demanda Isaac qui avait brusquement apparue devant lui de l'autre côté de la table.

Super se dit l'hyperactif, visiblement il n'arriverait pas à travailler aujourd'hui. Et lui voulait quoi le bouclé avec son écharpe.

 **Sid ?** demanda Stiles alors que son vis-à-vis le regarda comme si il aurait dut comprendre.

 **C'est toi qui t'as comparé au paresseux de l'âge de glace,** répondit simplement Isaac.

 **C'est Jackson qui m'a comparé à Sid, je n'ai fait que dire qu'on leur ressemblait sans dire qui est qui,** ajouta Stiles sans réfléchir.

L'hyperactif ne comprit que trop tard, en voyant le sourire qu'affichait le bouclé, qu'il n'aurait jamais dut répondre.

 **Tiens, vu que tu mets le sujet sur le tapis,** dit Isaac en se glissant rapidement à côté de Stiles. **Il s'est passé quoi avec Jackson ?**

Le fils du sheriff rata quelques battements cardiaques. Et bien il était doué le Isaac pour manipuler son monde. Manifestement Il était au courant des sentiments de l'ancien capitaine. Ce n'était pas étonnant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Eichen House, il était copain comme cochon. Mais la question à mille dollars c'était, l'étaient-ils au point que Jackson lui est dit ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ?

 **Et me dit pas qu'il s'est rien passé** , demanda Isaac visiblement pas au courant des détails, apaisant ainsi les craintes du fils du sheriff. **Depuis Los Angeles dès que Danny ou moi parle de toi il change de sujet et puis il a tout le temps l'air inquiet, même déprimé. Il fait la même tête que pendant la période où en couchait ensemble.**

Isaac s'arrêta là, surement pour avoir comment l'hyperactif réagit au souvenir des parties de jambes en l'air entre le bouclé et le fils Whittemore. Cependant Stiles ne fit rien il tentait par tous les moyens de rester concentré sur son devoir.

 **Et bien si jamais Jackson se remet à me menacer de mort, croit moi je viendrais me plaindre,** dit-il en riant.

 **Comment tu peux rire de ça** , s'exclama Stiles, **t'es passé à ça d'y passer.** Termina Stiles en faisant un signe avec ses doigts.

 **J'ai dut cohabiter avec Jackson pendant un mois, on était obligé d'en rire.**

 **Et comme ça ne vous a pas suffi** , s'offusqua le fils du sheriff, **vous vous êtes dit pourquoi ne pas s'amuser au détriment du pauvre Stiles.**

L'hyperactif en avait marre, ça faisait des jours que dès qu'on venait lui parler le sujet c'était Jackson, Jackson et encore Jackson. Comme si il n'arrivait pas tout seul à passer ses journées à penser au fils Whittemore.

 **Il est sincère, tu sais** , expliqua Isaac.

 **Et pourquoi t'en est si sûr ?** demanda Stiles espérant en ramassant ses affaires pour s'éloigner.

 **Parce qu'il a gémit ton nom alors qu'on était sur le point de passer à l'acte.**

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Dans ce cas-là, mieux valais disparaitre. Sauf qu'Isaac quitta la bibliothèque à sa suite.

 **Regardez qui est jaloux,** dit-il.

 **Je ne suis pas jaloux** , s'offusqua le jeune homme en tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre le bouclé et lui.

Malheureusement Isaac ne voulait pas le lâcher et restait à ses côtés. Le seul moyen qu'avait l'hyperactif de s'échapper est de brusquement courir comme un dératé pour sortir du lycée. Le problème c'est qu'il attirait l'attention de tous les élevé présent, bon c'est vrai qu'il n'est plus à ça près, il avait déjà une réputation de dingue dans l'établissement. Donc en faites rien ne l'empêchait d'agir de la sorte sauf qu'Isaac n'avait pas dit son dernier mot

 **D'accord ça mène à rien cette conversation,** déclara le bouclé, **de toute façon tant qu'on ne sera pas ce qui prend à Jackson vous ne pourrez pas être ensemble.**

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, ça lui allait tout à fait de ne pas être en couple avec le fils Whittemore.

 **Peut-être qu'il a simplement comprit qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble** , dit Stiles en sous entendant qu'il ne restait plus que le bouclé à l'accepter.

Isaac resta immobile permettant au fils du sheriff de grappiller un peu d'avance sur l'autre adolescent. Sauf qu'il finit par hélé l'hyperactif et lui demander d'attendre. C'est pas vrai, pesta intérieurement Stiles, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille à la fin. Isaac le rattrapa alors qu'il le fusillait littéralement du regard.

 **Ce n'était pas de ça que je voulais te parler en premier lieu.**

Ah oui, alors pourquoi avait-il entamé le sujet Jackson.

 **J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour entrer à … Eichen house.**

Minutes, pensa l'adolescent c'était quoi encore que c'était idée.

 **T'es pas au courant,** commença à dire le bouclé alors que Stiles devait avouer que sa curiosité avait été piqué. **Hier j'ai eu une confrontation avec mon père. Je tremblais comme une feuille mais je le fait. Il a voulu m'intimider mais j'ai fini par lui dire ses quatre vérités, ça fait un bien fou.**

Stiles était content pour lui, mais il était où le rapport avec entrer par effraction dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

 **Mais tout ça c'est grâce à Meredith.**

Meredith, la Meredith d'Eichen House, la schizophrène, son amie à lui, pensa Stiles. C'était bien de cette Meredith qu'il parlait.

 **Je voulais lui en parler, mais je n'ai pas le droit de la voir. Pourtant c'est la seule qui me comprenne, elle sait ce que ça fait d'être tout le temps rabaisser. Tu sais avec ses voies…**

 **Attend tu me fais le coup du pauvre gamin battu pour que j'accepte.**

 **Ça dépend, ça marche ?**

 **Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi** ? demanda Stiles se rendant compte trop tard qu'il aurait simplement dire nom.

 **Tu connais Eichen House depuis plus longtemps que moi et puis t'es Stiles Stilinski même bébé t'avais déjà dû trouver un moyen de sortir du bâtiment, alors entrer. Et puis c'est juste pour une heure le temps du lui parler, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Tu sais pour avancer.**

 **Ok,** finit par dire Stiles, il était beaucoup trop gentil.

Isaac sauta de joie, clamant haut et fort qu'il était le meilleurs, le remerciant plus que chaleureusement avant de partir en sautillant tout en lui donnant rendez-vous à 20h ce soir devant Eichen House. Revenue au calme l'adolescent se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter. Peut-être qu'Isaac appréciait vraiment la compagnie de Meredith, lui plus que qui compte comprenait qu'on ressente le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. N'empêche ça sentait quand même le coup fourré. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fut pas plus étonné que ça, le soir même de voir Isaac arriver avec Jackson.


	34. Chapter 34

Nouvelle semaine, nouveaux chapitre. Et un grand remerciement à vous tous que vous lisez simplement ou que vous commentez. Mais aussi un autre remerciement pour Sanga36, Drew et Michael affortit 7 et quelques autres, qui en commentant presque chaque chapitre on permit à cette histoire de dépasser les 100 reviews, un record pour moi, merci. Aller je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?** demanda Jackson en haussant la voie et en désignant du doigt l'hyperactif.

 **T'aurais pu le voir venir,** lui dit Isaac, **et puis on a besoin de lui, il sait comment entrer.**

 **Moi je l'avait vu venir** , ajouta Stiles fier de lui.

Isaac ne put s'empêcher de sourire, si vraiment le fils de sheriff savait qu'il allait venir avec Jackson et bien c'était plutôt bon signe vue qu'il était quand même venue. Jackson eu quant à lui une toute autre réaction, il se contenta de fusiller le bouclé du regard avec intensité. L'Obligeant ainsi à baisser le regard sur le sol en priant pour que ce dernier l'engloutisse.

Jackson avait tout l'aire d'être en colère contre l'hyperactif. Stiles n'avait pas pensé que le fils Whittemore puisse réagir aussi férocement après la presque discussion qui avait eu dans la chambre d'Hôtel. Mais il n'était pas là pour régler ses comptes avec Jackson, de tout façon c'était ce qu'il désirait, non ? L'ancien capitaine voulait visiblement ne put avoir à faire avec le fils du sheriff et c'est tant mieux, non ? En faites il n'avait juste pas pensé que Jackson redevienne un parfait connard en si peu de temps.

Mais de toute façon comment il le disait, il n'était pas là pour Jackson mais pour Isaac, en espérant que ce dernier ait vraiment besoin de parler avec Meredith et que ce n'était pas un piège de sa part. Stiles les guidas jusqu'à une partie du mur de l'enceinte recouvert de lierre. Grimper par-dessus serait simple et pour le retour idem le lierre avait attaqué les deux côtés du mur. Ça allait faire plusieurs années qu'il n'y avait plus pensées. Mais comme ce pans de mur était caché par les bussions qui bordait le trottoir et se trouvait tout au fond du jardin d'Eichen House pour l'autre côté, il y avait de grand chance que personne n'ait pensé à l'enlever.

Il indiqua aux deux autres ce qui semblait être le meilleur point d'accès. C'était pire que la dernière fois, Stiles était venue à se demander comment le mur faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer sous le poids du lierre. Jackson fut le premier à passer, histoire de profiter pendant quelques instants d'avoir un mur entre lui et Stiles, c'est du moins ce que pensait ce dernier.

Isaac le suivit et enfin l'hyperactif qui prit deux fois plus de temps pour passer par-dessus et qui finit, comme on pouvait s'attendre, par s'étaler sur la pelouse de tout son long. Faisant lâcher au passage un petit sourire à Jackson qui bien qu'il ne fut pas remarqué par le fils du sheriff, n'échappe pas aux yeux du bouclé. Isaac se demandait ce qui avait bien put se passer à Los Angeles pour que Jackson se montre aussi dur avec le jeune homme alors qu'il était manifestement toujours aussi accro.

Après s'être épousseté pour se débarrasser de la terre qu'il avait sur les vêtements, Stile prit la tête pour se diriger vers l'une des portes qui se trouvaient sur le côté. Elle était toujours ouverte parce que l'un des surveillants fumait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien et celui de l'établissement. Isaac en profita pour le prendre en aparté et l'éloigna de Jackson pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, visiblement le fils Whittemore n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

 **Tu peux me dire ce que tu à fais,** demanda-t-il à Stiles en chuchotant.

 **Quoi ?**

 **Il ne peut pas te voir en peinture pourtant dès que tu as le dos tourné il ne fait que te mater.**

Stiles soupira, il ne voulait pas arrêter de parler de ça. Il voulait quoi ? Que le fils du sheriff en ait marre et décide de les planter là, parce que c'est ce qui allait se passer si il continuait.

 **Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter,** s'offusqua-t-il. **Il a compris qu'il y aurait rien entre nous mais il a du mal à l'accepter, c'est tout.**

Isaac laissa l'autre adolescent prendre de l'avance, il abandonnait ou du moins il abandonnait l'idée de faire cracher le morceau à Stiles. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre eux. Le bouclé en était venue à penser, que ça ne devait pas ou ne pouvais pas finir comme ça.

Isaac décida qu'il devrait essayer de faire parler Jackson, ce ne serait pas la première fois mais peut être que la proximité avec le fils du sheriff allait modifier la conclusion de cette discussion. Ils entrèrent à pas de loup dans le bâtiment, l'ancien capitaine toujours à la traine. Le bouclé ralenti pour se retrouver rapidement au niveau de son amis.

 **Dit moi, tu t'es mis en retrait pour pouvoir mater ses fesses ?** demanda-t-il en chuchotant aussi bien pour ne pas se faire remarquer, que pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Stiles ce qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment pour ce dernier.

Jackson grogna d'énervement bien que ses joues se mirent à rosirent un peu, signe qu'il avait peut-être bien profité du faite d'être à l'arrière. Plus loin devant Stiles avait lui aussi ralentit le pas, quoique un pas sur deux il accélérait, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les deux autres remarque qu'il écoutait mais parce qu'il se disait qu'il avait aucune raison d'écouter.

Pourquoi avait-il envie de savoir ce que l'ancien capitaine allait dire sur lui ? Ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir, en faites ça n'aurait pas dut l'intéresser pourtant il voulait savoir. Et quelque chose lui disait que mettre ça sur le dos de sa curiosité maladive ne suffirait pas. Il fallait être honnête il voulait savoir ce que pense Jackson de lui surtout après Los Angeles. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait essayer de trouver pourquoi il voulait savoir, il ne sentait pas prêts à accepter la réponse.

 **Je dois avouer qu'elles sont plutôt à mon goût, heureusement que j'essaie d'être abstinent, tu ne crois pas.**

Isaac venait tout juste de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur par son ancien capitaine. Dès qu'il réalisa ce qui se passait, le bouclé se mit à paniquer, Jackson avait mis son coude contre sa trachée rendant plus difficile sa respiration. Toute la scène lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenir le faisant encore plus stresser.

Heureusement Stiles arriva rapidement et réussit à séparer les deux adolescents. Une fois qu'il n'était plus en contact avec Isaac, Jackson se ressaisit, ce fut comme si il venait d'avoir une absence qu'il observait horrifié ce qu'il avait fait. Le fils Whittemore s'apprêta à articuler un semblant d'excuse mais malheureusement Stiles fidèle à lui-même ne put s'empêcher d'aller de sa petite réplique.

 **Non, mais ça vas pas, tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment et l'endroit pour nous faire une crise de jalousie,** dit-il alors qu'il tentait de réconforter le bouclé qui reprenait péniblement le contrôle de sa respiration.

Plusieurs expressions défilèrent sur le visage de Jackson, de l'inquiétude, de la peur et pour finir de la colère.

 **De la jalousie** , s'exclama Jackson avant de se rappeler où ils étaient, **ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité petite … Stilinski, comme si je pouvais être jaloux de vous deux**.

Isaac et Stiles se regardèrent il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce que disait Jackson n'avait pas de sens, lui qui jusqu'à maintenant avait était claire concernant ses sentiments pour le fils du sheriff.

 **Vous croyez vraiment que je vais m'intéresser à un pauvre hyperactif aussi mou qu'une limace et aussi attirant qu'une huitre** , dit-il en s'approchant de Stiles. **T'es qu'un loser si Lydia veut détruire sa vie en te côtoyant et bien que grand bien lui fasse. T'es toxique je l'aie enfin comprit alors ne m'approche plus.**

L'hyperactif était resté stoïque devant le discours de Jackson, pourtant ce n'était pas si méchant. Jackson avait dit bien pire autre fois. Ils s'étaient moqué de sa mère et avait traité son père de bouffon alcoolique avec un badge. Mais alors pourquoi chaque mot lui avait fait l'impression d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Il se sentait mal, il avait la tête qui tourne, il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de fuir et donner satisfaction à Jackson.

 **Alors comme ça tu veux plus me voir et bien débrouillez-vous pour sortir d'ici.**

C'est peut-être un peu stupide de mettre Isaac dans le même panier que Jackson, mais c'était sa faute si ils en étaient là, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en mêle, tout allait bien.

 **De toute façon vous avez parfaitement votre place ici** , dit-il avant de les laisser en plan.


	35. Chapter 35

Je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture.

* * *

Stiles s'était trouvé un endroit isolé pour pouvoir se calmer, une fois qu'il avait quitté les deux autres crétins il avait senti une crise de panique arriver. Il s'était pressé de trouver un endroit où se poser parce qu'avoir une de ces crises dans un lieu où on ne devrait pas être, n'était pas franchement conseillé. Il s'était assis sur le sol dans un coin d'un quelconque couloir et avait mis la tête entre ses genoux. Il tentait de se concentrer pour reprendre sa respiration.

Pourquoi les réflexions de Jackson le mettait-il dans cet état, ce n'est pas comme si il n'était pas habitué au faites que le fils Whittemore soit un connard. Pourtant tout ça le blessait plus que ça aurait dû. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il s'était habitué à avoir un Jackson toujours arrogant mais beaucoup plus naturel ou que ce même Jackson soit intéressé sincèrement par lui.

C'est là que Stiles comprit quelque chose Jackson avait menti, toutes ses insultes n'étaient qu'une mascarade. L'ancien capitaine n'avait pas pensé à traitre mot de tout ce qu'il avait dit, le fils du sheriff en était persuadé. Il avait juste été blessé de la façon dont c'était conduit l'hyperactif le lendemain matin à Los Angeles. Stiles se disait que c'était la seule explication valable au comportement de Jackson. En claire le jeune homme s'était encore comporté comme un connard avec son ancien capitaine.

Le problème c'était comment pouvait-il côtoyer le jeune homme sans en fin de compte se comporter comme un connard. Il devrait peut-être se demander pourquoi il voulant tant rester auprès de lui. Pourquoi à chaque fois que Jackson avait essayé de l'ignorer, Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui.

Il devait arrêter de tergiverser et prendre une décision une bonne fois pour toute. Il fallait qu'il soit clair avec le fils du Whittemore. Toute cette histoire était en train de le détruire de l'intérieur. Oui il devait parler avec Jackson sans distraction et avec sérieux. Mais il ne pourrait pas le faire maintenant, il se trouvait quand même dans un bâtiment où il était entré par effraction.

Non, il allait faire ça demain, histoire de le laisser tergiverser lui aussi. Et puis il fallut qu'il prépare ce qu'il allait dire et bien choisir ses mots. Faut pas croire qu'il passait son temps à improviser, certain de ses plus fameux monologues avaient été longuement réfléchie.

Stiles se leva, il était temps de partir d'ici avant qu'il se fasse surprendre. Problème il ne savait plus trop où il était, trop occupé à éviter la crise de panique il n'avait pas fait attention à quel couloir il empruntait. Il déambula longuement dans les couloirs en tachant d'être discret, encore heureux que le personnel ne soit pas vraiment professionnel.

En fait, il en avait au moins un qui fait son travail correctement, l'infirmier en chef Brunski avait surpris Isaac et Jackson. C'est ce que concluait Stiles en entendant la voie de l'infirmier un peu plus loin.

 **Mais qui voilà,** s'exclama l'infirmier, **on vous manquait trop. Mademoiselle Walker veuillez retourner dans votre chambre, votre colocataire s'inquiétait.**

Mais quelle bande d'idiot se dit Stiles, alors qu'il essayait de rester caché. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés dans la chambre. Jackson aurait fait son regard de tueur à la camarade de chambre de Meredith. Ainsi il aurait eu le temps de partir avant qu'elle ne donne l'alerte.

 **On voulait juste lui parler,** tenta de s'expliquer Isaac.

 **Vous croyez vraiment que je vais croire que deux tarlouzes comme vous sont intéressé par miss gringalet.**

Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher lentement et pour l'instant ça allait personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Il pouvait voir que Jackson était à deux doigt de foutre son point dans la figure de Brunski, il ne lui manquait plus que de la vapeur lui sorte par les oreilles. Il ne devait pas apprécié d'être traité de tarlouze. Et puis il y avait les deux autres, Meredith était impassible comme si elle n'avait pas entendue l'insulte de Brunski par contre ce ne fut pas le cas d'Isaac qui s'était approché de la jeune fille pour tenter de la réconforté bien que ça ne semblait pas nécessaire.

Stiles se demandait si la situation pouvait être pire, en faites il suffirait que Jackson frappe l'infirmier. Et c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, l'hyperactif devait intervenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser comme ça, il était quelqu'un de loyale toujours prêt à aider les autres. Mais il pouvait aussi se révéler complètement Idiot et c'est pour ça qu'il intervint.

 **Hey bébé,** s'exclama-t-il brusquement, **Je t'ai manqué, toi tu m'as manqué.**

Il approcha de Meredith tout en faisant semblait de ne pas faire attention à l'adulte, jusqu'à.

 **Infirmier en chef Brunski, comment ça va ?** demanda-t-il comme si il était normal qu'ils soient tous ici.

 **Stilinski que faites-vous ici ?** demanda Brunski en tachant de faire preuve d'une quelconque autorité.

 **J'étais parti me faire tout propre pour ma petite copine, on faite nos trois mois trois quart ce soir.**

 **Vous et Walker** , s'offusqua l'adulte qui n'avait pas crue une seule des paroles de l'hyperactif.

 **Ben oui…**

 **Je ne suis pas son type** , l'interrompit comme ça, la jeune fille, **lui c'est son types,** termina-t-elle en pointant Jackson.

Minutes comme elle savait ça, pensa Stiles, que Jackson lui plaisait. Minutes, quoi non, il disait n'importe quoi. Il devait rester concentré sur Brunski.

 **Ne l'écoutez pas, elle blague. N'est-ce pas que tu blague ma petite colombe d'amour.**

Stiles se comportait comme un amoureux stupide et niant alors que Walker demeurait toujours impassible. Bien que parfaitement concentré dans son rôle il faisait attention aux réactions des autres. C'était lui ou Jackson était en train de grogner. En tout cas ça avait l'aire de faire marrer Isaac. Mais ça ne semblait pas amuser l'adulte.

 **Couple ou pas couple, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici,** s'exclama l'infirmier les bras croisé, **que dira votre père quand il devra vous arrêter.**

 **Et bien, il me dira que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il m'a élevé, que ma mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe et que je serais privé de voitures jusqu'au diplôme universitaire,** répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde avant d'ajouter. **Bien entendue je lui ferais mais yeux de chien battu, Scott est un excellent enseignant, avec une petit larme au coin de l'œil. Et je lui dirait que c'est juste que je ne voulais pas bêtement dépenser son argent si durement gagné en payant les pot de vin, pardon les « droit d'entrée »,** dit-il en mimant des guillemet avec ses bain devant la mine abasourdi de l'infirmier avant de conclure son monologue avec son plus beau sourire.

Ça y est se dit-il, il avait piégé Brunski, il n'avait plus qu'à les laisser partir. C'est ce que l'infirmier fit en disant que ça allait pour cette fois mais que si il les revoyait d'ici une demi-heure ça allait chauffer.

 **Mecs t'as été énorme** , s'exclama le bouclé une fois l'adulte partie.

 **Merci. Va raccompagner Meredith à sa chambre. On ne va quand même pas tenter le diable.**

Isaac hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir avec la jeune fille, mais avant il s'approcha de Jackson qui ne disait toujours rien. Il était fixé sur Stiles comme si il ne voyait que lui.

 **Ose me dire que ça te rend pas étroit dans ton caleçon,** lui dit-il a voie basse.


	36. Chapter 36

Comme on dit, mieux vaux tard que jamais. J'espère que malgré l'heure il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Après avoir laissé Isaac raccompagner Meredith, Jackson et Stiles quittèrent le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le fond du jardin pour sortir où ils étaient entrés. Ce n'est pas parce que Brunski les a laissé s'en aller qu'ils pouvaient le faire par la grande porte. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent sur la pelouse, Stiles passa son temps à essayer d'entamer une conversation avec le fils Whittemore. C'était le moment ou jamais de mettre les choses à plat entre eux deux une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais dès que le fils du sheriff ouvrait la bouche parce qu'il avait une quelconque idée pour entamer la conversation, il se ravisait et referma la bouche avant de n'avoir dit quoique ce soit. Heureusement Jackson ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son manège. En faites il ne faisait pas attention à lui. L'ancien capitaine était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Stiles se demandait si il n'était pas en train de se demander si il devait s'excuser auprès de l'hyperactif pour les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dit surtout après que ce dernier l'ait sortie des pattes de Brunski. Sauf que s'excuser n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du jeune, quoique dernièrement, il y avait eu quelques changements dans ses habitudes.

C'est fut donc dans un silence total, quasi religieux, que Jackson grimpa pardessus le mur d'enceinte. Stiles allait péniblement à sa suite et comme à l'allé il trébucha pour atterrir cette fois-ci dans les bras de Jackson. Ils restèrent là collés l'un autre, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité des iris qu'ils leur faisaient face. Mais très vite Jackson le lâcha brusquement comme si il venait de se brûler.

 **Euh … ça aurait été con que tu te ramasse cette fois** , dit Jackson avec difficulté en tentant d'expliquer son comportement. **C'est du bitume.**

Jackson passa une main dans ses cheveux, franchement mal à l'aise. Stiles sourie à la vue de ce Jackson naturel, il le trouvait mignon. Le cerveau de l'hyperactif beuga un peu à cette pensée, mais ça ne l'engageait à rien. Bien sûr que Jackson est mignon, bon généralement il le trouvait plutôt bandant avec cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil des ans mais ça ne l'étonnait pas que ce qu'il ait en dessous soit mignon, il n'attendait rien d'autre de la part du fils Whittemore. Tout ça pour dire que c'est normal qu'il le trouve mignon, même les fourmis doive le trouver à leur goût un peu grand par contre.

 **Merci.**

C'est tout ce que put répondre l'hyperactif. Vite entame la conversation, s'ordonna-t-il, si tu le fait pas maintenant tu le feras jamais. Il devait le faire maintenant sinon ce serait trop tard. Allez, se dit-il, il inspira avec force puis prit son courage à deux mains.

 **Je suis désolé,** le devança Jackson, **pour tout à l'heure t'es pas quelqu'un de toxique.**

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, Jackson avait remballé sa fierté pour s'excuser. Si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait ça un jour. Là au moins, contrairement à la convention, il sentait que ses excuses étaient sincères. Pourtant c'était un peu sa faute.

 **T'as pas à t'excuser** , lança l'hyperactif.

 **Si, j'ai été con j'aurais jamais du te dire ça,** commença Jackson. **Et en plus t'es revenue nous aider, rien t'obligeais.**

Peut-être mais il comme ça Stiles, quand il l'a possibilité d'aidé et bien il le faisait, c'était la faute à l'éducation de papa Stilinski.

 **C'est vrai. Mais je te comprends j'ai été comme même salaud l'autre jour à l'hôtel.**

Ça y est, s'était le grand moment, la discussion qui devait enfin régler cette histoire. Jackson devait lui aussi l'avoir compris parce qu'il semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion.

 **Je n'aurais pas dû faire comme rien ne s'était passé** , continua Stiles.

Jackson ne disait rien, ne répondait pas.

 **Mais tu peux comprendre, je venais de me faire masturber par l'ex de ma petit copine. On ne se remet pas de ça comme ça, dès le lendemain.**

Jackson ne disait toujours rien, il n'était que silence. Par contre sur son visage Stiles pouvait lire une expression d'incompréhension peu à peu remplacer par de la colère. Il fallait qu'il essaye de l'apaiser.

 **C'est juste, je ne sais plus où j'en suis entre Lydia et … toi.**

Ce dernier mot sorti comme de sa propre volonté eu pour effet de faire réagir le fils Whittemore comme si il venait d'avoir la révélation qui allait bousculer toute sa vie.

 **Attend, c'était un rêve** , dit soudainement Jackson comme si il n'arrive pas à comprendre, à accepter ce que le jeune homme était en train de lui dire. **Tu m'as dit que c'était un rêve.**

Maintenant c'est lui qui ne comprenait pas, pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça. Pouvait-il avoir crue à cause de ses paroles que c'était un rêve, un simple rêve érotique mais inoffensif.

 **C'était juste une expression** , tenta de dire Stiles.

 **Tu m'as dit que c'était un rêve,** hurla Jackson, **J'ai cru… J'ai cru que je devenais fou.**

Jackson ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, mais il semblait vouloir hurler. Il était manifestement en colère contre Stiles. Mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Est-ce vraiment sa faute si Jackson avait mal interprété ses paroles.

 **Ça m'avait l'air tellement réel, mais parce que c'était REEL** , continua-t-il à hurler, **J'ai cru que je perdais de nouveaux la tête. Que je m'inventais des trucs. Et moi qui aie voulu t'éloigner de moi pour te protéger.**

Stiles commençait à comprendre, Jackson devait avoir si peur de revenir dans l'état émotionnel où il était prêt à tuer Isaac, que le moindre signe allant dans ce sens l'effrayait au plus haut point. Voilà pourquoi il s'était montré dur avec lui, il voulait l'éloigner. Il pensait être redevenue parano où quelque chose comme ça.

 **C'est moi qui aurait dû m'éloigner de toi, j'avais raison t'es toxiques. Tu fais croire que tu t'intéresses aux autres, tu leur dit qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi.**

 **Jack…** tenta de s'exprimer Stiles mais l'autre adolescent ne le laissa pas en placer une.

 **Mais en faites, t'es égoïste, tu penses qu'à toi. Maintenant que t'as ta précieuse petit rouquine tu te contrefiche des autres, ils ont au beau perdre la tête par ta faute, tu t'en contre fou.**

Stiles encaissait chaque mot sans rien dire en restant aussi immobile que possible. SI Jackson avait besoin de lui dire ses prétendues quatre vérités et bien il le laissait faire. Mais ça faisait mal, ça lui faisait mal de se rendre compte que c'est dorénavant comme ça que Jackson le voyait. Ce faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que là contrairement à l'autre fois il pensait chaque mot.

 **Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien te trouver** , dit Jackson pour terminer avant de le laisser en plan.

Stiles ne pouvait bouger, il était sûr que s'il faisait un mouvement ses jambes le lâcheraient et il s'étalerait comme une crêpe sur le sol. Il en avait marre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aider les autre, pour qu'elle soit fier mais sa lui revenait toujours à la gueule. Mais est-ce ça faute si il ne pensait pas à tout, il était juste une pauvre et pathétique hyperactif aussi fin qu'une brindille.


	37. Chapter 37

Pas grand chose à dire alors Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Stiles aurait pu rester tout la journée affalé sur le canapé à s'abrutir devant la télévision. Il aurait eu la même tête de zombie que celle qu'il avait en parcourant les couloirs du lycée. C'était comme si il était déconnecté de la réalité, comme si sa réalité n'était qu'à présent limité que par ses quelques mots. « Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien te trouver ? ». C'était la question à un million devenue question existentiel.

Stiles avait erré dans le lycée tel un fantôme. On était en fin d'après-midi et Stiles ne savait plus de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne se souvenait que de quelques brides. Comme le visage d'Harris déçue que l'hyperactif n'est pas fait de remarque moqueur mais pertinente pendant son cours, mais ça il avait dû le rêver. Ou celui de Lydia, exaspéré que le jeune homme ne lui donne pas tout la considération qu'elle méritait de la part de son copain. Il y avait aussi Isaac qui voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé la vielle parce qu'il avait été étonné de voir que les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas attendue hier soir.

Et puis il y avait aussi Jackson. C'était fois-ci le fils Whittemore ne le fuyait pas, ne faisait pas brusquement demi-tour quand il apercevait le fils du sheriff au beau milieu du couloir. Non il se contentait de l'ignorer en bonne et due forme. Stiles avait réalisé que sa faisait quelques jours, que soit l'ancien capitaine le collait soit l'évitait et bizarrement les deux lui manquait.

 **C'est toujours d'accord pour passer la fin de l'après-midi chez moi ?** demanda Lydia.

Cette question fit sortir l'adolescent de ses pensées. Depuis quand sa petite copine marchait à ses côté ? se demanda-t-il, il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir vue arriver.

 **T'as oublié, je dois aider mon père. Tu sais, travaux d'intérêt général et tout ça,** répondit-il sans la regarder.

 **C'est toi qui a oublié,** lui lança la rouquine en souriant, **t'as terminé de ranger les archives il y a quelques jours.**

C'est vrai, percuta l'hyperactif, la salle des archives du poste de police ressemblait enfin à des archives propres, soignées et bien rangées. Comme Jackson avait été là pour l'aider, ça lui avait pris moins de temps que prévue. C'était une bonne chose, comme ça il ne devrait pas côtoyer Jackson. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait oublié parce que hier ça n'avait pas été le cas. Peut que c'était à cause de la perspective d'être au côté du fils Whittemore et de pouvoir lui parler.

Mais pourquoi il pensait ça, cette histoire était enfin finie. C'était fois-ci Jackson avait agis de son plein grès et semblait accepter que son avenir se ferais sans le fils du sheriff. Mais alors pourquoi ça continuait à lui triturer les ménages. De tout façon chaque fois qu'il avait cru que s'était belle et bien terminer cette histoire entre eux deux, la situation avait toujours fini par s'aggraver.

 **Stiles,** s'exclama Lydia.

Stiles revint sur terre, il s'était de nouveaux perdu dans ses pensées. Aux grands désarrois de la rouquine, c'était limite si elle n'avait pas passé sa main devant les yeux vides de son petit ami pour le ramener sur terre.

 **Euh … oui, bien sûr que c'est d'accord, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?** dit-il d'une voie enjouée bien que son visage ne le soit pas, ce qui donnait un résultat pour le moins étonnant.

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure Martin se fit dans un silence complet de la part du jeune homme. Lydia s'était quant à elle lancé dans une discussion sur les derniers potins du lycée tout en conduisant. Ils s'était convenue qu'elle le ramenait au lycée pour récupérer la voiture ou l'amènerait tout simplement à l'école le lendemain, s'il passait la nuit chez elle, sa mère n'étant pas là. Elle ne semblait pas faire attention au faites que Stiles ne commentait pas ses dires avec une quelconque remarque, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Une fois arrivé chez elle, la rouquine alla directement dans la cuisine suivit par un Stiles plutôt mou. La jeune femme se prépara un thé tout en mettant du pop-corn de la marque préféré de Stiles à chauffer. Ce dernier réagit pas tout de suite, il fallait peut être qu'il remercie la rouquine de penser à lui. Et puis d'avoir acheté les pop-corn aussi qui plus est, parce que ni Lydia, ni sa mère n'en mangeait. En tout cas ça voulait dire qu'il allait avoir le droit à un énième visionnage de « N'oublie jamais », mais là il n'avait pas la force de protester.

 **Tu veux me dire, ce qui ne va pas ?** lui demanda la rouquine alors qu'elle mettait le thé à infuser dans l'eau chaud.

Stiles passa la main dans ses cheveux, avait-il vraiment envie de parler de Jackson encore et avec sa petit copine en plus.

 **Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui,** menti Stiles.

Sauf que Lydia ne se fit pas prendre au piège et elle le fixait. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, le jeune homme comprit qu'elle pensait quelque chose du genre « Stiles, on ne la fait pas à moi ».

 **C'est juste Jackson qui me prend la tête,** finit-il par dire.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement dans les yeux dans un silence pesant, l'hyperactif n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. La jeune fille semblait l'accepter du moins en apparence.

 **Parce qu'il te prend aussi là** , marmonna-t-elle en retournant s'occuper de son thé.

Elle ne sut pas si le fils du sheriff entendit sa remarque et elle décida de ne pas s'en alarmer. Elle fit face au jeune homme tout sourire, elle avait décidé d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 **On est au Star Wars numéraux combien ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

Stiles avait décidé depuis plusieurs semaines d'approfondir la culture de la rouquine, en commençant par une intégrale de Star Wars. Sauf qu'à chaque fois la jeune fille avait réussi à échapper au visionnage. Ils étaient encore au quatrième, Stiles voulant faire par ordre de sortie. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi c'était elle qui mettait le sujet sur le tapis, aujourd'hui.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes au film, de l'autre côté de fenêtre on pouvait voir le soleil qui commençait à aller se coucher. Stiles regardait avec attention l'écran plat tout en grignotant des pop-corn au côté de la rouquine mais qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du canapé. Lydia suivait le film avec moins attention que le fils du sheriff, échangeant des messages sur son téléphone avec Allison.

Sans grand étonnement pour Stiles, au bout de seulement dix minutes du film, Lydia avait trouvé son téléphone plus amusant. Ça le dérangeait un peu surtout quand elle se mettait à pouffer de rire alors qu'il y avait une scène particulièrement dramatique, parce que soit disant Allison ne faisait pas la différence entre la lingerie fine et celle en dentelle. Autant pour lui, Stiles ne voyait pas, lui non plus la différence mais il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus sur le domaine. Alors il se reconcentra sur le film.

Lydia fini par aller se servir une nouvelle tasse de thé, laissant son portable sur la table basse. Qui bien entendu vibra juste après que Lydia est quittée le salon. Foutu curiosité, hurla le jeune homme dans sa tête. Il était tellement intrigué de savoir ce que sa petite copine et celle de son meilleurs amis se disait, peut être que le sujet était les deux garçons, si ça se trouve.

Il fut un peu déçu du message c'était un simple « On se voit ce soir ? ». Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien prévue pour après le film avec la rouquine. La question était tout à fait normale, sauf que Stiles remarqua que le message ne venait pas d'Argent mais d'Aiden.


	38. Chapter 38

Et voila le chapitre, je pense que vous l'attendiez celui-là mais aussi que vous allez l'aimer (j'espère). Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Lydia prenait son temps dans la cuisine, en faites elle buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé, comme si elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de retourner auprès de son copain. De tout façons c'est ce dernier qui décida d'aller la rejoindre avec entre ses mains le portable de la jeune fille qu'il tenait comme si c'était une bombe, petite mais efficace.

Le jeune homme réfléchissait à cents à l'heure, qu'allait-il faire. Allait-il lui demander directement comme ça sans préambule. Ou allait-il commencer par un de ses sarcasmes habituels pour lui annoncer qu'il avait découvert son petit secret.

Il en avait marre, il y avait déjà eu Jackson la veille, puis maintenant c'était Lydia qui s'éloignait de lui. Déjà que Scott l'avait semble-t-il oublié depuis qu'il sortait avec Allison, si ça continua comme ça il allait se retrouver sans amis. Isaac sera en couple avec Meredith pendant que Jackson finirait avec Kira et la convaincra de ne plus le voir.

Stiles secoua la tête, il exagérait jamais Jackson ne… Oui, il exagérait se reprit intérieurement Stiles, en tout cas un peu. C'était en train de lui ravager la tête, ça faisait trop pour lui après ses derniers jours, il fallait qu'il parle avec la rouquine, il n'avait pas le choix.

 **Je peux savoir pourquoi Aiden te demande si vous vous voyez ce soir ?**

Si Lydia était inquiète de la question du jeune homme, elle ne le laissa pas paraitre, se contentant d'être brièvement surprise. Avec tout le naturel du monde, elle s'adossa contre un meuble de la cuisine et prit une gorgé de thé avant de poser sa tasse à côté d'elle, histoire d'avoir le temps pour réfléchir à une réponse correcte.

 **On est juste ami,** répondit-elle simple.

 **Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que les messages venaient d'Allison ?** ajouta Stiles qui n'allait pas se faire avoir si facilement.

 **Parce que je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas** , dit-elle en retournant au salon.

 **Qu'est-ce que je ne comprendrais pas**.

Si elle croyait qu'il allait la laisser clore ou changer le sujet, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Le fils du sheriff voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **Que je lui parle de nous.**

Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de parler d'eux à Aiden. Limite Allison, il aurait parfaitement comprit même si il était contre le fait que la brune connaisse les petits tracas de leur vie de couple. Mais Aiden.

 **Et si t'avais des problèmes avec moi pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? pourquoi tu en parles à lui ?** termina-t-il par dire en commençant à hausser le ton.

La rouquine démarra au quart de tour, comment osait-il lui hurler dessus.

 **Parce que mon mec préférait être avec mon ex, voilà pourquoi**

L'hyperactif n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était encore sur ça. Mais c'était fini cette histoire, ça n'avait plus à l'inquiéter. Stiles s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle délirait qu'il n'y avait rien entre l'ancien capitaine et lui. En tout cas plus maintenant. Mais la rouquine n'avait pas terminé et ne le laissa pas en placer une.

 **Ne nie pas, depuis des semaines il y en a que pour Jackson.**

C'est faux avait envie de dire le jeune homme mais Lydia n'aurait fait que hurler plus fort.

 **Quand j'essaye de nous rapprocher avec un diner romantique, tu te tires à cause de Jackson.**

Hey, se dit le jeune homme, elle avait oublié que c'était elle qui avait mis le sujet Jackson sur le tapis cette fois-là.

 **Au Billard dès qu'il est parti tu t'es mis à déprimer et t'avait plus envie de passer la soirée avec nous.**

C'était juste parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir joué au con avec le fils Whittemore, ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle pensait.

 **Et le soir de la fête de Danny vous vous êtes tirés juste après avoir dansés ensemble. Vous avez fait quoi pour que le lendemain tu m'ignore ?**

Non mais attend, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Ils s'étaient juste engueulé sur le parking et après il était simplement rentré chez lui.

 **En tout cas t'as du prendre ton pied quand par « hasard » tu t'es retrouvé dans la même chambre que Jackson à Los Angeles.**

 **Non mais arrête** , hurla Stiles assez fort pour que Lydia se stoppe heureusement que madame Martin n'était pas là. **Tu ne vois pas que tu t'imagines des trucs, il ne se passe rien entre moi et Jackson. Tout ce que tu cherches c'est une excuse pour être aller dans les bras d'Aiden. Laisse-moi deviner c'est avec lui que t'a mangé le dessert devant « N'oublie jamais ».**

Lydia était offensée et voulait répliquer, s'offusquer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Mais Stiles ne la laissa pas faire c'était à son tour de laisser parler l'autre.

 **Pour en revenir à la fête de Danny, t'aurais vue que Jackson était revenu si t'était pas trop occupé à flirter avec un des jumeaux.**

 **Ne change pas de sujet, on est juste ami il n'y a rien entre Aiden et moi,** s'exclama Lydia qui avait réussi à prendre la parole mais Stiles était prêt à la récupérer.

 **Comme il n'y avait rien entre nous alors que t'était avec Jackson.**

Lydia se stoppa net. Et ben oui, se dit l'hyperactif, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait déjà un passif dans le domaine de l'adultère. La voyant incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, le jeune homme continua.

 **Vous vous êtes embrassé n'est-ce pas,** lança Stiles.

Lydia semblait plus bas que terre, le fils du sheriff comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Bizarrement Lydia se mit à essayer de s'excuser et de se réconcilier avec Stiles. C'était inattendue vue qu'il y a encore quelques seconds Stiles aurait parié qu'elle l'aurait plaqué. Mais non, elle tentait de s'expliquer en disant que c'était lui qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle n'avait rien fait dans ce sens, il ne se passait rien entre eux.

 **Mais tu l'as laissé t'embrasser, comment tu peux dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, après ça.**

Et puis tout d'un coup Stiles eu comme une révélation, mais quel crétin s'insulta-t-il. Lydia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le fils du sheriff s'était brusquement arrêté perdue dans ses pensées comme-si il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, Stiles récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée suivit par Lydia.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais,** lui demanda-t-elle avant de se mettre de nouveaux à exprimer sa colère, **Vas-y fuit, si ça t'arrange.**

 **C'est toi qui dit ça,** s'offusqua l'adolescent, **toi qui va voir un autre mec parce que tu à des problèmes avec ton copain.**

Stiles tenta de se calmer, il était tous les deux fautifs, ils s'étaient mis ensemble pour de mauvaise raison. Il pouvait au moins essayer de finir le plus possible en douceurs.

 **Sincèrement, j'ai cru que je pouvais être celui à qui tu te confies, à qui tu te montres telle que tu es vraiment. Une fille brillante et intelligente qui n'a besoin de personne pour être quelqu'un. Mais non, tu continues à jouer sur ton apparence, à être la fille populaire qui sort avec le sportif stars pour finir avec l'intello comme dans les films pour ado de Disney,** termina-t-il en mettant un pied dehors.

Lydia était en colère, elle n'acceptait pas que le jeune homme ose lui faire la moral. Il croyait quoi qu'elle avait besoin de lui. C'était lui qui voulait être avec elle, c'est lui qui l'aime depuis la maternelle.

 **Attention, tu quittes cette maison et tout est fini entre nous.**

Lydia lui lança un ultimatum, mais Stiles avait pris une décision, mais il devait faire vite sinon il allait changer d'avis.

 **Au moins là tu ne le fais pas par SMS.**

La rouquine écarquille les yeux en voyant l'hyperactif se diriger en quatrième vitesse vers la rue. Stiles sans un regard pour sa désormais ex-petit copine parti en courant comme un dératé.

Stiles n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, il venait de plaquer celle pour qui il était amoureux depuis l'enfance. Mais surtout il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas se cogner contre la porte. Il n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant d'y tambouriner avec ses poings.

Il crut attendre une éternité qu'il lui ouvre. Quand ce fut fait, alors que son vis-à-vis s'apprêta à lui claquer la porte au nez. Stiles se jeta sur lui et lui roula ce qu'il espérait être la pelle du siècle. Jackson faillit perdre l'équilibre alors que le type dont il était raide dingue s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Stiles était en train d'embrasser le fils Whittemore, volontairement fallait-il préciser.

Jackson finit par prendre les choses en mains, il passait ses mains dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme pour approfondir le contact et il en profita pour le plaquer contre la porte encore ouverte. Laissant Jackson faire ce qu'il voulait avec leurs langues, Stiles put réfléchir quelque seconde pas plus. Il était en train de dire que le lendemain sera surement douloureux et il se demandait s'il allait regretter cet acte complètement fou. Mais pour l'instant, il embrassait Jackson et Jackson l'embrassait et il avait envie que sa continue encore un peu plus longtemps. Sauf que.

 **Jackson,** les interrompit maitre Whittemore alors immobile à l'autre bout de l'entrée.


	39. Chapter 39

**Alors qu'il essayait d'être sérieux et de lui faire peur, son fils le regarde dans les yeux en disant « Tu ne peux pas me mettre avec les méchant, c'est anticonstitutionnel ». Le visage de John c'était littéralement décomposé en se demandant comment son fils pouvait connaitre le mot anticonstitutionnel. Et moi à côté qui me répétait « Seigneurs, faites que ça ne donne pas d'idée à mon fils. Faites que ça ne donne pas d'idée à mon fils »,** raconta monsieur Whittemore faisant rire l'assemblé.

Bon il est vrai que le rire de Stiles était un peu forcé, mais il était quand même plutôt mal à l'aise, par rapport à la situation, pour profiter du père de Jackson racontant la rencontre entre les deux garçons. Ce qui était fort étrange, vu que quelques minutes plutôt le père avait surpris la langue de son fils dans la bouche de l'autre garçon.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient brusquement séparés dès qu'ils avaient remarqué la présence de l'avocat. Stiles espérait que ça n'allait pas avoir de retomber sur Jackson. Le fils du sheriff aurait voulu s'excuser, dire que ce ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que les parents du jeune homme pouvaient être là. Cependant Stiles avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il allait faire c'est courir et aller s'enfermer chez lui.

Jackson le regardait, attendant de voir la réaction de l'hyperactif pour savoir comment lui devait réagir. On pouvait presque entendre une mouche volé tellement l'entrée était silencieuse. Stiles avait l'impression d'attendre que quelque chose se passe depuis une éternité. Le silence devait peser vue que monsieur Whittemore parla.

 **Stilinski, que nous vaux votre présence ?** demanda l'adulte.

 **Je venais juste rendre quelle que chose à Jackson.**

Ouais, la super excuse, pensa le jeune homme ni lui ni Jackson avaient les mains prises. L'hyperactif s'attendait à qu'il dise quelque chose comme « vous avez voulu le rendre en « langue » propre ». Mais non, l'adulte se contentait de le regarder comme si il se demandait s'il devait louer le courage de Stiles de lui mentir alors qu'il avait vu la vérité ou non.

Et Jackson qui attendait une réaction de la part de l'hyperactif pour savoir sur quel pied danser. Tout comme lui-même, le fils Whittemore devait se demander si Stiles allait se rétracter et tenter d'oublier ce baisé. Oui, même le fils du sheriff ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question mais il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre il aurait voulu être encore sur ce petit nuage alors qu'il embrassait Jackson.

Là il n'était plus sur un nuage mais plutôt dans un sable mouvant qui n'allait pas tarder à l'engloutir. Il devait rentrer, mais il y avait son père, son père qui croyait qu'il passait la soirée voir la nuit chez Lydia. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de tout ça pour l'instant. Mais il devait quand même partir.

 **Je vais rentrer, faut encore que je prépare à manger pour mon père**.

Voilà c'était dit, il allait pouvoir sortir de là. Faut juste qu'il pense à ne pas regarder Jackson. Ce dernier ne voulait peut être pas que l'hyperactif s'en allie. Cependant ce fut le père qui le stoppa dans sa démarche de fuite.

 **Mais non, mange avec nous, ma cher femme commande toujours trop. Tu aimes manger Chinois ?**

Stiles ne comprenait pas l'avocat venait de l'inviter à diner, pourquoi ? Et Jackson qui se mettait à sourire à cette idée, un très charmant sourire par ailleurs. L'hyperactif voulut refuser prétextant que son père comptait sur lui. Mais il avait à faire à un Whittemore et les Whittemore n'abandonnent jamais, il l'avait bien vue dernièrement.

 **Et puis ton père pourrait enfin manger des pizzas, il n'arrête pas de se plaindre au poste à ce qu'il parait.**

L'adulte n'attendit même pas que le jeune homme lui donne une réponse.

 **Bien c'est réglé, pose tes affaires dans l'entrée, prévient ton père et rejoint nous dans la salle à manger. Jackson tu m'aide à mettre la table.**

L'avocat ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de s'offusquer et quitta l'entré. Jackson finit par se décoller du mur avec un sourire et parti à la suite de son père en reculant pour pouvoir déshabiller le jeune homme du regard en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Stiles soupira et ferma la porte d'entrée, il est beaucoup trop gentil, il devrait s'enfuir. Il venait d'embrasser Jackson sans penser aux conséquences. Il aurait dû faire le point sur toutes les choses que la dispute avec Lydia lui avait révélé, pas diner avec les Whittemore.

Malgré ses réticences le diner se passa plutôt bien, les Whittemore avaient commandé chez le meilleur traiteur chinois de la ville, cela va de soi. Pour l'instant ils n'avaient entamé aucune discussion qui pouvait mettre l'adolescent mal à l'aise. Ils ne parlèrent que de leur journée avant que le père décide de raconter quelques anecdotes sur son fils et Stiles quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

 **D'ailleurs vous aviez fait quoi dans le bureau du sheriff je m'en souviens plus.**

Stiles et Jackson se regardèrent, il semblerait que personne ne se rappelle quelle était la bêtise qu'il avait commise ce jour-là. Stiles en profita pour observer Jackson quelques secondes, il avait l'air tellement heureux, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Alors pourquoi lui ne savait plus où se mettre.

 **Stiles, ça va,** s'inquiéta madame Whittemore **, tu à l'aire tendu.**

 **T'inquiète il s'inquiète il se demanda juste ce que je vais faire avec l'information** , lui dit son mari.

 **Quelle information ?** interroge-t-elle.

 **On s'est embrassé, papa nous a vus.** répondit Jackson au grand étonnement du fils du sheriff.

 **Mais c'est super et toi qui me le disait pas** , dit-elle en donnant une fausse tape à sa moitié.

Il avait basculé dans la quatrième dimension, c'est ça, se disait Stiles, il n'y avait pas d'autre application. Il y encore un mois voire deux, ils ne se disaient rien et maintenant les parents de Jackson était au courant de sa vie amoureuse. L'incompréhension du jeune homme devait se lire sur son visage parce que miss Whittemore se pressa de donner une explication à tout ça.

 **C'est Morell, elle veut qu'on se dise tout, pour la thérapie.**

 **Ce n'est pas fait immédiatement bien sûr,** complète le père, **il a fallu pousser Jackson pour qu'il nous avoue ses sentiments pour toi.**

 **On la peut-être poussé un peu trop d'ailleurs** , ajouta la mère de manière pensive.

 **Figure toi,** dit l'avocat à l'attention de son invité, **qu'on a eu le droit à une description précise de ce qu'il faisait dans l'intimité de sa chambre en pensant à toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'espère que tu se seras à la hauteur parce que…**

 **Chéri** , s'offusqua sa femme en lui donnant une seconde tape.

 **Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère,** tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Jackson était complètement rouge mais au moins s'avait le mérite d'avoir déstressé Stiles. L'ancien capitaine décida de se venger de son père en racontant une anecdote honteuse sur ce dernier que même sa mère ne savait pas, dieu merci elle était plutôt soft quoi que plus humiliante. En fin de compte Stiles passait une bonne soirée, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Stiles raconta quelques histoires concernant son père et en échange il eut encore plus de dossier sur Jackson. Il allait pouvoir le faire chanter pendant des siècles avec ce que Danny et les Whittemore lui avaient appris.

Au bout d'un moment Stiles se rendit compte qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il allait devoir penser à rentrer. Vue l'heure il n'aurait pas à donner d'explication à son père, celui-ci croyait toujours qu'il passait sa soirée chez Lydia.

 **Je vous remercie pour tout, mais je vais devoir rentré,** dit-il en se levant avant de se rappeler quelque chose, **mer…credi, j'ai laissé ma jeep au lycée.**

Madame Whittemore qui c'était levé tout comme les deux hommes de sa vie pour le saluer, demanda à Jackson de le raccompagner. Ce que ce dernier accepta avec joie, son père lui demanda cependant d'être de retour à la maison dans une heure.


	40. Chapter 40

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle semaine, Bonne lecture.

* * *

La voiture de sport roula lentement, bizarrement elle respectait les limitations de vitesse. Stiles était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Jackson faisait exprès de ne pas appuyer sur le champion. Ça allait faire bientôt plus de deux heures qu'ils s'étaient embrassés où plutôt que Stiles en colère contre Lydia s'était jeté sur l'ancien capitaine.

L'hyperactif pouvait dire que le soufflé était retombé, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, pas vraiment. En faites il avait trop de chose à penser, entre le fait qu'il avait rompue avec Lydia, sauf que c'était sur le coup de colère. Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose maintenant qu'il c'était calmé. Et puis il y avait les parents de Whittemore qui pensaient qu'ils étaient un couple. Ç'était même bizarre qu'ils aient réagi aussi bien.

 **Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que tes parents soient si enthousiastes au faite que tu sois amoureux de moi ?** demanda Stiles. **Tu sais après tout ce qui s'est passé.**

Jackson sourit, il adorait la mine de Stiles et le son de sa voie quand il se mettait à parler alors qu'il aurait préféré se taire, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **Ils jouent toujours sur l'apparence, tu sais,** répondit Jackson. **Croit moi en vérité il leur faut encore du temps pour accepter, mais ça viendra. En attendant ils font semblant, pour moi. En ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé, bien sûr que ça les inquiète. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils veulent que je sois de retour dans une heure. Croire moi, si jamais on se met ensemble, je vais avoir un paquet de règle à respecter.**

« Si jamais », Jackson avait dit « si jamais on se met ensemble ». C'était la principale information que Stiles avait retenue. C'était phrase était pourtant en opposition direct avec ce que voulait l'ancien capitaine, aux yeux de l'hyperactif. Mais pourtant il avait dit ces mots. Peut-être voulait-il lui laisser une dernière chance de se rétracter. Il préférait surement de ne pas être avec Stiles qu'être avec lui sur un coup de tête et que le fils du sheriff se rend compte plus tard que c'était une énorme erreur.

Le fils Whittemore semblait avoir compris que le fils du sheriff ne savait plus où il en était. Ce dernier était en train de se dire que son chauffeur méritait des explications.

 **Je faisais un rêve érotique,** s'exprima Stiles au bout d'un moment.

Jackson le regarda quelques secondes avant de refixer son regard sur la route. Il ne voyait pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Et malgré la réputation de Stiles, il savait que ce n'était pas une parole juste pour entamer la conversation.

 **L'autre fois à l'hôtel** , précisa l'adolescent. **Je faisais un rêve érotique. Avec toi, puis ma mère nous à surprit et ça viré en cauchemar.**

Jackson ne dit rien, Stiles espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas en train d'éclater de rire intérieurement.

 **Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas un pervers qui est excité par ses cauchemars.**

Le sportif sourit, dans cette histoire c'était plutôt lui le pervers, quand on sait ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

 **Ah et je me suis disputé avec Lydia** , ajouta brusquement le fils du sheriff.

 **Parce qu'elle était aussi dans ton rêve ? elle y faisait quoi ?** demanda Jackson.

 **Non** , répondit Stiles en souriant, **tout à l'heure. On s'est disputé parce qu'elle pense que je la trompe avec toi, alors que c'est elle qui me fait avec Aiden le même coup qu'elle t'a fait avec moi.**

 **T'es quand même pas super blanc dans cette histoire.**

Stiles était d'accord, il savait que pendant la dispute avec Lydia il avait été hypocrite.

 **Je sais… je sais bien qu'il a quelque chose entre nous. Je l'aie comprit maintenant …**

 **Mais,** lança Jackson.

Mais, justement c'était là que se trouvait le problème pour Stiles. Mais est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment rompre avec Lydia pour être Jackson ? C'était un choix difficile, il avait peur de faire le mauvais choix et qu'il perdre tout. Le truc c'est qu'en ce moment il avait envie de faire ce mauvais choix mais est-ce qu'il pourra en assumer les conséquences par la suite.

 **Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.**

Suite à cette remarque il eut un silence des plus pesants. Silence que Stiles se dépêcha de briser tant bien que mal.

 **Et puis je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu peux me trouver, pour vouloir être avec moi à ce point.**

Jackson s'éclaffa, il s'étonnait que ce n'était pas arrivé plutôt dans la discussion. Il semblerait que sa petite phrase énigmatique de la dernier fois ne l'ait pas aidé, peut être devait-il être plus claire.

 **Tu sais** , commença-t-il à dire, **il y a des personnes que quand tu les vois-tu les trouves super beau mais dès que tu les connais un peu tu les trouves vides, sans intérêts. Et puis il y a des personne que quand tu les vois, tu te dis « ouais, ça peut aller » mais si tu donnes la peine de les connaitre tu te rendre compte à quel point ils sont magnifiques en réalité.**

Jackson laissa passer quelques secondes dans le silence, histoire que Stiles digère tout le paragraphe et aussi pour ménager son petit effet.

 **Petite puce,** dit-il, **t'es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vue.**

Stiles était bouche bée, ça c'était de la déclaration. Par contre c'était lui où l'ancien capitaine avait paraphrasé une de ses séries télévisé préféré. L'hyperactif aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose, mais l'ancien capitaine n'avait pas terminé.

 **Et c'est ce qui me fait peur,** lâcha-t-il comme ça. **J'ai peur que ça me rend fou et que je me retrouve à te menacer avec un couteau de cuisine.**

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il avait un petit peu pitié pour Jackson qui venait de se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait fait ou voulu faire, allait le poursuivre tout ça vie. Surtout si ils la passent ensemble.

 **Et puis moi aussi je ne comprends pas ce que tu pourrais me trouver. Je fais partie de la première catégorie.**

Ce fut autour de Stiles de s'éclaffé de rire.

 **Tu n'es pas aussi vide qu'on pourrait le croire. Déjà t'as cité Doctor Who, c'est un bon point. Et puis grâce à tes parents et surtout à Danny j'ai appris pas mal de chose intéressante.**

 **Ok,** s'exclama Jackson, **Ce traite ne perd rien pour attendre, moi aussi je connais certaine casserole qu'il traine.**

 **Oh mais là,** réagit vivement l'hyperactif, **ce n'est pas des casseroles que tu traine mais des magasins Cuisinella.**

Ces mots eues pour résultat un énorme éclat de rire. Le reste du trajet, Jackson essayait de faire cracher le morceau à son passager. Mais le fils du sheriff ne voulait pas lâcher le moindre anecdote. La voitures finit par arriver à destination, Jackson entra sur l'allé, s'arrêta et coupa le moteur. Avant que Stiles ne sorte il l'attrapa par le bras, il avait une dernière chose à dire.

 **Je comprends que tu dois faire le point,** commença-t-il, **voilà ce que je te propose demain soir je vais au cinéma à 21h00 voir « Avenger, l'aire d'Ultron ». Si tu veux essayer avec moi alors vient et c'est un rencard.**

 **Sinon ?**

 **Sinon. Je remercierais le ciel qu'il n'y a pas Spiderman parce que c'est le superhéros qui me fait le plus penser à toi,** répondit-il. **Trêve de plaisanterie, j'arrêterais de courir après toi. Ou du moins essayerait.**

C'était une bonne idée, ça lui laissait le temps de parler à quelqu'un pour l'aider à prendre une décision. Alors il accepta en hochant la tête et quitta la voiture.

 **Petite puce** , le héla quelques secondes plus tard Jackson par la vitre baissée, **n'oublie pas, regarde toi dans une glace.**


	41. Chapter 41

Voila le chapitre de mercredi. Je sais on est jeudi, désolé pour le retard j'ai été occupé toute la journée d'hier. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Stiles sourie à la remarque du jeune homme tout en restant immobiles pour regarder Jackson partir. Il était plutôt content de la soirée. Malheureusement pour lui son sourire fana quand une fois entré il aperçue son sheriff de père devant lui les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

 **Je croyais que tu passais la soirée chez Lydia,** dit ce dernier.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'est avec hésitations qu'il répondit par l'affirmative. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire à croire à son père qu'il avait passé la soirée chez Lydia mais qu'il se sentait trop fatigué pour vouloir y passer la nuit.

 **Alors pourquoi c'est Jackson qui t'as raccompagné** , lança le sheriff furieux.

Et merde, pensa l'adolescent, il les avait vu. Et maintenant quelles explications il allait pouvoir trouver. Que Lydia et Jackson était devenue ami et que ce dernier lui avait proposé de le raccompagner. Ouais comme si le sheriff allait le croire.

Voyant que son fils ne parlait pas, John Stilinski décida de mettre clairement le sujet qui l'inquiétait sur le tapis.

 **Est-ce que tu vois Jackson en cachette ?** demanda l'adulte en essayant de paraitre calme.

Le sheriff ne pouvait pas croire que son fils unique lui avait menti. Il avait pensé qu'il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait venir lui parler de sa vie amoureuse même si ça concernait un garçon.

Alors comme ça son père pensait que lui et Jackson était ensemble. Et bien il n'avait pas tort disons simplement que le sheriff avait un peu d'avance, pensa l'adolescent. Peut-être pouvait-il lui en parler.

 **C'est compliqué… mais on peut dire ça,** s'exprima-t-il avec difficulté.

C'était presque plus difficile que là fois où il avait avoué sa bisexualité, mais ç'est vrai que là contrairement à la dernière fois c'était concret. Il y avait un autre garçon derrière tout ça. Le sheriff semblait réfléchir et digérer l'information mais très vite il avait pris une décision.

 **Je veux que tu ne le voies plus,** s'exclama-t-il brusquement mais avec sérieux.

Stiles n'en crue pas ses oreilles, il lui interdisait quelque chose comme ça sans en discuter. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, il est peut être son père mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il n'est pas sérieux ce n'est pas possible, se dit l'adolescent. Pourtant à sa tête on voyait qu'il était plus que sérieux.

 **Quoi ? tu me l'interdit comme ça,** lança l'hyperactif à deux doigt de hurler.

 **Je ne vais pas te le demander, t'en fait qu'à ta tête** , lui répondit son père. **Mais je le fait pour ton bien.**

Son bien, Stiles avait envie de rire et son père qui avait l'air d'y croire. Son bien, c'était plutôt pour son bien à lui qu'il faisait ça. C'est sure ce n'est pas bon pour sa réputation de sheriff respectable que son fils unique soit avec un garçon. Tu parles d'une réputation, est-ce que ses concitoyens sont au courant que si Stiles n'avait pas été là, ça ferait longtemps que leur si parfait sheriff aurait sombré dans l'alcool. C'est quelque chose comme ça que le jeune homme avait envie de hurler à son père. Mais il n'arrivait pas à les formuler, à la place il ne fit que parler à voix haute et ce n'était même pas des reproches, pas vraiment.

 **Danny avait raison** , dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

 **Qu'est-ce que Mahealani à avoir là-dedans ?** demanda le sheriff.

 **Il m'a dit que tu n'acceptais pas que je sois bi,** lui lança l'adolescent en hurlant.

 **Non attends, ce n'est pas…** tenta de s'exprimer l'adulte sans succès.

 **Et bien devine quoi, j'aime les hommes autant que les femmes, si ce n'est plus. Et je ne te demande pas ton avis.**

Toujours en colère Stiles contourna son père et alla monter quatre à quatre l'escalier, son père l'appela en hurlant avant de décider de le poursuivre. Mais Stiles en avait grandement profité pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le sheriff avait beau tourner la poignée, Stiles avait fermé à clé. John s'insulta intérieurement c'est lui-même qui avait installé un verrou à la porte parce qu'il préférait que son fils s'enferme dans sa chambre quand il était de garde de nuit au poste de police, quand il était plus petit.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, son fils était en colère. Le sheriff pensa un moment à parler à travers la porte mais il se ravisa, préfèrent laisser son fils se clamer et retenter sa chance plus tard.

Une fois qu'il avait senti son père partir, Stiles lâcha la poignée qu'il avait tenu tout du long et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses genoux. Lui qui pensait avoir passé une bonne soirée en fin de compte il avait pensé trop vite. Après être resté quelques temps là sans bouger, attendant presque qu'il ait une crise de panique qui ne vint pas, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il bouge.

Il se leva, déverrouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir lentement pour voir si son père était dans le coin, mais non. Il était surement dans le salon en train de vider une bouteille. Il alla vit fait dans la salle de bains. Il avait besoin d'une douche puis ensuite direction le lit.

L'eau lui fit du bien et le calma plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensée, une fois sortie il noua une serviette autour de sa taille avant de vite fait se peigner pour éviter que ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens. Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il pensa à l'ordre que lui avait donné Jackson par deux fois, « regarde-toi dans une glace ». Il avait beau se fixer pendant plusieurs secondes ça ne l'aidait pas.

 **Regarde toi dans une glace, il a bon dos Jackson** , s'exclama-t-il en soupirant, **qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien voir. Je ne vois pas.**

 **Moi, je vois bien ce qu'il te trouve** , répondit une voie qui n'était pas celle de l'hyperactif.

L'hyperactif tourna brusquement la tête, son père était là dans l'encadrement de la porte. Stiles se serait bien gifler, il avait complètement oublié de fermer à clé la salle de bain.

 **Parce que maintenant, ça te convient,** envoya-t-il à son père avant de le bousculer pour s'enfermer de nouveaux dans sa chambre.

 **Stiles, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire** , tenta de lui dire son père en le suivant.

Mais Stiles lui claqua la porte au nez et le sheriff put entendre distinctivement le verrou se fermer, mais cette fois si, ce n'allait pas l'arrêter.

 **Stiles même si il s'appelait Jacqueline je n'aimerais pas savoir que tu es avec elle… avec lui.**

N'entendant rien John continua.

 **Stiles je n'ai aucun problème avec ton orientation sexuelle, tu peux même être gay ça ne changera rien t'es mon fils. T'as été fournis comme ça.**

Le sheriff espérait qu'un peu d'humour aiderait à entamer une conversation avec son fils. Ce qui marcha, Stiles était en train de s'empêcher par tous les moyens de sourire.

 **C'est juste Jackson, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernier temps, j'ai peur pour toi,** continua-il. **Je n'aurais pas dut t'interdire de le voir c'était une erreur.**

Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, il était prêt à attendre. Au bout d'une longue minute Stiles finit par ouvrit la porte à son père. Le jeune homme avait enfilé son pyjama et semblait perdu.

 **Tu vois vraiment ce qu'il me trouve ?** lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voie.

 **Bien sûr,** lui répondit-il, **mais depuis combien de temps tu doutes de toi ?**

 **Depuis toujours, je n'ai que la peau sur les os, j'énerve tout le monde** … dit l'hyperactif en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le sheriff resta à l'entrée, il n'était pas très doué pour ces moment-là où il devait réconforter son fils, sa femme était bien meilleurs à ça.

 **Pourtant t'avais l'air heureux.**

 **Je me force, je me disais qu'au moins maman serait fier que je sois heureux. C'est ce qu'elles disent les mères dans les films, « tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux, même si tu n'es pas devenue ce que j'espérais ».**

Bon la deuxième partie, elles ne le disaient pas directement mais elle était implicite.

 **Attend,** s'exprima John en se rapprochant, **tu penses que ta mère n'est pas fier de toi.**

 **Pourquoi elle le serait, je ne suis personne. Juste le jeune homme qui reste assit sur le banc de touche et qui rend des copies d'histoire pour le cours d'économie. En parlant de ça je tiens à dire que c'est la faute du coach, il a quand même parlé de sa circoncision pendant le cours.**

 **Mais tu vois,** s'exclama son père qui avait fini par s'assoir a ses côté. **C'est ça qui me rend fier et ta mère aussi j'en suis sûr. Même dans la situation dramatique t'as toujours le mot pour apaiser les tensions. Et crois-moi des situations dramatiques, tu en a connu plus que ce que j'aurais voulu. T'est toujours là pour aider les autres. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qui plait à Lydia… et à Jackson** , ajouta John au dernier moment.

 **Mais maman elle était quelqu'un, elle avait plein d'amis, tout le monde pouvait compter sur elle, pour les ventes de charité où les organisations de soirée. Tout le monde l'admirait, moi personne ne m'admire.**

Son père aurait bien voulu dire que lui, il l'admirait. Lui qui a huit ans, ne se laissa pas démonter par la morts de sa mère comme son père. Scott aussi l'admirait et surement Jackson aussi maintenant. Mais il savait que ça n'allait pas l'aider, il fallait tenter une autre approche et il avait une petite idée.

 **Tu te souviens de nos Thanksgiving, nos repas noël et même les anniversaires.**

Stiles hocha la tête, c'était à chaque fois de merveilleux souvenir. Tout était parfait, avec les grands parents, les cousins... Encore une preuve qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa mère.

 **Et il n'y a rien qui te choque ?** lui demanda son père mais Stiles ne comprenait pas, **ça n'a jamais eu lieu à la maison. Dès que ça concernait plus de cinq personnes, ta mère voyait trop gros, s'entrainait des jours entiers et le jour J elle paniquait tellement qu'une fois, avant ta naissance, elle s'est barrée une heure avant l'arrivée des invités et elle est allée se cloitrer dans un hôtel pendant trois jours.**

Le fils du sheriff ricana un peu, il n'y avait jamais vue sa mère comme ça, mais c'était quelque chose que lui il pourrait très bien faire.

 **Oui, mais elle attirait tous les regards, elle m'a dit que tu étais tellement subjugué le jour de votre rencontre que tu l'as plaqué sur le sol pour pas qu'elle s'échappe.**

John ne put s'empêcher de rire, forcément elle avait arrangé l'histoire à sa sauce.

 **Elle t'a précisé que ce jours-là j'étais en service ?** lui demanda-t-il, son fils répondit par la négative d'un signe de la tête mais il ne voyait pas ce que ça changeait. **Donc elle ne t'a pas non plus dit qu'elle venait de voler plusieurs parfums dans un magasin.**

Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand comme un poisson, alors c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait plaqué sur le sol.

 **Quand on s'est connu, ta mère avait un casier assez fourni rien de bien méchant mais quand même pas mal fournie. Elle était aussi folle et espiègle que toi, elle en serait très fière.**

Stiles l'avait tellement idéalisé après sa mort, qu'il n'avait jamais pensée qu'elle ait les mêmes défauts que lui. Ça donnait à réfléchir mais est-ce que ça changea la donne.

 **Elle l'aurait pris comment ma bisexualité ?** demanda-t-il

 **La connaissant elle serait sortie au courant de la maison, aurait mis le bordel dans les rayons du loueur de DVD, pour trouver une comédie romantique gay. Puis elle aurait acheté une demi-douzaine de pot de glace, avant de s'enfermer dans le salon avec toi et parler des garçons. Et après elle m'aurait ordonné que je fasse la même chose pour te parler des filles.**

C'est vrai c'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait, Stiles en était persuadé maintenant, pourquoi avait-il crue qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas, il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il s'était trompé.

 **Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne serait pas de mon avis concernant Jackson,** ajouta vite fait le sheriff qui ne perdait pas le nord.


	42. Chapter 42

Plusieurs trucs à dire. Tout d'abords, ce chapitre est le dernier de la partie sur Stiles, mais vous allait être content j'ai rajouté une partie centré sur le début de leur vie de couple. Deuxièmement, on remercie HourtoNote qui s'est proposé comme béta et qui a donc relue ce chapitre et ceux de ce week-end.

Ceci étant dit, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Brusquement le sheriff frappa la main de Stiles qui s'était un peu trop approché du bouton de la sirène pour être innocente. Mais quel gamin, avait envie de hurler l'adulte, son fils ne pouvait pas rester tranquille deux minutes pendant que lui conduisait.

 **Je compte sur toi pour lui en parler** , lança John alors qu'il était sur le point d'arriver.

 **Oui papa,** répondit l'adolescent en exagérant sa soumission.

Stiles lui avait tout raconté sur l'histoire avec Jackson, sauf les détails gênant bien entendue. L'hyperactif avait pris soin de raconter certaine anecdote sur Jackson. Histoire de lui signifier que le fils Whittemore n'était pas qu'un parano fou allier qui avait été internée à Eichen House. Ça avait semble-t-il marcher bien que son père avait encore quelque réserve et lui avait déjà dicté plusieurs régles à respecter s'il se met en couple avec l'ancien capitaine.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore pris de décision concernant le soir même, son père n'avait pas pu l'aidé pour ça. Mais il lui avait conseillé d'en parler avec Morell. En ayant cette discussion sur Claudia le sheriff avait bien remarqué qu'ils avaient mis le doigt sur quelque chose qu'ils devaient approfondir Stiles avait cru bon de cacher le détail comme quoi il avait cessé de la voir. Ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas, parce que ça faisait à peine une semaine et qu'il allait déjà devoir la revoir. En fait c'était juste un rendez-vous hebdomadaire sans horaire préalablement établie.

La voiture du sheriff s'arrêta dans le parking et Stiles put en descendre pour se rendre au lycée mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour vérifier que sa jeep était toujours à sa place. Il allait à son casier ranger les livres qu'il n'aurait besoin que plus tard. Il se dirigea à son premier cours. Il devra attendre qu'il ait du temps libre pour aller voir la psychologue. Heureusement que aujourd'hui était un des jours de permanence de la jeune femme.

Les cours de la matinée commençait être pénible, cela va de soi il avait le droit au combo Harris/Coach alors qu'il était déjà assez préoccupé par la discussion avec Morell. Puis soudain il se rappela que c'était à cette heure-là qu'il la voyait normalement avant… avant qu'il fuit. Maintenant il comprenait que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Avec un peu de chances le lycée n'était peut-être pas au courant qu'ils avaient arrêté de se voir. Il fallait tenter de le tout pour le tout, il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler. Et puis si par la même occasion il pouvait sécher le cours d'Harris, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

 **Heu, professeur Harris,** dit-il en levant la main alors que l'adulte était perdue dans sa lecture et que tous ses camardes se concentrait sur le casse-tête qu'il leur avait donné, il n'avait pas envie de faire cours à des gars sans cervelle aujourd'hui. **Ça va être l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Morell.**

 **Croyez-vous que j'ai oublié les quelques minutes de tranquillité que cette brave femme me donne en vous accaparant,** lui lança le professeur sans le regarder, **dépêcher vous de déguerpir.**

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit au pas de course comme demandé, heureux que ça ait marché. Mais ça voulait peut être dire que Morell avait bien vue que c'était des paroles en l'air. Donc il n'eut fut pas plus étonné que ça quand elle lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau en ne critiquant que son retard de deux trois minutes. La jeune femme lui fit signe de s'assoir alors qu'il stressait à l'idée qu'elle lui parle de son petit coup d'éclat de la dernier fois. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et il n'en avait pas non plus le temps il y avait un sujet plus important à aborder.

 **Et bien de quoi veut tu parler pendant ce rendez-vous prévue imprévue,** se contenta de dire la jeune femme pour le plus grand soulagement de l'hyperactif.

Si elle se contentant de quelques remarques qui se voulait drôle par-ci par-là pour lui rappeler son léger esclandre de la dernière fois et bien ça lui convenait.

 **Par où commencer,** dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux il avait beaucoup de chose à dire. **Avec mon père on à parler de ma mère qui avait un passé de criminel parce qu'il a surpris Jackson me raccompagner. On s'était disputer parce qu'il m'interdisait de le voir et que je croyant qu'en fin de compte qu'il était un putain d'homophobe. Donc on a parlé de ma mère qui est aussi folle que moi, mais qui m'empêche de savoir si je dois aller ou non au rencard que ma proposer Jackson, après que je l'ai embrassé. Mais c'est la faute de Lydia qui croyait que je l'a trombe avec son ex alors que c'est elle qui me trompe avec l'autre jumeaux qui n'est pas foutu d'être gay comme son frère. Il y en a qui font chier, c'est moi qui vous le dit.**

 **Stiles, stop,** déclara Morell limite en hurlant et en faisant de grand signe avec ses mains. **Je n'arrive pas à te suivre.**

Stiles lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, est-ce que c'est ça faute si tout ce qui lui était arrivé la veille était en train de faire surchauffer sa matière grise.

 **Donc je comprends bien Jackson t'as donné un rencard mais tu ne sais pas si tu vas y aller, à cause de ta mère,** termina-t-elle avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là.**

 **Je crois que je me suis mis dans la tête l'idée qu'elle n'était pas fière de moi, qu'elle aurait préféré que je sois un sportif populaire avec une jolie fille à son bras.**

 **Donc ton manque d'estime de soi viendrait de ta mère.**

Le fils du sheriff n'était pas entièrement d'accord, la tournure de phrase laissa entendre que tout était de la faute de sa mère, que c'était elle la responsable. Mais non ce n'était que lui.

 **Je l'ai tellement idéalisé après sa mort que j'ai cru qu'elle n'aimait pas ce que j'étais. Elle était parfaite et moins je n'étais personne.**

 **Mais ton père t'as fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas,** ajouta la psychologue.

 **Faut croire que je n'allais pas si bien que ça finalement.**

Il eut un silence, Stiles regardait ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le simple faite de croire que sa mère n'était pas fier de lui, avait des conséquences aussi importante. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça qu'il refusait férocement les avances de Jackson parce que maintenant avec ce qu'il savait du jeune homme, il avait de quoi craquer.

Morell voyait bien qu'il était perdu, ses dernier jour avaient dut être particulièrement intense, il avait manifestement besoin d'aide pour mettre les choses en ordre dans sa tête.

 **Stiles t'es-tu regardé dans une glace dernièrement.**

Non, attend c'est une blague, pensa l'adolescent elle aussi elle lui parlait d'un miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avait ça. Ce n'était que des surfaces réfléchissante fabriqué à partir de… en faites il ne savait pas, il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches.

Cependant Morell ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire une quelconque remarque. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sorti son miroir à mains qu'elle tendit à son patient. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et se regarda dedans, c'était surement ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais pour en venir où.

 **Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? tu es content de ce que tu es ?** lui demanda-t-elle **. Ne pense pas à ta mère, à personne d'autre. Je ne veux que ton opinion.**

Stiles se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir. Il avait envie de dire que ce n'était trop petit pour qu'il trouve une réponse. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, il temps de faire preuve d'un peu de sérieux.

 **Pourquoi je n'aimerais pas, c'est moi. J'adore ce que je suis. je n'ai pas peur dire ce que je pense, je suis toujours là pour les autres et il semblerait que je dégage un certain sexe appeals dernièrement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plaindrais, je suis ce que je suis et ça me convient**

Morell sourit c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

 **C'est exactement ça, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ni même à changer chez toi. Tu t'es juste persuadé, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison que ta mère n'aimait pas ce que tu étais devenue et ça commençait à te ronger. Mais maintenais tout change, toutes cette histoire avec Jackson est plus simple.**

 **Comme ça** ? demanda le fils du sheriff.

 **Tout à ce que tu à faire c'est répondre à une question. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Bizarrement il aurait crue qu'il lui aurait fallu un peu plus de temps pour faire son choix mais en faites non, c'était plutôt facile. C'est donc comme ça qu'il se trouvait à attendre son « rencard » devant le cinéma. Oui s'aurait dut être l'inverse mais que voulez-vous Stiles est Stiles, il ne fait jamais comme les autres. Après qu'il est quitté Morell tout s'était passé très vite, il avait appelé son père pour lui dire la décision qu'il avait prise, le sheriff voulait qu'il le tienne au courant.

Ensuite il s'était pressé de rentrer chez lui après les cours pour se préparer convenablement. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de parler a Scott qui s'étonnait de voir son amis partir aussi vite. Et donc une fois douché et habiller comme il se doit, du moins pour lui. Il prit sa voiture pour aller à son rendez-vous sans faire attention à l'heure. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouva à patienter une demi-heure.

Et quand on le connait, on pouvait aisément deviner tous les pensées qui avaient pu lui traverser l'esprit pendant cette demi-heure. L'hyperactif avait un temps pensé que Jackson avec eu un grave accident et était mort sur le coup, comme un doigt d'honneur que l'univers ou dieu, au choix, lui faisait. Puis il s'était mis à se dire qu'en fait tout ça n'était qu'un vil stratagème de Jackson pour se venger de lui. Il avait aussi bien entendu pensé qu'il était en train de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie et qu'il devrait partir d'ici rapidement avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Mais quand il vit le sourire qu'afficha l'ancien capitaine quand ce dernier vit que l'hyperactif l l'attendait, toutes ses inquiétudes et surtout la dernière s'envolèrent. Ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre timidement sans se quitter du regard et incapable de faire autre chose que de sourire.

 **T'es venue,** lâcha Jackson d'une façon que Stiles trouvait trop mignonne.

Et bien maintenant qu'il avait accepté qu'il soit attiré par le fils Whittemore, il avait de ces réflexions.

 **Euh… oui** , bafouilla le fils du sheriff, **Je ne peux encore dire si je suis amoureux de toi, comme toi tu sembles l'être de moi. Ne m'en veut pas. Et puis c'était ta faute, c'est toi qui me coures après.**

Jackson trouvait que le jeune homme paniquait, il était vraiment craquant. Oui il lui aussi avait de ces réflexions philosophiques. L'ancien capitaine attrapa l'hyperactif par les épaules pour le calmer.

 **Petite puce, calme-toi,** dit-il en le fixant, **ce n'est qu'un rencard.** **Tout ce que je vais faire ses faire semblant de bailler pour mettre la main sur tes épaules et vouloir par « hasard » me servie en pop-corn en même temps que toi.**

 **Au caramel le pop-corn ?** demanda Stiles comme un gamin.

 **C'est moi ou tu cherches un moyen de m'empêcher de te tripoter pendant la séance.**

Ils explosèrent de rire et Jackson l'invita à le suivre dans le complexe. Mais alors que Jackson lui tenait la porte, Stiles se stoppa.

 **Maintenant qu'on sort plus ou moins ensemble, je peux de faire une remarque.**

L'ancien capitaine était toute ouï. Ça faisait à peine quelque seconde qu'il avait enfin un rendez-vous avec le jeune homme que celui-ci avait des remarques à formuler.

 **Petite puce, c'est obligé ?** lui demanda-t-il.

Jackson sourit de plus belle, désolé mais il s'était habitué à ce surnom. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quelque chose Stiles avait compris.

 **Et bien compte sur moi pour t'en trouver un du même acabit,** dit l'hyperactif en entrant.

 **J'y compte bien,** fit le sportif à sa suite.


	43. Chapter 43

Et une nouvelles semaine, une. Et elle commence avec le premier chapitre de la troisième partie qui serait centré sur Jackson mais aussi sur Stiles pour montrer les début de leur vie de couple.

Béta : HourtoNote

* * *

Stiles était tellement pressé de se stationner, qu'il en oublie de mettre le frein à mains. Heureusement pour lui il le remarqua bien assez tôt. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle de Jackson. Quand l'hyperactif avait démarré et à peine fait un mètre, le fils Whittemore l'avait assailli de texto. Ils ne s'étaient pas parler par textos interposés depuis la veille au soir et bien-sûr, il a fallu que l'ancien capitaine choisise ce moment pour le contacter. Car en tant que fils du sheriff merveilleusement bien éduqué, il se devait de respecter les codes de la route. Surtout que là il ne respectait pas les limitations de vitesse, trop curieux de savoir ce que le jeune homme lui avait écrit.

Il n'avait pas encore détaché sa ceinture, qu'il tentait déjà de récupérer son portable dans le bordel qu'il avait dans ses poches et dans son sac de cour. Il n'était pas capable de se rappeler où il l'avait mis. Faites qu'il ne l'ait pas oublié à la maison, pensa-t-il avant de se ressaisir et de se donner une gifle mentale. Si son portable était à la maison jamais il ne l'aurait entendue vibrer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrivait à le trouver, dieux merci quelqu'un lui envoya un message, sûrement Jackson pour ne pas changer. Grâce à la sonnerie il put restreindre la zone de recherche.

Quand il eut enfin cet appareil de malheur dans les mains, il put voir qu'il avait cinq messages non lus. Tous de Jackson, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Lydia n'allait pas lui envoyer de message, ce n'était pas trop le genre de Kira qui préférait appeler et que quand elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire et Scott ne lui envoyait plus autant de messages qu'à l'époque où il n'avait pas de petite copine. Il releva que d'ailleurs le jeune homme ne l'avait pas contacté du week-end.

Il n'avait pas fait attention vu qu'il avait passé son temps avec Jackson. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus en chair et en os mais ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se parler par message ou via Skype. Stiles ne savait pas encore comment qualifier leur relation mais il adorait passer du temps avec le jeune homme. Surtout quand le fils Whittemore faisait sa tête « Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour être accro à un geek qui ne sait pas se taire » parce que ça faisait la troisième fois que Stiles lui sortait sa critique d'Avengers 2 qui durait bien une heure la première fois, par la suite la longueur du speech avait doublé puis triplé. Pourtant Jackson n'avait pas décroché et avait même fait plus d'une remarque.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles se dit qu'il était temps de voir ce que le jeune homme lui avait écrit.

 **Je suis au lycée, je t'attends, t'es réveillé au moins ?** disait le premier message.

 **Bien dormis ? t'as fait des rêves humides ?**

 **J'étais comment ?**

 **En tout cas toi t'as été super.**

 **Faut croire que je t'ai surestimé vue que tu n'es pas capable de tenir fermement ton frein à main.**

Et bien, Stiles pouvait dire que dès le matin le jeune homme attaquait fort. Et non cette nuit il n'avait pas rêvé de lui, pour cette fois. Non il avait fait un drôle de rêve où il était une splendide assistante qui travaillait pour son père qui était un rédacteur de presse des plus teigneux. Ça lui apprendrait à forcer son père à regarder Spiderman pour la douzième fois. Il est vrai qu'il avait une autre raison pour qu'il ait rêvé de Spiderman, mais chut c'est un secret.

Il s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, c'est pour ça qu'il ne réagit que maintenant sur le dernière message qui sous-entendait que le jeune homme, peut être devrait-il commencer à dire petit ami, était dans les parages.

 **T'es où ?** lui envoya-t-il.

 **Loin de toi. Danger public**. Lui répondit rapidement le fils Whittemore.

L'hyperactif sourit comme ça, tout seul, en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être pondu à son téléphone. Bon avec tout ça il allait finir par être en retard. Il prit ses affaires et sortie de sa voiture. Sur le chemin du lycée il continuait sa « conversation » avec Jackson.

 **Je trouve que c'est mieux que petite puce,** lui écrit-il, **tu ne trouves pas, ma colombe d'amours.**

 **Colombe d'amours, sérieusement. Essai encore. Petite puce,** fut sa réponse.

Entre deux discussions sur Avengers qui aurait fait pâlir un maitre de conférences. Stiles s'était lancé dans son plan « convainquons l'autre idiot de changer de surnom et trouvons lui un par la même occasion ». Le succès était plutôt relatif en faites il n'avançait pas du tout. A chaque surnom, Jackson trouvait un moyen de convaincre Stiles de changer. Toute son imagination y était passée et quand on le connait on ne pense pas que se fut possible. Il y avait eu entre autre, mon chou farci et miss monde… le seul qui avait failli marcher, c'est le connard de mes deux qu'un Stiles légèrement rageur de ne rien trouver avait lâché.

Il écrivit un dernier message en rentrant au lycée avant de chercher Jackson du regard. Il l'aperçue rapidement tout beau adossé contre la rangé de casier. Et là il s'arrêta, le fils du sheriff ne savait pas quoi faire, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Est-ce que le fils Whittemore était d'accord qu'ils s'affichent aux grands jours, lui appréhendait encore ça surtout qu'il venait tout juste de rompre avec Lydia. Jackson avait peut-être parlé de ses sentiments à ses proches mais est-ce que pour autant il accepterait d'en faire étalage sur la place publique.

Quand il avait vit Stiles entrer, un sourire illumina le visage de Jackson encore plus qu'il y a quelques secondes quand ils se parlaient par messages interposés et c'était déjà quelque chose à ce moment-là. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait raide dingue à ce point de se looser de Stilinski, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et maintenant c'était sa petite puce à lui.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le jeune homme s'était brusquement arrêté, il en vint à peu près à la même conclusion que le fils du sheriff. Il se dit que l'hyperactif n'était peut-être pas prêt à assumer leur relations. D'ailleurs est-ce que c'était vraiment une relation, ça ne faisait que cinq jours depuis leur premier rencard officiel et depuis ils ne s'étaient embrassé qu'une fois après le cinéma quand il était temps de se séparer. Et ça n'avait pas été un baisé tiptop, ça avait été hésitant et timide mais heureusement précurseur d'autre beaucoup mieux.

Mais il est vrai que Stiles était déjà aux yeux du lycée le fils du sheriff incontrôlable, il n'avait peut-être pas envie qu'on rajoute « le gay qui a converti, perverti diront sûrement certain, Jackson Whittemore ». Et puis c'est vrai que lui, depuis quelques temps, était devenue le mister parfait qui a perdu la tête si bien qu'il a été interné à Eichen House. Ça avait commencé à se calmer alors, il n'avait pas envie de redevenir le sujet numéro un des potins du lycée de Beacon Hills.

Et puis l'idée de voir le jeune homme en secret n'était pas pour lui déplaire et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, Danny et Isaac étaient au courant et ses parents aussi. Et comme le disait si bien sa petite puce, il ne doit se préoccupé que de ses proches et pas des autres.

Jackson se décolla des casiers mais n'allait pas en direction du jeune homme, se contentant d'approcher légèrement pour ensuite lui envoyé le plus discrètement possible un regard qu'on pouvait qualifier d'absolument obscène. Histoire de dire, d'accord on fait rien en public mais crois-moi c'est dur t'es carrément bandant. Il continua jusqu'à que les joues de l'hyperactif rougissent et qu'il se retrouve obligé de tourner la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour ne plus subir son regard, avant de partir dans son coin.

Jackson fit de même, mais il ne remarqua pas qu'il rentrait dans quelqu'un. Scott en l'occurrence.

 **Mais tu ne pouvais pas faire attention,** McCall. Lui lança-t-il, **C'est quoi ton excuse t'avait encore la tête dans le cul de ta copine.**

Scott ne put rien répondre que Jackson s'était déjà éloigné. Il était carrément d'accord qu'il était complètement faux-cul, c'était entièrement sa faute. Mais il était un Whittemore et chez les Whittemore officiellement ce n'est jamais sa faute.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière juste pour voir, c'est lui où la curiosité de Stiles commençait déjà à déteindre. Et malheureusement c'était une mauvaise chose, parce que tout ce qu'il vit, c'est Stiles s'approchant de son meilleurs-ami pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et merde se dit le fils Whittemore, engueuler le meilleurs ami, non le frère de sa petite puce ce n'était peut-être pas une brillante idée. Il craignait déjà les conséquences.

D'ailleurs elle ne se fit pas attendre, son portable vibra, un message de Stiles, forcément.

 **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris,** lui disait-il par écrit.

Jackson avait deux choix tomber à genoux et implorer son pardon, mais ce n'était pas trop lui. Oui, accepter ses précédentes actions et tâcher d'en sortir un avantage. Oui, c'était une meilleure solution.

 **Je suis un connard,** répondit-il simplement. Stiles n'eut le temps de répondre que Jackson lui envoya un second message. **Ça me donnerait une bonne raison de me faire pardonner.**

La réponse ne semblait pas venir, est-ce qu'au moins l'hyperactif avait compris les sous-entendues et la manière dont il avait prévue de se faire pardonner. En faites implorer son pardon était peut-être la meilleurs solution en fin de compte.

 **Tu viens chez moi, ce soir ?** écrit-il en faisant une mine de chien battu, c'était idiot mais Stiles le rendait idiot et bizarrement ça ne lui déplaisait pas trop.

 **Non,** répondit sèchement.

D'accord se dit l'ancien capitaine, implorer son pardon c'est vraiment ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Comment allait-il pouvoir rattraper. Voilà que le fils du sheriff le faisait paniqué et tremblé comme une feuille. Il y que lui qui pouvait avoir cette effet la sur le fils Whittemore. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner tout en se promettant de ne plus se comporter comme un connard, au moins avec les amis de Stiles, Il eut reçu un second message.

 **Je préférais qu'on se voit chez moi** , peut-il lire, **j'ai quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer.**

Jackson se dit qu'il y en avait un qui devait adorer jouer avec ses nerf. Il lui répondit immédiatement peur être un peu trop vite. Mais si le jeune homme sous entendait bien ce qu'il pensait qu'il sous entendait, Jackson ne pouvait faire autrement.

 **J'ai hâte,** lui écrit-il.

 **Pas ça, espèce d'obsédé,** eu-t-il en guise de réponse.

Visiblement Stiles le connaissait déjà bien. Bon malheureusement le fils du sheriff ne sous-entendait pas ce que le fils Whittemore croyait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était moins impatient à l'idée d'être déjà à la fin de la journée.


	44. Chapter 44

Beta: HourtoNote.

* * *

Jackson s'assit sur une table à l'extérieur du lycée pour le déjeuner. Il tâcha de s'installer en faisant abstraction d'Isaac qui l'avait submergé de questions concernant lui et Stiles durant tout la matinée et qui n'allait pas s'arrêter pour le déjeuner. Au début ça avait été gentil et Jackson avait répondu facilement, cependant sans approfondir les détails, mais par la suite le fils Whittemore s'était rendue compte que le bouclé voulait des précisions disons plus croustillantes. Ce que l'ancien capitaine refusait et pas parce qu'il ne c'était rien passé avec le fils du sheriff de ce côté-là.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ethan, Danny, Erica et Boyd. Isaac tenta de les rallier à sa cause mais il se fit rembarrer. Abattue et déprimer le bouclé laissa sa tête frapper la table et se mit à geindre en direction du sol. La blonde et le black ne fit pas attention au comportement de leur ami pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient un peu occupé à diriger l'information comme quoi Jackson serait en couple avec Stiles. Ça prenait du temps cette chose-là…

Alors que Jackson s'apprêtait à lancer une pique envers le bouclé, il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés en soupirant. Et il fut à la fois heureux mais surpris que ce soit son petit ami.

 **J'aurais cru que tu aurais mangé avec Scott,** lui dit-il.

Stiles regarda le fils Whittemores quelques secondes. C'était lui ou Jackson pensait qu'il passait après Scott ? Ce n'était pas une question inutile à se poser, elle était même légitime vue que Scott et le fils du sheriff était toujours fourrée ensemble, avant qu'Argent ne déparque en tout cas. Non le truc qui étonnait l'hyperactif c'est que Jackson ne semblait pas en colère contre le jeune homme, parce qu'il avait l'arrogance de penser qu'il était la priorité absolue du fils du sheriff. En fait il semblait juste être triste de ne pas l'être.

Stiles voulait bien le rassurer, mais ça ne faisait qu'à peine cinq jours qu'il avait décidé d'essayer avec le sportif même si pour l'instant tout était parfait, il n'était pas encore prêt à faire des déclarations digne des vœux de mariage.

 **Scott m'as pris la tête tout la matinée,** dit l'adolescent avant de commencer à manger

 **Comment ça ?** demanda l'ancien capitaine.

Jackson avait demandé ça de la manière la plus naturelle, pourtant tout le monde le regardait comme si il était un Alien fraichement déparqué sur la planète. Ç'était étonnant à ce point qu'il s'intéresse ne serait-ce qu'un peu à son amoureux. Et bien qu'ils prennent une photo si pour eux c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Lui, il voulait savoir ce qui arrivait à Stiles.

 **Il n'a fait que m'ignorer et les seuls fois où il m'a parlé c'est pour répondre par oui ou non à mes questions,** expliqua que le fils du sheriff. **Je crois que Lydia l'a monté contre moi, en fait elle a dut surtout convaincre Allison, mais bon ça en revient au même. Ou il croit que j'ai quitté Lydia pour ses beaux yeux.**

Isaac avait toujours la tête contre la table, il n'allait pas très bien aujourd'hui. Danny et Ethan discutait dans leur coin de la prochaine fête que voulait organiser le gardien de lacrosse. Boyd et bien, Boyd était impassible avec aucune expression sur le visage pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Seul Erica était attentive à ce que disait l'hyperactif, la blonde était toujours friande des derniers potins.

 **Pourquoi il penserait ça ?** demanda presque violement l'ancien capitaine

Et bien sûr il y avait Jackson qui était légèrement jaloux, non totalement. Pourquoi Scott penserait ça et même oserait le penser.

 **Parce qu'il a cru que je parlais de moi et lui alors que je parlais de toi me courant après** , répondit d'une manière tout à fait normale le jeune homme.

Ça ne calmait pas le jeune homme qui voudrait foutre son poing dans la figure de McCall là aussi.

 **Rassure-toi, Danny pensait que Stiles le draguait alors qu'il lui demandait seulement un conseil,** lança Aiden.

Le gardien de but regarda furieusement son petit ami, pourquoi avait-il sorti ça. C'était une confidence il n'avait pas à la raconter. Avec peur il tourna la tête vers son ami, s'attendant un regard rougeoyant de colère. Quand il y eu devant les yeux, il fut un peu rassurer, ce n'était pas ça même si on n'en était pas loin.

 **Il m'a demandé si je le trouvais attirant, tu peux comprendre que…** tenta d'expliquet le jeune homme mais son meilleur ami l'interrompit pour parler au fils du sheriff.

 **Tu lui as demandé s'il te trouvait attirant ?**

 **Deux fois** , ajouta Ethan avant de rire.

 **Hey** , s'offusqua Stiles, **ça n'a pas eu lieu dans les cinq dernier jours, alors t'as rien à me dire. Et puis de toute façon tu sais très bien que je raconte n'importe quoi !**

Les mots de Stiles semblèrent apaiser la situation, tout le monde était d'accord sur ce que le fils du sheriff venait de dire. Ils reprirent une activité normal pour un déjeuner mais la situation empira à nouveaux quand Erica eu une pensée qu'elle eut le malheur de dire à voix haute.

 **Ils sont vraiment ensemble, moi qui pensais avoir une chance maintenant qu'il n'est plus accaparé par la rouquine.**

Alors qu'elle aurait très bien put parler de lui autant que l'hyperactif, Jackson démarra au quart de cours. Mais bon plusieurs personnes présentes sur la table savaient que la blonde avait eu un petit faible pour le fils du sheriff alors qu'elle ne jouait pas encore à la beauté fatale.

 **Très bien, qui d'autre pense que mon copain le drague ?**

Tout le monde regarda leur voisin de table, se demandant si quelqu'un allait répondre par l'affirmative. Ce fut Isaac qui leva timidement la main comme si il était en classe. Non c'est pas vrai, avait envie d'hurler le fils Whittemore. C'était sa petite puce, comment osaient-ils penser qu'il les draguait.

 **De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me drague,** lâcha Isaac avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table à nouveaux.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Stiles.

 **Je suis en manque voilà ce qu'il y a,** s'exclama le bouclée **, ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis abstinent et ça commence à me peser ! Et en plus Morell à réussit à me faire culpabiliser à chaque fois que je me sers de ma main droite !**

Pendant son séjour à Eichen House, Morell avait mis en place avec Isaac, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas chaud à cent pour cent. Un programme de sevrage comme elle l'avait appelé pour que le jeune homme cesse de voir le sexe quand un défouloir et qu'il apprenne ainsi à s'ouvrir aux autres. Et ça commençait par une période d'abstinence.

 **Merci pour l'image,** ajouta Erica avant de laisser tomber sa fourchette. **J'ai plus faim.**

 **Oui et bien, l'autre n'avait qu'à parler. Le sexe par procuration c'est tout ce qui me reste,** gémit-il.

D'accord se dit Jackson, il remettait ça sur le tapis. Et puis, ils avaient quoi tous à vouloir le mettre en rogne ? Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser manger tranquillement ?

 **De quoi il parlerait, il ne sait rien passé,** dit le fils du sheriff. **Mise à part Los Angeles.**

 **Ah ah, Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à Los Angeles** , s'exclama brusquement Isaac en faisant sursauter tout le monde et en tendant un doigt accusateur vers le tout jeune couple.

Ça y est Jackson était reparti avec son regard de tueur, se dit Stiles il avait perdu une occasion de se taire.

 **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Los Angeles** , demanda une voie les surprenant tous.

Kira se tenait là debout, un plateau à moitié entamé. Jackson la regarda se demandant si Stiles lui avait appris pour eux deux. Et si déjà il voulait la mettre au courant. Scott n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant alors pourquoi l'asiatique le serait ?

 **Rien,** s'exclama le fils du sheriff. **Tu ne mangeais pas avec Scott ?**

 **Si mais Scallison commençait à me couper l'appétit** , répondit-elle en s'installant. **Et puis Lydia n'arrête pas de te critiquer. Sans oublie qu'elle est collé à Aiden, un peu comme vous deux par ailleurs** , termina-t-elle à l'attention de Stiles et Jackson.

 **Euh… en fait on sort ensemble** , lui dit l'hyperactif comme ça, sans préambule.

Kira semblait surprise comme si elle aurait craché ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, bien que là elle soit vide. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, se contentant de dire OK pour signifier qu'elle avait bien entendue l'information. Puis elle se mit pour objectif de finir son déjeuner. Etonnés par sa réaction les autres finirent quand même par reprendre une activité et une discussion normale.

Danny demanda qui voulait venir chez lui, faire une soirée cosplay. Il s'agissait de préparer des costumes pour sa fête costumée spéciale super-héros qu'il était en train d'organisé. Alors que Stiles lança une réplique de son acabit. « Tu veux dire la fête montrons aux hétéros qu'on peut être super viril et s'avoir se servir d'une machine à coudre ? ». Boyd demanda si c'était bien nécessaire sa dernière fête remontait à deux semaines. Ce à quoi le gardien de but avait répondu qu'il fallait en profiter avant que quelqu'un ne récupère le loft qu'il squattait pour ses soirées.

 **Moi, j'en suis. il me faut un costume de catwoman du tonnerre,** lança Erica alors que Boyd répondit qu'il devait travailler.

Isaac était lui aussi partant, tant que ça lui permettait de ne pas rester seul. Bien entendue Ethan, il n'y avait pas à se poser la question. Alors que Kira avait le regard perdu dans son assiette, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas être invitée bien que ça lui donnait envie, Stiles l'avait initié avec succès au cosplay, Danny lui posa tout simplement la question. En ajoutant que sa tenue de Missy était fantastique. Jackson allait répondre qu'ils avaient prévue quelque chose, Stiles le devança en disant qu'ils seraient là.

 **Tu voulais ne pas me montrer quelque chose ?** lui demanda le fils Whittemore.

 **Si, mais bizarrement c'est lié, alors autant y être.**

Jackson était déçu. Lui qui pensait passer une petite soirée avec son copain. En tout cas il y avait une bonne chose à retenir, Stiles n'avait aucun mal à dire pour eux.

 **Bien entendu ça dépendrait de l'effet que ça aurais sur toi,** ajouta l'hyperactif intriguant ainsi son petit ami encore plus impatient à l'idée d'être ce soir.


	45. Chapter 45

Beta : HourtoNote

* * *

Le sheriff était en train de préparer à manger, il n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il mange au moins un peu de viande, parce que sinon son fils allait encore lui préparer un plat végétarien. Et comme lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas encore de problèmes cholestérols ne servait à rien il avait dû se mettre aux fourneaux. Il était en train de préparer des spaghettis aux boulettes de viande avec une julienne de légume sinon il allait en entendre parler. Quand il pense que c'est lui le père…

Il en salivait déjà d'avance malheureusement il n'en aurait pas le temps, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha en pestant contre le ciel qu'on ne le laissa pas tranquille. C'était son adjoint Parrish qui était à l'autre bout, le jeune homme s'excusa longuement, il devait se douter qu'il le dérangeait, mais il y avait urgence. La présence du sheriff se trouvait être indispensable.

A contre cœur John répondit qu'il faisait vite, il allait prévenir son fils qu'en fin de compte il ne sera pas là.

 **Les garçons, j'ai une urgence,** leur dit-il en terminant de se préparer. **J'ai fini de préparer à manger, il y aura plus qu'à les faire chauffer. Penser à me laisser une part.**

Il se dirigea vers le salon.

 **Scott, j'espère que t'a prévenue ta mère, si tu …**

Il y avait un petit détail qu'il avait oublié, ce n'était pas le fils McCall qui tenait son fils dans ses bras. C'était Jackson qui avait une main sur le torse de l'hyperactif.

 **Je l'ai prévenue, Sheriff, ainsi que mon père,** répondit l'ancien capitaine avec le sourire.

 **Jackson, euh…** commença John avec hésitation. **Ça m'arrangerait que tu ne passes pas la nuit chez moi.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes parents m'ont imposé un couvre-feu. Je vais tacher de le respecter. Du moins dans les premiers temps,** déclara avec le sourire moqueur, le fils Whittemore.

 **Et puis on passe la soirée chez Danny avec Ethan, Erica, Isaac et Kira. Si ça peut te rassurer,** ajouta son fils.

Le sheriff bafouilla un petit ok, il pense que la vie ne sera pas toujours de repos avec c'est deux-là. Hésitant à les laisser seul tous les deux, il se dit que tout façon il n'a pas le choix mais qu'à son retour lui et son fils auront une importante discussion père-fils.

Alors qu'il pouvait entendre la voiture de son père quitter l'allé du garage. Stiles remarqua que son copain semblait perdu dans ses pensées et affichait un visage plutôt déçu.

 **Mon chihuahua en sucre, ça va ?** lui demanda-t-il.

Jackson ne releva même pas le surnom totalement débile que Stiles venait de lui affubler.

 **C'est juste, on s'ait pas vue du week-end,** commença Jackson.

L'ancien capitaine avait du mal à parler, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire ce qu'il l'inquiétait ou le tracassait. Mais s'il voulait commencer une véritable relation sincère avec le fils du sheriff, il fallait rien lui cacher.

 **On n'a pas arrêté de se parler,** s'exclama Stiles.

 **Oui et bien tu m'as quand même manqué** , s'offusqua le fils Whittemore sèchement, **j'aurais pensé passer la soirée avec toi.**

 **Mais on passe la soirée ensemble.**

Jackson grogna, c'était lui ou Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était en train de se foutre de lui, c'est ça ?

 **Seul, je voulais qu'on soit seulement tous les deux** , s'exclama le fils Whittemore. **On ne s'est même pas embrassé depuis le cinéma.**

Stiles sourie et se leva au détriment de Jackson qui aurait voulu le garder contre lui. Le fils du sheriff n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Si on lui avait dit que Jackson serait du genre poulpe à toujours vouloir des câlins, il ne l'aurait jamais crue. Bien sûr il aurait taché de prendre une photo compromettante pour le faire chanter, mais c'est une autre histoire.

 **Tu veux peut-être que je te montre maintenant ce que je voulais te montrer,** lui dit Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

 **Je croyais que tu le ferais chez Danny.**

 **Au vue de ta possible réaction et par égard pour Isaac et son abstinence, mieux vaudrait le faire maintenant.**

Jackson comprit instantanément ce que sous attendait son petit ami et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se leva et Stiles lui prit la main pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur l'hyperactif lui demanda d'attendre dans la chambre pendant qu'il allait se changer dans la salle de bain. Jackson senti un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, aux mots « se changer ». Mais se changer pourquoi ? Le fils Whittemore trépignait vraiment d'impatience.

En attendant, il observait la chambre de son petit ami. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. Il sourit à la quantité de comics et d'autre document qui était sur le sol dans un désordre pas possible. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit pour l'attendre en prenant sa peluche renard dans ses bras. Alors comme ça Stiles avait une peluche pour dormir, c'était trop mignon, c'était un comportement de gamin mais c'était quand même mignon. Lui n'avait pas de peluche fétiche, mais c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il voulait toujours agripper le fils du sheriff.

 **Si tu rigole, crois-moi je vais te le faire payer,** s'exclama le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cependant quand il entra et que Jackson le vit, il n'avait absolument pas envie de rire. Il avait envie de faire pleins de choses mais pas de s'éclaffer de rire. Stiles était habillé en Spiderman et ça, ça l'excitait carrément.

 **Tu m'as dit que Spiderman te faisait penser à moi. Je me suis rappelé qu'un j'ai fabriqué un costume pour le Comic-con de San Diego il y a quelques années. Il me va toujours, ça te plait ?**

Est-ce que ça lui plaisait, que son petit amis soit habillé avec un costume qui le met à ce point en valeur, quelle question. Jackson se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, il remarqua quelque différence avec le costume original.

 **Je ne savais pas que Spiderman portait une Batceinture, des chaussures. D'ailleurs je le pensais plus moulant comme costume.**

 **Tu veux du moulant, j'étais un ado sous hormone et 300 venait de sortir. T'imagines même pas la quantité de mecs tors nus super musclés qu'il y avait. Bonjour les réactions humiliantes. Pour ce qu'y est des bottes, t'as jamais fait le Comics-con, on a rapidement mal aux pieds et Spiderman ne porte presque pas de chaussure. Et pour la ceinture où voulait tu que je range mon carnet à autographe, mon appareil photo et mes provisions d'eau et de sucrerie.**

Ç'en était trop pour Jackson, entre la tenue qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un de ses phantasmes, le fait que le jeune homme est fait ça pour lui et il ne faut oublier sa façon de babiller qui excitait grave le jeune homme, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

L'ancien capitaine se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif pour un baisé tout sauf chaste. Stiles tenta de dire « ça m'a l'aire de te plaire », mais c'était impossible. Trop d'information, trop de sensation à tenir en compte. C'est comme si les mains de Jackson étaient partout à la fois et sa langue, on ne va pas rentrer dans les détails.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer un peu, Stiles se rendit compte qu'ils avaient quitté la position verticale pour une position horizontale sur le lit, son ancienne capitaine de lacrosse sur lui. L'hyperactif n'avait rien senti derrière tous les frissons que les baisés du fils Whittemore lui faisait ressentir. Alors qu'ils avaient le regard perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, Stiles tenta d'articuler quelque parole.

 **Je suis désolé si je t'ais paru bizarre aujourd'hui,** se lança l'adolescent, **mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite. Je veux encore avoir des sorties au cinéma, des soirées avec les copains où on ne s'est pas où se mettre dès que nos mains se frôle... Je veux prendre mon temps pour être bien avec toi.**

Jackson avait une opinion partagé suite à cette déclaration, d'un côté lui aussi n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher en allant trop vite, lui aussi veut construire quelque chose de solide avec sa Petit Puce. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi l'hyperactif s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerf.

 **D'accord, mais c'est pourquoi tout ça alors ?** demanda-t-il.

Stiles perçue bien que l'adolescent était perplexe, il était peut-être temps d'agir. Il le bascula alors pour se retrouver au-dessus.

 **Je suis un Stilinski et les Stilinski n'aiment pas être redevable,** s'exclama-t-il solennellement. **J'ai souvenir d'une dette concernant une certaine nuit à Los Angeles** , termina-t-il en amenant lentement une main jusqu'à l'entre-jambes de son petit amis.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de faire faire apparaitre sur son visage un large sourire de bonheur. Stiles se pressa de le faire disparaitre avec un baisé, tout en amenant avec lenteur sa main sous la ceinture de Jackson.

 **Stiles, t'es là-haut ?** demanda Lydia.

Dès qu'ils entendirent la voie de leur ex, toute la magie du moment disparue.


	46. Chapter 46

Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour commencer cette nouvelle semaine donc je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour toujours corrigé par HourtoNote. Bonne Lecture

* * *

Stiles descendit rapidement l'escalier pour retrouver la rouquine qui l'attendait en bas. Il avait demandé à Jackson de rester dans la chambre le temps qu'il comprenne ce que Lydia venait faire chez lui. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme patiente tranquillement allongé sur le lit. Le connaissant, au bout d'un moment il ne pourrait plus tenir en place et viendrait voir ce qui se passe.

Quand Lydia vit Stiles descendre, elle lui demanda bien évident pourquoi il portait un costume de super-héros, parce qu'il était franchement ridicule. Le fils du sheriff répondit qu'il pensait le mettre pour la fête de Danny mais qu'il avait voulu avant vérifier qu'il lui allait toujours. Que voulait-elle qu'il dise ? Qu'il s'était habillé ainsi pour faire plaisir à Jackson et qu'elle avait failli surprendre ses deux ex dans une position compromettante ? Lydia ne fit pas trop attention à la réponse, ça ne l'intéressa pas, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle était là.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** lui demanda l'hyperactif en l'entraînant dans le salon pour discuter en toute tranquillité.

 **Tu me manque, on ne va pas laisser une petite dispute nous séparer,** répondit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Une petite dispute ? Se foutait-elle de lui, se demanda Stiles. Elle l'avait engueulé parce qu'elle croyait qu'il la trompait avec Jackson, son ex. Bon d'accord, elle n'avait pas vraiment été hors sujet et il serait hypocrite de dire le contraire maintenant, surtout avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il y a encore quelques minutes. Non le truc qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas c'était qu'elle s'en était servi d'excuse pour ne pas culpabiliser de voir Aiden en cachette. Elle lui avait fait le même coup qu'avec Jackson et elle croyait qu'il allait lui pardonner si facilement.

 **C'est toi qui as dit que tout est fini** , lui lança-t-il.

 **J'étais en colère,** répondit-elle comme si ça allait l'excuser.

Ça c'est sûr, qu'elle était en colère. Mais pourquoi venait-elle faire marche à arrière ? Elle ne s'était pas mise en couple avec Aiden. Et puis est-ce qu'elle allait arrêter d'être jalouse de Jackson ? Non mais à quoi il pensait, il n'avait pas à se poser de question, il était avec Jackson. Il ne voulait pas se remettre avec la rouquine.

 **Aiden est courant que tu es là ?** lui demanda-t-il. **Tu lui as dit que tu venais t'excuser ? Il n'était pas trop déçu ?**

 **T'avait raison, j'ai fui, je ne voulais pas affronter nos problèmes,** dit-elle en évitant de répondre aux questions.

 **Ecoute, c'est super que tu es compris ça, mais nous deux c'est plus possibles.**

Il n'y avait pas à discuter, elle avait raison : Stiles voulait être avec Jackson et maintenant qu'il l'était, il n'allait pas faire bêtement marche arrière.

 **On peut essayer, je ferais une superbe Mary-Jane…**

Mais pourquoi voulait-elle recommencer ? Stiles n'était pas loin de croire qu'elle le faisait juste pour sauvegarder les apparences. Elle voulait être la fille populaire qui se fout soi-disant des apparences en étant en couple avec un looser de base. C'est sûr que plaquer ce dernier pour retourner avec un sportif tout en muscle, ce n'était pas forcément bon pour sa réputation.

Ça pouvait expliquer qu'elle était limite en train de le supplier. Alors que le fils du sheriff s'apprêtait à répondre de nouveaux par la négation, quelqu'un le devança.

 **Il t'a dit que c'est fini,** s'exclama Jackson.

Le fils Whittemore se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon, torse nu. Minute pourquoi il était torse nu ? Stiles ne souvenait pas qu'il avait enlevé son t-shirt tout à l'heure. Mais Stiles était bien trop occupé à le regarder pour réfléchir. Lydia était elle aussi très occupé à regarder son ex. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là et dans cette tenue ? Stiles s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

 **Je vois que t'a pas perdu ton temps** , lança Lydia avec colère à la figure du fils du sheriff. **Quand je pense que j'ai voulu te croire quand tu disais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous.**

La rouquine était très en colère, elle mourait d'envie de donner un gifle à l'hyperactif et pourquoi pas aussi à l'ancien capitaine. Cependant ce dernier tenait à marquer son territoire.

 **Il t'a dit la vérité, ils ne s'est rien passé entre nous. C'est moi qui lui courais après. Alors je ne te permets pas de lui hurler dessus. T'es même pas intéresser par lui, tu veux juste être avec un beau mec pour frimer devant le lycée. D'ailleurs il est où Aiden, laisse-moi deviner dès qu'il t'a mis dans son lit il t'a laissé tomber comme une vielle chaussette. Non, je sais il a déjà viré bord et s'est lancé dans un ménage à trois avec son frère et Danny.**

Stiles n'avait pas dit un mot alors que le fils Whittemore disait c'est quatre vérité à leur ex commune. Par contre il trouvait que le jeune homme allait un peu fort. Il était peut jaloux ou quelque chose dans le genre mais ce n'était pas une raison de se comporter comme un connard.

Lydia les regards tous les deux, Jackson qui la fixait avec son regard de tueur et Stiles qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir où se mettre. S'en était trop pour la rouquine comment avait-elle put croire que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant ? Ils se foutaient vraiment bien de sa gueule ses deux-là. Elle préféra partir sans dire un mot.

Une fois que la rouquine eu quitté la maison Stilinski, Jackson s'approcha avec le sourire et une marche langoureuse avant de poser ses mains au niveau des reins de sa Petit Puce.

 **Où on en était ?** dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de celle de Stiles mais ce dernier détourna la tête au dernier moment.

 **Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? je t'avais demandé d'attendre,** lui reprocha le fils du sheriff.

 **Elle était en train de te coller, t'était trop gentil : elle ne serait jamais parti.**

Stiles soupira, ça il l'avait remarqué, ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi méchant avec la rouquine. L'hyperactif avait tendance à oublier que Jackson savait être un parfait connard surtout que quand ils étaient seul le jeune homme se montrait particulièrement câlin.

 **Ta petit crise de jalousie c'est mignon, mais…**

 **Jaloux ? De Lydia ? Tu plaisante ?** l'interrompit Jackson.

L'ancien capitaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fils du sheriff l'embêtait avec ça. Stiles ne se serait jamais sorti de là, s'il n'était pas intervenu. Il était hors de question que la rouquine gâche leur soirée.

 **Donc t'es pas torse nu, pour mettre des attributs en valeurs de peur que je te quitte pour ceux de Lydia ?**

 **D'accord je ne supportais pas la voir te faire les yeux doux mais ne compte pas sur moi pour la laisser faire sans rien dire.**

 **Peut-être mais t'es pas obligé de te comporter comme un petit con pour ça.**

 **Si je n'étais pas intervenue elle t'aurait violé sur place.**

Et quoi il voulait une médaille ? pensa Stiles. Il n'en revenait pas cela faisait à peine cinq jours et ils avaient déjà une crise. Le truc c'est que l'hyperactif n'allait pas essayer d'aplanir la situation. Il allait même jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

 **Et Scott aussi allait me violé sur place, c'est pour ça que tu l'as agressé se matin,** s'exclama Stiles devant un Jackson qui n'en revenait pas qu'il mette ça sur le tapis. **Je croyais que si on était ensemble t'allait arrêter de te comporter comme ça.**

 **Parce que c'est pour ça que tu es avec moi ? Je suis juste une putain de bonne action,** hurla Jackson. **Moi qui croyais bêtement que tu voulais être avec moi. J'avais oublié que tout ce que tu veux, c'est te faire bien voir par ta folle de mère qui est morte.**

Stiles se figeait d'un coup d'un seul, Jackson avait presque put entendre le cœur de l'hyperactif rater un battement. Le fils Whittemore ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, si il avait eu de chance que tout s'arrange il venait de le foutre en l'air. Il était sûr que Stiles avait envie de lui casser la gueule, le truc c'est qu'il se frapperait lui-même volontiers. Ça n'aurait servi à rien d'essayer de s'excuser ou de s'expliquer, il avait tout gâché, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Il ramassa ses affaires et son t-shirt qu'il avait laissé sur l'escalier et s'en alla, sur de n'avoir plus la chance de revenir chez sa Petit Puce.


	47. Chapter 47

Voila le nouveaux chapitre, Bonne Lecture. Oui j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire.

* * *

Jackson quitta la maison Stilinski au pas de course, attendant d'être entré dans sa voiture pour enfiler son t-shirt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi il lui avait dit ça ? Juste avant la dispute n'était pas si grave, ils auraient pu se réconcilier dans l'heure, peut-être même sous la couette. Mais non il avait fallu que lui et sa foutu fierté fassent la faute de trop.

Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de dire que oui il s'était comporté comme un connard, mais c'est parce qu'il avait peur que le fils du sheriff se rende compte qu'il voulait être avec Lydia en fin de compte. Il avait été amoureux d'elle depuis tellement d'années, c'est normal qu'il doute…

Il avait toujours peur que les personnes à qui il tient finissent par le laisser seul.

Et ça allait être le cas, Stiles n'allait plus vouloir lui parler maintenant, il avait presque envie de pleurer. Mais il n'allait pas le faire, il n'en avait pas le droit. C'est lui qui avait tout gâché, il n'avait pas le droit de se faire passer pour la victime. C'était sa faute, il avait tout détruit en quelques mots, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris.

Il démarra sa voiture, pourquoi resterait-il devant la maison de Stiles ? De toute façon ce dernier n'allait plus vouloir le voir, maintenant. Il ne savait même pas où aller. Chez ses parents pour se retrouver à déprimer dans son lit parce qu'il avait tout gâché ? Peut-être que ses parent allait pouvoir lui donner quelque conseil ?

Quoiqu'il devinait déjà ce qu'allait dire son père. Qu'il devait se faire pardonner, sortir le grand jeu et tout ça. Il était un Whittemore et un Whittemore n'abandonne pas. Sinon il ne serait jamais devenu le meilleur avocat de la ville. Et il n'aurait pas tort, il devait essayer de se faire pardonner, il regretterait tout sa vie si il ne le faisait pas.

Le problème c'est que pour lui, ce qu'il avait dit était impardonnable. Il avait quand même traité la mère de Stiles de folle. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Mais il fallait qu'il essaye, il tenait trop à Stiles pour ne pas essayer, il était devenue tellement accro en si peu temps. Il avait peut-être besoin de conseil, mais de la part de qui. Ses parents, il n'en avait pas trop en vie.

Danny, pourquoi pas, c'était son meilleur ami et il avait l'habitude des histoires de mecs. Il devait savoir comment se faire pardonner de son copain. Mais vue la réputation des jumeaux peut être qu'Ethan avait plus d'expérience de se coté là.

Et puis ils avaient leur soirée cosplay ce soir et Kira y était. Peut-être qu'il pouvait la convaincre de l'aider, c'était elle la plus proche de Stiles, mise à part Scott, mais ne comptait pas sur lui pour demander de l'aide à McCall. L'asiatique devait savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à l'hyperactif et ce qui serait le plus susceptible de lui faire oublier cette énorme erreur.

C'est décidé il se dirigea vers la maison de Danny, en espérant que Stiles ne penserait pas à y aller. Parce qu'il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'une soirée à préparer des costumes devait bien lui remonter le moral.

Quand il entra, il pouvait voir tout le petit monde dans le salon en train de s'activé à la tâche. Il ne prit pas le temps de saluer quiconque. Kira lui demanda où était Stiles mais il l'ignora et allait directement s'enfermer dans la chambre du gardien de but. Ce dernier avait bien comprit la signification de tout ceci. Il s'excusa auprès de ses invités et allait rejoindre son ami qui réclama quelque conseil.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** demanda Danny d'entré.

Jackson avait échoué telle une masse sur le lit de son ami.

 **J'ai traité sa mère de folle,** répondit le fils Whittemore.

Le gardien fit une grimace à l'écoute de cette réponse, c'est sûr qu'à près ça Jackson avait de quoi paniquer complètement.

 **Comment t'en est arrivé là ?**

L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse se lança dans l'explication de toute l'histoire, même de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de pudique.

 **Attends,** l'interrompit son amis. **Ne me dit pas que tu demandes pourquoi il est avec toi. Mais, putain, c'est quoi votre problème, quand ce n'est pas l'un c'est l'autre.**

 **Pourquoi il voudrait être avec moi, je suis un gros con,** lâcha le fils Whittemore.

 **Ça je te le fait pas dire, t'as même pas essayé de rattraper le coup, tu t'es enfuit en courant.**

Pourquoi aurait-il essayé de rattraper le coup, c'était impardonnable ce qu'il lui avait dit.

 **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

 **D'abord tu t'excuse auprès de Lydia.**

Jackson voulu s'offusquer, il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse auprès de la rouquine il n'avait fait que protégé ce qui était à lui. Qui ne l'était plus, maintenant…

 **Tu connais Stiles, si tu fais ça, t'auras fait le plus difficile ensuite tu n'auras qu'à sortir le grand jeu.**

 **Ok, mais je fais quoi comme grand jeu ?** demanda Jackson, c'est vrai que t'habitude il avait juste à faire son plus beau sourire voir dans les cas extrême enlever quelques vêtements et on lui donnait le bon dieu sans concession.

 **Je pense qu'on a besoin des conseils d'un pro,** répondit Danny.

Le professionnel en question n'était nul autre qu'Ethan. Jackson avait raison Le jumeau avait plus d'une fois sortie le grand jeu à Danny pour se faire pardonner. Les deux amis rejoignirent les autres dans le salon. Le gardien annonça le problème d'emblée, mettant Jackson extrêmement mal à l'aise. Au plus grand plaisir d'Erica, qui s'amusait de voir le grand Jackson Whittemore aussi désappointé. Quant à Kira elle tenta de s'excuser de s'en aller mais Danny lui demanda de rester. En tant que personne la plus proche de Stiles présente ce soir-là, sa présence était indispensable.

 **Si j'étais toi je me conterais de l'attendre nu dans sa chambre. T'as un corps à damé un saint, il oubliera instantanément immédiatement pourquoi il t'en veut,** lui proposa le jumeaux **, ça marche toujours avec Danny** , termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son petit ami.

 **Vous pouvez éviter d'être aussi explicite par égard pour mon abstinence,** s'exclama Isaac.

 **Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais des détails ce midi ?** lui lança Erica sans le laissé lui le temps de répondre à sa remarque, vue qu'elle allait directement ajouter sa contribution au plan « sortons le grand jeu ». **Je t'ais vue nu, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il te résiste** , dit-elle à Jackson.

Non mais pourquoi son ami l'avait dit à tout le monde ? se demanda le fils Whittemore. Il essayait de se venger de quelque chose ? Et puis c'était quoi ce conseils, ça pouvait marcher, non ça marcherait carrément. Mais ça ne résoudrait pas le problème, ça ne ferait que l'éloigner jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'il prononcerait c'est malheureux mots. Il n'avait pas besoin de leurs conseils de pacotille, Stiles méritait bien mieux que lui.

 **Hey, si nos avis ne t'intéresse pas pourquoi t'es venue ?** lui demanda Ethan avec un ton plein de reproche.

Il n'était pas venu lui parler, il était juste venu voir son meilleur ami, pas toute la clique.

 **Excuse toi c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui,** finit par dire l'asiatique qui elle aussi trouverait les idées des autres était stupide.

Cependant tout le monde, sauf Jackson qui trouvait que c'était la seul solution acceptable mais s'il trouvait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance que ça réussisse, la regarda comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise.

 **Mais si tu veux lui sortir le « grand jeu », il adore les superhéros, enfile un costume plutôt moulant, ça devrait suffire.**

 **Ça pourrait avoir lieu pendant la fête,** s'exclama la blonde, **tu pourrais lui faire un striptease.**

 **Hey, il y a un abstinent ici, ne l'oublier pas,** s'offusqua le bouclé.

Par la suite Erica se lança à la recherche du meilleur costume possible, faisant quelque peu regretter à Danny d'avoir demandé leur avis. Jackson était perdu dans ses pensées, oui cette histoire de costume était une bonne idée. Mais Kira et Danny avaient raison : il devait s'excuser auprès de Lydia avant de parler à sa Petite Puce, lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire dans la cuisine.


	48. Chapter 48

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Stiles sortit de sa douche matinale, mais avant de commencer à s'essuyer, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir s'il y avait eu des messages sur son téléphone portable. Comme si quelqu'un avait eu le temps de l'appeler pendant les trois minutes qu'avait durée sa douche, c'est son père qui allait être content. Il avait quand même regardé dès qu'il s'était réveillé, puis dès qu'il s'était levé de son lit, avant de se déshabiller et après et enfin juste avant d'entrer dans la douche. C'était limite s'il avait déjà prévue de regarder entre chaque vêtement qu'il allait enfiler.

Mais à chaque fois, il n'y avait rien. Il y avait bien eu une fois où son portable avait sonné mais avec déception, il s'était rendu-compte que c'était tout bêtement son opérateur qui lui disait que son forfait avait été renouvelé pour le mois. Cependant ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait cessé de regarder. Il allait quand même bien finir par le contacter !

Ça commençait vraiment à le stresser d'attendre un quelconque signe de la part de Jackson. Bientôt il ne serait plus capable d'attendre que le fils Whittemore fasse le premier pas et il se jetterait sur son téléphone pour l'appeler. Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'agir : c'était le sportif qui avait eu une parole malheureuse. Le fils du sheriff soupira, il n'allait pas pouvoir attendre encore bien longtemps.

Il allait essayer de s'excuser oui ou merde ? Parce qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné, lui !

D'accord Jackson avait insulté sa mère, mais la tête qu'il avait fait ensuite avant de fuir, genre il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait commis l'irréparable. Et bien, c'était trop mignon et puis en quoi avait-il commis l'irréparable ? Ça avait blessé le fils du sheriff sur le coup, mais c'était quelque chose qu'une charmante petite attention et la promesse de ne plus recommencer pouvait faire oublier.

Et puis il y avait Scott qui n'était pas capable d'occuper sa fonction de meilleur ami. Dès que Jackson était partit, il avait téléphoné au fils de Mélissa, parce que à qui d'autre pouvait-il parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas décroché quand l'hyperactif avait essayé de le joindre, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant Stiles s'y était habitué surtout depuis qu'il y avait Allison dans le coin... Le truc c'est qu'habituellement Scott trouvait du temps pour l'appeler dans l'heure qui suivait. Mais là non et Stiles avait beau avoir laissé plusieurs messages, Scott ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Alors Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arriverait, mais il commençait à lui casser les pieds, parce que son frère de cœur l'avait déjà ignoré tout la journée de la vielle.

Et bien si aucun des deux ne voulait lui parler au téléphone et bien il irait les confronter au lycée, parce qu'en plus monsieur McCall avait décrété que ça petite amie pouvait très bien lui servir de chauffeur. Il se dépêcha de se préparer pour partir avant que son père ait l'idée de lui demander comment c'était passé sa soirée. Bien entendue il ne put s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son portable, on ne sait jamais.

Dès son arrivée, il put tout de suite voir que Scallison s'était déjà lancé dans leur séances habituel de papouilles au près des casiers. Ils ne le virent pas arrivé, le fils du sheriff dut se racler la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Scott le regarda le visage sévère, comme si il lui crachait à la gueule un « qu'est-ce que tu veux » pas du tout poli.

 **J'ai juste un truc à te dire, c'est important,** commença l'hyperactif. **Je voulais te le dire hier mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'ignorais.**

 **Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter aujourd'hui,** lui lança Scott avant de brusquement s'en aller.

 **Scott,** s'exclama Allison choquée.

Scott fit brusquement demi-tour pour regarder son « frère de cœur ».

 **QUOI, j'ai passé des années à l'écouter dire qu'il allait épouser Lydia et avoir plein d'enfants. Et quand il y a une chance que ça arrive il la plaque comme ça et ça n'a pas l'aire de l'attristé. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais me dire, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas,** dit-il à Stiles avant de s'en aller.

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, bon d'accords il peut l'avouer il avait peut-être été chiant à parler de la rouquine à longueur de temps. Il se demandait s'il allait être pareil avec Jackson, mais ce n'était pas la question. De toute façon le truc, c'est que comme on dit ''qui se ressemble, s'assemble'', Scott pouvait être aussi chiant que lui, surtout quand le sujet était une certaine brune. Alors il n'avait aucun droit d'avoir ce genre de paroles.

Quand il sorti de ses pensées, Allison tenta d'excuser le comportement de son petit ami. En disant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle ajouta que c'était dommage lui et Lydia formait un beau duo. Stiles resta intrigué plusieurs minutes par l'emploi de ce mots, duo pourquoi pas couple. Est-ce que la jeune Argent avait vue qu'entre lui et la rouquine il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amours.

Depuis leur « rupture », Stiles s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur lui. Il s'était même demandé si en fait il n'était pas gay, parce que mise à part Lydia il ne regardait pas beaucoup de filles ou femmes, les garçons par contre c'était toute autre chose. Et puis il était venue à la conclusion que ce qu'il avait ressentie pour la jeune fille depuis des années et bien ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Il s'était trompé mais peut-on l'en blâmer, il était jeune à l'époque.

 **Stiles, ça va ?** demanda quelqu'un le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Stiles s'attendait à voir Allison le regarder bizarrement. Mais non, à la place il vit une autre jeune fille, Kira en l'occurrence qui ne le regarda pas bizarrement. Elle devait commencer à avoir l'habitude.

 **Tu penses à Jackson ?** lui demanda l'asiatique.

 **Pourquoi je penserais à lui ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Je commence à te connaitre et vue dans quel état il était hier, ça doit faire fumer ton cerveau.** Répondit -elle simplement de façon naturelle.

Oui, visiblement elle commençait vraiment à connaitre l'hyperactif.

 **Jackson est venu te voir ?** s'interrogea le jeune homme.

C'était bizarre, mais si le fils Whittemore voulait avoir des conseils pour se faire pardonner, Kira était la personne toute conseillée. Vu qu'on n'est pas dans la quatrième dimension, il ne faut pas rêver Jackson n'irais jamais voir Scott volontairement.

 **Non, j'étais juste chez Danny, pour la soirée Cosplay, t'as oublié** , expliqua l'asiatique. **Mais je lui ai quand même conseillé de venir te parler. Je ne sais pas s'il va le faire.**

C'est vrai que c'était plus logique qu'il aille voir Danny. Mais il devrait peut être quand même remercié son amie. Il aurait cru qu'elle aurait rien fait, on parle de Jackson.

 **Je peux te poser une question ?** demanda Stiles, il avait besoin de voir clair sur un certain point qui l'intriguait.

 **Comme-si je pouvais t'en empêcher,** lui répondit Kira faisant sourire son ami.

 **Pourquoi quand je t'ai dit que je sortais avec Jackson t'as eu aucune réaction ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu l'as bien prit ou non…**

 **Pourquoi je l'aurais bien prit ?** demanda l'asiatique avant de se reprendre voyant la figure du fils du sheriff, **Ou mal prit d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire est-ce que t'aurais vraiment besoin de mon avis sur le fait que tu aimes la pistache ?**

Stiles la regarda avec étonnement, elle venait bien de comparer ses sentiments pour Jackson à quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que son amour pour la glace pistache. En faites, elle était en train de dire qu'elle n'avait pas à d'opinion à donner sur sa relation. Ce qui n'est pas faux.

 **Bien sûr je suis inquiète, parce que c'est Jackson…**

 **Tu vas me dire que même si c'était Jacqueline tu seras inquiète ?** l'interrompit le jeune homme.

 **Jacqueline ?**

 **Un truc de mon père** , dit-il.

L'asiatique ajouta qu'au moins si elle avait un doute sur la paternité du sheriff ce ne serait plus le cas. Stiles se mit à rire légèrement, avant de lui mettre une main sur son épaule et de se diriger vers leur premier cours de la journée.

Visiblement, l'amitié avec Scott n'était pas au beau fixe. Mais tout aussi visiblement, il y avait une autre personne avec qui son amitié progressait.


	49. Chapter 49

Béta : HourtoNote

* * *

Jackson avait passé presque toute sa soirée, à préparer son costume pour la fête de Danny. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup de détail à réaliser pour que tout soit parfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour ça Petite Puce. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme-ci il allait réussir à trouver le sommeil.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger la situation avec Stiles. Non il fallait qu'il aille lui parler pour s'excuser et il était prêt à ramper à ses pieds. Ce qu'il était en train de préparer c'était pour plus tard, mais avant tout il fallait arranger la situation avec Stiles. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il devait parler à Lydia et pour lui ce n'était pas la grosse joie. Cependant comme il le dit, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ça Petit Puce.

Donc dès le lendemain, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, se débarrasser de la corvée d'aller parler à son ex. Allez c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer se dit-il. Le problème c'est que même si le fils Whittemore se considérait comme quelqu'un de courageux, il ne trouva suffisamment de courage qu'en début d'après-midi.

Il trouva la rouquine le nez dans la petite sirène d'Andersen dans la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas bon signe. La jeune fille relisait cette histoire que quand elle avait besoin de réconfort et de se changer les idées. Autrement dit elle cherchait à oublier l'histoire entre ses deux ex. Jackson aurait pu faire demi-tour, mais il tint bon, c'était pour sa Petit Puce, se répétât-il pour se motiver.

La rouquine remarqua assez rapidement l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse s'approcher d'elle d'un pas indécis. Elle se renfrogna un peu et tenta de se reconcentrer sur sa lecture. Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** lui lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Bon, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il craignait il était un Whittemore et les Whittemore n'ont pas peur d'une simple jeune fille.

 **Je venais m'excuser, pour hier soir, j'ai été un peu brusque.**

La rouquine lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, elle réfléchissait à savoir si elle allait accepter ses excuses ou non.

 **C'est juste que te voir essayer de renouer avec Stiles,** expliqua-t-il, **mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.**

Ça devrait suffire, voilà il s'était excuser ce n'était pas si dur en fin de compte. Maintenant il pourrait s'occuper de parler à Stiles. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de son ex, il entendit une de ses réflexions et ça l'obligeait à faire demi-tour.

 **Comment ça je ne l'ai pas vu venir ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Bah, oui. A la base tout ça c'était pour me récupérer,** répondit-elle sans le regarder.

 **Tu plaisante,** s'offusqua vivement le fils Whittemore. **Tu crois que tout ce qui s'est passé c'est à cause de toi. Que j'ai fait tout ça pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour moi, pour me venger de ce que vous m'avez fait. Mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était que Stiles soit avec toi et pas l'inverse qui m'énervait. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.**

Jackson s'en alla mais il avait à peine quitté la table de quelques malheureux centimètres qu'il s'arrêta. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait à nouveau dépassé les bornes, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait tout régler. Et puis il venait de comprendre qu'après leur rupture ils n'avaient pas parlé, elle s'était contenté de le plaquer par texto, il serait peut-être temps de mettre les choses à plat.

 **Tu sais ça n'a vraiment rien à avoir avec toi,** commença-t-il à dire avec hésitation, **tout ce que j'ai fait, t'en es pas la cause.**

La rouquine intrigué regarda son ex petit ami, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire ?

 **C'est même le contraire** , continua-t-il, **si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais craqué bien plutôt. Merci.**

Lydia le regarda s'attendant qu'il argumente un peu son discours, mais ce ne fut pas là cas. En même temps il s'agssait de Jackson. Il n'était pas du genre à faire de longs discours, surtout si c'était pour parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Et puis l'ancien capitaine pensait que ça serait suffisant mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui prononça son nom, derrière lui.

Le fils Whittemore hésita plusieurs secondes avant de se retourner, il avait reconnu la voix. Mais était-il prêt à lui parler, c'était un peu trop tôt. Il ne savait même pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire. Cependant il se retourna quand même. Ne pas le faire c'était risquer d'empirer les choses. C'est du fils du sheriff dont on parle, il était du genre à bien divaguer à partir d'un simple petit détail.

 **Salut…** dit-il. **J'ai un truc à faire,** termina-t-il avant de quitter lâchement la bibliothèque.

Oui, il avait fui mais c'était pour mieux revenir. Il fallait jusqu'entre temps il se décide à ce qu'il allait dire.

Comme Jackson ne semblait pas décidé à venir lui parler, Stiles s'était dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour discuter avec Lydia. Histoire de mettre les choses à plat. Il aurait dû aller lui parler le lendemain de leur dispute ou du moins après qu'il est pris la décision d'aller au cinéma avec Jackson. Alors comme ça allait être compliqué, autant profiter que Jackson ne lui tourne pas autour pour parler avec la rouquine sans risquer une crise de jalousie.

Alors il avait cherché la rouquine et il avait fini par la trouver à la bibliothèque. Le fils du sheriff avait étonné de voir Jackson en train de lui parler. Bien entendue avec sa curiosité naturelle et maladive il n'en avait pas pu s'empêcher d'approcher pour écouter. A son grand étonnement Jackson était en train de remercier la jeune femme, surpris l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de dire le nom de son petit ami.

Il vit celui-ci se retourner, il vit sur son visage qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Donc il ne trouvait donc pas étonnant que Jackson sorte une excuse pathétique avant de s'enfuir. Stiles était sûr qu'il avait juste besoin de réfléchir. Ce soir tout serait réglé, bon il était peut-être un peu optimiste, mais il avait envie d'y croire.

 **Il y a de l'orage au paradis,** s'exclama Lydia un petit peu énervé

 **Devine à propos de quoi on s'est disputé ?** lui envoya le jeune homme en guise de réponse.

Lydia réagit pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir à faire qu'ils se soient disputé à cause d'elle.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** fini par lui demander la jeune femme. **C'est à ton tour de venir t'excuser ?**

 **Il semblerait,** dit-il avant de devenir sérieux. **J'aurais dut venir te parler avant que je me mette officiellement avec Jackson.**

 **Alors vous deux c'est sérieux ?**

 **C'est nouveau,** se contenta de répondre l'adolescent en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **J'aurais dû finir avec toi correctement avant de commencer avec lui. Excuse-moi.**

Stiles se tu, se demandant si il pouvait s'en aller. Ou s'il devait rester encore un peu, la rouquine avait peut-être encore des questions.

 **Alors quoi ? Après des années à être amoureux de moi et vouloir être avec moi tu décides d'être avec lui ?**

 **Je ne pense pas que c'était de l'amour mais de l'admiration ou quelque chose du genre… J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas ce que tu prétendais être mais je ne savais pas pourquoi tu faisais ça. J'avais envie d'être celui avec qui tu pouvais être toi-même, je voulais t'aider comme j'ai voulu aider Jackson.**

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être dut réfléchir avant de dire ses derniers mots, ça pourrait prêter à confusion. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle aussi pense qu'il était avec le jeune homme dans le but de faire une bonne action.

 **Le truc c'est qu'en l'aidant j'ai appris à le connaitre,** expliqua-t-il. **Et** **Je dois reconnaitre qu'il me plait. Pas que toi tu ne me plaises pas, vue que j'ai aussi appris à te connaitre,** se rattrapa le fils du sheriff **. Mais c'est différent.**

Lydia le regardait fixement mais ne disait rien. Stiles était sûr qu'il allait finir par dire une connerie. Et qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, comme d'habitude. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de parler.

 **T'es quelqu'un de super Lydia,** lui dit-il. **Intelligente, jolie, sympathique... Se serait bien que tu cesses de croire qu'on te considère seulement par rapport à tes vêtements que tu portes ou du garçon que tu as à ton bras.**

La rouquine avait le visage de quelqu'un en intense réflexion. Stiles pensait bien que ça allait lui prendre un peu de temps, alors il la laissa seule. Et puis de toute façon, il avait un petit ami avec qui il devait parler. Jackson s'était excusé visiblement auprès de Lydia, donc il était en train de rattraper les choses. Et ça suffisait pour le fils du sheriff, il ne restait plus qu'à parler entre eux. Cependant l'hyperactif n'était pas assez patient pour attendre que l'ancien capitaine fasse le premier pas.


	50. Chapter 50

Et voila le nouveaux chapitre avec ce que vous attendez peut être depuis plusieurs jours, la réconciliation. Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Jackson fit demi-tour dans l'eau pour commencer une nouvelle longueur. Après avoir fui Stiles comme un froussard, il était parti se réfugier dans la piscine du lycée. Rien de telle que transpirer pour faire le point d'après lui et en plus il était comme seul au monde, il n'y avait personne d'autre, c'était l'idéal.

Comme après son séjour à Eichen House il avait besoin de se remettre à niveau, il allait pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il avait été tellement occupé avec Stiles dernièrement qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de reprendre correctement ses activités parascolaires.

Et Justement la natation lui faisait du bien, ça lui vidait l'esprit parfaitement. Bouger les bras pour avancer dans l'eau lui permettait d'arrêter de se tracasser sur ce qu'il devait dire au fils du sheriff pour qu'ils se réconcilient.

Il fit encore plusieurs longueurs en tachant de garder le rythme. Tellement il était concentré sur ses longueurs, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux pieds plongés dans la piscine au bout de sa ligne d'eau. Donc il ne remarqua pas non plus le jeune homme a qui appartenait ces pieds assit sur le rebord en train de le regarder et c'était limite si ce dernier ne se passait pas la langue sur les lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'en allant au bout de la ligne, manquant de rentrer dans les fameux pieds, qu'il remarqua leurs présences. Il refit donc surface pour apercevoir Stiles en train de le fixer. L'hyperactif ne perdit pas une seul seconde avant de parler, histoire de ne pas laisser au fils Whittemore une seul occasion pour prendre la fuite.

 **Quand t'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à faire,** commença à dire le jeune homme. **Je pensais à quelque chose d'important du genre méga urgent. Pas à simplement une séance d'entrainement, mais je pense que je vais devoir m'y faire. C'est ça de sortir avec le sportif stars du coin.**

Jackson passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière et ne plus les avoir devant les yeux à cause de l'eau. Il observa sa Petite Puce en réfléchissant à ce que ce celui-ci venait de dire et surtout à la façon dont il venait de le dire, comme si il n'y avait jamais eu dispute. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas ne pas lui en vouloir, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il avait quand même insulté sa mère !

Le sportif posa ses mains sur le rebord juste à côté du fils du sheriff pour avoir un bon appui et s'assoir. Ils restèrent plusieurs instants comme ça sans bouger, côte à côte, sans rien dire, seulement en regardant droit devant eux, le regard perdu dans le vide.

 **Je suis désolé,** finit par se lancer le fils Whittemore. **Je n'aurais jamais du te dire … ce que je t'ai dit.**

L'ancien capitaine se tue, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ensuite. Et Stiles qui ne disait rien, ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Bon visiblement, le fils du sheriff voulait qu'il continue à parler. Mais de quoi d'autre pouvait-il parler. Pour une fois que l'hyperactif ne disait rien il a fallu que ce soit maintenant et en plus il commençait à avoir froid. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, il avait la possibilité de tout réparer avec Stiles et il ne s'occupait que de sa petite personne.

 **Si jamais tu peux me pardonner** , reprit Jackson, **je te promets que je recommencerais plus.**

 **C'est mignon** , lança Stiles.

Quoi, comme ça il trouvait ça mignon, pensa Jackson. D'accord Stiles était bizarre, ça faisait partie intégrante de son charme. Mais là c'était vraiment au-dessus de la bizarrerie.

 **Je veux dire c'est mignon que t'es l'aire de croire que t'as largué la bombe d'Hiroshima alors que c'est tout juste un coup de pistolet à eau. T'as déjà dit pire, ce n'est pas impardonnable,** déclara Stiles. **Euh, ça n'a rien avoir mais le restaurant sur la rue principale vient sortir une nouvelle gaufre au trois chocolat.**

Jackson regarda sa Petite Puce l'air surprit. C'est lui ou le jeune homme était en train de sous-entendre qu'il suffirait qu'il lui offre des gaufres pour que tout soit oublié.

 **Et puis t'avais un peu raison,** continua Stiles, **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir de te changer, soit disant pour ton bien. Mais t'es bien comme tu es.**

 **Je suis bien parce que tu es là,** raconta Jackson. **Je suis en train de changer, grâce à toi. Ça va juste prendre quelque temps. Il y a juste que des fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu peux bien me trouver.**

Le fils Whittemore se mit à souris, parce qu'il venait de penser à la phrase de son meilleur ami « Quand c'est plus l'un, c'est l'autre ». C'était exactement ça. Stiles était aussi souriant que le sportif. Le fils du sheriff venait de se rendre compte que c'était l'occasion rêvé pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

 **Ma carpe de chine en porcelaine,** dit-il pour attirer complètement l'attention de l'ancien capitaine. **Regarde-toi dans une glace.**

Jackson éclata de rire avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa Petite Puce. Tout était enfin réglé, semble-t-il. Stiles se séparera à regret pour prendre une bouffé d'air, Jackson le regarda avec un regard qui l'intrigua fortement. Il avait l'impression que le sportif avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais quoi ?

 **T'as ton portable sur toi ?** lui demanda son petit ami.

Stiles ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait bien sortir cette question. C'est lui d'habitude qui changeait de sujet plus rapidement qu'il changeait de chemise. Il ne commencerait pas déjà à déteindre sur lui, quand même ?

 **Tes papiers ? ton portefeuille ? quelque chose ?** ajouta Jackson.

L'hyperactif ne comprenait toujours pas mais il finit par dire non. Se connaissant il n'allait pas tenter le diable en se tenant sur le rebord de plusieurs mètres cubes d'eau avec toute sa quincaillerie.

 **Tu ne pourrais t'en prendre qu'à toi-même** , dit le sportif sans pour autant aider l'hyperactif à y voir plus claire.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique soit, que Jackson l'agrippa avant de se jeter à l'eau avec bien évidemment sa Petite Puce dans les bras. Au contact de l'eau l'hyperactif ne put qu'hurler, insultant l'autre garçon, lui demandant qu'est ce qui lui avait pris.

 **Bah quoi,** lui lança Jackson en souriant, **je pense juste à ta ligne. Il faut que tu te dépense si tu veux te goinfrer de gaufre tout à l'heure.**

Sur ces mots Jackson empêcha tout commentaire en montrant au fils du sheriff qu'il y avait autre chose à faire avec ses lèvres. Et que c'était bien mieux que le bavardage.


	51. Chapter 51

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'ensuite vous êtes simplement allés manger des gaufres,** lança Isaac pour ramener le sujet sur le tapis, encore une fois. **T'étais en maillot, je ne peux pas croire que vous n'avez rien fait !**

Jackson soupira, depuis plusieurs jours le bouclé tentait par tout le moyen d'avoir tous les détails de la réconciliation entre les deux garçons. Bon Jackson avait l'habitude, on lui avait toujours demandé de raconter ses conquêtes et autres histoires avec Lydia. Le problème c'est que Lahey avait la particularité de passé rapidement d'un état où il voulait avoir le moindre détail surtout les plus croustillants à un autre la seconde qui suit, où il se plaquait les mains sur les oreilles pour ne rien entendre par respect pour son abstinence et sa thérapie avec Morell.

 **Non, il ne c'est rien passé. Tu penses vraiment qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air dans le vestiaire avec la menace de nous faire surprendre nous surplombant telle une épée de Damoclès, pour notre première fois. T'as vraiment pas toute ta tête, ça sera pour la quatrième fois voir la cinquième.**

Ça se révélait rapidement soulant pour le fils Whittemore surtout que le bouclé ne semblait pas décidé à se calmer. Mais qu'elle idée avait eu Stiles de l'inviter, sans lui il aurait pu au moins essayer de profiter de ce barbecue malgré la présence simultané de ses parents et du sheriff. Ces derniers avaient décidé d'organiser un déjeuner ce samedi pour discuter de la relations de leurs fils respectifs et de trouver un moyen d'empêcher le cas de figure où l'un deux utiliserait un couteau de cuisine pour autre chose que de la cuisine.

Madame Whittemore s'occupait de terminer de mettre les morceaux d'oignons, de viande et de poivrons sur les brochettes alors que Jackson et Isaac mettait la table. Son mari s'occupait du barbecue tout en s'empêchant, visiblement, de frapper le petit ami de son fils. Ce dernier s'était lancé dans un de ses habituels monologues qui savait énerver le monde comme personne. Quant au sheriff il était simplement parti chercher des bières pour lui et l'avocat.

John eu envie de grogner en voyant que la chair de sa chair avait pris sa place au près du barbecue. Surtout qu'il devinait facilement les paroles de son garnement de fils et à ça ne l'enchantait absolument pas du tout.

 **Si j'étais vous Stephen** , lança-t-il au père de Jackson en lui donnant une bière, **je ne l'éloignerais le plus loin possible,** continua-t-il en pointant son fils. **A moins que vous voulez manger des steaks de tofu.**

Stiles envoyait un regard de tueur à son père, il prenait soin de sa santé et c'est comme ça qu'il le remerciait ? C'est à vous dégouter d'aider les autres ! Et puis il était simplement en train de vanter les mérite du soja à son « beau-père », il n'était pas en train de remplacer sa précieuse viande rouge. Ça lui faisait presque regretter sa résolution de laisser son père tranquille aujourd'hui…

 **Et bien vient pas me voir quand tu auras besoin d'un don de cœur à cause de tes problèmes cardiaux,** dit-il avant de rejoindre les deux garçons de son âges.

Le sheriff regarda son fils partir en se disant qu'il lui arrivait vraiment de dire n'importe quoi des fois.

 **Ce qui vient dire n'as pas vraiment de sens, non ?** demanda Stephen Whittemore.

 **Que voulez-vous, il est aussi cinglé que sa mère,** répondit Stilinski. **Mais ça fait partie de son charme, tout comme pour elle** , termina-t-il en voyant les deux garçons échanger un bref mais amoureux baiser.

 **Ça je le vois bien,** ajouta l'avocat **. Mais Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a invité Lahey.**

John sourit lui avait compris et c'était plutôt bien vue. Mais Stephen pouvait être rassuré, il finirait par comprendre Stiles, ça allait juste lui prendre un peu de temps.

 **Il pense qu'en voyant qu'Isaac et Jackson sont passé au-dessus de tout ça, on va assouplir leur contrainte,** expliqua-il.

 **Contrainte ?** s'offusqua maitre Whittemore, **on a juste mit en place un couvre-feu.**

 **Moi je me contente de l'appeler à la fin des cours** , ajouta Sheriff, **mais j'ai bien envie d'envoyer une voiture le ramener.**

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire. Il semblerait que le plan de l'hyperactif fonctionne bien, vue qu'ils se mettent déjà à rire de leurs inquiétudes.

Stiles avait rejoint son petit ami, ce dernier était soulagé de le sentir près de lui pour deux raison. La premièrement simplement parce qu'il est là et la deuxième parce que Isaac allait pourvoir le harceler et ainsi le laissé tranquille pendant un petit moment, et ça ne manqua pas.

 **Est-ce que tu vas vraiment me faire croire quand ayant ceux-ci,** dit le bouclé en désignant Jackson, **en maillot et ruisselant devant les yeux.** **Tu as juste eu envie de gaufre.**

Stiles répondit d'un simple « j'avais faim » ne faisait qu'exaspérer son interlocuteur pendant que Jackson laissa partir un petit rire dans le coup de l'hyperactif.

 **Vous me faites marcher, c'est impossible que vous ayez rien fait dans les vestiaires.**

 **On jamais dit qu'on a rien fait, mais qu'on n'a pas fait à quoi tu penses,** répondit Stiles. **J'ai juste payé ma dette.**

 **Quel dette ?** demanda le bouclé à la fois surpris et curieux.

 **Un truc en rapport avec Los Angeles,** répondit Jackson

Le fils Whittemore entraina son petit ami plus loin pour avoir un petit moment seulement à deux. Alors que l'autre adolescent hurlait qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Les deux garçons restèrent dans un coin du jardin des Whittemore. Stiles assis sur le muret le dos coller contre la hais et Jackson entre ses jambes. Ils étaient enlacé à discuter de tout comme de rien, jusqu'à que madame Whittemore les appelle pour passer à table.

Le début du repas se passait calmement et dans la bonne ambiance, pour l'instant personne n'aborda le sujet qu'ils les avaient rassemblé tous ici. De toute façon ce déjeuner n'avait pour but que de faire sympathiser tout le monde et ainsi facilité cette étrange relation. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un aborde le sujet et bizarrement ce fut Isaac qui en parla le premier et avec subtilité, plus ou moins.

 **Tu comptes venir à la fête de Danny la semaine prochaine ?** demanda-t-il au fils Whittemore.

Isaac savait pertinent qu'il allait venir à la soirée. Ils avaient quand même passé plusieurs jours à tout organiser pour que ça soit une soirée inoubliable pour le sportif et sa petite puce. Il était hors de questions qu'un simple couvre-feu vienne gâcher tout leur préparatif.

 **Je ne pense pas, j'ai un couvre-feu,** répondit Jackson en se la jouait acteur.

 **Dommage, Danny a tout prévue pour qu'on y passe la nuit tranquillement. Genre une superbe pyjama partie.**

Stiles sourit en voyant les deux autres comploter. Visiblement cette fête allait être quelque chose. Est-ce qu'ils avaient prévu une surprise ? Est-ce que ça serait en rapport avec lui ? Telles étaient les questions qui lui traversait l'esprit.

 **Je suppose que la présence de Stiles est nécessaire,** déclara John Stilinski qui avait lui aussi vu claire dans leur jeux, il n'était pas sheriff pour rien.

Et puis Stiles avait aussi ses préparatifs à lui pour cette fête, a vrai dire. Il avait accaparé le salon, c'était devenu un vrai chantier. Jackson confirma d'un signe de tête avant se tourner vers ses parents. La demande était implicite.

 **Ça a lieu quand ?** demanda l'avocat.

 **Vendredi prochain.**

Stephen regarda sa femme pour voir si elle avait une quelconque opinion tranché sur tout cela. Il comprit rapidement son point de vue rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux. Ensuite il regarda son fils prêt à donner sa réponse.

 **Si tu ne nous donne aucune raison de te priver de sortie,** commença son père, **je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêchera d'y aller.**

Jackson sourit avant de se tourner vers le sheriff, ils avaient aussi besoin de sa bénédiction. Tout le monde finit par regarder John attendant avec une certaine impatience sa réponse à lui.

 **Comme si mon avis allait changer quelque chose,** répondit le sheriff sans décoller les yeux et les mains de son déjeuner. **Tant que tu reviens à la maison pour dix-heure le lendemain ça me convient.**

Les trois adolescents sourirent, tout c'était bien passé.

 **Bien entendue c'est dans l'optique que ni moi ni mes hommes aient besoin d'intervenir.**

C'est sur ce semblant de menace que le déjeuner put reprendre dans la bonne ambiance. Jackson regarda sa Petite Puce avec un regard qui annonçait que la soirée allait être épique. Sans savoir que Stiles allait lui aussi aller de sa petite surprise.


	52. Chapter 52

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelles semaine, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Stiles était en pleine discussion avec Kira, la sujet étant le même que ces derniers jours, la fête de Danny et la préparation des costumes. Depuis la semaine dernière il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Scott, ce dernier passait son temps à l'éviter et ignorer ses appels. Au bout du compte l'hyperactif avait décidé de laisser tomber, de tout façon Scott avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner de lui depuis plusieurs mois.

Il avait une autre amie en la personne de Kira maintenant et c'était plutôt agréable. Il allait la chercher pour aller au lycée. Ce qui faisait super plaisir à l'asiatique, elle qui jusqu'à maintenant allait au lycée avec son père. Sans compter le faites qu'il venait toujours une demi-heure voir une heure avant le début des cours.

Donc maintenant il ne s'occupait plus du problème Scott. Surtout que s'il s'en mêlait alors ça avait de grande chance de mal finir. Et il ne fallait pas que ça chose arrive, encore moins cette semaine. Il fallait que lui comme Jackson soit irréprochable. Ils étaient en période probatoire, un seul geste de travers et la fête de Danny se déroulerait sans eux.

C'est vrai que se faire priver de sortie ne l'aurait pas empêché de s'y rendre de toute façon, même chose pour le fils Whittemore. Mais ça allait être sa première vraie soirée avec Jackson et il ne voulait pas la gâcher en s'inquiétant de la réaction de son père. Il ne voulait avoir à l'esprit que l'autre garçon pendant toute la soirée et la nuit aussi par ailleurs.

Alors depuis lundi, ils passaient une heure à peine, ensemble après les cours et en plus généralement ils n'étaient pas tout seul. Il y avait Kira ou Isaac ou Danny, alors pas vraiment l'occasion de profiter d'un tête à tête. Ensuite ils rentraient chez eux et se contentaient de se voir par écran interposé. Ça commençait à peser lourd sur leur épaules de ne pas se voir plus que ça. Mais c'était nécessaires, il fallait être aussi calme qu'une image pour avoir tout la soirée de vendredi rien qu'à eux. Surtout que l'un comme l'autre avait prévu de passer une soirée exceptionnelle.

Plus que deux jours à patienter, ils pouvaient y arriver se disait Jackson. Le truc c'est que Stiles semblait y arriver mais lui non. Il pouvait rester des plombes à avoir le regard boqué sur les lèvres de sa petite puce surtout quand ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de parler et de parler. Et bien entendue avec Stiles c'était souvent le cas, il avait envie de la faire taire avec sa propre bouche. Sans compter les quelques pensées tout à fait impure qui germaient dans son esprit. Et ensuite il suffisait que Stiles lui tourne le dos, pour que le sportif ait le regard qui descende plus bas.

L'ancien capitaine de Lacrosse n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait prendre sa petite puce dans ses bras et plus si affinité. Il ne pourrait vraiment pas attendre plus longtemps et surtout pas vendredi soir, il était vraiment atteint. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? A part regarder son petit copain parler avec son amie du prochain film SF à sortir. Pendant qu'Isaac, lui parlait sans qu'il ne retienne un mot. Il était vraiment atteint de chez atteint.

Il ne pensait même pas à manger. Il savait qu'il devait détourner le regard. Que ça deviendrait chaque seconde plus dure. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre du regard. Il se contentait de lancer des petit piques de temps en temps à l'encontre d'un telle. Juste pour que personne ne voit à quelle point il était amoureux de Stiles.

Toutes la petite bande finit par quitter la table et le self. Ils tachèrent de se trouver un coin tranquille pour profiter des trente minutes de pause déjeuner qui leurs restaient. Stiles marchait au côté de l'asiatique en parlant de la nouvelle séries de sciences fiction de Syfy et de se demander si elle valait vraiment tout le foin que faisait la chaine la dessus.

Jackson ne supportait pas de les voir aussi proche l'un de l'autre. C'est décidé il allait profiter de ses trente minutes avec sa petite puce, seul. Dommage pour leur résolution, de toute façon ils n'allaient rien faire de mal et il n'y avait aucune raison que leurs parents soient au courant. Profitant qu'il n'y presque personne dans le couloir hormis leur petit groupe. Il agrippa la main de Stiles rapidement et avant que ce dernier ait le temps de s'offusquer l'emmena dans un coin plus tranquille. Alors que la bande les regardait partir avec le sourire pour certain avec un regard de dégout fortement exagéré pour d'autre.

Jackson emmena l'hyperactif dans une partie du lycée où il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la journée. Et il le plaqua contre un mur.

 **Mon oiseau des îles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** réussit à demander le fils du sheriff en reprenant son souffle, Jackson l'avait fait cavaler. **On a dit qu'on restait calme cette semaine.**

Jackson ne prit même pas le temps de monter sur ces grands chevaux, pour ce surnom. Il voulait faire autre chose que parler. Mais il lui devait quand même quelques explications.

 **J'en peu plus, j'ai trop envie de t'embrasser comme il se doit depuis ce matin** , lui dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. **Je suis vraiment accro, moi.**

 **Parce que tu croix que pour moi c'est une sinécure,** s'offusqua Stiles. **Pourquoi crois-tu que Kira passe son temps à parler de sciences fictions. C'est pour pas que je ….**

L'hyperactif ne put rien dire de plus Jackson s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Et Stiles n'avait aucune raison de s'en décoller. Il apposa alors ses mains contre le corps contre lui. Jackson voulait être comme ça pendant les un peu moins de trente minutes qui leur restaient avant de reprendre les cours. Malheureusement ils durent se séparé au moins pour respirer. Le fils Whittemore plaça son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

 **Plus que deux jour et la nuit nous appartient** , dit-il doucement.

 **C'est gentil de vouloirs m'aider mais ce n'est pas un film de SF.**

Jackson ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveaux après cette remarque. Ils restèrent là un petit leur main respective sur le corps de l'autre, leurs langues lancés dans un doux ballet. Quand brusquement quelqu'un sorti de la classe derrière eux et se stoppa net en apercevant le couple.

 **Lydia,** dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

La rouquine était en train de reboutonner son chemisier et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un boucan derrière elle lui fit faire autre chose. Elle poussa alors les deux garçons dans la classe opposée à celle d'où elle venait de sortir. Stiles et Jackson ne purent rien n'y faire, ils manquèrent presque de ramasser sur le sol. Lydia ferma la porte et se plaça devant dans une position glamour visant à empêcher quelqu'un d'entrée dans la pièce.

Aiden sorti de l'autre pièce en terminant de remettre sa ceinture. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas la rouquine tout de suite.

 **Lydia,** dit-il quand il leva les yeux vers elle, **tu veux qu'on remette le couvert ?**

 **Oh ne soit pas plus idiot que tu l'est** , répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **J'ai cours ici, allez barres toi.**

Le jumeaux resta immobile quelque instant mais finit par quitter tout de même le couloir. La rouquine le regarda s'en aller en en profitant pour lui mater le postérieur. Une fois qu'elle le jugea assez loin elle rentra dans la pièce retrouver ses deux ex qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

 **Mais ça ne va pas,** s'exclama-t-elle pas trop fort. **Vous voulez que tout le monde soit au courant pour vous deux ?**

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

 **Attendez,** réagit la jeune fille, **il y en a qui sont au courant ?**

 **Euh … Kira, Danny, Ethan, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, mon père, les parents de Jackson et miss Morell,** énuméra l'hyperactif.

 **Et ils en n'ont parlé à d'autres ?** demanda-t-elle.

Stiles haussa les épaules pendant que Jackson ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

 **Mais où aviez-vous la tête,** dit-elle en se retenant pour ne pas hurler. **Si ça trouve tout le lycée est déjà au courant.**

 **Attends, il n'y a que ça qui te dérange maintenant** , s'exclama le sportif.

Lydia prit quelque seconde pour sa calmer avant de prendre son temps pour s'expliquer.

 **Faut reconnaitre que nous,** dit-elle en regardant Stiles avant de dévier sur Jackson, **et nous. ça n'a jamais été de l'amour. On ressentait tous quelque chose qu'on voulait mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Et ça me tue de le dire mais ce qui a entre vous m'a tout l'aire dans êtres.**

 **Mais entre toi et Aiden c'est peut être le cas,** dit Stiles pour tenter de la réconforter.

Jackson s'empêchait de piquer une petite crise de colère teintée d'un peu de jalousie. Pourquoi sa petite puce cherchait-il à réconforter leur ex ?

 **Oh non,** s'exclama Lydia. **T'avais raison je cherchais à être la petite fiancé de l'Amérique model. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais l'archétype de ces filles qui une fois passé quarante ans se plaigne en disant que le lycée était la meilleur parti de leur vie. Alors je vais me concentrer sur mes études malgré ce qu'on pensera de moi et profiter d'être au près d'hommes d'en la fleur de l'âge.**

 **On dirait le discours d'une cougars,** fit remarquer Stiles.

Lydia eu un instant où elle ne dit rien, suite à cette remarque. Mais elle décida de ne pas en prendre ombrage. Il s'agissait de Stiles.

 **Mais attention, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé que je m'en fiche de ce que pense les autres, que je veux avoir la réputation de la fille qui rend gay les garçons qu'elle approche.**

 **Change la voyelle et tout ira bien** , intervint l'hyperactif.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi elle était sorti avec lui déjà.

 **Resté discret et fait en sorte que les autres tiennent leurs langues** , dit-elle en guise d'avertissement avant de s'en aller.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles n'en revenant pas de ce qui venait de se passer.

 **Il semblerait qu'on ait sa bénédiction** , déclara le fils du sheriff.

 **Tu crois que ça rassurait nos parents de le savoir ?** ajouta le sportif.


	53. Chapter 53

Voici le premier et avant dernier chapitre sur la fameuse soiré de Danny, dont vous en entendez parler depuis un moment. Bonne lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Jackson prit une grande inspiration avant de faire coulisser la porte du loft. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi stressé à l'idée d'aller à une soirée. Il était arrivé un peu en retard pour soigner son entré, il fallait qu'il sorte le grand jeu pour sa petite puce. Mais qu'est-ce ça le faisait stresser et si il n'appréciait pas. Et si en fait il haïssait Red Arrow, c'est vrai pourquoi Danny avait choisi ce superhéros. Ils ne savaient même pas si il faisait partie des superhéros préféré de l'hyperactif. Oh ce n'est pas vrai, il ne savait même pas quel était les superhéros fétiche du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était un lecteur assidu de Batman, mais il y avait tellement de personnage et Roy Harper n'en faisait même pas parti.

Bon c'est vrai qu'il était super canon dans ce costume, son meilleur ami avait fait de l'excellent travail. Alors oui le fils du sheriff allait être subjugué par son entré. Mais est-ce que ça allait suffire, c'est vrai Stiles l'avait déjà vue avec moins de tissus et même pas du tout et ça n'avait pas toujours eu de bonne conclusion. Mais la plus part de ces fois là était avant qu'ils soient vraiment ensemble.

Et puis peut être que Danny avait fait une erreur et on pouvait compter sur l'hyperactif pour le voir immédiatement. Il était vraiment en train de perdre le contrôle, il était à deux doigts de se mettre à trembler de peur comme une feuille, il n'avait aucune raison pour être comme ça. Mais Stiles pouvait avoir des réactions totalement disproportionné et imprévisible.

Fallait qu'il arête de tergiversé, qu'il prenne son courage à deux main, qu'il ouvre cette putain de porte, qu'il entre dans cette fête et qu'il sorte le grand jeu pour sa petite puce ! La porte coulissa dans un vacarme, mais qui n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait de l'autre côté. Visiblement le loft avait été insonorisé parce qu'il y a encore une minutes il n'avait pas entendue tout le boucan de la fête.

Quand il entra dans la pièce plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui et restèrent immobile à le fixer, visiblement le costume faisait son petit effet. Il a y avait trois Supergirl, un Redhood mais aussi quatre ou cinq Thor qui le jalousaient d'avoir la carrure pour porter son costume contrairement à eux. Mais pas une seul trace de Stiles. En tout cas à première vue, la plus part portait un masque et il ne savait même pas quelque costume portait son petit ami, se dit-il en soupirant. Quel piètre petit ami il faisait.

Il descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre la foule et parti à la recherche de son amoureux mais avec tous les jeux de lumière ce n'était pas facile. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce mais impossible de le trouver. Tout le monde était là. Kira en Katana, Erica en catwoman, Boyd en Luke Cage, costume plutôt simple si vous voulez son avis. Lydia jouait les Poisons Ivy, pendant que Danny et Ethan faisait le couple Wiccan, Hulking. C'est qui était bizarre c'était que c'était son ami qui faisait le deuxième et avec une perruque blonde, c'était très spécial. Mais ça devait surement être pour permettre à Aiden d'être speed le frère jumeau de Wiccan. Il y avait aussi Scott en Captain America et Allison en version féminine d'œil de faucon. Mais pas la moindre trace de Stiles.

Il se résolut à aller voir l'asiatique pour lui demanda si elle savait où était le fils du sheriff. La jeune fille était en train de danser plus ou moins coaché par Erica. Ce fut la blonde qui remarqua en premier le jeune homme s'approchant d'elles.

 **Canon Jackson,** s'exclama-t-elle, **Stilinski n'a aucune chance.**

 **Et vous l'avez vu ?** demanda le fils Whittemore en hurlant pour qu'elles puissent l'entendre.

 **Pas depuis plusieurs minutes,** répondit Kira. **On est venue ensemble, il est en Spiderman.**

Le sportif la remercia et se relança dans sa recherche avec encore moins de patience qu'avant. Mais impossible de le trouver. Il avait de tout, même des superhéros dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence mais pas d'homme araignée. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il était arrivé et il ne trouvait toujours pas Stiles.

Il avait besoin de prendre un verre, mais où était Stiles. Il reprit la direction de la table où était disposé toute les boissons qui aurait dû lui être interdit et se servit un verre de bierre. Il fut rapidement rejoint par un Isaac déguisé en soldat de l'hiver et semble-t-il passablement dégouté.

 **Ce n'est vraiment pas le pied l'abstinence,** dit-il.

Jackson s'était décalé pour se poser contre un mur et boire tranquillement son verre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter la foule toujours à la recherche de son petit ami.

 **Hey, mec tu m'écoute,** lança le bouclé.

 **Désolé, je crois que Stiles m'a posé un lapin.**

C'était la seule explication, Kira disait qu'il était là mais il ne trouvait pas, c'était donc la seul explication. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens tout allait bien entre eux.

 **Mais je l'ai vue arrivé avec Kira.**

 **Ouais mais il m'évite, je ne le trouve pas.**

 **Alors oublie le** , lança Isaac, **et profit de la soirée. Il y a Redhood qui ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.**

Jackson tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami. C'était la même personne qui l'avait regardé tout à l'heure. Il était plutôt pas mal, le costume était moulant ne laissant pas de place à l'imagination. Et ce qui avait en dessous avait l'air plutôt à son gout. Pourquoi pensait-il ça, il n'aimait pas les hommes seulement Stiles, il ne devrait pas ressentir ça pour quelqu'un autre que l'hyperactif.

 **Super, il doit m'observer depuis que je suis arrivé,** dit-il dans l'espoir de cacher son trouble.

 **Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, il est tout à toi.**

Non c'est une blague, Isaac n'était pas en train de le pousser à tromper Stiles trois semaines à peine après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble. L'ancien capitaine le fusilla véritablement du regard.

 **Je plaisante,** tenta de se rattraper le bouclé. **Tu crois vraiment qu'après t'avoir supporté pendant que tu lui courais après je vais te pousser dans les bras du premier inconnu super sexy qui passe.**

Le sportif dévia le regard pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'inconnu qui semble-t-il le déshabillait du regard. Mais où était Stiles.

 **Peut-être qu'il a dut rentrer** , essaya le bouclé pour calmer son amis.

 **T'à raison, je vais essayer de l'appeler.**

Jackson s'éloigna pour trouver un endroit tranquille où téléphoner. La terrasse semblait être l'endroit idéal. Une fois qui il ferma la porte d'accès, il n'entendit presque plus la musique. Le loft avait été parfaitement insonorisé. Il eut plusieurs tonalités mais à son grand désespoir Jackson tomba sur sa messagerie.

 **Petite puce, c'est moi, je suis à la fête de Danny. Rappel moi, c'est nul sans toi.**

 **C'est vraiment un idiot pour laisser un mec aussi chaud que toi tout seul,** s'exprima une voix rauque avec un petit côté forcé comme si le type cherchait à modifier sa voie.

Jackson tourna la tête, Redhood se tenait devant la porte et approchait. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue sortir du loft.

 **Ecoute mec, je suis flatté mais je suis avec quelqu'un. Il va arriver.**

Le fils Whittemore commençait à être inquiet pour sa petit puce alors il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un mec.

 **Et même si ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai rien à faire avec un minable comme toi, tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville.**

 **Woaw, il n'y a vraiment qu'en portant un masque qu'on peut se faire insulter et complimenter dans la même phrase,** déclara naturellement l'homme masqué.

Attend quoi, pensa Jackson est-ce que ça voudrait dire que.

 **Stiles ?** demanda-t-il.

L'homme amena ses mains jusqu'à son casque et le retira lentement. Une fois fait il secoua la tête comme les filles dans les publicités pour champoing.

 **Salut, petit cœur** , lui lança le fils du sheriff.


	54. Chapter 54

Et voici, la dernière partie sur la fête de Danny, Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

« Salut, petit cœur. » C'est tous ce qu'il trouvait à dire pensa le sportif. Lui s'inquiétait de ne pas la trouver et tout ce que l'hyperactif trouvait à faire c'est l'appeler petit cœur ! Mais il est givré ou quoi, et Kira et Isaac qui c'était bien foutu de sa gueule ! Pourquoi le fils du sheriff avait-il fait ça, à quoi jouait-il ? Le jeune homme était devant lui tout sourire dans son costume avec ça petit mèche de cheveux blanc qui lui tombaient sur le front.

 **Je croyais que tu étais déguisé en Spiderman,** lui dit-il sur un ton colérique.

 **Bah quoi? c'était toi-même qui disais que le costume n'était pas assez moulant,** répondit le jeune homme en baissant la fermeture éclair de la veste de son costume.

Ça eu pour effet de calmer immédiatement l'ancien-capitaine. Déjà que Stiles était particulièrement bandant avec la veste maintenant qu'il pouvait voir le T-shirt avec les symboles de Redhood qui le moulait tel, qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était cousu à même la peau. Il avait déjà vue sa petite puce torse nu et remarqué qu'il avait le torse mieux dessiné qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord. Mais là avec le T-shirt qu'il lui donnait vraiment envie de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière, il devenait toute chose.

Il prit l'hyperactif par les hanches, il avait l'impression de toucher directement la peau du jeune homme, puis il plaqua contre la baie vitré et l'embrassa avec fougue. Se foutant complètement qu'on puisse les voir à travers la vitre. Quand ils se retrouvèrent obligés de se séparer un peu. Stiles tacha de s'expliquer.

 **Désolé,** dit-il, **mais quand Kira m'a dit que tu allais de déguiser en Red-Arrow j'ai changé de fusil d'épaule. Il y a certains fans qui s'amusent à imaginer ces deux-là en couple alors je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ?». Pour le reste, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te faire marcher.**

 **Alors Kira est allé cafter,** s'exprima le sportif, **donc t'est au courant…**

 **Que ton costume a été exclusivement conçu pour être enlevé de façon spectaculaire ? oui.**

 **Elle ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue, l'autre asiatique.**

 **Si, mais c'est Danny qui m'a mis au courant.**

Attend un peu, pensa l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse, Danny son Danny ? Pourquoi son ami était allé parler de sa surprise à Stiles ?

 **Il me l'a dit, quand il m'a remis ceci,** dit l'hyperactif en sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche. **Pour que je puisse préparer le loft en dessous de celui-là, comme il se doit.** **Tu savais que l'immeuble appartenait à l'entreprise immobilière de son beau-père ? Mais il dit qu'il squatte parce que sa mère n'est pas au courant que son mari lui a donné les clés pour qu'il organise des soirées tranquillement.**

Stiles aurait bien eu d'autre chose à dire, mais ce fut impossible. Jackson venait de le faire taire avec ses lèvres.

 **Tu en es sûr ?** demanda le fils Whittemore en reprenant son souffle.

 **Bien sûr, c'est Danny qui m'en a parlé.**

 **Pas ça,** s'exclama le sportif en levant les yeux au ciel, **je te parle de ce que ça signifie.**

 **Qu'est-ce qui signifie quoi ?**

C'est une blague, il le faisait de nouveau marcher ? Ou il était trop excité pour réfléchir correctement ?

 **Tu sais toi, moi, un loft rien qu'à nous, un costume moulant et un autre qui… Appelons un chat un chat** , soupira le fils Whittemore **, une tenue de Stripteaseur.**

 **Ça va faire plusieurs semaines qu'on est ensemble, nos parents sont au courant, nos amis aussi. On à la bénédiction de Lydia bien qu'elle ne soit pas nécessaire. Et on a tout fait pour que la soirée soit parfaite. Alors on ne va pas s'arrêter là. Et si tu ne me crois pas prêt, baisse les yeux.**

Jackson n'eut pas besoin de baisser le regard et d'arrêter de se noyer dans ses iris couleur Whisky. Il le devinait dans le même état que lui.

 **Il y a juste une chose que tu n'as pas prise en compte.**

Stiles ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer du regard. Jackson voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas de quoi le sportif parlait.

 **Je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à l'étage en dessous,** dit-il avant d'à nouveaux poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour que leurs langues se rencontrent.

Ils restèrent là à s'embrasser plusieurs minutes, trop occupé pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un venait de sortir pour prendre un peu l'air après avoir trop dansé.

 **Stiles,** s'exclama avec surprise cette personne.

Le couple se sépara rapidement, pour voir Scott les regarder comme si il allait vomir. Ce n'est pas vrai, pensa le fils du sheriff, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à les surprendre en de pareil occasion ? D'abord il y avait eu Lydia et maintenant, Scott. A chaque fois c'était les personnes qui ne devaient pas les surprendre qui le faisaient. Scott n'était toujours pas au courant pour eux deux. Il y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il réagisse aussi bien que la rouquine.

 **Rassure moi, t'es bourré ?** demanda Scott à son meilleur amis ignorant volontairement le troisième garçon présent sur la terrasse. **Ne me dit pas que t'as plaqué Lydia pour Jackson.**

 **C'est ce que je voulais te dire l'autre jour,** tenta l'hyperactif mais son ami ne l'écoutait même plus.

 **Non mais t'as quoi dans le crâne, tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule,** hurla l'asthmatique. **T'as oublié ce qu'il a fait Isaac ? C'est un psychopathe !**

Jackson serait des poings pour s'empêcher de faire éclater sa rage. C'était le meilleur ami de Stiles, il ne devait pas intervenir. Scott entra dans le loft sûrement pour parler de ce qu'il venait de voir à quelqu'un. Mais qui, Allison ? Où peut-être allait-il appelé le sheriff ? Stiles le suivait en tachant de l'arrêter, Jackson à suite ne voulant pas le laisser seul avec Scott.

 **Bro attend, laisse-moi t'expliquer,** s'exprima l'hyperactif en agrippant le bras de Scott.

 **Expliquer quoi ?** s'offusqua son vis-à-vis. **Que tu n'as pas de cœur, t'as pensé à Lydia si elle le sait.**

 **Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas,** hurla Stiles. **Elle est au courant et elle n'était pas aussi blanche dans cette histoire que tu le crois.**

Allison rejoint les trois garçons qui commençaient à devenir le centre de l'attention. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait les deux amis se disputer comme ça. Mais il est vrai que son petit ami se comportait bizarrement depuis quelques jours, depuis que Lydia et Stiles avait rompue en fait. Peut-être que c'était lié ? Elle s'approcha de Jackson pour lui demander ce qui se passait, lui qui se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir et envenimer la situation.

 **Crois ça, si ça t'arrange,** dit Scott à son ami, **mais je sais qu'en fait t'es qu'une tarlouze en chaleur, bonne qu'à se faire prendre…**

Il ne put dire le reste de sa phrase cinglante. Sous la surprise de tous, Jackson venait de foutre son poing dans la gueule du meilleur ami de sa petite puce qui tomba sur le sol sous le choc, une main sur sa mâchoire. Le sportif avait craqué, il voulait bien laisser Stiles s'expliquer avec son ami. Mais que ça petite puce ne compte pas sur le faite qu'il reste inactif alors qu'il venait de se faire insulter.

 **Comment ça ce fait que ta tête soit aussi dure qu'un coffre-fort alors qu'il n'y rien dedans,** dit-il en se tenant la main, il allait avoir des bleus sur les jointures.

Allison s'était baissé pour relever son petit amis et l'éloigner, celui-ci eu quand même le temps d'envoyé une dernière parole blessante à son désormais ex meilleur amis.

 **Tu me dégoute,** entendit le jeune homme incapable de répondre

Jackson se retrouva dans une chambre à l'étage du loft assit sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensé. Il avait été à deux doigts de vivre une soirée et une nuit parfaite mais tout avait dégénéré à la vitesse de la lumière. Tout était allé très vite, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir la réaction de Stiles. Danny l'avait pris par les épaules pour aller le soigner sans qu'il s'en rendre vraiment comte. Pour lui Scott méritait qu'il agisse mais il avait peur que Stiles ne voit pas son intervention du même œil que lui. Comme pour Lydia en fait.

 **Tien,** dit une voix le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Il leva légèrement les yeux pour voir que l'on lui tendait un sac de glaçons. Il l'attrapa sans regarder Stiles, il savait que c'était lui, avant de le placer sur son poing toujours douloureux. Le fils du sheriff s'assit à côté de lui en silence.

 **Je suis désolé,** lui dit le sportif.

 **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui** , lui dit Stiles. **Ce n'était pas Lydia, son comportement est inexplicable et inexcusable. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu en venir à me dire ça…**

Elle était quand même bien, sa petite puce, il avait compris tout de suite ce qui tracassait le fils Whittemore.

 **Je suis quand même allé un peu fort,** dit-il en regarda sa main blessé.

 **Oh t'inquiète il avait déjà la mâchoire de traviole, si ça trouve il va te remercier parce qu'il n'aura plus besoin d'opération chirurgical.**

Les deux garçons rirent quelques secondes avant que l'ancien capitaine ne reprenne une mine déprimée dans un silence complet.

 **Ç'aurait été une chouette soirée,** dit Jackson tout d'un coup.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, comment ça « aurait » ? La nuit ne faisait que commencer et il était hors de question que tous ce qu'il avait préparé soient gâché par l'autre idiot !

 **D'accord l'excitation est retombée,** dit-il à son petit ami en souriant et en lui prenant la main. **Mais quelques tours de piste et je retourne dans le même état qu'avant Scott.**

Brusquement Stiles se leva en tirant Jackson pour rejoindre la pièce principale. Le sportif ne put que le suivre, comment pourrait-il lui résister ?


	55. Chapter 55

Voila le chapitre 55, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir plus de détail sur la fête et ce qui c'est passé ensuite. Bonne Lecture.

Béta: HourtoNote.

* * *

Jackson se réveilla la tête sur le sol, complètement étalé sur le plancher du loft, sans compter qu'il était entièrement nu. Pas comme sa petit puce qui une fois les dernières sensations post-orgasmique envolées s'était en tout hâte recouvert d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt, pas les siens par contre. Beaucoup trop moulant pour dormir en paix. Il avait donc enfilé celui de Jackson, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ce dernier, avant d'aller se coucher au près du sportif.

Cependant comme pouvait le prouver son actuel position inconfortable. Le fils Whittemore n'était pas resté très longtemps au côté de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier avait tout bêtement décidé de se la jouer étoile de mer, l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse n'avait pu rien faire. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait été poussé jusqu'au au bord de lit. Encore heureux que le « lit » ne soit en réalité qu'un matelas posé à même le sol. Ça l'avait à peine réveillé, en tout cas pas assez pour qu'il ait la force de retourner sur le « lit ». Il avait refermé les yeux presque instantanément.

Mais là ce n'était pas le cas, il avait encore envie de dormir mais pas assez pour se contenter du plancher. Il se leva en grognant un peu, note pour lui-même toujours agripper sa petit puce quand il dort si il ne veut pas se retrouver expulsé de sous la couette. Il observa son petit ami dormir du sommeil du juste, si on peut dire. Jackson était en train de se demander comment un maigrichon comme lui pouvait prendre tout la place. Il ne voyait pas un seul endroit où il pouvait s'allonger.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il abandonna, il était un Whittemore tout de même. Il décida d'employer les grands moyens et se mit en tête de positionner le fils du sheriff correctement. Il commença par rapprocher ses jambes l'une près de l'autre. Elles étaient beaucoup trop écartées pour leur bien à tous les deux. Puis il ramena les bras et les mains près du corps. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre Stiles ne se réveilla pas une seul seconde pendant tout la manœuvre, au grand étonnement de Jackson.

Note pour lui-même numéro deux, Sa petit puce dors comme une masse en tout cas après le sexe. Jackson put enfin s'installer, il s'approcha, collant son corps contre celui de Stiles. S'en foutant royalement que ce dernier avait bavé allégrement pendant la nuit. Il passa ses mains par-dessus le corps étendu devant lui et se mit à lui caresser le dos. Il ne faisait qu'observer Stiles il n'avait plus du tout envie de se rendormir. Il ne voulait pas rater une seconde du spectacle pourtant muet qui se déroulait devant lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire venir ses mains jusqu'à ce visage d'ange perdu dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant ce geste eu le mérite de le réveiller. Il se foutait de lui ou quoi pensa Jackson, il venait de le malaxer dans tous les sens et monsieur n'avait pas bronché et pourtant une simple pression sur sa joue et il ouvrait les yeux ! Le sportif ne put exprimer sa colère vu qu'il se perdit instantanément dans ses yeux couleurs Whisky.

 **Bonjour petit puce, bien dormis ?** demanda le fils Whittemore.

Stiles bailla, se frotta les yeux tout en essayant de répondre oui. Il lui fallait du temps pour redémarrer son cerveau.

 **Et toi belle endormis ?** envoya Stiles.

Jackson sourit à ce surnom, celui-là arrivait aisément dans le top trois de ses préférés. En deux semaines Stiles lui en avait déjà trouvé des centaines voir des milliers de surnom. Il n'avait pas pensé à les compter, ni à les noter, certaine fois il le regrettait.

 **Tu sais si tu changes toutes les trois secondes, jamais tu me trouveras un surnom aussi divin que petite puce.**

Stiles étonnement ne répondit pas, alors le sportif se tut et le silence régna en maitre dans le loft. Mais ils trouvèrent leur bonheur dans ce moment de paix, à se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre. Stiles prit la main de Jackson, faisaient lâcher un gémissement de douleur accompagné d'une grimace à ce dernier. Ses articulations de la main étaient encore un peu à vif suite à leur rencontre avec la mâchoire de Scott.

 **T'as encore mal ?** lui demanda le fils du sheriff.

 **Ça va, je peux tenir jusqu'à chez moi et me soigner là-bas.**

 **Ça ne t'a pas trop gêné hier soir ?** continua à l'interroger l'hyperactif.

 **Bien sûr que non, j'étais trop absorbé par d'autres sensations sur d'autre parties de mon corps. Je ne se sentais même plus ma main.**

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, il sortait vraiment avec un obsédé. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Jackson pense à ça ? Lui, il voulait juste savoir si ça ne l'avait pas empêché de dormir ! Surtout qu'en plus lui-même n'était pas de tout repos quand on partageait son lit. Mais Stiles était beaucoup trop heureux après leur première nuit ensemble pour avoir envie de faire une quelconque remarque. Il ne voulait pas descendre de son petit nuage.

 **Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?** osa demander Jackson.

L'hyperactif voyait bien dans le regard de l'ancien capitaine qu'il ne parlait pas cette fois ci de ce qui c'était passé ici-même. Mais de ce qui avait eu lieu à l'étage au-dessus. Mais Stiles n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Non, n'avait pas besoin d'en parler, ça ne saurait d'aucune utilité, il n'y avait rien à dire. Mieux valait changer de sujet.

 **Il est quelle heure ?**

Jackson pour répondre à la question tendit le bras pour attraper un portable sans savoir lequel c'était. Comme l'appareil se trouvait du côté de Stiles, Jackson du se coller contre lui encore plus, mais que voulez-vous c'était le seul appareil qu'il avait dans son champ de vision. Le fils du sheriff senti la virilité de Jackson effleurer la sienne à travers le tissu de son caleçon. Il était sûr que le sportif avait fait exprès, c'était obligé.

Jackson regarda le portable, c'était celui de Stiles en fin de compte. Mais il fut heureux de voir que le fond d'écran était déjà une photo de lui dans son costume de Red-arrow. Si il ne se trompait pas elle avait été prise lors de son entré pendant la fête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le jeune homme le prenait en photo. De toute manière à ce moment-là il ne savait pas encore en quoi ce dernier était déguisé.

Le fils Whittemore resta quelques secondes devant la photo avant de monter son regard vers le coin supérieur droit de l'appareil pour lire l'heure.

 **Il est neuf heures vingt,** dit-il d'une petite voix comprenant qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps tous les deux. **Tu vas devoir rentrer, ton père avais dit dix heure.**

Stiles n'eut pas la même réaction, il ricana.

 **Parce que tu crois que je me suis tourné les pouces pendant cette semaine,** lui dit-il. **Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à l'appeler.**

Il attrapa son téléphone, l'arrachant des mains de son petit amis et appela son père. S'en contre fichant que son père pouvait profiter du silence de la maison pour faire la grasse matinée. Le sheriff répondit cependant à la deuxième sonnerie.

 **Stiles, j'espère pour toi que t'es toujours en vie,** dit John en décrochant.

 **Malheureusement non, mais ça va maintenant ils ne se servent plus de ouija pour communiquer la haut,** répondit à sa manière l'adolescent.

 **Très drôle. Rien à signaler ? Jackson est à coté de toi ?**

 **Oui, tout est calme. Il n'y a que le soleil qui poudroie et l'herbe qui verdoie.**

 **Très bien ma sœur Anne,** répondit le père Stilinsky en rentrant dans le jeu de son fils. **T'es quand même habillé ?**

 **Pour qui me prend tu, je suis une dame respectable ce n'est pas moi qui vais épouser barbe bleu.**

 **Et Jackson lui aussi est habillé.**

 **Attends-je vérifie.**

Il souleva les draps pour vérifier et tomba nez à nez, si on peut dire, sur une certaine zone de l'anatomie de Jackson qui prenait de la vigueur à chaque seconde.

 **Ça dépend, on peut changer de conte et passer aux « Habits neuf de l'empereur ».**

Jackson n'avait pas dit un mot, il enviait un peu la relation père-fils que les deux stilinsky avaient. Mais il savait qu'un de ces jours son père et lui se serait à peu près la même chose. C'était sur la bonne voie en tout cas. Alors il ne disait rien, préférant regarder sa petite puce sourire. Quoi qu'il ait quand même envie de lui dire de raccrocher rapidement car il le voulait aussi nu.

 **Pas de détail,** s'offusqua le sheriff. **Bon, si tout va bien je suppose que je ne te vois que ce soir,** reprit-il.

Ensuite Il y eu encore quelque minutes de discussion avant que Stiles ne raccroche.

 **Voilà qu'y est fait, on fait quoi maintenant ?**

Jackson s'approcha encore plus de Stiles. Ils allaient devenir encore plus collés que Scallison.

 **J'ai deux propositions à te faire,** reprit l'hyperactif alors que l'ancien capitaine était toute ouïe. **Soit on reste ici et on reprend nos activités et on finit notre mâtiné en faisant du rangement. Ou on se tire avant que les autres se réveillent et nous mettent à la tâche. Au temps profiter de cette journée, non ?**

En disant ces mots Stiles était sorti du lit, montrant ainsi qu'en fin de compte Jackson n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Ce dernier s'assit et regarda son chéri s'habiller avec des yeux brulant d'envie.

 **D'accord,** dit Jackson, le ménage ne l'enchantait pas trop, **mais on va devoir passé chez moi que je prévienne mes parents, me soigne et me change.**

 **Fallait prévoir un rechange,** lança Stiles avec ton moqueur bonne enfant sans le regarder.

 **Une dernière chose** , s'exclama le sportif, **tu remets le t-shirt,** termina-t-il en pointant le bout de tissu hyper moulant laissé à l'abandon sur le sol.


	56. Chapter 56

On continue sur la lancé, deuxième chapitre de la semaine. Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Tu te fou de moi,** s'exclama Jackson. **Et puis pourquoi je tiendrais compte de ton avis, t'as vue comment tu te fringue.**

 **Hey,** s'offusqua Stiles. **T'as voulu que je garde le t-shirt alors je choisis ce que tu portes. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.**

Comme convenue, ils s'étaient habillé près à plier bagage, bon Jackson avait pris tout son temps. Soit c'est parce qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour enfiler a nouveaux son costume maintenant que la fête était fini. Soit parce qu'il avait envie de remettre le couvert avec sa petit puce. Ou un peu des deux pensa le fils du sheriff, mais vu la façon langoureuse qu'avait l'ancien capitaine de s'habiller en prenant son temps, Stiles n'était pas loin de choisir la deuxième solution.

Cependant vue le bruit, l'étage au-dessus commençait à se réveiller tout comme ses occupants. Il n'était qu'une question temps avant qu'ils ne débarquent. Erica et Isaac iraient leur demander des détails, sans oublier qu'il faudrait les aider à tout ranger. Et ni Stiles, ni Jackson n'était d'humeur à leur prêter main forte. Ils avaient passé une soirée parfaite, à un détail près mais elle restait parfaite. Ils avaient envie que ça perdure encore quelque temps.

Alors ils avaient accéléré la cadence et s'était enfuit en courant sous leur propre éclat de rire. Stiles n'avait enfilé qu'une manche de son sweet et quant à Jackson il n'y avait que la moitié de ses vêtements sur le dos. Mais ils s'en foutaient, s'enfuyant main dans la main. Ne sachant même pas quelle voiture ils allaient prendre, se doutant qu'ils allaient prendre celle qu'il voyait en premier.

Ils s'étaient embrassé avec euphorie avant de monter dans le véhicule et de prendre la direction de la maison Whittemore. Les parents de Jackson furent étonner de les entendre rentrer, ils avaient pensé qu'ils seraient resté avec toute la bande. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions, les deux garçons était s'en s'arrêter et sans dire un mot au adulte monter jusqu'à à la chambre du sportif.

Madame et Monsieur Whittemore ne sut quoi faire, ils ne voulaient pas pensée qu'ils étaient parti faire ce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient parti faire. Jackson avait fait comme si il ne les avait pas vues. C'était pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ses bleus sur sa main. Il était plus ou moins en période probatoire concernant sa relations avec Stiles. Il devait réfléchir avant de dire qu'il avait frappé Scott. Parce que oui il allait leur dire, il n'avait pas le choix, il a n'allait pas mettre à mal leur fragile relation familiale avec un mensonge. Même si ce dernier parait négligeable en premier abords.

Cependant avant ça, il allait devoir trouver les bons moments pour que les conséquences ne soit pas trop terrible. Il allait prendre le temps de se changer pour bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait leur dire. Le hic c'est qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait dû laisser l'hyperactif dans l'entrée, parce que ce dernier s'était mis en tête de choisir ce qu'il allait porter. Et il ne trouvait pas le moyen de le faire stopper.

Jackson soupira à la remarque de son petit ami mais chercha quand même une autre chemise.

 **Si je t'écoute, je vais me retrouver nu,** dit-il en fouillant dans son armoire.

Stiles était assis sur le devant du lit et ne le quittait pas du regard.

 **Si tu le propose, je ne peux pas dire non,** répondit le fils du sheriff en lui faisait un sourire d'enfant faussement innocent.

Jackson soupira à nouveaux, si en plus il lui tendait le bâton pour se faire battre. Il n'allait pas sortir de là, correctement vêtu. Le fils Whittemore s'approcha de sa petite puce une chemise dans les mains posant ses genoux sur le lit de part et d'autre de Stiles. Se retrouvant ainsi accroupie sur le jeune homme et il l'embrassa.

 **T'as de la chance avec ce t-shirt je ne peux pas te dire non,** lui dit-il alors qu'ils reprennent leur souffle.

Stiles aurait bien aimé lui répondre quelque chose comme à son habitude, mais il ne put pas. Jackson avait respiré suffisamment alors il l'embrassa de nouveaux quand soudain.

 **Les garçons, le petit déjeuner est servi,** hurla la mère de Jackson du rez-de-chaussée.

 **Ils nous ont préparé le petit-déj ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander l'hyperactif.

Avant de lui répondre Jackson lui caressa la joue et se perdit dans ses yeux quelque instants.

 **C'est la seul excuse qu'ils ont trouvé pour nous interrompre,** répondit le sportif en souriant. Faut les comprendre, **ils doivent penser qu'on faisait des folies de notre corps.**

 **Ce n'est pas ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire ?** demanda Stiles avec le sourire.

 **Ça on ne le saura jamais,** répondit Jackson avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Ils se levèrent, Jackson termina de s'habiller et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les deux adultes.

 **Alors comment c'est passé la soirée ?** demanda la jeune femme à son fils et à son ami.

 **Très bien** , répondit Jackson simplement entre deux bouché.

Malheureusement ou pas, ce ne fut pas le cas de Stiles. Il ne fit pas les choses simplement, il raconta dans le moindre détail, plus ou moins, comment c'était déroulé la soirée. Parlant d'Erica qui avait fait fureur sur la piste entrainant sur son passage une Kira timide mais ravie d'être devenue grâce à la bonde une des stars de la soirée. D'Isaac qui avait tenté d'oublier tous ses soucis d'abstinence en parlant avec Boyd. Ce ne fut pas un succès, le black n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bavard.

Le jeune homme parlait et parlait mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en oubliait de manger. Ce qui bien entendu permit à la phrase « c'est de ça que Jackson est amoureux ! » de traverser l'esprit des deux adulte. Par deux fois l'avocat tenta de reprendre la parole sans succès cela va de soi. Ce qui faisait bien marrer son fils, c'est la première fois que l'homme n'arriva pas à en placer une. Il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Mais la troisième fois fut la bonne.

 **Il n'y a pas eu d'incident ?** réussit-il à demander.

Si il espérait que ça ferait taire le jeune homme et bien c'était raté. L'hyperactif se contenta tous simple de raconter toujours avec les détails, les incident qui avait eu lieu. Comme ce type, Stiles pense que c'était Greenberg, qui c'était fait gifler par sa petite amie parce qu'il flirtait avec une autre fille. Et le garçon avait même aggravé son cas en prétextant que c'était une simple erreur de sa part sous l'effet de l'alcool et que les deux jeunes femmes portaient le même déguisement.

 **Je voulais dire vous deux, pas d'incident** ? demanda l'homme qui visiblement avait trouvé la technique pour couper la parole à l'hyperactif.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, allaient-ils parler du cas Scott.

 **Et ne cherche pas à changer de sujet. Il s'était passé quelque chose je le vois bien à ta main,** dit le père à son fils.

L'avocat était très sérieux, s'il s'était passé quelque chose il devait être au courant. Lui et sa femme avec été claire avec leur fils. Malgré leur réserve il avait accepté que Jackson sorte avec Stiles, mais à la condition qu'il ne leur cache seulement ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir, à comprendre tout ce qui s'approche au sexe. Tant qu'ils se protégaient ils n'avaient rien à savoir sur le sujet, pour tout le reste ils devaient être mit au courant.

 **Un type nous a surpris en train de s'embrasser,** lâcha Stiles qui était pourtant concentré pour vider son assiette. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a pris en grippe et m'a traité de tapette. Jackson n'a fait que me défendre. A sa manière. Il n'y pas de quoi faire tout un drame.**

Les deux adultes écoutèrent avec attention les explications du fils du sheriff. La femme se tourna vers son fils pour lui demander de lui confirmer que c'était bien ce qui c'était passé. Que le jeune homme n'avait pas menti.

Jackson répondit à l'affirmative en regardant le fils du sheriff. Certes il n'avait pas précisé que c'était Scott mais il n'avait pas menti, sauf à la fin. Le sportif voyait bien que ça marquait l'hyperactif plus que ce que ce dernier voulait leur faire croire. Il s'agissait de Scott son « frère », normal que ça blesse Stiles plus que si ça avait été un type lambda. L'ancien capitaine se demandait si il devait en parler avec lui, ce n'était pas dans son rôle de petit ami ?

 **Bien je te remercie de nous en avoir parlé,** dit le père de Jackson à Stiles et après une petite réflexion et un regard vers sa femme pour voir s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, se tourna vers son fils. **Quant à toi, je comprends ta réaction et j'aurais fait pareil pour ta mère. Mais Morell nous avait fait clairement savoir que tu devais trouver à un autre moyen que la violence pour t'exprimer Il faut éviter tous actes qui pourraient te ramener dans la même situation qu'avec Isaac. On est d'accord ?**

Le fils Whittemore confirma d'un signe de tête. Il est vrai que sur le coup il avait voulu faire plus mal à Scott. Comment avait-il osé dire ça à son meilleur ami. Mais il s'était retenue, Stiles ne lui aurait jamais pardonné.

 **Bien, dans ce cas je pense qu'une punition s'impose. Tu me feras le plaisir de tondre la pelouse jeune homme.**

Jackson releva la tête qu'il avait baissée honteusement pendant que son père parlait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout ça pour ça ! En fait son père avait juste profité de cette histoire pour se débarrasser de la corvée, lui qui n'aimait pas le jardinage.

I **l a juste voulu me défendre** , dit Stiles pour prendre la défense de son petit ami. **Sc… Ce type a vraiment eu des mots blessants.**

 **Oh, mais c'est pour ça qu'on te procure un moment de réconfort** , lui lança la femme alors que lui ne comprenait pas. **Il tond la pelouse torse nu.**

Stiles se tourna vers Jackson avait regard qui montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait plus l'aider. Foutu girouette. Jackson pesta intérieurement pourquoi s'était-il mit dans cette situation avec ses parents. Il en venait à regretter le temps où ils ne parlaient pas ensemble.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire et envoya une pique à sa mère en disant qu'elle savait de quoi elle parle parce que son mari avait plus d'une fois échappé à cette corvée en se baladant en caleçon en n'ayant rien à faire de traumatiser son fils par la même occasion.


	57. Chapter 57

Dernier chapitre de la semaine, pour votre bon plaisir. Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Stiles se serait presque crut au paradis ou en vacances sur une île tropicale. Le soleil brillait, il faisait chaud sans pour autant que la chaleur soit insoutenable. Il était allongé sur un transat, un verre de jus de fruit posé à côté de lui. Et une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez, ce n'était pas nécessaire mais il voulait se donner un Style. Genre je mate l'autochtone légèrement vêtue en plein travail par-dessus mes lunettes.

Le fils du sheriff ne se lassait pas de déshabiller son petit ami du regard. En plus ce n'était pas quelque chose de difficilement vue que le fils Whittemore ne portait que son short de Lacrosse. Le sportif avait soit disant prétexté qu'il ne voulait pas salir son pantalon. Mon œil, se disait Stiles. Et il avait aussi peur de salir ses boxer Calvin Klein, parce au vue de la chose qui se balançait sous le tissus du short, au grès des mouvements du jeune garçon, Visiblement il n'en portait pas.

L'hyperactif ne pouvait détourner son regard, il allait et venait sur le corps de Jackson. Bloquant quelques secondes ses yeux sur les mollet du jeune homme, forcement ce dernier avait les mollet les plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Et puis il avait aussi son dos, son torse, ses bras, ses fesses et ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, en fait il y avait tout le garçon dans son ensemble. C'est limite si le fils du sheriff n'allait pas avoir un orgasme spontané d'un moment à l'autre.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Jackson ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à être le centre de l'attention. Et vas-y que je m'étire tous les deux seconde pour faire ressortir mes muscle. Va s'y que je me mette à quatre pattes le postérieur bien en évidence parce qu'une branche à « malencontreusement » bloqué les palles de la tondeuse.

Pour Stiles il ne manquait plus que le jeune homme vide une bouteille d'eau sur sa tête, laissant l'eau coulé sur son torse soulignant chaque détail de ce corps taillé dans le marbre, ce serait le pompon. Autant pour lui, c'était justement ce que le sportif était en train de faire. L'hyperactif était à deux doigts d'être déclaré en état de mort cérébrale. Et le sourire de Jackson heureux de faire perdre ses moyens, même intérieurement, à sa petite puce, n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

A quelque mètre d'eux, telle une vielle dame espionnant ses voisins, les parents Whittemore les observaient discrètement en soulevant les rideaux de la cuisine.

 **Il a l'air heureux,** s'exprima Emma Whittemore après quelques minutes d'observation muette. **La dernière fois que je l'ai vue comme ça, c'est quand il avait dix ans et qu'on l'avait emmené à Disneyland.**

 **C'est vrai,** confirma son mari. **Mais là ça m'a tout l'aire d'être la version interdit au moins de dix-huit ans.**

 **On dirait sa première histoire d'amour** , déclara la femme. **J'espère que ça ne terminera pas mal, je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver dans le même état qu'il y a quelque mois.**

Il eut quelque seconde de silence entre le couple marié alors qu'ils se rappelaient à leurs grands désarrois ses fameux moments plutôt difficile. L'avocat finit par rassurer son épouse en disant qu'il allait s'en assurer. L'adulte sortit pour avoir une petite discussion avec Stilinsky.

Stephen Whittemore s'installa sur le transat à côté de l'adolescent. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de calmer son fils qui arrêta tout de suite son numéro. Le faire pour sa petite puce oui, mais pour son père absolument hors de question.

 **Je peux te poser une question ?** demanda l'adulte.

 **Vous dévrillez faire comme moi,** lança l'hyperactif. **Attaquez tout de suite le sujet qui fâche. C'est plus marrant.**

L'adulte comprenait les dires du sheriff et ceux de son fils, c'était vraiment un sacré numéro.

 **C'est bien avec toi que Lydia a trompé Jackson.**

Stiles baissa les yeux, il n'en était pas très fier. Mais il se rassurait en se disant que si ça se n'était pas passé il ne serait pas avec son ancien capitaine.

 **C'était il y a très longtemps,** tenta le fils du sheriff. Il ne tenait pas à avoir cette conversation avec le père de son petit ami, pourtant ce dernier continua sur sa lancé.

 **Ça l'a beaucoup fait souffrir tu sais** , dit l'adulte. **On était vraiment inquiète sa mère et moi. On pas vraiment envie de leur revoir de nouveaux comme ça.**

Le lycéen regarda l'adulte, celui-ci voulait quoi ? Qu'il dise qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Jackson, que c'était l'amour de sa vie, qu'il vivrait heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ? Stiles espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas ça, parce qu'à l'heure actuelle il en était tout bonnement incapable. C'était encore trop tôt pour ce genre de chose.

L'adulte attendait visiblement que le fils du sheriff calme les inquiétudes qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Alors l'hyperactif tenta quelque chose.

 **C'est quelqu'un de super, il me plait vraiment…** Dit-il avant de se stopper net. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait ajouter ensuite ? Stiles ne trouvait pas d'idée, il ne put que reprendre. **Il me plait et j'aime être avec lui… C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant.**

Stephen ne dit rien, Stiles mal à l'aise se reprit violement et continua son discours.

 **Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre,** expliqua-t-il. **Je suis un Stilinsky et le Stilinsky nait pour aider autrui pas pour les anéantir. Si vous saviez le nombre de représentant des forces de l'ordre que j'ai dans les familles. Deux procureurs, trois sheriff sans compter mon père, une demi-douzaine de militaire tout sexe et armée confondu, un agent du FBI, un autre travaillant selon moi pour la NSA. Et le dernier bosse comme représentant des droits de l'homme au Nation Unis et lui c'est le mouton noir de la famille.**

Monsieur Whittemore sourit, vraiment un sacré numéro.

 **Ça y est finit,** lança Jackson en les rejoignant, comme il n'avait plus de spectateur à faire baver ça avait été rapide. **La prochaine fois, ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner une raison d'échapper à tes corvées de jardinage.**

 **Mon Rolland, mon héros,** s'exclama l'hyperactif empêchant ainsi Stephen se s'offusquer de la remarque de son fils.

Jackson regarda sa petit puce l'aire de dire « Rolland » c'est quoi ce surnom.

 **John Rolland,** dit le jeune homme abasourdit que son ami ne comprenne pas la référence. **Le jardinier dans Desesperat Houswives. D'ailleurs,** dit-il en se tournant vers le père, **il faudra me prévenir quand il devra tailler les arbustes les fesses à l'aire.**

 **Je ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose qu'il a hâte de voir,** s'exprima Emma qui venait rejoindre les trois hommes.

 **Du moment, qu'il ne taille que les arbustes, ça me va,** ajouta l'avocat.

Les trois autres personnes ouvrirent la bouche comme des poissons. Bon madame Whittemore exagérait, elle connaissait son mari par cœur. Les deux garçons par contre avaient eu une véritable réaction instinctive. Jackson hallucinait, il était content de commencer à avoir une véritable relation filiale avec son père mais pas au point d'être ravi de découvrit que ce dernier était un obsédé.

 **Je ferais bien un petit tour,** s'exclama soudainement le fils du sheriff venait à la rescousse de Jackson qui souhaitait que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds.

 **Je vais me changer,** dit le sportif en commençant à s'éloigner.

 **Tu gardes le short par contre,** s'exprima la petite puce.

Jackson s'offusqua, se promener en short de sport ce n'était pas son genre. Mais Stiles dit deux mots « T-shirt moulant » et l'adolescent ne trouva comme par miracle put rien à redire.

Les deux adultes les regardaient, l'homme avait pris sa femme dans ses bras. Les voir comme ça apaisait tous leurs craintes. Bien mieux qu'un discours plein de cliché mais aussi de sincérité.

 **Par contre tu mets un sous-vêtement** , s'exprima l'avocat. **C'est dérangeant comme vision.**

 **C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité** , déclara le fils Whittemore en prenant la direction de sa chambre.


	58. Chapter 58

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Jackson gara la voiture au milieu de nulle part, Stiles était étonné que la Porsch est pu rouler autant dans les bois. Ce n'était pas son genre de terrain habituel. Stiles avait été gentil et n'avais pas noyé son petit ami sous un déluge de question pour savoir où le fils Whittemore l'emmenait. Ils avaient quitté les parents Whittemore assez rapidement, Jackson ne tenait pas à laisser à son père une occasion de plus pour dire quelque paroles déplacé.

Ils avaient trainé en ville, le fils Whittemore un peu mal à l'aise de se présenter avec cette tenue. Un short de sport pour se balader dans un centre commercial, quel manque de gout. Mais bon, deux trois réflexion de sa petite puce et il oubliait tout ce qui il y avait autour. La matinée aurait pu être plus que parfaite, si le couple n'avait pas au détour d'un couloir croisé Melissa McCall.

L'infirmerie avait décidé qu'elle pouvait se permettre de s'offrir une nouvelle tenue pour étoffer sa garde de robe. Qu'elle fut sa surprise de croisé le meilleurs de son fils sans ce dernier ou Kira ou Lydia. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir avec Jackson. Elle les trouvait bizarre, Stiles portait un t-shirt un peu trop moulant pour un type qui à quatorze ans mettait toujours la moitié à coté quand il goutait. Quand à Jackson pourquoi il portait son short de sport avec une chemise et sa veste et bordel où était passé sa main gauche. Bon ça avait peut être juste un rapport avec la fête pas de quoi s'inquiété.

La mère de son meilleur ami, ou ex meilleur ami si on se rappelait la soirée de la vielle, lui demanda comment c'était passé la soirée. Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre, qu'aurait-il pu lui dire. Qu'il avait dansé, bu un peu et fait l'amour avec son petit ami pour la première fois et la deuxième fois par la suite. Et que la seul ombre c'était Scott qu'il l'avait traité de tapette pour finir par se retrouver avec le poing de Jackson sur le visage, parce que c'était lui le petit ami en question.

Il aurait voulu éviter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec son ami, du moins pendant quelque temps. Comme ça il aurait pu profiter pleinement que tout se passait bien avec Jackson. Il aurait préféré tergiverser sur le sujet et exagéré en prévoyant toujours le pire, comme à son habitude qu'après le week-end. Mais forcément il avait croisé la mère de Scott, faisant revenir à son esprit tous ses inquiétudes.

Même après plusieurs heures, il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi Scott avait agis de la sorte. Est-ce qu'en faites Scott était homophobe et qu'il avait accepté sa bisexualité que parce quelque jour après, il était au bras de Lydia, comme il l'avait crue pour son père. Mais si Scott était homophobe c'est parce qu'il avait été élevé avec cet opinons. Et qui l'avait élevé sa mère, mère qui était devant lui alors qu'il se baladait avec son petit ami.

Non c'est n'importe quoi, il ne pouvait pas croire que Melissa McCall qui était presque une seconde mère pour lui, était homophobe. Ni son fils d'ailleurs. Il paniquait pour rien, ils ne pouvaient pas être homophobe, il exagérait comme à son habitude. Mais alors pourquoi Scott avait fait ça.

Alors que Melissa commençait à être intrigué que le fils du sheriff ne répond toujours pas. Jackson voyait bien que son petit ami était perdu. Ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que les agissements de Scott lui retournaient le cerveau, si on pouvait dire. Alors le sportif répondit à la place de sa petite puce, puis prétexta qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, il avait été nommé volontaire pour aller chercher de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner tardif.

Ensuite pour changer les idées à l'hyperactif il l'emmena déjeuner dans son restaurant préféré, celui qui faisait les fameuses gaufres. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, l'ancien capitaine aurait aimé que Stiles se confie à lui sur ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à tout ça. C'était quand même son rôle de petit copain, non ?. Mais Stiles n'abordait pas la question et lui ne savait pas comment le faire à sa place.

Alors tout ce qu'il allait faire c'est changer les idées à sa petite puce, pour qu'il oublie c'était histoire ne serait-ce qu'un temps. Stiles avait beau essayer de lui faire croire l'inverse, Jackson ne tomba pas dans le piège. Le coup du restaurant ne marcha pas, alors il lui proposa une autre activité sans dire ce que c'était réellement.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans le bois. Jackson sorti de la voiture ce qui décida le fils du sheriff à lancer les hostilités. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, Stiles ne pouvait plus retenir sa curiosité, pourquoi Jackson les avait-il emmenés ici.

 **Si on est là pour faire l'amour sur le capot de ta voiture, j'aurais préféré un ciel étoilé plutôt que bleu, c'est plus romantique,** dit Stiles en se penchant à travers la vitre de la portière.

 **Oublie ça,** s'offusqua le sportif, **hors de question de salir ma voiture.**

Bon ce n'était pas ça, se dit Stiles en se décidant à sortir à son tour de la voiture. Jackson était allé jusqu'au coffre attrapa plusieurs accessoire nécessaire à ce qu'il avait en tête. Il en lança un à Stiles. Qui pour une fois une ses réflexe qui réagirent au bon moment, bien que surpris il attrapa la crosse en plein vol.

 **Si je dois porter ce short autant en profiter pour s'entrainer tu ne crois pas.**

Stiles aurait bien répondu que ça ne servait à rien, vue qu'il ne faisait plus parti de l'équipe mais se serait blesser le jeune homme et l'hyperactif n'en n'avait pas envie.

 **Tu comptes faire quoi ? enlever un vêtement dès que je marque un but.**

 **J'attendrais d'avoir une chance de me retrouver à poil avant de te le proposer,** dit-il en s'approchant.

Stiles fit une grimace, Jackson venait quand même de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas joué. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit lors d'un des entrainements alors qu'ils avaient été en retenue.

 **En faites tu veux retenter le coup des vestiaires** , lui lança Stiles.

Jackson sourit à ce souvenir, d'accord il n'avait pas été dans son état normale, mais il aurait adoré que ça aboutisse.

 **Mais t'a oublié quelque chose.**

 **Ah oui et quoi je te pris,** s'exprima Jackson en posant les mains sur les hanches de son petit ami.

 **Il n'y a pas de vestiaire.**

Le sportif sourit avant de l'embrasser, comme si ça allait poser problème.

 **Allez vient d'habitude je m'entraine plus loin,** ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

 **Et bien je comprends pourquoi tu voulais attendre avant de faire un strip-lacrosse.**

 **Tu reconnais enfin ta défaite,** dit Jackson en jouant à son tour. **Dans le mille, six à zéro.**

 **Non mais attend, ce n'est pas du jeu,** s'offusqua le fils du sheriff. **T'as vu la taille de ce trucs on dirait un thé à coudre, un but de lacrosse c'est dix fois plus grand.**

 **C'est pour t'entrainer à la précision, mais il faudra déjà que tu vise le bon arbre.**

 **Ha ha,** dit Stiles. **Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais battu à plat de couture**.

C'était à son tour de jouer, Stiles arma son bras et lança la balle. Et … encore raté. Stiles soupira alors que Jackson s'éclaffa de rire. Alors l'hyperactif ressaya sans attendre que ce soit son tour. En tout cas, là, le fils Whittemore avait réussi, il lui avait changé les idées. Mais intérieurement il savait que ça changerais rien, ça ferais toujours tergiverser le jeune homme. Mais Jackson ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il faudrait déjà que le jeune homme lui parle.

 **Tu vas faire quoi avec Scott ?** essaya-t-il pour aborder le sujet.

Trop occupé à essayer de marquer un point, Stiles répondit sans s'en rendre compte.

 **Je sais pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre son comportement,** dit-il avant de se ressaisir. **Je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **Stiles,** s'exprima le sportif, **tu peux me parler tu sais, je suis ton petit ami.**

Et alors qu'est-ce que ça changeait, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, que ce soit à son père, à son petit amis et même au pape ? Alors qu'il arrête d'en parler, il veut profiter du week-end. Le problème c'est qu'il n'utilisa pas la bonne méthode pour le dire à Jackson.

 **Parce que toi tu me parle,** dit-il sans regarder son petit ami.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?** demanda Jackson.

 **Je parle du fait que tu reprends toutes tes activités parascolaires, sauf le lacrosse.**

Ok, se dit Jackson, Stiles voulait qu'il parle de ça. D'accord il parlerait mais après il y a intérêt que lui parle de Scott.

 **C'est différent, les autres c'est parce que j'ai été absent pendant un mois. Le lacrosse c'est parce que le coach m'a viré.**

 **Oh tu sais très bien qu'il meure d'envie de te reprendre, il a l'impression de toujours nous traiter de nullos depuis que tu es parti.**

 **Mais arrête, qu'est-ce que je veux que tu dises ?** s'exclama Jackson. **Que j'ai peur de me retrouver à frapper sans pouvoir m'arrêter, un mastodonte de l'équipe adversaire sous prétexte qu'il ta bousculé ?**

Stiles se retient de justesse, il avait été à deux doigt dire que c'était mignon, disproportionné mais mignon.

 **Et puis je n'ai pas envie de prendre toutes les moqueries du coach parce que je suis allé à Eichen House.**

 **Bien, mais pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?**

 **Et toi pourquoi tu me parle pas de tu ressent par rapport à Scott ?** dit Jackson limite en hurlant.

 **Mais ça ne te regarde pas,** s'offusqua le fils du sheriff.

Non, mais c'est une blague, se dit Jackson. Ça ne le regarde pas mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer ? Si on traite sa petite puce de tapette, ça le regarde !

 **Je vais te ramener.**

 **Non,** s'exclama l'hyperatif.

Quoi ? se dit Jackson il regarda le jeune homme qui s'était remis à jouer.

 **Il est hors de questions qu'on se quitte fâché,** ajouta l'adolescent. **On ne part pas d'ici tant qu'on ne s'est pas réconciliés. Et puis ça me donnera le temps de réussir à te battre.**

Jackson sourit puis récupéra sa crosse qu'il avait laissée sur le sol sans s'avoir quand. Il s'approcha de Stiles pour jouer la revanche. Vraiment il adorait sa petite puce.


	59. Chapter 59

Béta : HourtoNote

* * *

Ils firent la revanche puis la belle, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire vue que Stiles avait encore perdue. Mais vous avez vu la taille de la cible. Puis après plusieurs partis, ils finirent par se retrouver sur le capot de la voiture de sport. Stiles était dans les bras de Jackson et ils parlaient. L'hyperactif avait beau avoir tout fait qu'ils fassent autre chose sur le capot. Jackson avait été catégorique, pas sur ou même dans sa voiture.

Ils avaient donc parlé et bien entendue Scott et le Lacrosse avait été abordé. Mais ça n'avait pas duré plus de dix minutes. Jackson avait expliqué qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle sur le terrain de lacrosse, surtout si sa petite puce l'était aussi. Ce à quoi Stiles avait répondu que justement il ferait en sorte que Jackson reste lui-même. Et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait que le sportif ne se mêle de l'histoire avec Scott. Le garçon ne valait pas le coup que l'ancien capitaine perdre son calme et peut être quelques plumes.

Puis ensuite ils avaient parlé de tout autre chose, Stiles s'était lancer dans un résumé de toutes les saisons de Buffy contre les vampires avant de parler de ce qu'il attendait de la nouvelle saison d'Once Upon A Time. Après plusieurs heures et que Stiles ait voulu retenter de battre Jackson, sans succès. Même que le fils Whittemore avait promis d'enlever un vêtement pour chaque point marqué, mais à la fin c'était limite s'il n'était pas plus habiller. Jackson avait déclaré qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Le sportif raccompagna donc sa petit puce jusqu'au loft pour qu'il récupère sa jeep. Stiles avait profité de la route pour le faire promettre de le retrouver chez lui. Il n'allait pas se quitter maintenant la journée était encore loin d'être terminé. Alors que Stiles parti pour rentrer chez lui, Jackson s'était retrouver accaparé par tout la clique Isaac et Erica en tête qui demanda à avoir des détails sur la soirée.

Donc quand le sportif arriva à la maison Stilinsky, sa petite puce est déjà là depuis plusieurs heures. C'est avec appréhension qu'il frappa à la porte d'entrée. Ayant vue la voiture du sheriff dans l'allé, ça voulait dire que celui-ci était là. Et Jackson se demandait bien comment se dernier allait réagir, il ne savait pas sur quelque pieds.

Ce fut John qui lui ouvrit et ce dernier eu une réaction qui hallucina le fils Whittemore. Le sheriff s'était contenté de le saluer sommairement puis de retourna immédiatement à la cuisine pour finir de préparer le diner laissant la porte grand ouverte devant le jeune homme. Le sportif hésita quelque seconde avant d'entrer, pourquoi avait-il le pressentiment que ça allait être à piège.

Devinant son « futur genre » immobile de l'autre côté de la porte, John se décida à intervenir.

 **Entre, il est sous la douche,** s'exprima-t-il haut et fort sans sortir de la cuisine. **Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser aller le rejoindre,** crut-il bon d'ajouter. **Même si tu as en besoin d'une.**

Jackson tenta de se renifler avec l'impression qu'il s'était inquiéter pour rien. Le sheriff s'était contenter d'interdire des rapprochements qui pouvait le rendre mal à l'aise, quoi de plus normal. Et de lui dire qu'il sentait mauvais, mais après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à faire du sport, il n'avait pas de quoi crier au scandale.

D'un pas lent et prudent, l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse prit la direction de la cuisine pour rejoindre le père de son petit ami.

 **Hachi Parmentier au poisson, j'espère que ça te convient,** lança le sheriff quand il senti la présence de l'adolescent alors qu'il mettait le plat dans le four. **Stiles tient à que j'ai mon apport hebdomadaire de poisson.**

D'accord, il venait de l'inviter à diner. Mais le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas où se mettre. Il se sentait tout petit face au sheriff. Le truc c'est qu'avant tout ça, il n'était pas du genre à tout faire pour être bien vue par le père de sa petite copine. Mais là il voulait faire les choses bien.

Il avait le sentiment que l'adulte n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec leur relation. Pas parce qu'il était un mec mais tout simplement parce qu'il était lui. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait compris quand Stiles lui avait parlé de cette histoire de Jacques machin chose. Alors mieux valait peut être qu'il refuse l'invitation.

 **Merci, mais je pense que je vais rentres. Mes parents m'attendent**.

 **J'ai appelé tes parent, ils n'ont rien contre le fait que tu manges ici,** répondit le sheriff.

Bon bah, si ses parent si mettaient il n'avait plus qu'à supporter le diner avec le père de sa petite puce. Minutes, si il avait eu ses parent, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était au courant de l'incident avec Scott. Stilinsky comprit tout de suite ce qui traversait l'esprit du lycéen.

 **Oui, je suis au courant pour le petit crétin que t'as frappé.**

Oui et ? se demanda Jackson. Il voulait savoir comment le sheriff l'avait pris, est-ce qu'il t aurait des répercussions.

 **Est que je dois me donner la peine de te demander qui est le petit crétin. Ou c'est inutile vue que Stiles ne veut pas que je sache ce qui s'est passé.**

Oui bien sûr, le sheriff avait parlé avec son fils dès que celui-ci était arrivé. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était Scott. Et foi de Whittemore si sa petite puce ne voulait pas que son père sache que c'était Scott alors ce n'est pas lui qui le dira.

 **Bien, je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça bien que tu respectes l'opinons de Stiles ou mal parce vous me cacher quelque chose.**

Jackson ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'assoir à la table de la cuisine et d'attendre que le sheriff entame une discussion ou que sa petite puce descend les rejoindre. Mais aucun des deux propositions ne se passa.

Alors Jackson réfléchissait, d'accord Stiles avait dit pourquoi il ne voulait pas que le sportif s'en mêle. Mais ce dernier ne savait toujours pas comment le jeune homme se sentait après ça. Ça devait être important vue l'amitié qu'ils les unissaient avant ça, même si l'ancien capitaine ne le comprendrait jamais.

 **Scott et Stiles sont amis depuis quand ?** se décida à demander.

Pour être honnête il devrait le savoir, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Mais il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à ces deux loosers avant que l'un d'eux lui ravisse le cœur.

 **Ça a vraiment commencé en primaire,** répondit John. **Scott était en train de faire une crise d'asthme mais n'avait pas son inhalateur. En plus leur ami Theo qui était aussi asthmatique n'était pas là. Je ne sais plus ce que Stiles avait fait, tellement s'était inattendue mais courageux. Mais depuis ils sont devenue inséparable et se sont promis de ne jamais se trahir ils n'ont même fait un pacte de sang. Je peux te dire que Melissa et moi on a vu rouge,** expliqua le sheriff. **Mais pour quoi tu veux savoir ça, il y a une petit guerre de territoire entre toi et Scott ?**

Jackson hocha, il pensait que si il parlait Silinsky devinerait qu'il ment, c'était un sheriff et un doué vue qu'il finit par comprendre la situation.

 **Attend** , réagit soudainement le sheriff, **ne me dit pas que le crétin qui a traité mon fils de tapette c'est Scott !**

Le sportif passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'hyperactif allait lui en vouloir…

 **Et bien je comprends pourquoi il est comme ça,** s'exprima le sheriff. **Il doit se sentir trahit**

Le fils Whittemore réfléchit il avait toujours crut que se Stiles serait très bien sans Scott, mais qu'il fallait juste qu'il s'habitue à ce que soit un crétin. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa petite puce pouvait se sentir trahit et blessé par l'acte de son ami. Il était en train de se dire qu'il devait peut être faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles comme ça. A faire semblant que tout allait bien.

 **Ah dieu du sexe, t'es là** s'exclama l'hyperactif en déparguant.

A ce surnom le sheriff cracha une gorgé de bière, il a des fois il se disait vraiment que son fils allait le tuer. Jackson sourit avant de l'embrasser chastement, son père était quand même en train de regarder. La douche a visiblement mit l'hyperactif de bonne humeur, vu qu'il se lança dans un long discours de son acabit tous ça pour dire que Jackson sentait mauvais.

 **Je peux prendre une douche ?** demanda le sportif au sheriff.

John Stilinsky hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son fils.

 **Si je te vois sortir de la cuisine, croit moi jeune homme la jeep te sera confisquée.**


	60. Chapter 60

Béta : HourtoNote

* * *

Le reste du week-end se passa plutôt bien pour Jackson. Il avait passé toute la journée de Dimanche avec ses parents, bien entendue il avait tchaté avec Stiles. Ils avaient pris la décision de passé le jour du seigneur avec leurs parents respectives, histoires de se faire bien voir. Et d'avoir ainsi la certitude qu'il aurait d'autre journée et d'autre soir comme celle de la vielle.

Bon seul ombre au tableau, Lydia avait appelé. Appelé encore et encore. Elle avait déjà essayé toute la journée de Samedi, mais il n'avait pas décroché hors de question qu'elle gâche sa journée avec Stiles. Et puis vit qu'il était lancé, il l'avait aussi tenté de l'ignoré tout la journée de dimanche. Mais au bout du compte il avait fini par décrocher. En récompense il s'était fait réprimandé par la jeune femme, parce que vendredi elle ne pouvait pas dire que ce qui c'était passé ça avait été la discrétion incarné.

Enervé il avait raccroché mais ça n'avait pas découragé la rouquine, parce que comme il l'avait appris plus tard, elle était parti harceler le fils du sheriff. Mais le pire c'est que ces deux-là sont resté une heure au téléphone, une heure. Il manquerait plus que son petit ami devient ami avec son ex qui est aussi le sien. Il ne pouvait pas sagement se contenter de l'asiatique, avait-il penser quand il l'avait appris.

Mis à part ça, ça avait été une journée tout à fait ordinaire et calme. Ça avait permis à Jackson d'avoir tout le temps pour prendre une décision et de réfléchir à la question. Façon de parler car soit il choisissait de le faire soit de ne pas le faire mais dans la demi-heure qui suit il changeait d'avis. Soit il écoutait sa fierté et son cerveau et ne faisait rien et même éloignait le plus possible cette idée de son esprit. Soit il écoutait son cœur et son amour pour sa petite puce et faisait ce qu'il avait en tête.

Mais bien sur comme si prendre une décision n'était pas assez compliqué. Il se demandait si dans le cas de figure où il le faisait, comment Stiles allait-il le prendre. Mal, parce qu'il lui avait clairement dit de ne pas s'en mêle. Ou bien parce qu'enfin de compte il avait outre et avais agis pour le bien du fils du sheriff. Et que pour l'occasion il avait mis son égo de côté pour l'hyperactif.

Tout ça pour dire que le lundi matin, en se garant sur le parking du lycée, il n'avait toujours pas décidé si oui ou non il allait parler à Scott pour essayer de comprendre et d'arranger la situation entre les deux meilleurs amis.

En sortant de sa voiture de sport impeccable et brillante, il remarqua que l'horrible jeep de sa petite puce n'était pas encore là. Donc ce dernier, et si il était un peu déçu que son petit ami ne soit pas encore là, il se rendit compte que ça pouvait l'arranger. Autant aller parler avec Scott sans que Stiles soit là. Ce se serait mieux qu'il soit au courant de sa démarche que plus tard mais surtout qu'après qu'il est parlé à Scott.

Et puis comme le fils du sheriff n'était pas encore là, ça voulait dire que la petite cafteuse de Kira non plus. Mieux valait qu'aucun de ces deux-là ne le surprenne en plein action. Visiblement, il avait pris sa décision il allait parler avec Scott.

Il aperçue le garçon occupé devant son casier et pour une fois Allison n'était pas à ses coté, c'était plutôt bon signe pour son objectif. Il avança calme vers le jeune homme et se plaça derrière la porte du casier encore ouvert. Scott est afféré à quelque chose ne remarqua donc la présence d'un Jackson tout souriant que quand il ferma la porte.

Jackson ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Stiles avait été là, il aurait dit quelque du genre « Woaw c'est pas du tout cliché », avec son ironie habituelle qui faisait vraiment craqué Jackson comme une biscotte. Et le fils Whittemore aurait répondu surement de la sort, « Ouais mais ça fait son petit effets », avant de se jeter sur ses lèvre pour un passionné mais concis baisé.

 **Je suis quand même doué, tu ne trouves pas,** s'exprima le sportif pour entamer la conversation en désignant la marque sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Instinctivement Scott caressa le bleu qu'il avait aux alentours de la mâchoire. Comme si il avait oublié qu'il était là.

 **Qu'est que tu veux ?** envoya-t-il d'un ton sec seulement pour montrer que son ancien capitaine ne l'impressionnait pas.

Scott ne voulait discuter avec lui, alors il tacha de s'éloigner, mais la parole de Jackson qui suit le stoppa net. Il se serait attendue à qu'il se moque de lui, du fait qu'il l'avait foutu sur le sol avec un seul coup, mais pas à ça.

 **Savoir pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme un gros con vendredi ?** lui avait-il demandé.

Totalement décontenancer par cette demande, vraiment inattendue de la part de Jackson. Le fils McCall était resté sans voie.

 **A vrai dire moi je sais,** continua le sportif, **c'est parce que t'es qu'un abrutie. Mais allez savoir pourquoi ça ne suffit pas à Stiles.**

Non c'est une blague, se dit Scott. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait gober qu'il venait le voir pour Stiles. Il sait qui il est vraiment, un vil psychopathe manipulateur. Tout le monde n'avait vu que du feu mais pas lui. Ça ne marchait pas avec lui.

 **Tu veux me faire croire que tu fais ça pour Stiles ?** lui lança-t-il.

En fin de compte hors de questions de s'effacer devant lui, Stiles s'es son meilleurs ami pas le nouveau joujou de Jackson. Ce dernier rigola à la question.

 **Bien sûr que non, je fais ça pour moi** , déclara-t-il. **Pour que je puisse passer un moment tranquille avec ma petite puce sans que la vermine que tu es vienne tout gâcher.**

Minutes se dit Scott, il était resté boquer sur un seul aspect de cette phrase. Petite puce, Jackson venait bien de dire que Stiles était sa petite puce. Dans la bouche du sportif ça avait quelque chose de réducteur, rien d'étonnant pour le fils Whittemore. Mais ça sonnait aussi profondément romantique et même niais. Et croyez-le il n'aurait jamais crue qu'il aurait pu dire que quelque chose en rapport de près ou de loin de Jackson, était niais.

 **Alors crois-moi** , dit Jackson en s'approchant de manière à imposer sa loi. **Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller ramper à ses pieds pour t'excuser et tu vas tout faire pour rattraper les choses.**

Alors oui, Jackson avait décidé d'arranger de la situation entre Stiles et Scott. Mais jamais il avait dit qu'il jouerait le rôle du gentil négociateur. Et en plus il avait bien réussit son coup, il avait bloqué le lycéen contre les casiers. Cependant il devait se calmer se dit Jackson, il ne devait aller jusqu'à la violence, c'était proscrit.

 **Par contre tu ne lui offre pas des gaufres, c'est mon truc,** ajouta-t-il. **Pas touche.**

Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fils Whittemore se mettait à parler de gaufre. En faites si il avait une petit idée, mais ça impossible ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Jackson ne pouvait pas avoir insinué qu'il offrait des gaufres Stiles pour s'excuser.

Non ça ne pouvait être ça, Jackson n'avait pas de cœur il cherchait à le manipuler. C'est tout il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe de le panneau.

 **Arrête ton numéraux, comme si tu voulais que Stiles et moi se réconcilier.**

Jackson se remit à rire.

 **Bien sûr que je me porte mieux si tu n'es pas dans les parages,** s'exclama le sportif. **T'inquiète un beau jour il verra bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi. Après tout il m'a moi maintenant et je suis bien mieux doué au pieu que toi.**

Jackson était prêt à l'attrapé par le coup et à le soulever pour que ses pieds touche plus sol, de quoi lui foutre la frayeur de sa vie. Mais il ne le fallait pas, il devait se reprendre. Comme disait sa petite puce, Scott ne méritait pas qu'il y perdre des plumes. Alors il le lâcha et s'éloigna.

 **En fait, fait ce que tu veux,** lui dit-il pour finir, **mais je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas le laisser seul avec moi.**

Il s'éloigna et bien sûr qui il tombe après avoir fait à peine un malheureux pas. La petite puce en compagnie de Kira. Et merde, vue la posture qu'il avait, il devait avoir une grosse partie de sa « discutions » avec Scott et peut être même tout la scène, pensa Jackson.

Il le voyait déjà dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler, il aurait eu raison. Sauf qu'il ne fallait compter sur lui, si il s'agissait de rien faire alors que son petit ami venait de se faire trahit par ce qu'il croyait être son frère de cœur.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec lui. Surtout que premièrement il était encore énervé suite à sa « discutions » avec Scott et deuxièmement par le fait que sa douce moitié était au côté de la sienne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Allison venait faire avec son Stiles.

Donc oui, Jackson était sur le nerf, ce qui eut pour résultat qu'il parla à sa petite puce d'un ton un peu trop colérique pour quelqu'un qui cherchait à s'excuser.

 **Je sais,** commença-t-il, **tu m'as dit de ne pas intervenir. Mais comment voulais-tu que je reste là sans rien faire, alors que tu te ronge les sangs sur le sujet. Alors détend-toi, passe une bonne journée et ne te prend pas la tête avec Harris. On se voit après les cours, on ira manger des gaufres.**

Tout le monde le regarda s'expliquer puis partir aller se calmer plus loin. Stiles sourit, au moins il avait la certitude que Jackson a tendance à exagérer la situation tout comme lui et il trouvait ça plutôt réconfortant, craquant et bizarrement bandant.


	61. Chapter 61

Voila le nouveau chapitre, par contre deux petites précisions. Premièrement se sera la dernière semaine de publication (oui c'est la fin) et il y aura quatre chapitre (le dernier sera pour dimanche). Deuxièmement comme vous le constaterez je pense assez rapidement ce n'est pas encore la version corrigé d'HourtoNote alors toute mes excuses pour vous faire saigner des yeux. Mais rassurer vous la nouvelle version devrait arriver dans la semaine. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Jackson travaillait sur un exercice de math en tachant de ne pas relever la tête. Assister à l'entrainement de lacrosse de sa petite puce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur contexte pour travailler correctement. Mais que voulez-vous, il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il était du genre à regarder, la bave aux lèvres, son amoureux transpirer comme une dinde dans un four. Alors il tentait de faire croire qu'il était occupé à autre chose, assis tout seul dans les gradins.

Après une heure d'entrainement où malheureusement Stiles n'avait pas fait de grand exploit, les joueurs prirent la direction des vestiaires. Sauf bien entendue un certain hyperactif qui était entré en intense discussion avec le coach. Jackson commençait à s'impatienter, bah oui si il était là, c'était juste pour attendre que Stiles est fini sa journée de cours avant de l'emmener manger des gaufres.

Ça avait tout l'aire de devenir un truc habituel, aller manger des gaufres pour s'excuser de s'être comporté comme un connard. Cependant dans ce cas précis, le fils Whittemore ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, il n'allait pas laisser la situation avec Scott ronger chaque seconde un peu plus, sa si précieuse petite puce. Alors il espérait que le fils du sheriff ne restera pas des heures à discourir sur le sujet, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le sportif tenta de rester concentré sur l'exercice de math, Stiles était en train de terminer de parler avec le coach et d'une seconde à l'autre il partirait se changer. Ensuite tout dépend si Stiles ait pressé au nom de retrouver l'ancien capitaine. Jackson attendait avec une certaine impatience qu'il se retrouve tout le deux, pour enfin savoir comment le jeune homme réagissait par rapport à son action du matin même. Le truc c'est qu'il avait envie de finir cet exercice de math, il devait l'avoir fait pour le prochaine cours, et le sportif le trouvait suffisamment difficile pour être presque sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de recommencer si par malheur il ne l'a pas terminé aujourd'hui.

Comme il était concentré dessus pour le terminer au plus vite, il ne senti ni ne vit le jeune homme glisser sur le banc. Il le remarqua que quand Stiles finit sa glissade en lui rentrant dedans. Et encore il ne réagit pas tout de suite. L'hyperactif eu le temps de lui dire quelque chose.

 **Devine qui a une chance d'être le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse,** lui dit sa petite puce qui visiblement était super content, mais alors très content.

Attends quoi, pensa Jackson. Ce n'était pas possible pourquoi le coach aurait décidé de nommer Stiles capitaine. Depuis les deux trois ans qu'il fait partie de l'équipe il n'a jamais joué plus de cinq minute cumulés. Ça n'avait pas de sens, mais ça ne devrait pas l'étonner, le coach avait surement quelque qualité pour le moment encore invisible, mais le sens pratique n'en faisait pas partit.

Mais peut être que Stiles avait fait de grand progrès, il ne l'avait pas vue jouer vraiment depuis son exclusion de l'équipe il a presque deux mois. Et puis il savait parfaitement que sa petite puce était riche en surprise. Et puis il était quand même super fier et heureux pour lui, même si il trouvait ça quand même un peu bizarre.

 **Je suis ravie pour toi,** lui dit-il. **Mais le prend pas mal. Le coach il avait quoi en tête.**

 **T'es vraiment qu'un idiot** , s'offusqua le fils du sheriff faussement choqué des paroles de son petit ami. **Je parlais de toi, triple buse de dieu grec.**

Quoi, il n'avait pas fait ça, se dit Jackson. Il n'était pas allé demander à Finstock de le reprendre. Il lui avait pourtant dit comment il voyait les choses, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en mêlé. C'est vrai que c'était de l'hypocrisie dans son état le plus pure. En tout cas le fils du sheriff n'avait pas intérêts à lui faire la tête parce qu'il est allé parler avec Scott.

 **Vois ça comme une punition d'être allé voir Scott alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire** , ajouta le jeune homme. **Mais aussi comme un remerciement de l'avoir fait. Je suis au courant de ce que tu lui as dit. En fait Scott est allé se plaindre à Allison sans savoir que dans cette histoire, elle de mon côté. Elle était d'ailleurs venu me voir dès mon arrivé pour s'excuser à sa place. Elle a donc fait, par la suite, son rapport détail à Lydia. Qui, et c'est là plus effrayant, semble avoir décidé de faire de moi ou de nous le meilleurs ami gay que les filles populaires se doivent d'avoir.**

Jackson n'en pouvait plus, Stiles était vraiment irrésistible quand il n'arrêtait pas de babiller sans s'arrêter. Sa lui donnait des folles envie de se coller à cette bouche pour ensuite ne jamais la quitter. Il se jeta donc sur sa petite puce, l'allongeant ainsi sur le banc pour ensuite s'étaler de tout son long sur son amoureux. Dieu merci, il n'y avait plus personne, Finstock était retourné dans le bâtiment au bon moment. Cependant cette nouvelle position n'eut pas l'effet désiré, Stiles parlait tout autant mais au moins il était revenu sur le sujet principal.

 **Je sais que ta essayé de le convaincre, à ta façon, de venir s'excuser,** continua le fils du sheriff. **Alors je suis allé voir le coach pour lui demander de te reprendre. Et je te le redis il n'attend que ça, j'ai même réussit à le convaincre de ne pas faire une seul remarque à propos de ton passage en hôpital psychiatrique. Pour ce qui du reste, que tu te demandes comment tu vas agir sur le terrain c'est à toi de voire, la décision final te revient.**

Stiles laissa le temps de réfléchir au fils Whittemore, cependant il trouvait qu'il prenait un peu trop de temps.

 **Mais moi j'aimerais que tu reviennes,** se mit-il à dire. **Comme ça on aura plus de chance de refaire le coup du vestiaire qu'en s'entraînant au fin fond des bois.**

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, vraiment sa petite puce ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire tout et n'importe quoi.

 **Je sais je parle trop** , s'exprima encore l'adolescent.

 **T'inquiète, c'est pour ça que je t'aime,** répondit Jackson sans s'en rendre compte.

Et là il eut un bug, un silence parfait. Comme si même les mouches avaient décidé d'arrêter de voler. Les deux garçons étaient immobiles et ne disaient rien. Ne faisaient que se regarder mutuellement dans le blanc des yeux, toujours allongé dans les gradins.

Jackson n'en revenait pas qu'il avait dit s'en réfléchir ces trois mots qu'il avait sur la langue depuis un moment mais qu'il ne voulait pas dire trop tôt. Comment Stiles le prenait, se demanda-t-il. Après plusieurs seconde à rester presque figé comme une statue, l'hyperactif finit par réagir en tachant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

 **T'inquiète, je sais que c'est juste pour l'expression, que la situation demandait ce genre de phrase comme dans les films** , lui dit-il.

Stiles ne sus pas quoi dire de plus, est-ce que Jackson l'avait pensé réellement ou est-ce qu'il avait vu juste. Après bien une minutes de silence, le fils Whittemore toujours allongé sur lui, Stiles déclara qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il aille se changer et prendre une douche. Jackson se décida à se relever, ils s'embrassèrent nerveusement ne sachant plus où se mettre, puis le sportif fut laissé seul dans les gradins, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer.

Stiles frappa le casier qui se trouvait à côté du sien, heureusement que tous les autres étaie,t déjà parti, alors qu'il préparait ses affaires pour aller se doucher. Il allait faire quoi maintenant, il se sentait incapable de dire ces trois mots à Jackson. Il en était venue à prier sincèrement que le jeune homme est dit sa comme ça, qu'il ne ressentait pas ça pour l'instant. Stiles avait toujours crue que c'est lui qui lâcherait ses mots en premier. Se connaissant ce serait au beau milieu d'un discours ventant les mérités insoupçonnés d'une cure d'hamburger.

Il devait se calmer, ce n'était pas du tout du genre de Jackson de dire ce qu'il ressent. C'est ça se dit-il, il avait raison Jackson avait parlé sans réfléchir laissant ses mots sortir de sa bouche sans réellement les penser. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ce n'était rien d'important en fin de compte.

Il restait quelque instant devant son casier pour se calmer commençant à se déshabiller et à nouer une serviette autour de la taille avant d'aller rejoindre les douches. C'est alors qu'il senti deux mains l'enlacer alors qu'une bouche se posa dans le creux de son cou.

 **Stiles,** murmura doucement Jackson.

Il déposa quelque petit baisé sur la peau, il tenait à clarifier la situation.

 **Je t'aime,** lui souffla-il dans l'oreille. **Elle là ça n'a rien avoir avec une expression.**

Sauf celle de ses sentiments aurait-il pu ajouter s'il avait été Stiles. Le fils Whittemore n'attendait rien de lui, dès le début Stiles avait été claire en disant qu'il ne ressentait pas encore ce que lui ressentait pour sa petite puce. Il voulait juste que Stiles, soit sure qu'il avait vraiment dit et pensé ses trois petit mots, et puis bizarrement ça lui faisait un bien fou de le dire, comme si en faite c'est Stiles qui l'avait dit. Alors il ne faisait pas attention à une quelconque réaction de sa part donc il ne le entendit pas déglutir.


	62. Chapter 62

Béta : HoutoNote.

* * *

Alors qu'il se garait sur le parking, Stiles avait honte et pas qu'un peu. Il s'était comporté comme un connard et le pire c'est que Jackson était bien loin de le penser. Il avait probablement eu un de plus beau moment de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le fils du sheriff, d'accord sur le coup ça avait été bien, même plus que bien, super. Le problème c'est qu'après il avait tout le temps pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était servi du sexe pour éviter une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

Avant que Jackson n'ose faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il n'avait encore rien dit après sa déclaration, Stiles avait changé rapidement de sujet en disant qu'il devait prendre sa douche. Le fils Whittemore aurait pu, aurait dû être contrarié que sa petite puce fasse comme si il n'avait rien dit. Mais Stiles ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui avait suffi de dire « tu viens ! » pour que le sportif oublie tout et le rejoigne en quatrième vitesse sous la douche.

Alors oui, Stiles n'était absolument pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça. Mais pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Tout était si bien entre eux, si bien que Jackson avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait dû être content mais à la place il avait paniqué et aurait préféré que le sportif n'ait rien dit !

Bordel, c'était quoi son problème ?! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être heureux que son petit ami lui dise qu'il l'aime ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait être comme tous les adolescents de son âge ? Et bien sûr curieux comme il est, maintenant qu'il avait ses questions en tête, il voulait non il se devait d'y répondre. Mais le pire c'est que maintenant il allait voir la seul personne qui pouvait l'aider à y répondre, la seul personne qui arrivait à suivre son débit de paroles et lui permet d'y voir plus claire dans ses pensées par la même occasion, son meilleur ami.

Oui, ce même meilleur ami qui l'avait traité de tapettes et dit que son petit ami, celui dont il venait lui parler, était un psychopathe manipulateur. S'il n'avait pas été à ce point stressé par la situation il aurait trouvé cela superbement ironique et en aurait ris pendant des heures.

Même si il était nerveux à l'idée de voir son frère de cœurs après ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir, il avait pris la direction de la clinique vétérinaire où Scott travail à temps partiels. Non sans bien entendue avoir trouvé une excuse bidon que Jackson n'avait sûrement pas crut une seconde pour ne pas aller manger des gaufres avec ce dernier.

A son entrée chez le vétérinaire il fut accueilli par celui-ci comme d'habitude quand il venait voir son ami. Et comme d'habitude lui demanda comment il allait, si tout se passait bien dans sa vie. Il demandait ça de telle manière qu'on pouvait croire qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était visiblement belle et bien le frère de mademoiselle Morel.

Heureusement que malgré ça, Deaton ne soit pas vraiment quelqu'un de bavard, il put rapidement aller rejoindre, en stressant cela va de soi, son ami dans l'arrière-boutique. Scott était occupé à vérifier que la blessure de l'un de leur petit pensionnaire cicatrisait bien. Il ne remarqua pas que Stiles se tenait derrière lui sans bouger.

 **Euh Scott** , finit par dire l'hyperactif en se raclant la gorge.

Le surnommé ne se retourna pas de tout suite, mais dès qu'il le fit Stiles attaqua de suite, hors de question de lui laisser le temps de parler en premier. Surtout si c'était pour l'insulter.

 **Avant que tu dises quoique ce soit,** commença le fils du sheriff. **Je te ferais dire que j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami de toute urgence. Jackson m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et tu me connais, depuis je suis en panique.**

 **Kira n'a pas pu t'aider,** s'exclama Scott des que Stiles eu fermé la bouche. **Donc t'es venue me voir,** termina-t-il avant de se retourné pour se remettre à son travail.

Stiles écarquilla des yeux, c'est lui ou il avait l'impression que son ami était en train de lui faire une petit crise de jalousie parce qu'il passe trop de temps avec l'asiatique. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité c'est lui qui passait du trop temps avec sa petite copine plutôt qu'avec lui.

Scott senti que l'adolescent allait lui dire quelque chose de ce genre et il ne voulait pas lui en laissé l'occasion.

 **ET ne dit pas que je fais une crise de jalousie,** lui hurla-t-il en se retournant faisant aboyer son petit pensionnaire. **T'es jamais venue me parler, t'aurais dû venir me parler, je croyais que j'étais ton meilleurs ami. Mais c'est Allison qui m'a apprit que t'avait rompue avec Lydia, je ne savais même pas que ça allait mal entre vous. Et j'ais du découvrir par moi-même que c'était pour Jackson que tu l'avais quitté.**

Stiles se retint de dire que pour le deuxième cas, il avait voulu lui en parler mais qu'il l'avait ignoré.

 **Et puis je n'ai été que la cinquième personne à qui t'a avoué ta bisexualité. Je comprends que ton père passe en premier et limite aussi pour Danny. Mais Kira et Lydia pourquoi elle était avant moi.**

Stiles réfléchie, ça remontait à loin cette histoire, il s'était tellement passé de chose depuis.

 **Pour Lydia, j'en suis désolé mais tu m'avais laissé seul avec elle, préférant aller aux toilettes avec Allison pour faire je ne sais quoi. J'ai essayé de parler avec mais elle m'ignorait disant qu'il était inutile que j'essaie de la draguer, mais c'est tout de suite allé mieux quand je lui ai révélé, s'en m'en rendre compte, que j'étais bi.**

D'accord, pour Scott ça pouvait être une excuse acceptable. Mais pour Kira c'était quoi son explication.

 **Pour Kira j'avais besoin d'en parler à un ami,** commença l'hyperactif à expliquer sur le sujet. **Mais avant que tu hurle que j'en aurais dut t'en parler à toi. Met toi à ma place, serait tu allais voir ton ami d'enfance, avec qui tu prenais des bains quand t'était petit avec qui tu t'es entrainer à embrasser et avec qui tu t'es amuser à comparer la taille de ton sexe le soir de de ta première cuite pour lui dire que tu aimes aussi les hommes. J'ais crut que tu aurais pensé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et ne nie pas c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai voulu te parler à propos de Jackson me courant après !**

C'est vrai il avait pensé ça, c'est l'asiatique qui l'avait convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à craindre à en parler avec Scott. C'était une vraie perle cette fille.

Voyant que Scott ne disait rien, Stiles se décida à partir au moins il avait essayé. Sauf que…

 **Je croyais qu'on s'était juré de ne plus jamais parler de ce soir-là** , s'exclama Scott.

 **Rappel toi, j'avais ajouté sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité,** ajouta Stiles.

L'apprenti vétérinaire sourit, sur le coup il n'aurait jamais crue que ça aurait été un jour nécessaire. Le voyant sourire le fils du sheriff vient s'adosser contre la table à ses coté et le laissa s'excuser.

 **Je m'excuse pour vendredi. J'avais bu, j'étais en colère contre toi et je te découvre en train d'embrasser Jackson, Jackson merde. J'ai déconné mais en fait je m'en rends compte que je voulais te protéger.**

Me protéger, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, pensa Stiles. Ça n'avait pas de sens, sauf si… Oh ce n'est pas vrais, lui aussi n'était quand même pas en train de lui sortir cette histoire.

 **En faites tu me fais le coup de Jacqueline.**

Scott le regarda l'air de dire, Jacqueline ?

 **Tu sais me dire que t'aurais agi de la même manière, même si Jackson s'était appelé Jacqueline.**

 **Je ne t'aurais peut-être pas traité de tarlouze sur ce coup** , ajouta Scott en affichant un sourire crispé, il avait été nul sur ce coup.

Après quelque instant de silence où chaque des deux garçons se senti mal-à-l'aise, Scott se remit à parler.

 **Alors comme ça il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait. Il est vraiment sincère ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Ouaip, mais j'ai l'impression que j'aurais préféré que non,** répondit l'hyperactif.

 **Mais non,** le rassura le garçon à la mâchoire de travers. **Tu panique pour rien. J'ai été dans le même cas avec Allison, bon c'est moi qui jouais le rôle de Jackson par contre.**

Alors le jeune homme raconta la première fois qu'il avait dit « je t'aime » à la brune, qui ensuite s'était enfuit juste après parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui dire. A vrai dire Scott avait quand même été super précoce sur ce truc.

 **Si Jackson est vraiment sincère alors il te la dit juste pour que tu le sache et pas parce qu'il attendait que tu lui dises la même chose en retour. C'est qu'après avoir dit ton premier Je t'aime que tu devras le dire dès qu'il te le dit sous peine d'en entendre parler pendant des jours.**

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, ça s'entait le vécu. Mais sinon Scott avait raison, et puis maintenant qu'il lui avait dit ça. Stiles se rendait compte qu'il était super heureux que Jackson se soit déclaré, il était comme sur un petit nuage. Il avait plus qu'à espérer que Jackson pense la même chose. Mais ça se serait pour un autre jour pour l'instant il devait reprendre contact avec son « frère ».

 **Je pense que je lui dirais Idem dans ce cas, tu sais comme dans Ghost,** raconta-t-il. **D'ailleurs tu penses que Jackson accepterais qu'on prenne des cours de poterie ensemble.**


	63. Chapter 63

béta : HourtoNote

* * *

Malgré l'excitation et les exclamations d'encouragement de la foule, Jackson paniquait. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il stresserait assit sur le banc de touche lors d'un match de lacrosse et bien il l'aurait envoyé se faire paitre. Mais le fait qu'il était vraiment dans un état pitoyable alors que les cyclones tentaient de remporté leur match à domicile.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de finalement accepter de revenir dans l'équipe de lacrosse ? D'accord ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'il l'avait pensé. La moitié de l'équipe avait été plutôt ravi de le revoir, à comprendre Isaac, Danny et Stiles qui avait fait en sorte d'accueillir comme il se doit son petit ami à la fin de l'entrainement. Boyd était plutôt indécis et quant à Scott. Et bien il avait décidé de laissé faire, il devait faire confiance à son meilleur ami sur ce coup, il lui devait bien ça pour se faire pardonné. Mais il s'était déjà préparé à lui dire « je t'avais prévenue » quand ça finirait mal.

Alors pour l'instant le fils McCall patientait et réprimait ses envies de meurtre parce qu'il devait passer du temps avec Jackson. Ce dernier continuait à le traiter de looser dès que l'occasion se présentait. En retour Scott appelait son ancien capitaine Jacqueline. Le fils du sheriff avait été « incapable » de dire à son petit ami d'où venait cette nouvelle lubie de son ami, autant dire que Kira en avait bien rit.

Les entrainements de la semaine au vue du match de ce vendredi soir, c'était plutôt bien passé. Le coach n'avait pas été méchant avec lui. Il s'était contenté de lui envoyer sur le fait qu'il avait baissé de niveau après cette longue pause. Finstock avait même ajouté que sa grand-mère, elle, elle était en pleine forme une heure à peine après une crise cardiaque. Mais ce n'était pas aussi étonnant que sa puisse paraitre, Stiles avait fait un brin de recherche. Et maintenant il pouvait dire avec certitude que mamie Finstock avait été monstrueuse. Championne olympique en athlétisme, recordwoman en saut en longueur et en hauteur, c'était compréhensible que le coach parle d'elle à tout bout de champs.

Bobby voulait lui faire honneur, alors il était hors de question qu'il perde ce match, à domicile qui plus est. Alors pour l'instant l'ancien capitaine, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il retrouve son titre, était sur la touche. Le coach ne voulait pas gâcher tous ces chances parce que Whittemore n'avait pas encore retrouvé son niveau d'antan.

Jackson avait la jambe qui tremblait en voyant son équipe tenté d'égaliser le score avec les mastodontes de l'équipe adversaire. Pile pole le genre d'armoire à glace que le fils Whittemore voulait frapper en plein visage parce qu'ils auraient foutu ses équipiers au tapis. Alors oui il stressait, que pourrait-il se passer si le coach le fait rentrer sur le terrain. Il était plutôt bien là, à chauffer le banc, parce que devinez qui était assis à ses côtés.

 **Ma coccinelle à pois vert,** s'exclama l'hyperactif, **si tu veux empêcher ta jambe de trembler, c'est ELLE que tu dois tenir, pas la mienne.**

Depuis bien vingt bonnes minutes Jackson avait sa main sur la jambe de sa petit puce, mais que voulez-vous ça le rassurait avec succès. Sauf que sa empêchait le fils du sheriff de se lever pour s'offusqué qu'un membre de l'équipe adverse est bousculé son amie parce qu'elle avait la balle. Par contre fidèle à lui-même il appréciait de voir que Jackson tremblait presque comme une feuille de peur et qu'il avait alors absolument besoin de sa petit puce.

Cependant l'adolescent n'était pas le seul à paniquer le coach aussi et lui était à deux doigt de s'évanouir de stress. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin du match et l'équipe adversaire menait d'un malheureux point. Point que l'équipe essayait de rattrapé sans succès depuis des lustres. A sans grand soulagement Liam réussit à son cinquième essais à marquer ce point égalisateur. Malheureusement pour les cyclones la joie ne fut que de courte durée, Liam se prit ce que Stiles avait envie d'appeler le retour de Karma. Autrement dit il fut bousculer de plein fouet et tomba comme un sac à patate sur le sol et sur le dos. Le garçon gémit de souffrance, à défaut de lui flingué dos sa chute l'empêchait de retourner immédiatement dans la partie.

 **Whittemore tu rentre,** s'exprima le coach.

Sauf que Jackson ne fit pas un geste. Heureusement que l'hyperactif était irrésistible parce que si ça avait été l'ancien lui, le sportif l'aurait plaqué sur le champ. Sa petite puce le rendait à peu top peureux à son goût.

 **Vous ne voulez pas plutôt faire entrer votre arme secrete ?** tenta-t-il en désignant Stiles qui lui mourait d'envie d'être sur le terrain.

 **Qui a dit ça ?** s'offusqua le coach, il ne comprenait pas. Visiblement le mois de repos n'avait pas fait que tu bien à l'ancien capitaine.

 **Euh, vous coach** , répondit Stiles.

 **Moi. Quand ça ?** s'exclama Bobby avant de se calmer. **Je devais être bourrée. Allez Whittemore c'est l'heure de ton comeback.**

Le sportif finit par se lever en soupirant et il rejoignit les autre en terminant de mettre son casque. Le match reprit de plus belle sauf que Jackson ne faisait pas la part des choses. Il avait beau voir sa petite puce lui envoyé qui semblait être des encouragements à sa manière du genre « bouge-toi le cul, t'es Jackson Whittemore bordel », rien ne changeait dans son esprit il était autant mal à l'aise.

Isaac tenta de faire reprendre ses esprits à son ami sans succès, il devait employer les grands moyens. Alors le bouclé prit une grande respiration pesta quelque seconde sur le faite qu'on disait que c'était lui le malade parce qu'il ne pensait qu'au sexe en ce moment alors que visiblement l'amour rendait complètement stupide. Requinqué il s'élança sur Greenberg pour le mettre à terre sous la stupéfaction de toute l'assemblé.

 **Lahey, t'es daltoniens ou quoi, on est en rouge ils sont en bleu,** hurla Finstock.

Alors que Stiles tentait d'expliquer au coach que les daltoniens confondaient le vert et le rouge et non le bleu et le rouge. Scott vient aider son coéquipier à se relever. Sauf qu'alors que ce dernier se remettait debout le jeune comprit ce que le bouclé avait en tête. Il grogna, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour se faire pardonné et en faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs il envoya « maladroitement » son pied dans les pattes de Greenberg qui tomba alors en avant. Et comme il avait enlevé son casque pour le remettre convenablement sans avoir eu le temps, il atterrie sur le nez qui se retrouva sans grand étonnement en sang.

 **Stilinski sur le terrain,** soupira le coach mais qui lui avait foutu une équipe de bras cassé comme celle-ci. Heureusement que sa pauvre grand-mère n'était plus là pour voir ça.

A son grand soulagement, une fois le couple réunit sur le terrain tout se passait mieux. Les attaquants faisaient tout pour obtenir le point de la victoire pendant que les défenseurs, le gardien en tête faisait tout pour que ce point ne soit pas en faveurs de l'autre équipe.

C'est Kira qui avait la balle et courut vers le but adversaire, garce à Boyd elle évita de se faire tacler par un attaquant en bleu. Ignorant surement que c'était une jeune femme tous les bleus s'élancèrent vers elle. Elle eut juste le temps d'envoyé la balle à Jackson sur la gauche de terrain. Pendant qu'à droite Stiles l'accompagnait sans le quitter du regard.

Les bleus changèrent rapidement de cible et s'élancèrent vers le fils Whittemore. Alors le sourire moqueur aux lèvres se dernier envoya la balle à l'attention de l'hyperactif en se retenant de ne pas hurler « petite puce ». Tout compte fait il y avait peut-être un inconvénient à donner un surnom aussi divin.

Stiles réceptionna la balle avec succès dans le filet de sa crosse et malgré quelques pas mal habiles, il garda les pieds sur terre et s'approcha un peu trop, au gout des bleus, de leur but. Et au grand étonnement du coach et de son père mais aussi pour leur plus grand plaisir, Stiles marqua le point de la victoire. Les autres n'avaient quelques secondes pour faire changer la conclusion, c'était mission impossible.

Le coup de sifflet final se fit attendre selon Finstock mais finit par sonner sous les exclamations de joie de tous les cyclones et de leurs supporters. Jackson attrapa en premier sa petit puce dans ses bras bientôt rejoint par le reste de l'équipe pour féliciter Stiles d'avoir marqué le point décisif. Ensuite la plus part d'entre eux se précipitèrent sur le coach pour le mettre à terre, une tradition barbare si vous voulez son avis.

Stiles en profitait pour observer à travers sa grille de protection son petit ami rayonner d'un bonheur que celui-ci n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. Ses parents siffler de joie au côté du sheriff alors que sa petit puce ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. C'était parfait.

Le bonheur du sportif ne faisait que décupler la joie de l'hyperactif. Alors c'est sans grande surprise qu'il s'entendit dire d'une voie timide quelques mots.

 **Je t'aime.**

Jackson se stoppa net, avait-il rêvé ? Ou le fils su sheriff avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit.

 **Quoi ?** demanda-t-il en enlevant son casque.

 **Je t'aime,** répéta Stiles avec plus de force.

En quelque seconde Jackson traversa la distante qui les sépare et d'un geste de la main envoya baladé le casque de l'hyperactif. Geste qui de loin avait l'aire violent, ce qui expliquait que quelque témoin pas au courant du changement dans leur relation s'attendaient au pire. Mais ils n'eurent le temps d'exprimer leur inquiétude qu'à leur grande surprise Jackson se mit à embrasser à plein bouche le jeune garçon.

Un peu excité par cette action, Ethan se jeta à son tour sur son petit ami. Le capitaine de l'équipe bleu croyait rêver, il ne s'était pas quand faite battre par une équipe de tapettes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son dégout.

 **Et les tarlouzes retournez jouer à la poupée la prochaine fois on ne vous fera pas de cadeau,** envoya-t-il au fils du shérif.

 **Hey,** s'offusqua Jackson, là ses proches s'attendait vraiment au pire cependant le sportif garda ses mains sur le corps contre lui. **Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, les tarlouzes vous ont éliminé du championnat** , dit-il avant de se reconcentré sur les lèvres de Stiles qui était encore plus amoureux qu'il y a quelques secondes.

Le capitaine n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il ne voulait pas finir sur une telle note. Il était en colère d'avoir perdu et il avait besoin de l'exprimer. Il s'approcha d'un des cyclones celui qui avait marqué le plus de point qui plus est dans le but de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il arriverait peut être à les faires exclure du championnat qui sait.

 **Hey, tu n'as pas peur de devenir une gonzesse avec toutes ses tapettes autour de toi.**

Le joueur commença à hotter son casque, pour qui il se prenait. C'était à son tour de se moqué de ce mauvais perdant. Le casque une fois enlevé laissé sortir une longue tignasse brune que la propriétaire secouait façon « parce que je le vaux bien ».

 **Je crois bien que c'est déjà le cas** , lui envoya Kira avec le sourire.

Il n'avait plus qu'à partir couvert de honte, elle jeta à dernier coup d'œil au couple avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

 **Au faites,** s'exprima Jackson. **Idem** , dit-il avant de nouveaux embrasser son amoureux. **Et non pas de cours de poterie.**

Stiles sourit alors comme ça Scott avait réussi à parler à « Jacqueline », du moins un peu. Alors tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

Au milieu des gradins trois jeune femme regarda la scène, une brune, une bonde et rousse s'extasiait sur la tournure des évènements.

 **Je crois que plus aucun garçon du lycée ne va vouloir t'approcher** , dit Alisson à son amie.

 **De toute façons j'ai décidé d'essayé les plus mature, il y a un nouveaux adjoint du sheriff qui est particulièrement sexy,** répondit Lydia. **malheureusement je pense que pour Scott c'est trop tard.**

Allison regarda son amie, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait.

 **Le petit Liam le déshabille du regard.**

 **C'est étrange j'allais dire la même chose d'Isaac,** ajouta Erica.


	64. Chapter 64

Pour ce dernier chapitre j'ai décidé d'avoir la grosse tête et de me la jouer Marvel. Vous aurez donc le générique de fin (les remerciements) avant la scène post-générique (l'épilogue).

En premier lieu je remercie évidement HourtoNote pour son travail de ces dernières semaines. Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui on : mit en favoris, suit ou commenté cette histoire, sans oublier ceux qui ne sont pas allé de main morte niveau quantité de commentaire (Drew, Michael Affortit et tout les autres). C'est grâce a vous que cette histoire que je pensait n'être qu'au début qu'une petit parenthèse entre deux Sterek est en réalité ma plus longue histoire a ce jour (plus de mille mots). Je vous remercie pour m'avoir rassurer sur le fait que Stackson n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Pour ce qui est de la suite (je suis sur que vous vous posez la question) j'ais trois projet en cours : le suite de colocation appelé "Le syndrome du cosplayer" (mais pour être honnête j'ai un peu de mal, ça va prendre encore un peu de temps), la fiction qui va remplacer "un éléphant ça se trompe énormément" il s'agit d'un cross-over avec d'autres séries intitulé "Agent STM 5.0", et une autre petit fiction (quatre au cinq chapitres) qui m'est tombé sur le nez nommé "Sourwolf! Le musical" (ai-je besoin d'entrer dans les détails). Par contre ça ne sera pas poster tout de suite, il y aura au moins une semaine de pause.

Voilas, j'ai tout dit, je vous laisse avec l'épilogue qui vous verrez êtres en parallèle avec les prologue des deux première partit. Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Le réveil de Jackson sonna comme d'habitude deux heures avant une heure correcte, mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec un entrainement plus que matinal. D'ailleurs ça n'aurait plus rien à voir avec un entrainement matinal. Il était juste temps qu'il rentre avant que ses parents se rendent compte qu'il avait découché.

A vrai dire, son portable qui lui faisait office de réveille n'avait pas sonné mais vibré. Il se trouvait obligé de le placer sous son oreiller avant de dormir. Se serait idiot qu'il sonne et réveille le sheriff révélant ainsi la présence du fils Whittemore dans la chambre de son fils alors qu'il ne devrait pas être là.

Il se réveilla lentement serré comme une sardine entre les mains de sa petite puce. Ce dernier avait décrété sans que Jackson puisse y faire quelque chose, que comme il dormait dans sa chambre c'était à lui que revenait le rôle de la grande cuillère. S'ils avaient été dans la chambre de Jackson il aurait fait la petite culière mais comme ce n'était pas le cas il faisait la grande cuillère. Le truc c'est qu'ils dormaient le plus souvent dans la chambre du fils du sheriff que dans celle du sportif. Mais est-ce sa faute si l'hyperactif est incapable de grimper jusqu'à la chambre de son amoureux sans faire de bruits.

Jackson se tourna quand bien de mal pour faire face à Stiles, il caressa sa joue son point le plus sensible pour le réveiller. Mais ce n'eut pour résultat que de le faire grogner que d'avoir des bras bizarrement surpuissant le serer encore un peu plus. Le sportif dut se reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir s'échapper d'autant que lui non plus n'avait pas envie de partir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il entendit un grognement de protestation dans son dos mais il ne se retourna pas, ça lui couperait tout courage de s'en aller. Alors il se contentant simplement de s'habiller de façon langoureuse au cas où Stiles avait les yeux ouvert. Mais bien entendu ce ne fut pas le cas, Jackson sourit en apercevant que sa petite puce c'était déjà étaler de tout son long dans son lit genre étoile de mers. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans le réveillé en guise d'au revoir et s'en alla par là où il était entré, la fenêtre.

Le réveille sonne à son tour une heure plus tard à six heure comme il avait été convenue, sauf que maintenant il ne restait plus à sa prélasser dans le lit jusqu'à sept heure. A quoi ça sert, s'il n'avait plus son ours en peluche préféré à câliner. Seule Mark Walhberg pourrait comprendre sa souffrance d'avoir une peluche vivante.

Il allait prendre sa douche en se déshabillant sur la route telle le petit poucet exhibitionniste qu'il était. La petite nouveauté maintenant c'est que dans ce moment-là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à la tête que ferait Jackson devant se spectacle. Un jour il arriverait à le faire rester jusque-là, il en faisait la promesse solennelle devant sa mère.

Après c'être lavé il rejoignit son père dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, qu'ils passèrent à discuter de tout comme de rien, sauf d'un seul et unique sujet. Le sheriff fit semblant de pas savoir que Jackson avait passé la nuits sous son toit alors que son fils faisait semblant de pas savoir que son père faisait semblant de pas savoir que Jackson avait passé la nuit sous son toit, etcétéra et etcétéra.

Il retourna dans sa chambre finir de se préparer tout en profitant pour discuter avec sa mère. Il s'excusa au près d'elle de ne pas porter la chemise bleu quel aime tant, parce qu'aujourd'hui il voulait plaire à Jackson et que ce dernier adorait quand il portait du rouge, ça le rendait toute chose. Cependant pour cette journée il se contenta de son sweat à capuche aussi rouge que la cape du petit chaperon. Ils avaient cours avec Harris mieux valait faire profil bas.

Jackson ne prit que quelque seconde pour inspecter sa voiture avant d'aller au lycée, sa petite puce n'attendait pas. Ça ne l'empêcha pas à sa grande déception d'arrivé après l'hyperactif. Il aurait tellement voulu voir Stiles se garer comme un moins que rien à cause de son sourire ravageur. Il le vit en train de l'attendre auprès de sa jeep, toujours aussi déglinguer celle-là. Mais ça allait changer le fils Whittemore avait déjà acheté des nouvelles gentes pour l'anniversaire de sa petite puce. Et comme c'était encore dans quelques semaines, il savait qu'entre temps il y irait fait une razzia dans un magasin de sous vêtement rayon geek, histoire de bien le faire baver ce soir-là.

Stiles le vit arrivé avec le sourire avec un ne je sais quoi de déçu dans le regard mais qui lui faisait chaud au cœur et ils prirent la direction du lycée. Jackson fut le premier à pousser les battants de la porte attirant le regard de toute l'assemblée déjà présente qui avait encore le match en tête. Jackson tendit sa main pour que Stiles la lui serre, tout le monde était au courant maintenant il n'avait plus à sa cacher. Et même si certain n'allait sûrement pas apprécier, la belle affaire. Ils étaient Stilinsky-Whittemore ils n'allaient pas se laissé faire. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, il leur suffisait de rappeler que le meilleur avocat de la ville et le sheriff était eu aussi un autre genre de duo Stilinsky-Whittemore.


End file.
